Follow Your Frozen Heart
by PrincessGabrielsa
Summary: Elsa couldn't bring herself to banish Hans. Riddled by unanswered questions, she seeks him out in desperation for closure. Their encounter gets him banished from the Southern Isles.With Hans now living in Arendelle passion grows between, and their relationship puts themselves, Anna, and Kristoff in the face of love, revenge, forgiveness, and the toughest choices of their lives.
1. Out of my head, Into my Heart

Queen Elsa woke up crying for the third night in row. However it was just one of many nights in the past month. Elsa took in a deep breath as she wiped an almost frozen tear from her face. The grandfather clock on the opposite end of the room chimed midnight. She counted the twelve chimes as they happened. It had always worked to calm her down. She hadn't cried in her sleep this much since her mother and father died. It was another dream. About Hans. It wasn't a nightmare about him trying to kill her and leaving her sister, Anna, for dead. It was an actual dream. Well it was more of a flashback. She kept dreaming of the time he saved her life in her ice palace. She kept dreaming about when they locked her up, and how Hans had been so kind to her. At the time he had seemed to be honest. But she knew now it was all to get her kingdom. _Was it? Is there something we missed, something we misread?_ Elsa wondered.

She was terrified to admit it but she couldn't get Hans out of her head. He had been so easy to talk to. She remembered how he listened to her when she said she wanted to be let go. Hans told her she wasn't a monster. And she believed him. A part of her still believed him. But he did tell Anna he loved her. And she knew how well that worked out.

… _Hans?... I need to talk to him!_

Elsa jumped out of her bed and quickly got dressed. She ran down the hall to Anna's room.

"Anna?" Elsa shook her sleeping sister awake.

"What?" Anna yawned

"I'm leaving the kingdom for a while."

Anna jolted awake, "What!?"

"I need to clear my head. So much has happened in the past month. I'm a little overwhelmed. I need to go somewhere I can breathe."

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow, but I'm leaving you in charge."

"Don't set off another winter!" Anna laughed.

"I won't" Elsa laughed as she hugged her sister.

Elsa stood at the edge of the ocean that separated Arendelle from the other kingdoms. She stepped on the water and froze the water under her feet. She learned how to control her power so she only froze the water she steps on. She started walking south to the Southern Isles. She would be walking for three hours but she didn't care. She needed answers.

It was about three in the morning when she had arrived in The Southern Isles. Elsa walked to the heart of the kingdom where the castle was located.

"Who goes there?" the guard stationed in the control room for the gate asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

The guard looked at Elsa. She lifted her palm and sent out a small blast of ice. Most everyone in the kingdoms around Arendelle knew about Queen Elsa's powers.

"Proceed" the guard opened the gate.

Elsa took in a deep breath as she entered the castle.  
"Queen Elsa?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

Elsa turned and saw a man whom looked to be in his late-thirties.

"How do you know me?" Elsa asked.

"I'm King Joseph of The Southern Isles. There was an issue with my youngest brother, Hans, about a month ago."

"Oh, speaking of Hans I would like to speak with him."

"Why would you want to do that, and especially after what he did to you and your sister?"

"I need to understand something that I think only he can tell me" Elsa said quietly.

"He's in the dungeon."

"Dungeon?!"

"After he returned to The Southern Isles from you coronation I was told everything, so I denounced him of his title as prince and sentenced him to fifteen years in the dungeon." King Joseph said with no remorse.

"May I still speak with him, please?" Elsa looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Alright, just be careful your Majesty."

King Joseph led Elsa to the dungeon.

"Be careful" King Joseph reminded Elsa as he turned to back upstairs, perhaps going to bed.

"I'd like to speak to the man formerly known as Prince Hans of The Southern Isles." Elsa said to the dungeon guard.

"Proceed."

Elsa entered the dungeon which contained a few people, mostly older, in their own individual cells. Hans was in the last cell. His hair had grown out some and it was messy. He was dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and brown trousers with no shoes. To her surprise Hans was wide awake. He was sitting against the wall of his cell. His knees were to his chest and he was staring out the small window on the other end of his cell.

"Hans?"

Hans looked up "Queen Elsa why are you here?"

She sat down outside the cell "Because I need to talk to you."

Hans looked at Elsa in silence but clearly surprise Elsa "needed" to talk to him.

Elsa looked at Hans "I already know why you did what you did, but I don't understand what made you do it."

"Do you really want to know?" Hans whispered. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Yes, please Prince Hans!" She said pleadingly.

Hans looked up to meet Elsa's eyes. _She said Prince Hans._

"I am no longer Prince Hans."

"You are still a prince by birth no matter what your brothers say." She smiled kindly.

Hans smiled "It's a long story."

"That's why I'm here at four in the morning!" Hans and Elsa laughed.

"I don't expect you to believe anything I'm about to say but I promise you on my life that every single word is the truth and I don't want you to tell me you forgive me. What I did was unforgivable, and I know that. I grew up with twelve older brothers, a strong father and a wonderful mother. My mother died of illness when I was ten. My brothers and father and I were all lost. When I was fifteen my three brothers closest to my age started to pretend I was invisible. At first it was really obvious they would say something like "Where's Hans he must not be in here!" when I was standing right in front of them. Within a few months it got violent. They started to shove me out of there way and lock me in my room. It started to really get me down. My dad told me "Hans you are a prince. You must act like it. No matter how upset anyone makes you, no matter how much you want to cry you must conceal it."

Elsa's eyes lit up she knew exactly where this was going

"Don't feel it. Don't let it show." Elsa and Hans said in unison.

Hans looked up at Elsa surprise in his eyes. "How...?" Hans said unable to finish his sentence.

Elsa smiled "My father used to tell me the same thing about my powers."

Hans just looked at her with understanding as he continued. "My father was killed one day when was out hunting. It was just a few days after my seventeenth birthday. I heard my brothers, the three who had ignored me, talking in one of their rooms. They were talking about nearby kingdoms with princesses that would one day be queen. I saw this as my chance. I had lost my mother and my father, so I was going to do anything within my power to not lose three of my brothers forever. So I entered the room. I slowly joined in on the discussion. In a few hours they had accepted me in the plan. My brother Derek told me "Since Arendelle is the smallest of the local kingdoms you get Arendelle. Also Princess Elsa whose coronation is in two months will be twenty-one so she's not much older than you." I went along with the plan because they had accepted me they we're talking to me after two years of being shut out. For the first time in forever I wasn't alone."

"You're a lot like Anna in that way. I think she would have done anything to get me to talk to her back then." Elsa said.

"Being shut out hurts but eventually you learn to forget" Hans said "I spent the next two months learning as much as possible about Arendelle, about you, and about your sister. I learned that most everyone in the kingdom thought you we're shy and maybe a little scared to take your parents place one the throne. I arrived at Arendelle the day of your coronation and I was starting to feel a little guilty. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I wasn't going back. I couldn't go back! And then I met Anna and I soon realized that she had feelings for me. Remembering my brothers I fabricated a new plan. I would marry Anna, and I would have to stage..." Hans stopped mid-sentence.

"Stage what?" Elsa said.

"...Your death..." Hans whispered.

Elsa sighed "Please continue."

"I wasn't really surprised when Anna agreed to marry me. We went back to try to get your blessing. And I saw your strength and your beauty. I actually hadn't really noticed you when you were crowned. I was too busy looking at Anna and trying to figure out my new plan. Anyway I didn't know why but I didn't want to upset you I wanted to see you happy. Then I saw your ice powers and I just thought that...they were beautiful." Hans looked down at the ground.

"Beautiful?" Elsa said confused. "No one thought my powers were beautiful at first not even me."

Hans sighed "I did. At first I just thought Wow I was completely speechless."

"Thank you."

"Then you left. Anna went after you, and she left me in charge of Arendelle. I tried to be as good as possible to your people. Anna's horse returned to Arendelle without her; I thought that she might have been in trouble or hurt. I rallied up a group of volunteer men to go out and find her. Beyond the fourds we got some tips about something magical happening on the North Mountain. So I lead my men up the North Mountain. Once we were there I knew exactly where we had to be. I saw your Ice Palace and again I was completely speechless by the beauty of your gift. When the men from Wesselton tried to shoot and kill you my one though was 'I'd rather die than let you kill her.' I made him shoot the chandelier because I knew you would run. Because I knew you were smart. Some ice hit you and knocked you out, so I put you on my horse and walked alongside Citron back to Arendelle."

Hans stopped took a deep breath and said "I'm afraid to tell you the rest"

"Please finish Hans!"

Hans smiled "As you wish. I went to visit you in your cell, which some of my men insisted we put you in so you wouldn't leave so we could question you and try to get you to bring back summer. When I left you and told you I would try I left the room and said to myself…"

"What…? What did you say?"

"I will try because… I love you, your Highness"

"What…?"

"I realized that I loved you. On my way to convince the lords to let you go I thought of my brothers, and I got angry with myself. My emotions were ruining everything! I wasn't going to let this happen. In that instant I knew what had to be done. I went up to your room planning another search party to find Anna. After all how could I become king without your sister? Anna came back just before I went out to look for her. When she told me you had frozen her heart and only an act of true love could save her I saw it as my chance. It had hit me in an instant. I knew the kiss wouldn't have worked because I knew I didn't love her! I knew I loved…. Well you! And I'm pretty sure Anna has told you the rest." Hans finished by lowering his voice.

"Yes she did." Elsa didn't meet his eyes.

The two sat in silence for a long time.

Hans sighed "Please say something, Queen Elsa."

Elsa took a long breath. The realization that Hans loved her was kind of rocking her world. What rocked her world even more was the realization that a part of her truly loved Hans as well. She wasn't ready to admit it.

"What happened in your past does not justify what you did to Arendelle. It shows that you are a victim to your emotions and you haven't learned to let things go. Letting go is a lesson I only recently learned. I think we need to start off fresh. Entirely new."

"Okay."

"Hello I'm Elsa!" she held her hand out smiling.  
"I know who you are." Hans chuckled.

"You know Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We never got the chance to introduce each other. I think we need to simply start being friends, so hi I'm Elsa."

"Hi I'm Hans!"

Elsa slipped her hand between the bars and shook his hand. Hans' hand was warm and firm. Elsa had a feeling his hand would be this.

"Hans." Elsa said looking deeply into is green-brown eyes "I'm going to pay your way out of this."

His eyes widened. "Elsa, no, I will not let you do that. It's my fault I'm in here!"

"I want to you can't stop me! If I want to be able to fully try to accept you then I have to get to know you better, and how could I possibly get to know you better if you are stuck in a cage." Elsa slipped her hand back into Hans' cell. She took a hold of his hand then looked up into his eyes and smiled.

_She is so beautiful and so wonderful. She's like no one else I've ever met before. Not just for her powers. _Hans thought to himself as he looked at Elsa.

"I'll be back soon." Elsa said getting up to leave the dungeon.

Elsa walked into the throne room. She saw King Joseph reading in his throne.

"You're Highness." She said.

"Yes Queen Elsa." King Joseph looked down from his book.

"I'd like to pay or bargain for the release of Prince Hans." Elsa said fearlessly.

"What? Elsa please be rational! Whatever Hans said to disregard it! He's just a power mad child who'll stop at nothing to get any kingdom!" Joseph said jumping out of his throne.

"He's not like that! Hans didn't ask me to do this. This is my choice. Hans even tried to talk me out of it!" She said defensively.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because after talking with Hans I've seen that incarceration may not be the best thing for him. He's been a victim to his emotions. Please let him out. I'll pay for it."  
"Tell the guards to release Hans. Bring him here." King Joseph said to another nearby palace staff member.

A few awkward minutes of silence later an armored guard brought Hans forth. His hands were tied behind his back.

King Joseph cleared his throat. "You are hereby released of your prison sentence. However you are still denounced of your title and you are henceforth and evermore banished from the kingdom of The Southern Isles! Now get out of my sight."  
Elsa's eyes grew wide "King Joseph you can't"  
"I said leave, before I banish you as well."

Hans looked like he was going to cry as the guard cut his ropes "Joseph… please!"

"I said leave!" King Joseph yelled!

Elsa grabbed Hans' hand as they left the castle. Once out of the castle Hans stopped. He looked up at the castle his eyes stoic.

"I'm so sorry, Hans. This isn't what I wanted." Elsa looked down and started to cry.

"Elsa… thank you so much." Hans said taking her in his arms.

"Are you sure? If you are angry you can tell me."

"Elsa thank you. I'm truly grateful!"

Hans and Elsa stared deeply into each other's eyes. Hans couldn't hold it back another second. He needed to act on his true emotions for a change. He brushed I long wisp of long white blond hair out of Elsa's face.

Elsa shivered with happiness under Hans' warm touch.

Hans wiped a tear from her face with his thumb. He then kissed her cheek where the tear had been.  
"You are so beautiful!" Hans said looking Elsa directly in the eyes. She looked down at the ground and blushed. Other than Anna no one had ever told her she was beautiful.

"Hans I want you to stay in Arendelle, please."

"Elsa I can't. Your people… they hate me. I'll never be welcomed in Arendelle."

"No one has to know. I know exactly where you can stay where no one can hurt you."

"If you insist."

"I do! Now come on!"

Elsa grabbed Hans'. They walked to Arendelle together, and within a few hours they arrived in Arendelle. Once they were in Arendelle Hans stood on the edge of the fourd. He faced the sun, closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. Elsa watched him breathe. She watched his chest go up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. He let out a sigh.

"The sun feels so good on my skin. I've missed it." Hans opened his eyes and looked at Elsa.

"I'll bet. Being alone for so long in the dark would make anyone miss the sun." She replied.

"So, where is this place that you want me to stay?"

"Not too far from the castle." Elsa looked at Hans over her shoulder.

Hans and Elsa walked hand in hand cautiously through the kingdom so they wouldn't be seen together. Elsa said she didn't care if anyone saw them, but Hans was afraid if someone saw them together they may start to distrust her. She showed Hans to a small cottage in the forest outside the castle.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked twirling her hair nervously.

"I love it! It's my own little place! It's perfect! Thank you so much Elsa!" Hans picked Elsa up in his arms and spun her. As he did she laughed with pure happiness! Once Hans set Elsa down she said "I want you to come by the castle tonight."

"I promise will. When will I know to come?" Hans asked.

"Here," Elsa once again grabbed Hans' hand.

She lead him up a rope ladder to a tree house. "When all the windows you see on this side of the castle are off you can come."

"Okay" Hans nodded that he understood.

"I have to go, or Anna will start to worry about me."

"Goodbye your Majesty. I'll see you tonight."

Then much to his surprise Elsa gave Hans a kiss on the cheek before climbing done the rope ladder.


	2. The Secret Begins

Hans walked around his cottage looking for something to do. Something to pass the hours until he could see Elsa again. He spent the remainder of the day fixing the disrepairs of the cottage. There were some holes in the wall and ceiling. Finally it started to get started to get dark out. He climbed up to the tree house and observed the palace lights. The lights were all off except one. He knew what room it was. It was Anna's room. Hans sat in the tree house and waited patiently for the light to go out. About twenty minutes later it finally did. He climbed down from the tree house and started walking to the castle.

Meanwhile, Elsa stood in her room getting herself ready to see Hans. She looked upon her reflection. The bodice of her dress resembled Anna's coronation gown. With a little work Elsa had managed to make it dark blue. At her waist was a small ribbon made of pale purple ice. The skirt then flowed down ending right at her ankles. She then unbraided her hair causing long white blond wavelets to flow down her back. Using her magic she conjured up a small delicate snowflake to pin a piece of hair out of her face.

Hans entered the ballroom where Elsa and Anna had played many times when they were little. "Elsa?" Hans looked around the immense room. He then got the sensation that someone was watching him. _Oh no! Oh no! If someone finds me here who knows what they'll do to me! _Hans thought to himself. He walked cautiously forward. Unbeknownst to Hans, Elsa was standing behind one of the columns in the grand room. Hans' careful stride made her giggle. She quickly covered her mouth, hoping Hans hadn't heard it. He didn't hear the laugh, but he was starting to worry. _Where is she?_ Then from out behind her column Elsa ran up behind Hans. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Not that it was any surprise to her, but Hans had only stumbled a little bit then managed to keep his balance. She didn't know why she did this, but it made her laugh. Hans looked up at her, "Well hi there!" He said looking up at Elsa, who was still on his back. He brought his arms up to support her. It almost looked like he was giving her a piggyback ride. "Hello, Hans!" Elsa said resisting the urge to kiss him again. She didn't want to go to fast. Hans gently set her down.

"What do you want to do Elsa?" Hans asked.

"Well, if we're going to be friends we have to get to know each other, and in order to do that we have to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Anything!" Elsa said.

Hans and Elsa walked around the throne room over and over again for several hours. They talked about their pasts, their hopes for the future, and little things about themselves: hobbies favorite things, and other random details. Somewhere in all that talking they ended up hand in hand.

"Do you know why Anna didn't know I had ice powers?" Elsa asked knowing it was a rhetorical question.

Hans chuckled a little "Because you never told her?"

"I didn't have to."

"What do you mean?" Hans stopped walking.

"When Anna and I were little we were close _because_ of my powers. I was always using them to try to impress her. She loved my powers and so did I." Elsa started.

"You mean she knew?" Hans asked not following.

"Yes she knew until she was five. Then I made a mistake. One night we snuck out of our bedroom to the ballroom, like we had for countless nights, to play. I would make it snow and we would build snowmen and slide on the ice."

"What happened?"

"One of Anna's favorite things to do was have me blast huge mounds of snow. Each one taller than the last one. She would jump from pile to pile. She would get up high enough to touch the ceiling some nights. On this particular night I slipped on ice and Anna was going to fall so I struck her head with my powers. That's why she had that white streak when you met her. My father rushed Anna to the trolls. They said they could save her, but they wanted to remove all magic even _memories _of magic."

"That's awful! Why would they do that?"

"I didn't understand it either! My parents told me to stay away from Anna until I could control myself! They fired dozens of palace staff members because of me! They closed the gates because of me! I felt horrible. I spent the years trying to hide who I was. Trying to be anyone but me! I learned to let go but I still feel bad for the people who lost their jobs to this day." Elsa said. Hans saw the ice formulating in her palms. He saw how upset recounting all of this was making her."

Hans wrapped his muscular arms around Elsa's small waist. She immediately buried her head in his chest and shuddered as she began to cry. Hans stroked her hair "Are you okay?" He asked.

Elsa tried to sound convincing "Yes!" she immediately she began to cry again.  
"You're tears betray you." Hans said. He held Elsa in his arms a few minutes more. "This wasn't your fault. Your parents didn't see the beauty and grace of your gift! However if your willing to accept it I have a suggestion."

"What is it?" Elsa asked, started to calm down.

"What if you offered those who lost their jobs them back if they want them? It might help you feel better and move on."

"How would I do it? I don't know who all was fired!"

"Ask an older staff member!"

"Actually that's a good idea." Elsa smiled at Hans.

They continued walking throughout the palace. Hans noticed a mandolin in a glass case.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Hans said in admiration.

"It was my father's" Elsa explained "He would play for me and Anna when were little."

"May I?" Hans asked indicating he wanted to hold it.

"Do you play?"

"I do… a little." Hans said nervously.

"Play something for me, please." Elsa smiled

"Oh alright." Hans took the mandolin and started to play a joyful little tune. Elsa listened for a few seconds Soon she started to dance a little. Hans set the mandolin down and bowed before her.

"May I have this dance Your Highness?" Hans asked

Elsa looked down "Well, I can't dance."

"What do you mean 'can't'?"

"I mean, unlike most princesses I didn't learn to dance. My parents were too busy teaching me to control my powers."

"Come on it's easy! Dance with me Elsa!" He grabbed Elsa's hands. He wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with his other hand. Elsa wrapped her remaining arm over Hans' shoulder. They danced around the room to no noise other than the sound of their hearts beating in perfect harmony. Hans dipped and twirled Elsa around. He lifted her and spun her around in the air. Neither of them had been this happy in a long time. As the dance slowed down Elsa put her head in Hans' chest. She noticed there was a small notch between his pectoral muscles the perfect size for her nose. _It's like we really were made for each other!_

"You better be getting back." Elsa said looking at the clock "It's almost midnight."

Hans sighed "I don't want to leave you!"

"I don't want you to go!" Elsa said hugging him tightly.

Elsa walked Hans to his cottage. "Come back tomorrow night!"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"It can be our secret!" Elsa grinned.

Elsa kissed Hans on the cheek once more. She wanted more, but she wasn't ready…yet!"

Elsa went to bed and dreamed of Hans, and for the first time in weeks she didn't wake up in tears. 


	3. What's With Her

The Next Afternoon…

Princess Anna stood hand in hand with her boyfriend, Kristoff. They watched his reindeer, Sven, as he ran through the mid summer dandelion fuzz. Olaf (and his flurry) not too far behind them. Anna giggled as Sven ran and jumped about making the little white tufts fly everywhere.

"It's so good to have you back in Arendelle." Anna said as she kissed the young ice harvester upon the cheek. Kristoff had been away for the past week delivering ice to other kingdoms. As the summer went on each day only got hotter and hotter, causing a huge demand for ice.

"It's good to be back where I belong!" Kristoff said putting his arms around his princess and kissing her. Anna and Kristoff fed Sven some carrots as Olaf now ran around in the drifting dandelion fuzz.

"I LOVE SUMMER!" Olaf declared for the hundredth time.

Elsa came into the palace garden about an hour later. She was humming happily around the garden. Her cheerful light-hearted walk gave her the impression of floating. It was a side of Elsa that Anna hadn't seen. Or at least she hadn't seen it since Elsa was very, very young.

"Good morning Elsa! You're up a little late today." Anna said with a slight trace of concern in her voice.

"I didn't sleep until late, but I'm fine." Elsa said snapping out of her somewhat delirious state."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is wonderful. Just wonderful." Once again Elsa's thoughts drifted to Hans.

"So the walk went well?" Anna asked still confused about her older sister who was uncharacteristically happy

"Walk?"

"Yeah the walk you went on to go somewhere to clear your head?"

"Oh yes, It went very well. Everything I was lost about is so much clearer!" Elsa said. After yesterday there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with Hans.

"That's good!" Anna embraced her sister in a hug.

"I have to go." Elsa said "I have to meet with the ambassadors of a few kingdoms interested in trading with Arendelle."

"Okay, You know Elsa if you ever need to, you know you can tell me anything." Anna declared.

"I know." Elsa replied giving Anna a final hug.

Anna stared at her sister as she went back inside the castle. She was confused. She had seen Elsa happy, but she had never seen Elsa _this_ happy. Anna couldn't help but wonder what the reason was to her sister's sudden change in mood. She had remembered how just a week ago she had been distant again. She had kind of been sulking.

Not that Anna didn't want her sister to be happy. She did.

"Did she seem different to you?" Anna asked looking up at Kristoff.

"A little bit. Nothing I think is worth getting concerned about." Kristoff looked down at Anna with a knowing look.

Anna loved and hated how well Kristoff knew her. He always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. "I'm not concerned." Anna blatantly lied through her teeth.

"Alright." Kristoff said knowing better than to argue with her.

"If Elsa's happy I'm happy." Anna said being whole-heartedly honest. However Anna couldn't help but wonder what had happened that night Elsa went walking.

If only she knew.


	4. Never Felt This Way

A few hours later Elsa was waiting in the ballroom for Hans. It had been a long day, and the Queen was more than ready to see her Prince. She had grown fidgety and somewhat impatient.

Elsa was wearing a short-sleeved dress of pale pink ice and her hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail. The dress, she was rather proud, of it perfectly hugged her tiny frame but she could move easily in it. The bodice was graced with a snowflake pattern. The skirt swirled out to her knees in the front and to mid-calf in the back. On her feet she wore a pair of small black flats.

After ten minutes that felt like a lifetime of waiting the large door, that connected the ballroom to the garden, carefully cracked open. Elsa could quickly make out Hans' tall muscular figure and just cut ginger colored hair. Her heart sped up dramatically. As soon as Hans located Elsa he locked eyes with her. Once the door had shut behind him Hans walked quickly forward to Elsa. He looked very handsome in the clothes Elsa had left for him. Grey trousers with a thin black belt paired with a white button down, a royal blue vest, a grey jacket, a white tie, and tall black boots and matching gloves. The blue looked amazing against his red hair and green eyes, just like Elsa had thought it would.

"Hello my Queen!" Hans said wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her forehead.

"Hi." Elsa whispered feeling a little shy.

"I have somewhere I want to take you tonight." Hans grinned a sly little smile.

"Where?" Elsa gazed up adoringly at the red-head.

"It's a surprise!"

"I don't really like surprises."

"Too bad because I like surprising you." Hans said once again giving Elsa a little peck on the forehead. Every time Hans touched Elsa her body was filled with an overwhelming tingling sensation. Whenever he put his lips on her forehead or cheek her body went numb. It was like he was melting her.

Hans held Elsa's hand as they walked through the woods. Hans was quiet the entire time they walked. He only spoke when Elsa asked him for a clue as to what they were doing.

His response had been "You'll see."

They were finally standing at the edge of the fjord. Elsa noticed all the boats, both big and small, looked peaceful and calm. The sails of every ship were waving in the steady breeze. Hans stood at the edge of the dock, in the exact place he had been yesterday morning, he breathed in the salty sea air. He turned and looked Elsa in the eyes "Yep, I was right perfect conditions for night sailing!"

"How can we sail without a boat?" Elsa asked facetiously

"Ah, my dear, behold!" Hans stood to the side and gestured to a small sail boat just big enough for two. It was a little blue boat with a large green steering wheel. On the side of the boat in black cursive "Her Majesty" was painted.

"How did you get this?" Elsa asked, the statement being partially shock and partially concern.

"There's a nice elderly gentleman in the kingdom who didn't know who I was. I asked him if I could rent it for the night to impress a beautiful young woman. The old man simply looked at me smiled and told me how he used to take his wife out on the boat when they were younger. He then proceeded to tell me young love was a beautiful thing, and I could use the boat tonight for free… As long as I don't destroy it."

Elsa blushed when Hans used the word love.

"You first Your Majesty!" Hans said taking Elsa's hand and guiding her onto the boat. Hans then proceeded to get on the boat himself. He twisted the wheel to let up the anchor. Then he turned the steering wheel to get them out of the port. The sail fluttered in the wind as the boat got going. As the speed slowly increased Elsa watched the wind ruffle and play with Hans' gentle auburn locks. He slowly slid his jacket off and tossed it aside. Elsa sat on a bench lining the inner edge of the boat in amazement of how confident Hans looked.

"Have you done this before?" Elsa asked.

"Yes many times! Sailing is my favorite hobby. I wanted to share it with you." Hans looked back over his shoulder at the Queen. Hans couldn't believe any of this was happening. This time a week ago he was sitting in a jail cell beating himself up for not apologizing to Anna and trying to get Elsa when he had the chance. Now he was sailing with the most beautiful and breathtaking woman he had ever laid eyes on. That woman was Elsa. The full moon light reflected off of Elsa's pale skin and shimmered on her big blue eyes. The stars twinkled on the water's surface. Hans couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening!

They sailed around in silence for awhile. Elsa watched him confidently take control of the little boat. It seemed like even the water was doing exactly what Hans wanted it to do. Finally Hans stopped them. Obliviously it was nowhere particular. He had just wanted to get away from Arendelle. He could still see Arendelle in the distance, standing tall and proud as the queen who ruled it.

Hans had been turning and looking at Elsa all night. "Could you please stop staring at me?" Elsa asked as Hans lowered the anchor and sat down beside her.

"If would stop being so gorgeous." Hans said without a trace of teasing.

Elsa again blushed and looked down. She brought an arm behind her head and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, sending platinum blonde waves down her back. A strand landed right between her eyes. She brushed it away and nervously chuckled.

"Everything you do is so graceful and pure." Hans said in awe.

"Not everything…" Elsa declared balling her fists. Hans grabbed her hands.

"Yes, everything!"

"I'm sorry for getting you banished from your own kingdom." Elsa said glancing down and releasing a sigh.

"Hey, hey, Elsa it's okay. Really! I have more of a life hiding away in Arendelle than I did rotting in a dungeon in The Southern Isles. You saved me. You've set me free."

"I only wish I could've done more!"

"You've done more than you should have. I _deserved_ to rot in jail for all eternity. I almost killed the most incredible creature to grace the planet and her lovely sister." Hans shrugged.

"Why do you like me?" Elsa asked.

"Because you are you. You are strong and wise and beautiful. Besides I think the better question is why do you like me after all I did to you?" Hans asked.

"I like you because you make me feel like I'm not alone. You make me forget I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster. No one thinks that anymore."

Hans and Elsa sat face to face. The small errant strand of hair had fallen between her eyes again. Hans slowly removed his gloves then brought his hand up to her face and gently brushed the hair away. His green eyes had gotten lost in her blue ones. He placed a hand cautiously on the small of her back. Both of their hearts were pounding. Hans brought his other hand right below Elsa's ear then slowly trace her jaw line. They closed their eyes at the exact same moment. Elsa slowly moved her arms around Hans' shoulders. She knew she was ready. She had never been surer of anything in her life. Then Hans kissed her. His kiss was soft, kind, and confident, just like him. He traced his hand up her back and brought it right behind her head. He used his two hands to gently cup her face to bring her closer to him. She leaned back pulling Hans down on top of her. They stayed like this for a few more perfect moments.

They pulled back. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. Hans looked at the horizon. The sun was going to be rising soon. They both knew they'd have to go back. Elsa fell asleep on the way home. Once Hans had gotten the boat safely back he picked up Elsa. He carefully carried her all the way to the palace. He had strategically managed to get all the doors open. He took Elsa up to her room. The whole time being extremely certain not to wake her. Hans placed her in her bed and tucked a blanket over her. The last time he did that had been when they locked her up. He placed one more soft kiss on Elsa's cheek.

"I love you so much." Hans whispered.

The young man then quietly walked out of Elsa's room. Hans smiled to himself. He just couldn't believe that Elsa's was his to love. He went back to his cottage, feeling as though he had never been so happy.

What Hans wasn't aware of was a blonde young man named Kristoff, who was leaving his room to see his reindeer. Hans didn't know that the ice harvester had seen him leaving the Queen's bedroom.


	5. You'll Regret It

Kristoff sleepily stumbled out of his bedroom. _I'll check up on Sven_. He thought to himself. As he had just started to turn the corner he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. His blood ran cold with pure hatred.

Hans was coming out of Queen Elsa's bedroom.

_What the hell was he in there for! I swear to God if he's hurt Elsa I'll kill him!_

Kristoff waited for Hans to be out of his sight. He didn't want him to know he had seen him yet. He walked cautiously into Elsa's room half expecting to not see her. _She's still here? _Kristoff thought astonished. He walked closer. She was breathing, so obviously he didn't kill her. _I know he did something, but what? _

He started to exit her room taking one final look at the queen. _She's safe right now. I'll check on her in the morning _Kristoff thought with a yawn. He stumbled lazily back to his bedroom.

The next morning Elsa's eyes fluttered open. It was 10:47 according to her clock. She knew she was getting up later than normal, but she didn't mind. It took a few second for it to register to her that she was in her bed. The last she remembered before falling asleep was sailing home in the little boat Hans had borrowed. After receiving her first kiss, of course. _Hans must have brought me here! _Elsa smiled a girly grin and hugged herself. She laid on her back. Last night had been perfect! She couldn't have imagined kissing Hans would be like that!

Elsa was pulled from her thoughts to a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Elsa said sitting up. Kristoff entered her doorway. He looked pretty happy to see her.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Kristoff said coming in. He didn't close the door behind him.

"Hello Kristoff." Elsa looked at her sister's boyfriend "Is everything okay?"

"With me? Yes everything is okay! Actually I was wondering if you were okay." He replied, getting flustered over his words.

"I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure your fine? You don't feel anything funny? Any weird feelings at all?"

"No, Should something be wrong?" Elsa said getting very confused.

"Oh, no nothing _should _be wrong with you. I just thought maybe something _would _be wrong!" Kristoff noticed how much he sounded like Anna. He also noticed the look on Elsa's face "It's just been really hot out and you've been sleeping late. I thought maybe the heat was affecting you!" Kristoff declared in an effort to cover his tracks.

Elsa laughed lightly "No I'm fine it's not too horribly hot."

"Good. That's really good!" he smiled.

Kristoff left Elsa's room with an uneasy feeling. He was positive he had seen Hans. Now he was starting to doubt himself. _It was late. Maybe I just thought I saw him. Maybe it was just a servant or a guard._

He decided maybe a nice long walk in the woods by himself might do him some good. Kristoff walked out of the castle and exited the gates. He started down a small trail in the forest outside the castle. One thing Kristoff loved about the woods was the way the sun shined through the trees. It reminded him that no matter how much darkness was in his way he could always find light. Kristoff had been walking for approximately half an hour. He was honestly was enjoying the solitude. Every once in a while it was good to be alone. Suddenly he heard the rustling of grass and snapping of branches underneath boots. Kristoff turned his head to the side. He caught a glimpse of a familiar figure in the distance.

_Hans._

Kristoff ran forward quickly. Once he got close enough to Hans he stopped behind a tree. Hans was carrying wood. Kristoff followed him slowly and carefully. Hans had soon lead him to a small cottage. Hans was put the wood he carried in a large pile outside the cottage. Kristoff glared at him, rage filling him.

He ran out from behind the tree grabbed Hans by his shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face. All in one swift motion he moved his hand to the front of Hans' shirt. Kristoff could see the fear growing in his big grass colored eyes. Kristoff liked the fact that he was taller than Hans it made him feel powerful! He brought his other hand up and punched Hans right in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Hans onto the ground.

"What the hell!?" Hans stood up. He instantly recognized the rugged mountain man as Kristoff, the man who started courting Anna after he left.

Kristoff leered forward indicating that he would be _more _than happy to punch him again. "Why were you in Queen Elsa's room last night? Why are you even in Arendelle?" Kristoff fumed. He moved to punch him again. Kristoff had a few minor anger issues, but only certain things triggered it. Hans was one of those things.

Hans grabbed Kristoff's fist midair. "Let me explain." Hans said keeping his composure pretty well. Especially considering the huge red mark on his jaw that was starting to bruise.

"You have two minutes." Kristoff said as he set his fist down.

"Thank you. I'm only in Arendelle because I've been banished from The Southern Isles. And-"Hans was cutoff mid-sentence.

"Good! If I would have been your brothers I would've done a whole lot worse than banishing you. However if I were Elsa I would have banished you from Arendelle. Anyway your banishment doesn't explain why you are _here_!" Kristoff demanded.

"Let me finish!" Hans glared his temper growing short. "I'm in Arendelle because Queen Elsa insisted!"

Kristoff smirked "Elsa would never do that!"

"She came to the Southern Isles and offered to pay to release me. My brother banished me and to make up for it Elsa wants me to stay here."

"I'm not buying it." Kristoff shook his head "Why would Elsa even consider bailing you out of jail?"

Hans knew if he had any hope of not getting the ever-loving crap out of him he needed to tell the truth "Elsa and I have met up in secret for the past two nights. I don't know how she feels but I think I'm in love with her."

"No that's not…What do you mean meeting up?" Kristoff asked in disbelief.

"I was in her room last night because I carried her there. She fell asleep in a boat I was borrowing."

"Why was Elsa in your boat?"

"I took her sailing as a surprise." Kristoff looked in Hans' eyes. The look in Hans' eyes when talking about Elsa was the same look he himself had when he thought of Anna. It was a look of pure unconditional love. The kind of love that was _returned._

It hit him. Elsa's sudden cheerful demeanor, the dream filled gaze in her eyes, the waking up late, and the humming it all added up. It all made sense. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. The idea of it repulsed him! _Elsa can't be in love with him!_ "You're just using her to regain Arendelle!"

"No I'm not! I'm in love with her! I couldn't care less if she was a queen or a peasant! She makes me feel complete. I didn't mean to fall in love with her it just…happened."

Kristoff knew that feeling. When he first met Anna and found out she was engaged he tried to do anything he could to stop himself from wanting to love her. Try as he did though nothing worked! "You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"Anna doesn't know." Kristoff said knowing that it was a statement not a question.

"No one knew but me and Elsa. Now you know too, and you have to _promise _not to tell anyone. Don't even tell Elsa what you know! Please?" Hans pleaded.

"Why should I? What's to stop me from telling Anna and all of Arendelle?" Kristoff knew he was probably being harsh, but he didn't care. He wanted Hans to feel some sort of pain after what he put Anna and Elsa through.

"The people of Arendelle hate me. If they know that I'm in love with their Queen, and there's a chance she feels the same about me, they won't trust her. They try to overthrow her, or worse. I can't let that happen to her." Hans sighed "She's a great Queen. Her people love her. That's the way it needs to be."

Kristoff hated to admit it but he did see Hans' point of view on this. "You can't expect me to keep this from Anna."

"I'm begging you don't tell her. Elsa and I need to be the one's she hears it from. If she hears it from you she'll think Elsa's shutting her out again."

Once again Kristoff knew exactly where Hans was coming from. "Fine, I'll try my best to not tell Anna, but the two of you _need_ to tell her soon. Anna's sensitive the longer you keep this from her the more it'll hurt her."

"We will. We just need to find out the best possible way to tell her."

"Don't think this means I'm on your side. As far as I'm concerned you're still a murderer, but you make Elsa happy. You make her happier than I've ever seen her. You make her happier than Anna's ever seen her. I don't understand why someone amazing as Elsa would chose scum like you, but she did. And I swear on my parents' grave if you're playing any tricks, or of you hurt Elsa in anyway at all, I will end you! I will make you so miserable you'll wish you were never born!" Kristoff said this with every word getting closer and closer up in Hans' face.

"I won't hurt her." Hans said still a little scared.

"And don't even dream of hurting Anna! You've already hurt her once, and I spared you. Do it again and I will not show you mercy!" With that heavy threat in the air Kristoff turned to head back to the castle. He felt very satisfied with himself. Hans leaned up against the outside wall of his cottage. His heart was pounding. He was petrified. He didn't plan on hurting anyone, but Kristoff still scared him senseless.

After a few steps Kristoff turned to face Hans one last time "If anyone gets hurt because of you I'll make you regret it!" Kristoff turned and continued on his way back to the palace.

As he left Hans started to feel the pain from his bruised jaw. He rubbed it gently. _You have nothing to worry about you love Elsa._

Hans knew that if either of them were going to get hurt it would be him. He knew he'd probably die.

_If Elsa doesn't love me back!_


	6. Little Icy Lies

Elsa sat in her study. She gazed out her window at the night sky. _Only a few more hours _Elsa thought to herself. She couldn't think of what Hans could possibly have planned. She was up for anything, whether he had some spontaneous surprise or just a little walk up his sleeve.

Anna walked past her sister's study. She peered inside. Elsa was hunched over a document. Arendelle was a small peaceful kingdom, but keeping it that way wasn't always easy. Elsa spent at least five hours a day taking care of queenly duties: meeting with members of royal families and imperial courts, reading drafts for possible laws and taxes. Anna knew her sister was probably stressed. This probably wasn't the best time to talk to her. _I'll ease my way into this subject _she thought.

"Hey Elsa" Anna greeted her sister.

"Hi" Elsa looked up and rubbed her eyes.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. Is something wrong?"

"Nope I just wanted to talk with you." Anna inched herself into the study, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Elsa smiled at her little sister.

Anna sighed and rubbed her hands together. She was unsure how to start this. "You've seemed awful happy recently."

"I am much happier." Elsa replied.

"Call me crazy, but I think I noticed this change about two nights ago. You said you went somewhere to clear your head. If you don't mind my asking, where did you go?"

"Exactly where I told you I went, somewhere to clear my head."

"Come on Elsa! You know you can tell me." Anna said slightly frustrated. Anna loved her sister and it concerned her the entire time Elsa was upset. Now she was happy again, but she wasn't just happy or unstressed, she was much different than any other time Anna had seen her. Anna wanted to know why.

"I told you I went to clear my head, and that's what I did." Elsa said. Her voice sounded just like it had when she had refused to bless Anna and Hans' marriage.

Elsa wanted to tell Anna everything. She wanted to tell her how she was finally in love. She wanted Anna to know that she was with someone whom she was so in love with she couldn't conceal it. However Elsa knew that because it was Hans that she was in love with that Anna wouldn't be happy for her.

"What's wrong with you?" Anna asked, hurt by Elsa's reaction. "I just want to know why you're acting different. "

"I haven't changed at all!" Elsa knew she was lying. She had seen the changes in herself.

"Yes you have! I thought it was for the better, but maybe I was wrong!" Anna fired back angrily.

Elsa balled her hands into fists trying to prevent her rage. She could feel her palms getting colder and colder. As she rolled her fists tighter she could feel tiny shards of ice piercing her skin. It didn't hurt; it just felt cold. Cold was a feeling she was used to.

Anna felt her temper flaring, "I thought we were past shutting each other out and not trusting each other! What happened to that? "

Elsa couldn't contain herself another second. Anna was asking questions she wasn't ready to answer. She grabbed her gloves out of her desk drawer without looking away from her sister. She knew she would need them to keep her from almost killing Anna with a lethal strike of ice again. She slid them on as she started to speak "Don't you understand I'm under a lot of pressure and stress? I'm all but single-handedly running this kingdom! And just because I've stopped shutting you out doesn't mean I can't have a few of my own secrets! Something makes me happy and relieves my stress! It's something I wish to keep to myself! You're my younger sister, and it is not your responsibility to know where I am and what I'm doing every second of the day! I'm not going to tell you, Anna! **When will you learn when enough is enough!?" **Elsa yelled at her sister very much enraged.

Anna's teal-blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Elsa…?" Her voice faltered, which was a sign she was hurt and upset. Anna shook her head. She refused to let herself cry in front of her sister. She gathered every inch of courage she had and took a deep breath. "The trolls were right. Your powers did grow! They obviously have spread to your _heart_! I guess Hans isn't the only person I know with a frozen heart!" Anna felt horrible for what she had said the moment it escaped her lips. _She deserves it!_ Instead of turning to apologize Anna retaliated, regained her strength, and left the room. She slammed the heavy wooden door behind her; the force almost enough to knock a lamp to the ground.

As soon as the door shut Elsa removed her gloves. The Snow Queen gazed hatefully at the dozens of tiny wounds on her palms, caused by her own ice. "Get it together Elsa!" She whispered to herself. She knew Anna didn't mean what she had said. She was sad and scared. It was something simply said in the heat of the moment. She also knew that Anna didn't believe what she had said either. She knew that Anna would eventually come around.

_Still…. _Elsa said trapped in her thoughts.

She hadn't seen Anna upset like that in a while. It had been about a month ago, when Elsa's powers were revealed, that was the last time Anna had that look of betrayal in her eyes. She knew that Anna felt betrayed because she felt her and Elsa were just starting to rekindle their friendship. Then Elsa had to go and blow things up! _I'll give her sometime to calm down. Then I'll go apologize._

After all it wasn't Anna's fault. Elsa was just angry with herself for being unable to tell the person she cared for most in the world, Anna, about the greatest thing that had ever happened to her, Hans. Elsa cried into her hands. As her tears fell into the small cuts on her hand she felt something that wasn't cold. She felt pain. _Don't feel! Don't feel! Don't feel!_

As soon as the doors shut Anna turned and ran down the hallway. She ran up one set of stairs; she knocked hard on a door down the opposite end of the hall from Elsa's room. Before there was any response Anna flung the door open and let herself in.

Kristoff sat up in his bed. When he saw the tears in Anna's eyes he ran over to her immediately. _They told her!_ He wrapped the small redhead in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
"What is it? What's the matter?" Kristoff asked.

For a while Anna said nothing. She just cried into Kristoff's chest. She shuddered and sobbed loudly. "Elsa and I got into a fight. I'm okay, she didn't hurt me physically, but we said some very hurtful things to each other. I was awful to her!" Anna sputtered out.

"What were you fighting about?" Kristoff asked. He was avoiding mentioning Hans until he knew certainly that Elsa told her about them.

"I got nosy and pried about what's been making Elsa so happy recently. She got mad at me because that was something she wants to keep a secret for now. I can't really blame her. She has the right to have a personal life. She just got annoyed with me, that's all!" Anna looked up at Kristoff; her eyes still glistened with fresh tears.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess it just felt like she was shutting me out again."

"I understand." Kristoff hugged her tighter.

"At least I know you'll never shut me out in any way!" Anna said into his chest sleepily.

He set his chin up on top of Anna's head. Kristoff felt a guilty pain go through his heart. _At least I know you'll never shut me out in any way!_ Anna's words rang in his head. They taunted him. He was shutting her out! He knew the truth. He knew about Elsa and Hans.

_Hans and Elsa better tell her soon._ _I don't think I can lie to her anymore._

Kristoff didn't know who he hated more.

Elsa: for loving the enemy?

Hans: for dragging him into this mess?

Or…

Himself: for allowing himself to go through with this, and lie to the person he loved most?


	7. Please Don't be Afraid

Half An Hour Later…

Elsa had cried herself to sleep at her desk. Her face was on the document she had been reviewing earlier. Her palms were now open on her desk, exposing the wounds she had put there by piercing he skin with ice when she got frustrated. She had been so upset and unable to control herself that now here entire study was covered in ice. The window was frosted over, the walls and ceiling were icy, and the ground was covered in about four inches of snow. Luckily she controlled it enough to contain it just to her study.

Suddenly Elsa heard a noise. It was the sound of a covered gloved hand knocking on cold glass. That was a sound Elsa knew well from her years of solitude. As her eyes fluttered open she gasped. _I did this! _ She looked at the snow coated floor in dismay. She perked up in attention when she heard the knock again. Slowly she wiped the icy frost from the window.

Hans was there standing on the window sill with his left hand to the glass. He smiled casually at her.

"Oh my god!" Elsa flung the window open. "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing you! Your study light was the only one I could see left on, and I assumed since this is your study that you would be in here." Hans grinned as if standing on a window ledge fifty feet up in the air was normal.

"How did you get up here?" Elsa asked. She was partially concerned and partially annoyed. Hans could be such a smart aleck sometimes.

"Elsa, I've been sailing and single-handedly operating ships almost my entire life. I had to climb up to the higher sails. A castle is no different. Simply look around for any small place to stick your foot or hand in, work your way up, and find a place close enough to your destination to sit."

"Can you come inside? You're making me nervous!" Elsa twirled the lose strand of hair that had fallen from her braid.

Hans glanced about Elsa's freezing cold study. "No I'm good!" Then Hans got an idea. "Come sit out here with me!"

"Excuse me? What?" Elsa asked.

Hans held his hand out. He looked up at her with his masculine eyes. His eyes were vivid celery green. If Elsa had learned nothing else about Hans it was that his eyes changed to match his mood. She had learned this all on her own. When Hans was upset, like he had been when she first saw him in his Southern Isles prison cell, his eyes were copper with little streaks of gold. When Joseph had banished him he was scared, and at that time his eyes were a grassy green. When Hans was happy they were celery colored. This was the color that Elsa saw them as the most, and she loved it.

"Please don't be afraid. I won't let you get hurt." Hans assured her.

Elsa slowly reached her bare hand forward for Hans' gloved one. He helped her step out cautiously onto the window ledge. It was actually fairly large. It was about six feet long, the length of the window. And the ledge was about two feet wide. She sat down beside him. Hans slid his glove off and grabbed Elsa's hand.

"What happened?" concern filled Hans' voice as he glared at the cuts on her hands.

"Anna and I got in a fight. She wants to know what's been making me happy recently. I can't very well tell her that it's you." She gazed at Hans lovingly.

Hans instantly thought of his confrontation with Kristoff that afternoon.

"That still doesn't explain your hands, Elsa."

"I dug my hands into really tight fists. Some of my own ice cut my hands."

Hans then did something that surprised her. He took her palms and kissed them. Elsa couldn't often tell when things were warm because by nature her skin was cold, but she could feel the warmth of Hans' lips on her skin. Her chest tightened, her heart pounded, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Hans moved his arms around Elsa's waistline. He looked into her big beautiful blue eyes for a long time. He then bit his bottom lip in nervousness.

_Just tell her! Just tell her 'I love you!' It's three tiny words! It shouldn't be that difficult!_

Hans abused himself in his thoughts. After Kristoff and he talked he decided that he would tell Elsa that he loved her. He needed to know how she felt about him! Hans, unable to speak his emotions, kissed Elsa's lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She tangled his rusty red hair in between her fingers. His hands slowly travelled up her sides and back.

When they finally pulled away Elsa smiled. "Thank you… For carrying me to my room last night, you didn't have to do that." She said as she set her head on Hans shoulder. She stared blankly off into the night sky.

"I know I didn't _have _to I _wanted _to." Hans set his head on top of Elsa's. 'There was no other foreseeable way for you to get back to your room!"

Elsa giggled at Hans' silliness. She wrapped her arm around his and grabbed his hand. When he turned and smiled at her she simply smiled and kissed his cheek.

_**Just say it!**_ Hans thought over and over. The only thing holding him back was this fear. The fear that Elsa didn't feel the same way.

Despite his desperation to tell Elsa how he felt, he didn't. They sat on the window ledge, side by side hand in hand, for about two hours. Doing nothing but watching the sky and talking. The Northern lights illuminated the sky in the far distance making Elsa chuckle a little.

"What is it Elsa?" Hans looked at her in admiration. He loved it when Elsa laughed.

"Nothing" Elsa replied still smiling.

"No it's obviously something." Hans said smiling as he brought his hand up to Elsa's cheek. He slowly pulled her in and kissed her.

Elsa felt her chest tighten again. Every single time Hans kissed her she felt a sensation of lightning going through her body. When they pulled back she smiled and said "The Northern Lights."

"What about them?" Hans asked Elsa. They were sitting face to face, their noses and foreheads still touching.

"When she was little Anna used to say the sky was awake whenever she saw them."

"I never thought of it that way." Hans said kissing Elsa's nose.

The young lovers stayed and talked for awhile longer. Finally Hans let out a yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" Elsa whispered.

"Yeah, maybe I should go."

"I have a better idea."

Elsa and Hans climbed back inside and closed the study window. She led Hans to her room.

"I don't want you walking home tonight." Elsa said.

"Home is not that cottage. Home is where my heart is. So I'm already there!" Hans said lazily kissing Elsa. Hans and Elsa cuddled up to each other. He didn't mind in the least bit that her skin was ice cold. She didn't mind that his body radiated heat. They both just slept peacefully in each other's arms. Both warm, safe, and happy.

And just down the hall Anna and Kristoff were the same way.

The Next Morning…

Across the hallway from where Elsa and Hans were fast asleep a red-haired princess was stirring awake. She carefully slipped out of bed and kissed her beloved ice man upon his forehead. He was still asleep so she tried not to wake him. She succeeded. She crept down the hall to see if her sister was awake.

Anna didn't hear anything but light snoring. She turned the door knob.

_Hmmm? That's a first it's not locked!_ Elsa always locked her door at night.

As she open the door and looked inside her stomach dropped to the floor. Elsa had another person in her bed. It was easy to tell it was a male that was tall and muscular. Maybe three or four inches shorter than Kristoff. She couldn't tell who it was he had a pillow over his face and an arm draped over the pillow. The man's other arm was around Elsa, holding her close. Anna looked at her sister. She looked so peaceful and calm. She looked happy. She looked in love with whoever this man was. Even if she was asleep!

Anna didn't know what to do or say. She quietly turned and exited the room.

_That's what she wouldn't tell me! Why wouldn't she tell me she met someone? It's pretty plain to see it's serious._

An hour later Hans awoke. He had a flashback nightmare of Joseph banishing him. _My own brother…_ He looked around him he wasn't in his little bed in the cottage. He was in Elsa's room of the castle. In her bed. The person he loved most in the world asleep at his side. He was safe and loved. Nothing could touch him as long as he had Elsa. He turned to look at her, but no sooner than he did Elsa's eyelids trembled and then opened. They uncovered beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." Hans smiled at her.

Elsa simply smiled and let out a sigh. She moved herself closer to him and kissed him. "I like waking up with you here!" She whispered in a still sleepy voice.

"I like it too!" Hans kissed Elsa back. His hands were still cautiously exploring her body. They slowly moved up her sides and gently moved past her breasts and across her stomach. Slowly and unexpectedly Elsa pulled him up on top of her. She was slowly starting to get into it. Her hands slowly roaming over his chest. Casually she slid her hands up under the hem of Hans' shirt. She pressed her cold hands up to the warmth of Hans' sculpted stomach muscles. Hans loved the way her icy skin felt on his. He loved how Elsa ever so slightly dug her nails into his skin. In return Elsa loved the way his hands felt to her. He wasn't extraordinarily warm, but he was maybe a degree or two warmer than Anna. She loved the way his large hands caressed her small body. She loved the warmth between them. His hands started to slowly yet steadily unbutton the back of her dress.

Knock knock. "Queen Elsa?"

"Shit!" Elsa rarely cursed. As she jolted away from Hans two blasts of thin ice shot out from her hands, narrowly missing Hans' chest. A rush of adrenaline went through her body. It was a feeling full of fear, surprise, and excitement. She quickly worked her fingers at the buttons of her dress.

Knock knock "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Elsa said as Hans jumped out of the bed. Obviously he was feeling the adrenaline too.

"You have to get out of here!" she whisper shouted.

"How?" Hans asked running over to her.

"Queen Elsa is someone in there?"

Elsa looked around frustrated. "No!" She grabbed Hans and shoved him in the closet.

"What! Elsa!" Hans stuttered as Elsa shut the closet door. She waited a moment for the shock to die down. She opened the door to see a palace guard looking at her peculiarly.

"Good morning." Elsa tried to look nonchalant.

"Good morning your Majesty."

"There are some villagers at the gate who wish to speak with you."

"Oh okay, let me get dressed, tell them I'll be there soon." Elsa went back into her room her heart pounding. She opened the closet. "You can come out now!"

"Was that honestly necessary?" Hans asked walking towards Elsa and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I panicked! I don't see how you are going to get back to your cottage." Elsa said hugging Hans back.

"I could just… not leave you." Hans kissed Elsa's lips and slowly moved down to her neck. He held her closer.

Elsa giggled and sighed. "No you have to go. I have queen duties. I can't get them done if you're distracting me." She tried to pull away from Hans' kisses.

"Oh okay!" Hans grabbed her jaw line and gently tipped her head back then kissed her.

Elsa then noticed a dark purple and black mark on Han's jaw. She must have missed it last night in the dark.

"How did that happen?" Elsa questioned.

Hans tried to keep his eyes on Elsa while he formulated a lie. He looked into Elsa's sweet innocent big ocean colored eyes. He didn't want to give her any reason to distrust him; he loved her too much.

"…Kristoff…"

Elsa's eyes went darker with rage. "What do you mean Kristoff?"

"He saw me and leaving your room after I carried you there. He thought I hurt you. He found my cottage and punched me." Hans said trying to be as honest as possible.

"Why didn't you tell me he knew? What if he tells Anna! Hans you're so" Elsa stopped herself in her rant when she noticed that she was causing ice to frost Hans' sides.

"He promised me he wouldn't tell Anna, and quite frankly I believe him. It was wrong of me not to tell you though. I'm sorry."

Elsa kissed him "It's alright. But are you sure he won't tell Anna or anyone else?"

"Yes Elsa, I told him that we'll tell everyone eventually. I wouldn't want to risk our relationship!"

"I believe you." Elsa hugged Hans tightly. "Now go and be careful!"

"I will…" _I love you._ Hans again was too afraid to say it.

"Bye." _I love you._ Elsa thought about how much she wished to say it.

"Oh, one more thing, I want you to come by the cottage tonight!" Hans gave Elsa one last kiss.

"I promise."

_I love you. _Unbeknownst to each other they both thought it at the same time.

Meanwhile Anna looked around the castle. Then she proceeded to look outside the castle. She was looking for someone in particular. She finally found him walking around the palace gardens with a group of young ducks following him.

"Olaf!" Anna called out to her snowman friend.

"Hi Anna!" Olaf cheered.

As Anna approached the little snowman she knelt down. "Olaf I could use your help."

"Anything! Anything at all!... Except for maybe not melting!"

She laughed. "No this is very easy."

"I like easy!"

"Good, I need you to watch who comes in and out of the castle late at night. Someone's been coming for Elsa, and she won't tell me who."

"Someone's out to get Elsa?" Olaf asked terrified.

"No, I think this is the opposite. I think someone is coming for Elsa to see here. I think they _love _her."

"Nope!"

"Huh?" Anna was confused. Olaf never told anyone no.

"I will not spy on Elsa's love."

"Why not?"

"If Elsa's in love she might be confused. She's never felt that way before, and she might need sometime to figure out if it's real."

"Olaf, It could be fun!"

"No Anna! I love you, but as a love expert I cannot interfere!"

Anna sighed leaving the garden. _Maybe Olaf's right._ She walked out to the front gates of the castle. She watched from the distance as Elsa played with some village children. She helped them make tiny snowmen. She made each child a little crown of glittering snowflakes.

She noticed how happy her sister looked. She had a glow from deep from within herself. It was the complete opposite of the way she was a month and a half ago. If someone was making her sister that happy then who was she to complain?

Anna knew that she had nothing to fear about her sister's lover.


	8. There's Hatred Here

Hans managed to carefully maneuver his way through the palace, and he returned safely to his cottage. He had been hard at work all day on a surprise for Elsa. Hans had run out of nails and rope. Both of which were pretty crucial to his project.

_Ah great!_

He knew he'd have to get more. He'd have to go into Arendelle. He knew he'd have to be careful, but the thought of going into Arendelle scared him. If he was recognized as the man who tired to kill Princess Anna and Queen Elsa they would surely kill him on the spot! _For Elsa I'd do anything. Even risk my life. Hell I'd even lose my life! _

Hans went to the closet of his little cottage and pulled out a long dark blue cloak. He pulled it on over his shoulders. The cloak had a hood, which he pulled over his head, it draped over his shoulders and chest and slightly dragged the ground. It did a good job of hiding his hair. He looked at his reflection in a small mirror. He knew that his face was still perfectly visible. _I did go out into the village a lot. Some of them may remember my face. _He went through a large chest in the bedroom until he uncovered what he had been looking for. A pair of large reading glasses. He pushed them up on his nose and returned to the mirror. He knew his disguise was completely ridiculous. _I hope it's enough!_ He gathered up a small bag of what little money he had and a few small tradable items.

He left his cottage with the cloak over his shoulders. As he entered Arendelle's square he was thrown off by how lively it was. The town square of the Southern Isles was had a few shops and merchants. It was really gloomy. It was full of people making dishonest and unfair deals. The Southern Isles had become corrupted by greed after his brother had taken the throne. Since his brother had taken the throne the amount of people in the Southern Isles suffering from homelessness, hunger, and unemployment had increased. Hans had so many ideas on how to improve things, but his brother had refused to listen to him.

The main square of Arendelle was the exact opposite. The people of Arendelle were well fed and well housed. Most of them had jobs as well. The people were kind and honest and happy. There was always music playing on the streets of Arendelle during the day. Hans was overwhelmed by it all. He clutched his bag closer to him. His eyes darted from shop to shop looking for one that sold hardware.

Everywhere he went he was greeted by the villagers. A few children even offered him to play with them. He politely told them that he couldn't. He finally made it to a small shop that sold building supplies. As he entered the door the small bell above it dinged. Two young kids that were undoubtedly twins looked up at him.

"Can we help you?" the girl asked.

"Yes I'd like some rope and nails if you please!"

"Mom, Dad! There's someone here looking for supplies!" The boy called out.

Coming from the upstairs area Hans could see a man and a woman. They both looked about the same age as Joseph. The man had dark brown hair and beard. The beard was starting to grey slightly. The woman had long black curly hair which had been passed down to her twins.

The man looked at Hans and smiled. "Why hello there!" the man had a super cheery voice. "I don't think I've ever seen you before!

"I don't think you have." Hans sighed. His ridiculous disguise was actually working.

"Are you a traveler?" The woman asked.

"You could say that."

The man put his arm around his wife. "I was a bit of a traveler myself back in the day. Then I met my lovely wife and decided to stay with her in Arendelle. After all Arendelle is the only home she knows. I never had a true home. Except with her of course." The man kissed the woman.

The woman smiled apologetically, noticing that her husband was getting off topic. By the look on the woman's face Hans could tell the man frequently would tell his customers stories, which lead to a delay in sales. "I'm Kristine. This is my husband, Tobias, and these are our children, Aleksander and Natalia. How can we help you sir?"

Hans smiled back at the woman "I need some rope and nails."

"Natalia go get the rope from the back." The woman gently commanded to her daughter. The young girl stood and walked to a back room of the store.

"Where did you come from?" Aleksander asked looking up at Hans.

"I'm from the Southern Isles." Hans decided to be honest about that much.

"Is that far?" the little boy, who looked about eight years old, questioned.

"Not really. Well sometimes it seems very far away."

Tobias looked at Hans "What did you say your name was?"

Hans thought for a split second. He couldn't tell him his real name. "Sailor. Westley Sailor." He used his father's name and his favorite hobby, and it worked. Natalia returned with a large burlap sack full of rope.

"Here it is Mama."

"Thank you my child." Kristine kissed her daughter on the head.

"How much do you need, Mr. Sailor?" Tobias asked pulling the rope from the bag. They laid the rope out on the counter and measured out the amount Hans said he needed. Then Aleksander brought forth a small hatchet and helped his father cut it. Then they helped Hans estimate the amount of nails he would need to finish his project. All the while Tobias told stories of places he had seen and how he and Kristine had met.

According to Tobias he had been working on a pirate ship when he was eighteen. They were a ruthless bunch. They had sunk countless other ships and had even attacked a few kingdoms. They didn't steal anything in too large of value, but their brutality had given them a reputation, and they were very much feared. They had arrived in Arendelle with a plan to attack. The morning of the attack Tobias went to the blacksmith, and met the blacksmith's daughter, a beautiful sixteen year old named Kristine. He talked with her and walked with her. She told him all about Arendelle, and she was fascinated with his stories of all the far away places he had seen. Tobias told her that he had to leave. And little did they know they had both fallen for each other. When the attack started Kristine instantly recognized one of the masked pirates. She courageously went up to him and untied his fabric face mask. Tobias said the look of hurt in Kristine's eyes when she saw his face still haunted him to that day. Kristine said nothing she just shook her head and ran away. In tears. After his encounter with Kristine he had to leave the rampage and go back to the ship. The crew had come back in a few hours with their bags of loot. They were all ready to leave when Tobias had noticed that Kristine had snuck aboard. She talked with him asking why would he attack Arendelle and if he had always been a pirate. Tobias in return explained to her he only joined the pirates because he felt lost in the world because he didn't have a true home. He also explained how ashamed he felt to be living a life of crime. That's when Kristine invited him to live in Arendelle with her and her father. The two had been together ever since.

Tobias' tale of forgiveness and love made Hans think of Elsa. _Maybe we do stand a chance._ Hans told Tobias how he had made some terrible mistakes and had come to Arendelle to apologize to the woman he had wronged. He explained to him how the woman had forgiven him and they had started courting but he was scared it wouldn't last.

"Never give up hope if she's forgiven you then something's meant to be." Tobias comfortingly put his arm around Hans.

"Tell me, Westley, do you love her?" Kristine asked.

"I love her more than anything. She doesn't know it. I've lacked the courage to tell her." Hans admitted ashamedly.

Kristine looked at him with warm caramel colored eyes "You must tell her!"

"I know, but how do I tell her?"

"You just say 'I love you' whenever it comes to your mind." Tobias gave Hans a pat on the back. "Listen to me Westley, if you love her, and she knows you love her, amazing things can happen. The power of true love can do awesome things."

"That makes sense. That's… That's perfect! That's exactly what I needed to hear!" Hans impulsively hugged Tobias. "Sorry."

"You're alright son!" Tobias hugged Hans back.

Hans paid for his nails and rope, thanked the family, and went on his way back to his cottage.

He made it back to his cottage and took off his disguise. He had more motivation in him than ever before. He had been working for a few hours. The sun had begun to set.

Then a pair of hands covered his mouth.

A second pair grabbed his arms.

Whoever had his arms tied them behind his back. They pulled the rope so hard that Hans thought his wrist bones would break. They used a second rope and some cloth to gag him. Hans tried his hardest not to let out any muffled screams. He wouldn't let them know he was petrified. They proceeded to attempt to tie his ankles. Hans fought back with every bit of strength he had.

"Don't you even dare kick me!" the largest of the three men roared. The next thing Hans knew he felt the force of a heavy object knock him right upside the head. He grunted as he fell to the ground. Hans was weak with pain. Unable to move the men tied his ankles.

"What do you want with me?" Hans tried to ask, but through the gag it sounded more like: 'Mhht mw mmmww mwnt mrt mme?'

The men seemed to understand him. The smallest of the three replied. "You're the little brat who tried to kill our Queen and Princess, and for that you must pay."

The second man grinned viciously "We're going to feel the pain of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

"Not only that, but we're going to make you feel the pain that every citizen of Arendelle would have felt if your thick little plan would have succeeded."

With that all three men started to furiously kick Hans. He could feel their boots going into his arms, legs, back, stomach, and ribs. One of the men kicked Hans directly in the face. The largest of the men sat down forcefully on Hans' chest and proceeded to punch his face. "Isn't this fun? Doesn't it make you feel _powerful_?" the man sneered.

The men continued to kick and punch him for what felt to eternity. One of them had even violently chocked him. Hans didn't even feel the pain anymore. He knew that his nose was broken and a few of his ribs were broken, but God only knew was else. Even through the gag Hans could taste his own blood. Soon enough he felt tears trickling down his face.

"I think he's had enough!" The first man called.

As they started to walk away the second man turned around "Not quite yet." The man unsheathed his sword and drove it into Hans' stomach.

"Oh would you look at that!" the man said "He's been impaled!" The three men sneered and laughed.

"Leave the little scum there to die!" the third man called

The men left into the woods laughing maniacally.

Hans laid there feeling the pain. He felt totally useless. _This is my fault. I did this to myself. This is the price of your decisions!_ He knew he was going to die and he didn't even care. He had no will to live anymore.

…_Elsa_…

Hans then began to cry. He wasn't crying out of pain or self pity. He cried because now Elsa would never know how much he loved her.

_For her, I'd lose my life._


	9. Guardian Angel

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry this took so long to post. I hope it was worth it! I'd like to give a huge thank you and warm fuzzy to my friend MrAndersIversen. You are a loyal reader and a talented writer and amazing friend! If my lovely readers would take some time to read his story, Arendelle University, you would rock! If you do read his story message me tell me what you think and I might just shout out to you! Thanks to each and every one of you! This chapter contains a conversation that took place before the story started, but still after the events of Frozen. I put it in italics like I do when a character is thinking. Now onto the story!**

"Anna!"

"Yes Elsa?"

"I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean anything that I said."

"It's okay. You were right. I was meddling in issues that don't involve me. I'm the one who should be sorry. You are constantly under public scrutiny. You deserve to have a life that you lead personally."

"I think we were both in the wrong. I shouldn't have reacted so harshly. You are my sister, and I know you get worried about me. You had the right to ask."

"I just shouldn't have been so forceful about it. Are we okay?"

"Of course!"

"That's so great! I'm glad we're not fighting. As long as you aren't getting hurt then I shouldn't be so concerned, and if something makes you happy it obviously isn't hurting you. It's changing you. For the better." Anna yawned "Oh wow, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Elsa!"

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too! I feel really bad about saying you had a frozen heart. I should never compare you to Hans. You're nothing like that murderous manipulative liar!" Anna hugged her sister. Elsa only half-heartedly returned the embrace. She was beyond happy that Anna and she had made up from their feud last night, but hearing Anna's hostile words about Hans reminded her why they fought in the first place. Sometimes Elsa all but entirely forgot that Hans tried to kill them. He was nothing like the man Anna remembered from a month ago. Now Hans was being himself and following his heart. He didn't let the fear of rejection stand in his way.

At least as far as she knew.

Elsa walked out to a balcony and leaned against the rail. She sighed to herself. She watched the sun as it set. The sun was a vibrant orange, but the sky around it was pale blue and filled with pastel pink and purple clouds. Elsa was lost in her deep in thoughts.

_This is crazy. This time two months ago I didn't even know who he was. This time just one month ago my sister was in love with him, he tried to take over my kingdom, and kill us. And this time a week ago he was in prison and I was on my way to becoming depressed again. I haven't stopped thinking about him since Anna introduced us. Is that what true love is? Was I in love with him at first sight? Is that really why I didn't bless the marriage? I love him. I know that, but am I in love? Am I being selfish? After all my sister did love him first, but it didn't work out. Was that my fault? I wonder what would have happened had I blessed the marriage, but if I could I wouldn't change it. If I would have blessed the marriage I wouldn't have let Anna back into my life and I wouldn't have Hans. I love them both so much. I just wish I could tell her and she'd understand. How do you choose between the only love you've ever known and the only one who's always loved you?_

Elsa was so confused. She loved Hans with all her heart and soul, but why was she so afraid to tell him? The best reasoning Elsa could come up with was that she knew if she admitted to Hans that she loved him that would mean their relationship was real and serious. To her own surprise she wasn't afraid of a serious relationship with Hans. What she was afraid of was eventually she'd have to tell Anna… and the rest of Arendelle. Much of Arendelle didn't understand why Elsa didn't banish him. She had explained it to her people by saying 'I perceive that the punishment this man shall receive in his homeland will be something much greater than banishment.' Anna had been furious that Elsa didn't sentence Hans to banishment. Elsa looked out at the darkening sky remembering the conversation she and Anna had about Hans' lack of banishment.

"_How could you not banish him, Elsa?" Anna had said to her. Her turquoise eyes were glossy with almost tears._

"_I've never banished someone before, and I…"_

_Anna cut her off, "Who better to start with than him?!"_

"_Anna, I just can't!"_

"_In case you forgot he tried to kill both of us! He's a complete sociopath. He's a danger to Arendelle. He's a danger to everyone!" She had said her voice raising a little every syllable._

"_I think Hans learned his lesson. He probably won't have the audacity to return to Arendelle." Elsa said her voice staying at the same pitch and volume level._

"_Learned his lesson? Elsa he isn't a child! He's a grown man, and an insane one at that! What if he comes back to Arendelle?!" _

"_Anna, I'm sorry. I understand how you must feel about this, but please understand that I cannot do it!"_

"_Why? Why can't you do it?"_

_Elsa looked up at her little sister with sad eyes "Because Hans saved my life."_

"_How could he have saved your life?"_

"_In my Ice Palace one of the ambassadors from Wesselton tried to shoot me with a crossbow. Hans intercepted the arrow so it wouldn't hit me. He brought me back to Arendelle safely. Then when I was locked up Hans was going to persuade them to let me go. If they would have found out that at the time I didn't know how to stop the winter they would have had me killed me, and you know that Anna."_

"_I see what you mean, but he still tried to kill you."_

"_To an extent I owe him my life." Elsa said in response._

"_You owe him nothing!" Anna said full of aggravation. "Besides banishing him isn't killing him!"_

"_You know as well as I that if the severity of the punishment Hans' brothers give him will be based upon the severity of the punishment I give him. If I see it fit to remove Hans from my kingdom permanently because he's that big a disgrace then what's to stop his brothers from removing his life permanently because of his disgrace? If I don't banish him and just send him back to his own kingdom they might spare his life, and the way I see it a life for a life."_

_Anna glanced around the room. She avoided eye contact with her sister. "If that's how you see it I don't think I can change your mind." Anna sighed disappointedly and left her. It was the first time Anna left her alone. Elsa stood in her room alone. With Prince Hans on her mind._

Elsa left the balcony and went back inside the castle. Neither sister had mentioned that conversation since that day. Elsa glanced back outside her window, crossed her arms, and sighed. The sun had set and the sky was now a dark blue. _I'll leave to see him soon. There's just one more thing I need to do. _The Queen made her way down the hall. As she approached Kristoff's door she pressed her ear to the wood. She heard nothing, which was a first. Usually by this time of night you could hear Anna and Kristoff either up talking, or both snoring a little in their sleep. Anna didn't always sleep in Kristoff's room with him, but it was slowly becoming more and more frequent. She watchfully poked her head in the door. All she saw was Kristoff's empty, made bed. Elsa closed the door, and started to leave the castle. She was going to the only other place she thought Kristoff might be. On her way out she checked to see if Anna was in her room. Elsa smiled to herself as she looked at her sister splayed out across her bed.

Kristoff was in the palace stables feeding Sven a carrot, only to take a bite of it himself as well. He was exactly where Elsa thought he'd be. Elsa entered Sven's stable, "Hello Kristoff."

"Hi." Kristoff seemed a little uneasy, and Elsa understood why.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Elsa said look out at the night sky. It was a beautiful deep navy blue and covered in trillions of shimmery silver stars.

"Yeah it is." Kristoff turned his head up to the sky. "So, what brings you here?"

Elsa decided to be up front about it, "I know… I know you know about me and Hans."

"So, it's true?" Kristoff said. A part of him had still believed Hans was bluffing, but hearing Elsa say it would confirm what Kristoff desperately wished wasn't true.

"Yes, it is."

"Why would you forgive him? Isn't there a part of you that is scared he's just out to get Arendelle for his own?"

"I know that I should be, but I'm not. There isn't a doubt in my mind that the man who tried to murder me and my sister isn't who Hans really is."

"Are you sure?" Kristoff said putting his arm on Elsa's shoulder.

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure that he has really changed?"

"I can't. I can only pray I'm not wrong, but I believe him because I love him."

Kristoff's amber eyes widened. _She loves him. _"Please be careful with him. I still don't trust him."

"I will. I want to thank you for not telling Anna."

"I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for you and Anna. If she hears it from me and not you I know how much more it will hurt her, and I don't want to ruin your friendship."

"Thank you, Kristoff." Elsa grabbed a nearby lantern that was hanging on a nail over her head.

"He told me about you two meeting up in secret at night; are you going to see him?"

"Yes. Goodbye and thank you so much for everything!" Elsa turned to leave the barn.

"Elsa wait!" Kristoff called out. Elsa turned around, her blue eyes meeting his amber ones. "Do you like me, Elsa? I mean as a person?"

"Of course I do Kristoff! You're hard working, intelligent, kind, and I think you are perfect for Anna. You are exactly the grounded person that she needs." Elsa said meaning every word of it.

"Thank you, I know how much you mean to Anna, so getting your approval is everything." Kristoff said looking relieved.

"You're welcome. Good night Kristoff. Good night Sven." Elsa stroked Sven's warm fur. Elsa grabbed her lantern and left the barn. She headed down the forest path to the small cottage where Hans lived. Her pace slowly increased as she walked along the path. She was so excited to see Hans. He had taken sometime to come up with yet another surprise for her.

As Elsa approached the cabin she stopped dead her tracks, she felt her stomach drop. Her fingers released her lantern, and it smashed to the ground. _Please tell me I'm not actually seeing this! _Elsa stared at the still limp body that lied on the ground ten feet away from Hans' cabin. She sprinted forward. She covered her mouth and felt her throat grow tight. "No!" she whispered.

Hans was lying in a puddle of blood, near lifelessness. He was curled up and his arms were crossed clutching his stomach. Elsa could see his sleeves were drenched in blood. The bridge of Hans' small nose was bent as if it was broken. There were multiple patches of blood on his clothes. He was extremely pale. Elsa dropped on her knees beside Hans' body. "No, no, no, no." Elsa said repeatedly, tears trickling down her face. She pressed her ear to Hans' chest. He still had a weak faint heartbeat. She the pressed two fingers to his wrist. His pulse was feeble but still there. _He's still alive!_

She removed her gloves as she turned Hans over on his back. She slowly unbuttoned his blood stained white shirt. _Who would do this? _ As she unbuttoned the last button and opened the shirt she stared in complete revulsion at the deep stab wound above Hans' navel. She quickly averted her eyes; she couldn't bear to see him injured. Gathering her strength she lifted Hans up and carried him inside the cabin. She tenderly placed his body on the sofa.

She filled a bowl with warm water and retrieved a rag. She went back to Hans' unconscious body. She opened his shirt again and forced herself to face his wound. Elsa wiped the tears from her face. She knew she didn't have the ability to save Hans. Elsa didn't bother trying to convince herself that he was going to be okay. She knew that Hans was going to die, and she accepted it. If Hans was to die though, she to be by his side in his last moments.

Elsa dipped her hands into the warm water. It felt strange compared to her arctic skin. She rung the rag out and proceeded to clean Hans' stab wound. She rolled up his pants legs and cleaned the blood from his legs. She buttoned his shirt again. She then began to lovingly clean the blood from Hans' face. Hans was monstrously pale, his face was bruised, and his nose was broken, but Elsa still thought he was handsome. She laid down beside him and brushed a strand of rusty auburn hair away from his closed eyes. She stroked his cheek and traced her fingers across his freckles. She ran her fingers down his sideburns. She had always liked them, even though Anna once confided in her that she thought his sideburns were silly. They were unique; they only made Elsa love him more. He looked so peaceful and tranquil. She kissed his lips and whispered to him, "I love you." She laid her head down upon his chest; she closed her eyes and listened to his faded heartbeat.

Elsa laid quietly listening to his heart, knowing that he was holding on to what little life he had left. She thought of him. Her memories of the first time they made eye contact, the time he told he she wasn't a monster, the sad look in his eyes when he left Arendelle to return to The Southern Isles, the day she got him released from prison and banished, dancing around the ballroom on that very first night, him taking her sailing, their first kiss, and that night on the window sill when he had kissed her wounded palms. It all came back to her. _I'm going to lose all that soon. He'll never understand how much he means to me, what all he's done for me, and how much I love him. _

Elsa laid beside Hans in the last moments of his life. She held his hand and her head was on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I never told you what I was thinking. Now everything I wanted with you is over. I'm sorry you'll never know how much I love you. You'll never know that I'm in love with you." She whispered. Elsa didn't cry; she knew crying wouldn't save him.

She laid beside him and fell asleep as Hans' life slowly came to its end. Silently whispering "I love you" over and over again.

Elsa was awoken from her slumber to a hand touching her shoulder. She quickly jolted wide awake. Her heart was pounding. She tilted her head up and was looking right into Hans' beautiful, dazzling, lively green eyes. Her face was impassive as she stared at the man before her. Hans gave Elsa a genuine smile then timidly bit his lower lip. A wide smile broke across the Queen's face as she wrapped he arms around his shoulders and pulled him in close. "I thought you were dead." Elsa couldn't prevent the tears of happiness from streaming down her face.

Hans brought one of his arms up around Elsa to return the embrace. "So did I, my love, so did I." tears started to fall from the corners of his eyes. Elsa nestled her head into his neck; Hans buried his face in Elsa's hair. They both sat there crying together. Elsa was the first to end the embrace. She grabbed Hans by the collar pulled him in and passionately kissed him. Hans chuckled a little at the suddenness of it all, but he returned her kiss.

When they pulled apart she took Hans' face in her two hands. His cuts and bruises were mostly gone. He had a small scar above his left eyebrow where a deep wound had been. Elsa traced the freckle sprinkled bridge of his nose. It was straightened out. She gently poked it. He smiled at her. It wasn't broken anymore! She slid her hand up his shirt. She didn't feel a stab wound. She felt a scar. She slowly lifted his shirt. The couple marveled at the remarkable scar where Hans' wound had been.

The scar was shaped like a snowflake. They traced it with their fingers.

"I knew it!" Hans whispered in amazement.

"Knew what?" Elsa asked.

"This is proof that you saved me."

"No, I couldn't have. All my magic is ice! There's no way it could have saved you."

"What else other than your breathtaking magic could have done this?" Hans asked touching his scar.

"I… I don't know. I just don't understand how my magic could have done this."

Hans took Elsa's hands. He looked down at her with his big green eyes, "I don't care how it happened; I'm just grateful it did. This is the third time you've saved my life. I guess that makes you my guardian angel!" Hans kissed Elsa's nose.

"Third time?"

"You didn't banish me when you had the chance, and if you have done so Joseph probably would have had me killed. You rescued me from my prison cell, and now you've saved my life once more."

Elsa didn't say anything. She kissed him forcefully yet gently all at the same time. Hans was the first to stop their passionate embrace. He enclosed his large hands around her dainty one and led her to his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed he chuckled mischievously. He pressed his body up against hers. He wrapped one arm around her waist the other was pressed up against the wall, and he kissed her hungrily. Elsa started running her hands across his arms. As composedly as possible Elsa's fingers grazed the hem of Hans' shirt.

"What are you doing down there?" Hans asked planting a kiss on Elsa's neck. This made her sigh.

"This" Elsa proclaimed as she nervously started to pull his shirt off. He assisted her and tossed it aside. Once his shirt was on the floor Elsa stared at Hans' chest. He had just the right amount of muscle. His muscles were well sculpted. She ran her fingers over his chest. They were both breathing heavily and nervously. She pressed her nose into that small notch between his pectorals. With his shirt gone her nose fit even more perfectly.

Hans chuckled sheepishly and looked down at his bare chest, "I've never been really comfortable with my body." Hans started to turn a little bit.

"Why?" Elsa put her arm on his shoulder and turned him back, "It's perfect."

"Well, it is now." Hans placed Elsa's fingers on the snowflake scar.

Elsa blushed.

Hans looked into her eyes, "You're the closest thing to perfection I've ever known."

Elsa didn't know how to respond. She had never seen herself as perfect until now. Hans made her feel beautiful and perfect. He made her feel like she was someone worth loving.

Hans continued to kiss her. His hands had found the buttons on the back of her shirt. He timidly hovered his fingers over the top button. He stared into Elsa's eyes with a look that said _'May I?' _Elsa gave him a small nod.

"Are you sure?" Hans asked.

"Yes."

Hans could feel Elsa tense up as he ever so gradually unbuttoned her dress. One button at a time. As he finished they slowly slid her dress down her shoulders. Elsa then stepped out of her dress; she kicked it aside over to Hans' shirt.

Elsa stood against the wall, wearing only a pale blue bra, a white corset, and a pair of pale blue underwear. Hans gasped.

"What?" Elsa asked crossing her arms.

"You're so beautiful!" Hans said, and Elsa believed him.

Hans kissed Elsa collarbone then traced his lips up her neck finally ending on her lips. Elsa giggled as she started unbuckling Hans' belt. She looked up into his eyes, and he nodded at her with a big goofy grin on his face. Elsa tossed his belt aside. Hans picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bed.

The lovers continued kissing each other's bodies. Their hearts pounding with a delicious mix of fear and anticipation. One by one pieces of clothing covered Hans' bedroom floor. They kissed every inch of each others' skin. They worshipped each other. Before they could get carried away the couple came to a consensus that they weren't going all the way.

After several hours of intense kissing Hans was only in his boxers and Elsa was only in her pale blue underwear. Elsa was asleep in Hans; arms. Elsa was asleep facing Hans; his arms were wrapped around her waist. Their bare chests up against each other. Hans loved being like this with Elsa, and not because of her bare skin. He loved it because he has closer than he had ever been to the one he loved most, his guardian angel. When he had his arms around her he felt safe. He felt like nothing could touch him. He brushed a strand of white hair away from Elsa's angelic face. He kissed her nose.

Hans sighed. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much." Hans said aloud. Elsa eyes fluttered open. "I love you too."

Nothing else was said for the rest of the night by either lover. They fell asleep in their arms. As they drifted off into sleep they both thought the same thing.

_You don't know how much you mean to me, my guardian angel._

Some people are meant to cross paths. It doesn't matter what you do fate will pull you two together

Their wasn't a doubt in either of their minds that they were destined to be together. It may not look right to anyone else, and it may not always be easy, but I always felt right.

**A/N: My longest chapter ever! This chapter was by far the hardest to plan, and I promise you eventually it will be explained exactly how Elsa saved Hans. The next chapter will hopefully be up a whole lot quicker than this one was! That's all for now my dears! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Just To Be Lovers

**A/N: Hello Readers, I need a little help with the next chapter. Message me if you think you would like to assist me. However I will warn you: offering your assistance may lead to a few spoilers. If you do offer some help I will shout out to you I'm just stuck with one tiny but crucial detail. Speaking of shout outs, I'd like to thank megumisakura for all your wonderful reviews. Thank you to all my readers new and old! You all keep me motivated! Review Please! **

Elsa stirred awake and pushed three thin blankets away from her face and up under her chin. She almost never slept under any covers, but for some reason, which was beyond her, she didn't mind it. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the small clock across the room. If it was accurate then it was nine fifteen, and by the looks of the outside world from Hans' window it was. The sky was a pale blue grey color, the moon was still glowing in the sky, but most of the stars were gone. Past some trees Elsa could see the sky being illuminated by the colors of a rising sun. She turned to awake her lover, so that he could watch the gorgeous sunrise with her. It was then that Elsa noticed Hans wasn't beside her.

Elsa panicked. She began to furiously move the blankets. _Where the hell is he?! _She was just ready to jump out of bed when the green-eyed young man poked his head into the room, as if to see if she was awake. When he saw her eyes were wide open and glaring at him he entered the room. He looked like he had been up for hours. His hair was brushed and he was dressed in plain grey trousers, that were a little baggy on him, his black belt, and a dark green button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone. It revealed just enough of his chest to taunt Elsa. He had no shoes on and wiggled his toes in a way that Elsa found adorable.

"So, you are awake?" Hans grinned at her.

"Yes, and you scared me half to death!" Elsa snapped clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry!" Hans frowned, "I'm a jerk, aren't I?" He said with big sad eyes. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, and it frustrated her a bit. She could generally read people pretty well, but for some reason she never fully knew exactly what Hans was thinking or feeling. However sometimes she could read him like an open book with bold printed letters. The fact that she could only occasionally interpret him was what irritated her the most.

"No you're not. I just thought someone might have stolen you, and killed you."

"You were concerned about me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you." Elsa smiled authentically. She wanted him to know that she had meant it when she said it, and that she had been awake and fully aware she was saying it last night.

Hans smiled back at her. Elsa slowly stretched her arms up and yawned. The sheet that had been covering her breasts fell away to reveal her bare chest. Hans blushed and swiftly looked away. She noticed her exposedness and dropped her arms, wrapping a sheet around her shoulders and chest.

"So… um… I'll just… uh… leave you to… um… get dressed." Hans' face was redder than his hair.

Before he could leave Elsa said, "You know you didn't have to look away. It's not like you haven't seen them before." She turned a little pink herself. Then she slowly pulled the sheet away uncovering her breasts again.

Hans looked at her body wide-eyed then glanced away embarrassedly again and sighed. He could feel Elsa looking at him. He turned to meet her eyes; they said to his '_It's okay' _He shrugged apologetically. He hoped Elsa didn't think him a prude, he just had only ever seen Elsa like that last night. He wasn't sure if she had been thinking straight, or if she was just really blissful he wasn't dead. "I guess I'm just not used to it." Hans walked over to her tipped her head up and kissed her. "I love you too, by the way."

Elsa beamed at his silliness as he left the room. She stood up and retrieved her bra and corset from the floor. She slid her bra up her shoulders and snapped the back closed. Once finished she looked at her corset, and decided she'd put it on later when she left for the palace. She no one would come in to check up on her until almost eleven because she had been sleeping in so much recently. She had also informed the guards before she left that she had wanted to not be disturbed when she slept, and if anyone came asking to speak to her to request they come back in a few hours. Elsa didn't like lying to her staff like that, but the last thing she wanted were the guards to go into her room find her not there and start a kingdom wide search for her. She sighed and picked up the rest of her garments from the floor.

As she scooped her clothes from the floor one by one she made her way to the chest of drawers. There were four drawers, and they were filled with the clothes Elsa had given to Hans. She opened the top one and peered at its contents.

Elsa exited the bedroom and followed a pleasant smell to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway Elsa could see Hans. She smiled in awe as she watched him at the wood stove; he was stirring whatever concoction filled the pot. He looked away from his stirring and looked at her.

"You know that's my shirt?" Hans said, his voice dripping with loving sarcasm. Elsa walked over to him. Her hair had only been brushed, so it spilled out over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing one of Hans' long sleeved white shirts. The sleeves were too long, so she held the excess fabric at the hem in her hands. She had no pants on, but the bottom hem of the shirt went a ways past her underwear. She hugged him from behind. Her arms were affectionately around his waist. Elsa was just the right height to set her head up on his shoulder, which is exactly what she did.

"Your point being…?" She teased, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"My point being I don't think that Her Highness should be seen dressed so informally." Hans teased her back.

"Well, it's not like anyone can see me other than you."

"Then by all means keep wearing it." Hans whispered putting his wooden spoon down and turning to face Elsa. He grabbed her petite waist in his hands, pulled her forward and kissed her.

"Why should I do that?" Elsa lightheartedly whispered back.

"Because" Hans pressed his body up to hers and kissed her, "it looks good on you."

"I do have one demand." She said playfully.

"What is it you desire my Queen?"

"You should let me take this off." Elsa unbuttoned his shirt. Her icy magic causing the buttons to frost over a tad bit.

"Anything you wish, Your Majesty."

The couple laughed at their childish behavior as Hans folded his shirt and placed it on a counter. "Alright my love," he pecked her cheek again "sit down."

Elsa took her place at a small dinning table with barely enough room for two. After a few minutes of waiting Hans handed Elsa a wooden bowl filled with steaming oatmeal that had various berries mixed inside of it. He placed a spoon beside her, kissed her forehead, and made himself a bowl. Elsa observed him as he sat down. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the snowflake shaped scar above his navel. It was a delicate six point snowflake with a tremendously intricate center. She knew that Hans was right nothing other than her magic could have possibly have caused such a scar, but she just had no idea as to how she could have done it.

"Are you okay? Something seems to be troubling you." Hans asked.

That was another thing that agitated her. Hans could always tell if she was over thinking. He could read her in a way that no one else had ever been able to do. "I'm just thinking about your scar." Elsa replied taking a bite of her food. It tasted heavenly.

"Don't upset yourself over it. I'm not dead, so I'm grateful."

"I just don't see how I did it, how I saved you."

"Like I said you're my guardian angel."

"Hans! I'm being serious!"

"So am I! My theory is that I have been sent an angel to protect me, and she somehow fell for me, and I don't deserve her."

Elsa looked at her bowl, which was only half full now, "I really wish you wouldn't down talk yourself like that."

"Why's that?"

She moved her bowl over beside his then made her way to his lap, "Because you are an excellent person. You made one mistake. I've forgiven you, and I love you."

"Elsa, I wouldn't consider what I did a little mistake."

"I never said it was. You made a big mistake, but you do have a good heart. I wish you could see in yourself what I see in you." Elsa said as Hans took a bite. He missed his mouth and got some oatmeal on his chin. This made Elsa giggle; she picked up a napkin and wiped his chin off. Hans laughed in a nervous mortified way.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Elsa kissed him, "You're with me. I'm in love with you and everything that you are! Even things like that." She laughed.

"Do you like it?" Hans asked nodding towards her bowl.

"Yes I do! It's spectacular, just like the cook who made it."

Hans laughed at Elsa's cheesiness. "I guess Anna isn't the only hopeless romantic in the family."

"I'm a _closet_ hopeless romantic; I just always thought romance was hopeless." Elsa blushed at the fact that she was actually confessing that.

"What changed your mind?" Hans questioned.

"You"

Hans chuckled and took Elsa's hand. She scooted up closer to him, but she was still on his lap. The lovers found themselves forehead to forehead. Hans was just about to kiss Elsa when she jumped off his lap.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Hans asked apprehensively. He stood over by Elsa and tenderly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's almost eleven!" Elsa said panicking as she pointed toward the clock in the kitchen.

"You need to be getting back to The Palace don't you?" Hans asked standing up.

"Yes, the guards will be coming to my room to check on me any minute now!" Elsa pulled Hans' shirt up over her head. She threw the white bundle of fabric Hans' way. With a few quick movements of her hands she created herself a dress. It was white, this was the color her ice magic was when she wasn't trying to make it any other color, it had short sleeves, and a long skirt. The dress was definitely the plainest article of clothing Elsa's magic had ever fashioned, but it was made quickly and would have to do. She used her left hand to twist her long platinum locks into a bun and used her right hand to freeze it in place. Elsa turned around and grabbed Hans face in her two hands and kissed him frenetically.

"Are you heading back now?" Hans already knew the answer.

"I have to. I don't want to, but I have to. I'll see you tonight!" Elsa said going towards the door. "Thank you for the breakfast!" She called out before closing the door.

"I love you!" Hans declared making quick eye contact with his beloved Queen.

"I love you too!" Elsa replied leaving her Prince alone.

Elsa sprinted through the forest as fast as her legs would allow her. Whenever she was with Hans she lost track of time, so the fact that it was nearly eleven had thrown her entirely off guard. She slipped through a small hole in the wall surrounding the palace. This was the passage that she had directed Hans to when he came to visit her late at night. She and Anna had discovered it when they were little. The sisters had used it to play in the woods many times. Elsa knew that it wasn't safe to have. It was the perfect entry way for possible intruders, and she had decided that once everyone knew about her and Hans' relationship, and they didn't have to hide anymore, she would immediately have it repaired. That was, _if _she ever had the courage to tell all of Arendelle. She didn't like the thought of putting Hans' life in harms way again.

She entered the palace gardens and looked around. No one was in the gardens, which was surprising. Recently Elsa had been reinstating everyone who was still alive that her parents had fired. A few people declined the offer to return to the palace, not out of spite they just had jobs in the village, but either way the amount of workers had still noticeably increased. Although it made Elsa very happy to see people she hadn't seen since she was eight, she was somewhat irritated by the number of staff. She hadn't thought about what the increase would mean. There was plenty of space in the Arendelle castle for the servants who lived in the palace and most staff members even went home after their shifts; space wasn't the issue. Her predicament was how hard it had become to keep her secret a secret. Sneaking Hans into the palace and sneaking out to meet him was much more difficult.

_Everything would be so much easier if I didn't have to hide him._

As she made her way into the ballroom a group of maids looked at Queen Elsa with concern.

"Hello Your Highness!" A curvy maid with a thick Spanish accent cheered

"Have you been out there all morning?" The other maid, a girl about the Queen's age with short black blue hair, asked tipping her head to the side.

Elsa nodded, "I woke up and went for a walk in the garden, but I don't think anyone saw me leave. I'm sorry if I worried anyone."

The black haired maid smiled warmly, "We weren't worried, but Marion was. You may want to let him know you're okay."

"Thank you for informing me Marie-Elise." Elsa waved at the maids before leaving them. She went up to her room where she saw Marion stationed outside. Marion was a red-headed plump man who had been with the Arendelle royal family for many years. He was a loyal man and a good friend to all, but he didn't always have the best judgment wasn't always the greatest.

"Ah, Your Highness where have you been." Marion exclaimed with outstretched arms.

"I was on a walk in the gardens."

Marion had an odd look on his face, "I suppose you left around nine fifty."

"That's correct." Elsa lied.

"That's when guards were switching duty, and we had a few issues this morning with that."

"It's alright, Marion, I'm okay. However I would like it if you could inform everyone with whom I had an appointment to meet with today that I will be meeting with them tomorrow."

"Why will you not be meeting them today?"

"I'd like to take a day off. Just one day for myself, and I'll be back to my queenly duties first thing tomorrow."

Marion smiled knowingly at the Queen. He understood how hard Elsa had worked over the past month and a half she had been Queen. In all honesty he felt as though this break was a bit over due. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Marion." Elsa replied hugging the man who has once been her father's most trusted friend and confidant. Elsa made her way out of the palace. She knew exactly what she was going to do with day off. She left the palace gardens and entered the woods. _Now it's my turn to surprise Hans_. When she approached Hans' cabin she glanced around looking for her lover. She saw him out around the side of his house. His shirt was still off and he was using an axe to cut a large log in half. Elsa watched him in silence for a few minutes.

Elsa enjoyed watching Hans when was doing little things. He always had such a laser sharp focus on whatever it was he was occupied with. She admired how determined Hans was to do everything no matter how big or how small. Hans turned his head and wiped his forehead. He caught a glimpse of Elsa.

"What are you doing here?" Hans grinned at the sight of her.

Elsa walked over to the auburn haired man she adored so much, "I cancelled all my duties today so I could be with a man I love dearly."

"Oh really?" Hans asked setting his axe down. We walked over to Elsa and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who might this man be?" Hans kissed her little nose.

"Just you" Elsa said, her nose scrunching under Hans' kiss.

"Just me?" Hans asked with fake offendedness.

"Just you."

"Well that's upsetting. I thought we would be a bit further than the 'just you' phase, but oh well I'll take what I can get." Hans chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do, just you?" Elsa giggled.

Hans laughed and thought for a moment, "Elsa, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" He smiled excitedly.

"Who?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"Some friends I've made here in Arendelle." He replied.

Elsa was excited. As far as she knew Hans didn't have any friends in Arendelle, except for her. Hans had told her he needed to go inside and change out of the clothes he had been working in and they would go. When he came out of the house wearing a ridiculously large pair of glasses and a long cloak she laughed.

"Hans, why are you wearing glasses?" Elsa laughed.

"We're going to have to go into Arendelle, and for that I need a disguise." Hans laughed still conscious of how preposterous his makeshift disguise was.

The couple made their way into Arendelle; as they entered the village Elsa was greeted my villagers with much formality. Every time she was greeted she stopped to talk to whoever welcomed her. Hans respected that Elsa cared for each and every one of her citizens. Joseph wouldn't have been caught dead going into the village to speak with commoners. The thing that Hans loved most about Elsa wasn't her magic or her beauty, it was her heart. He gently put his rough hands over hers and walked by her side.

Hans lead the Ice Queen to a small shop on the other end of the village square, "Here it is."

Elsa read the sign above her, "Blackriver Family Building Supplies. I don't think I've been here before."

"I think you'll like them." Hans said leading Elsa into the door. As the couple entered the bell jingled.

Aleksander and Natalia instantly recognized the two people at the door.

"Her Highness, Queen Elsa!" Natalia gasped at the sight of the royalty before her.

"Hello" Elsa said patting the twins on the head, "You don't have to call me Queen Elsa. Today I'm just Elsa, and who might you be?"

"I'm Aleksander, and this is my sister, Natalia!" The young boy replied.

Natalia gasped, "WESTLEY!" the little girl ran over to Hans and jumped up into his arms.

Hans chuckled and held her up, "Hi Lia!"

"Mom, Dad!" Aleksander called out, "Queen Elsa and Westley Sailor are here!"

_Westley Sailor? _Elsa thought.

Tobias came down the stairs, "Son did you say Westley and" Tobias stopped when he saw Elsa smiling at him. "Queen Elsa, Your Majesty!"

"Good afternoon." Elsa smiled as the she shook both Tobias' and Kristine's hands.

Hans sighed, "Tobias, Kristine, this is Elsa. She's the one I returned to Arendelle for."

Kristine's eyes widened, "You mean the woman you started courting is… the Queen."

Elsa smiled, "Yes but who do you know."

Hans rested his hands on Elsa's shoulders, "I came here yesterday in need of some building supplies, and I ended up telling them everything. Well, almost everything."

Tobias stepped forward to Hans, "What do you mean, boy?"

Hans lowered his head shamefully, "I lied."

"What." Kristine and Elsa said in unison. Neither woman liked being lied to.

"My name isn't Westley Sailor." Hans said removing the glassing and putting them in the pocket of his cloak, which he hung up on a nearby nail. "I am, however from the Southern Isles. My name is Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansguard. However in the Kingdom of Arendelle I'm known by a much hated name, but it is a name that is no longer a part of me. That name being Prince Hans of The Southern Isles."

Kristine looked slightly horrified, "Prince Hans? As in?" Elsa knew was she was thinking. _How on Earth did she forgive him?_

Elsa reached her hand out for the woman, "Kristine, it's okay. Hans and I have reconciled. I know it's complicated, but I love him."

"I understand." Kristine said. She looked at the couple with adoring eyes. She understood what it felt like to forgive and fall for someone who had hurt you.

The twins asked to go outside to play with some friends, and Tobias and Kristine allowed them to do so. The couples stayed inside the shop, which was also where the Blackrivers lived. Kristine served them hot glogg, one of Hans' favorites. They spent hours talking. Tobias and Hans' exchanged sailing stories, and their stories captivated Elsa and Kristine. There was laughter and joy that Hans hadn't experienced in a long time. He felt something in his very heart and soul he hadn't felt in years. He felt at home.

"So," Tobias asked Hans, "Have you told Princess Anna yet. I know at one point you two were well, engaged."

Elsa took over, "No not yet, but we will."

Tobias put his arms on Elsa's shoulders, "You're afraid aren't you?"

Elsa looked into his eyes, "Yes, I am."

Kristine locked her light brown eyes to Elsa's blue ones, "What scares you my dear."

Elsa didn't usually like outwardly speaking her fears. It made her feel weak, "I'm afraid of my sister. If she rejects the fact that I love Hans I don't know what I'll do." Elsa grabbed Hans hand and clutched it tightly. She looked lovingly into his sweet celery eyes, "I love him so much, but I love Anna too. If she disapproves I don't know if I could stay away from him. I know this sounds awful, but I can't choose between them. I'm afraid of the people of Arendelle. They know of his crimes, and they hate him! I don't know what will happen if I tell Arendelle."

Tobias smiled at the troubled Queen, "Elsa, the only thing that will happen if you tell Arendelle is that they'll forgive him. I don't think you understand how much your people love you. There's not a doubt in my mind that if you reveal your love for this man then Arendelle will grow to love him to. Because Hans is a part of you." Tobias' smile was so genuine Elsa almost wanted to cry. Tobias looked at Hans, "And you young man. As far as I can tell you are a remarkable man. If you hold the ability to make our beloved Queen happy that's got to mean your something special."

"Thank you, Sir!" Hans embraced Tobias. Hans held out for Elsa, and Tobias held his hand out for Kristine. The four sat in a group hug for a while.

When they broke apart Kristine embraced her husband and smiled at the young lovers before her, "Elsa, Hans, if you truly love each other and want to be together then don't concern yourselves with what others think. People are people and the one's with small minds will judge at what they don't understand, but one day something new will come along for them to gawk at."

Elsa chuckled. "I suppose so." She sighed and glanced at her beloved Hans.

Tobias looked at her, "The two of you cannot have a life together if you're hiding in the shadows, and if you truly love someone then you love them whole-heartedly for everything for they are. You are unafraid to be with them not matter what the cost."

Elsa thought to herself for a moment, "You're right."

"Telling us is a step forward." Kristine added.

The foursome continued talking for a few more hours. From the windows of the shop the sky could be seen darkening and lanterns that hung from shops started to be illuminated. "Kristine, I think it's time for Alek and Lia to come inside." Tobias kissed his dear wife. Kristine excused herself and left to call her children inside.

Hans looked at Elsa, "I think I need to be getting you home too." Hans stood up and offered his hand to Elsa to help her up. "Thank you Tobias." Hans hugged his tall new friend.

"Anytime, Hans!" Tobias had grown to truly care for the Prince. They all exchanged hugs and goodbyes. Hans and Elsa walked hand in hand through Arendelle square. They even stopped to kiss a few times. Before they could get to the palace Elsa stopped and grabbed Hans' hand.

"Can I stay with you tonight? It's already pretty late, and it would just be easier to stay with you."

Hans brushed Elsa's hair from he eyes then kissed her forehead, "Of course you can." Hans lead Elsa to his cabin. Elsa and him readied themselves for bed. Within a few minutes Hans and Elsa both cuddled into bed. Elsa was dressed in only her underwear and one of Hans' shirts. Hans was dressed only in trousers. Elsa cuddled into Hans' chest as she lulled into sleep. Soon both were sleeping dreaming of each other.

Nothing proves the strength of a relationship better than what two people do just to be lovers.

**A/N: Ta-da! I was planning out the rest of this story a few days ago, and unless I come up with some other random ingenious idea this story will have twenty five chapters. I know this is long, but please don't leave me! Anyways, I want to thank DanielC12, my real life boyfriend! He made a Fanfiction just to keep up with my story, and that's pretty amazing. I love each and every one of my readers! Thank you for everything you do! Until next time my dears.  
PrincessGabrielsa**


	11. Of Your Own Blood

**A/N: I would like to thank a few people for their assistance with this chapter. Luvmoony89, thank you for being the first to offer your help, it meant a lot to me! Mystapleza, thank you for being such a loyal, enthusiastic reader, and offering some advice on this chapter. And last but not least thanks to DanielC12 and MrAndersIversen both of whom came in handy when planning this chapter. Special shout out to my YouTube friends for reading this story; you guys never fail to remind me why Helsa shippers rule! (Warning: a little bit of self harm in this chapter. I really hope it doesn't offend anyone!)**

Elsa was woken to the feeling of something on her nose. Her nose twitched and scrunched up. She shook her head in an effort to make it go away. Whatever it was it wasn't stopping. She tried to flick it away. When it still didn't stop Elsa got the hint and opened her eyes. There she laid eyes on Hans, whose index finger was stroking the bridge her nose. Despite the fact that she was annoyed at him she still smiled. When Hans smiled back at her all her annoyance fell away.

"Hi." Hans whispered, his green eyes glowing.

"Hi." Elsa whispered back cuddling into him.

Hans wrapped his arms tightly around her, "How did you sleep my Queen?"

"I slept wonderfully!" She replied putting her nose in the notch of his chest, "How about you?"

"I slept great." Hans started stroking Elsa's messy hair.

Elsa sighed with joy. They laid in silence listening to each other breathing and their heartbeats. Elsa perked her head up to look at Hans and then yawned. "What time is it?" Elsa whispered.

Hans craned his neck around and looked at the clock that rested on his dresser, "Six twenty three. Do you have to go back?" Hans said this with sad emerald-colored eyes. He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head.

Elsa giggled as she wrapped her arms around Hans' chest and inhaled his scent, "Not yet, I can spend _a few_ hours with you."

"I'm honored that I get to have the presence of her majesty this morning."

"Well," Elsa smiled, "I'm honored to share the presence of Mr. Westley Sailor." She gave Hans a sarcastic smirk. Hans sighed and gave her a look that just said '_really_?' Hans rolled Elsa over on her back and laid over top of her. He saw the look of anticipation in Elsa's big blue eyes. He slid his hands up to the narrowest part of Elsa's waist.

"Hans what are you- AH!" Elsa fidgeted and laughed as Hans started tickling Elsa's sides. She twisted her body back and forth and tried to swat his hands away. Elsa's laughter echoed the room. "No, no, Hans, stop it this isn't fair! I'm very ticklish" Elsa continued laughed so hard that her sides started hurting. Hans took every opportunity he had to make Elsa laugh. She was the kind of person who didn't laugh very often.

"When you laugh you have the most beautiful smile." Hans stopped tickling Elsa.

Elsa sat up and stretched her arms, "I don't like my laugh." She said while she yawned.

Hans was now sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor, "Here's a bit of advice My Queen," he said and Elsa turned to look at him, "You might want to get use to laughing, because I want to make you do a lot of it." Elsa smiled at him. Hans crawled back up on the bed; he tackled Elsa and started tickling her sides again. She whacked at Hans' fingers. As Hans continued to tickle her the laughter grew stronger. It progressed from a light giggle to a full on cackling laugh. And much to Hans' surprise she was letting it happen. All intentions that Elsa had to get Hans' hands away had ceased. She was laying down just letting the sound of her laughter fill the room. The more she laughed, the bigger Hans smiled, and soon he was laughing right along with her. Hans loved it when Elsa laughed; he thought that nothing was more beautiful. Elsa then did something that surprised him. She began to fight back. She had managed to sit up and grabbed Han's wrists away from her sides.

"Well well well," Hans giggled, "You certainly are a strong ruler."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Elsa pinned Hans down with a mischievous chuckle. Hans' celery like eyes glittered with wondering curiosity of what Elsa would do next. She grinned playfully and leaned over Hans, planting a long passionate kiss on his lips. She loosened her grip on his wrists then slid her hand down his chest. She gazed at his muscles, and traced her slender hands down his chest, stomach, and sides. She grinned to herself; she was ready for her vengeance. She straddled herself on Hans' hips, and he smiled. He _definitely_ wanted to know where she was going with this.

Elsa smiled seductively. Her hands traced over to Hans' sides.

And she tickled him.

Not even a second later Hans' loud yet surprisingly charming laughter filled the room. The look on his face expressed that this was not at all what he was thinking, but he liked it. "It appears I'm not the only ticklish one in this relationship." Elsa laughed. Hans was laughing too hard to respond. She continued her torture for a few more moments, enjoying Hans' laughter as much as he enjoyed hers.

She finally stopped, but it took a moment for Hans to stop laughing, "You know that wasn't very nice?"

Elsa didn't respond. All her attention was on Hans' scar, which she traced with her fingers. "No." She whispered fiercely. Hans could see the reflection of the snowflake scar in her deep blue eyes.

"What's the matter, Elsa?" Hans' voice was filled with concern.

Elsa looked into Hans' eyes; her eyes were darkened with an intense look of determination and hatred. Hans had never seen Elsa like this before, and in all honesty it kind of scared him "Whatever twisted maniac did this to won't get away with it!" Elsa's voice was consumed with passion and rage. Her tone was quiet, but steady. It was a voice of authority and willpower. It was the voice of a queen. As much as it frightened him, Hans admired this side of Elsa.

"Elsa, I've already told that it's okay-"Hans was about to try to talk Elsa down before she cut him off.

"No Hans, It's not! You don't do that to someone! You don't go up behind someone at their weakest point and try to kill them!" Elsa fumed, "It's not right!"

Hans looked away from Elsa; his eyes were full of guilt after Elsa's unforgiving words. "Elsa?"

Elsa unstraddled Hans. The couple both went over to sit on the edge of the bed. She looked into Hans' eyes; the green had been drained from his eyes, being replaced by copper with streaks of gold. The color of Hans' eyes when he was upset. It took her moment to realize why Hans had suddenly become so distressed. _How could I be so insensitive?! _Elsa had practically summed up what Hans had done to her and Anna. Elsa knew how guilty Hans was. She understood that Hans' remorse was true. She could tell Hans was hurting inside because of his choices more than he let on. Even if she couldn't always read his true emotions, she could feel his hurting. Whenever they were close Elsa got a feeling of deep shame. It radiated off of his soul.

What she didn't know was how bad it was. Elsa didn't know how many times after Hans had left Arendelle and received his official sentence that he sat in his room with a dagger at his wrist. Hoping for salvation in the blade. Every time he pressed the sharp silver to his skin, he'd feel numb inside. He'd watch his blood hit the ground. He never cried. The pain that traveled up his arm was pain he felt he deserved.

Elsa didn't know how many times after she brought him back to Arendelle that he gently put the blade to his freckly skin, wanting to pierce it. Then Hans would remember that Elsa said they needed to start off new, so Hans felt like he should try to be a different man. Every time he would want to cut himself he set the blade down, refusing to let himself go back down that dark path. After the first night he and Elsa had met up together he returned to his cottage feeling the heavy weight of guilt in his heart and soul. He felt like he didn't deserve Elsa's forgiveness, like he was possibly keeping her from someone who earned her love much more than he ever could. He had pulled a knife from his kitchen drawer and brought it to his skin. Hans had barely pressed it to his skin, not even hard enough to bleed, when he thought of Elsa's beautiful face. _No I can't do this! I have to change for her._ Hans set the blade down and made a silent promise to himself to never deepen his scars again. When Elsa saved his life the scars on his wrist had vanished as well. All that was left from his moments of desperation was a single, long thin, scar down his left wrist. The pink streak prominent against his tanned freckle covered skin.

Remembering all this, Hans stroked the scar on his wrist. The smooth skin reflected the early morning light. He exhaled and looked at Elsa. Elsa had told him her darkest secret. It was when she almost killed Anna with her magic as a child, but that was slowly becoming less and less of a dark secret. She had told Anna and Kristoff about it. But Elsa had told him another secret. She had told him something she had never told anyone else. The night they had spent talking on the window sill outside her study Elsa had confided in him that during her years of solitude she was suicidal. Elsa had told Hans that she felt as though no matter how hard she tried she'd never learn to control her powers; everyday she felt more and more like a monster. The deep inside her had consumed her to the point where one day about the time she was fifteen she tried to kill herself. Remembering what the trolls had told her about a frozen heart being dangerous she had tried to freeze her own heart, but to no avail. She was immune to danger her powers had on a normal person. She had tried to end her life again a few months later by burning herself. It took her icy cold skin awhile to get hot, but she slowly felt the heat on her and the smoke come into her lungs. The only maid that knew of Elsa's magic, Gerda, had found her unconscious in the flaming fireplace, and she brought Elsa to her parents. Elsa had lied to them, and told them that she had wanted to start the fire because she had froze over her entire room but had hit her head on the edge of the fireplace and passed out. After that the suicide attempts stopped, but the feeling like she'd be better off dead didn't.

Elsa had trusted him with so much, and yet he still felt like he needed to keep his scars a secret from her. No matter how many times she saved his life he still felt like he needed to be her strength. He didn't understand his emotions. He sat on the edge of his bed with his beloved Snow Queen in his lap. It was moments like this when the lovers didn't need words. They knew what the other was feeling. It was part of their connection.

Elsa was the first to break the silence, "I am so sorry Hans. I didn't mean it like that." Elsa placed a hand on Hans' shoulder.

Hans' eyes were slowly regaining their green luster, "It's alright." He let out a heavy sigh. He knew where Elsa was coming from. It wasn't something that could simply be explained. With all the people Hans knew hated him he was grateful for people like Elsa, Tobias, and Kristine. He was grateful for those who had forgiven him.

Elsa sat up on Hans lap. He welcomed her by wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I want to know who did this to you." Her voice was commanding and queenly. She gave Hans the coldest look she'd ever given him.

"Elsa it's okay! You don't have to get any justice for me." Hans still tried to talk Elsa out of going down the revenge path.

"Yes, I do." Elsa gripped at the sleeves of her shirt which were frosting over with frustration induced ice.

His eyes became soft and kind as he pulled her in closer to her, "You don't always need to be my hero, Elsa." He gave her a reassuring kiss on the nose.

Elsa struggled to keep herself from scrunching her nose and smiling. She looked at Hans again with her powerful look, "Hans, I am serious. Tell me who did this to you!" She sounded almost like a mother reprimanding a child.

Hans let out a defeated sigh. He had to tell her. His eyes looked away from Elsa's intense gaze, "I don't know." Hans admitted. He dropped his head in shame.

Elsa looked at him with frustration and confusion, "Well, what did they look like?"

"I don't know; they were wearing masks!" Hans' tone rising a bit, but he didn't sound angry.

"Can you at least tell me how many men attacked you?"

"Three."

"What all can you tell me about them."

"Well," Hans scanned his memory from the night he was attacked. "The tallest of the men was about six foot seven, the other two were both about six one. The biggest man had light hair and one of the men I know had dark hair. The third had what I think was red hair, but I couldn't honestly tell."

"Which one did this?" Elsa stroked the scar above Hans' navel.

"The man that I think was a red-head." Hans rubbed the back of his neck.

Elsa took Hans' hands and smiled at him, "That doesn't give me much to go on, but I promise I will find them and punish them." Elsa kissed the forehead of the man she loved so dearly. "I promise."

"Elsa you don't have to do this!" Hans whispered innocently, "This isn't your mess to deal with."

"I'm not just doing it for you. I'm doing this for Arendelle. I can't have three crazy masked stabbers running rampant in my kingdom, can I?"

Hans let out a soft chuckle, "No I guess not." Hans looked at the clock again, "Eight sixteen." Hans gave Elsa a loving kiss on her lips. "You should probably be back on your way to the castle."

Elsa brushed a strand of hair from Hans' forehead away, "I probably should." She sighed. Both she and Hans got up from the bed. She grabbed her bra, which was folded on the dresser, and put it on up under Hans' baggy shirt. She then slid the shirt off and handed it to him, and with a few twists of her hand she had produced another simple, yet functional, dress of majestic ice. Hans watched her from the foot of the bed in awe. He was always so mesmerized by her magic. Really he was just mesmerized and enchanted by Elsa in general. The way she moved was always so graceful and elegant to him.

"Do you have to go?" Hans asked with a sad concerned look in his eyes that looked so much like Elsa's when her parents had departed on that fateful sea voyage to the kingdom of Corona.

"I have an extremely important task to do today, and the sooner I get started the sooner I will finish." Elsa braided her thick platinum locks.

"Oh alright," Hans was bewildered and lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you Elsa, so much!" He pressed his lips to her cool forehead.

Elsa twisted the white rope of a braid into a thick bun and froze it in place. Her sweet lips planted a kiss on Hans'. "I love you too, Hans!"

He wrapped his fingers around her hand and led her outside. Standing in the doorway of the back door they spent a few minutes kissing each other goodbye. Hans had his fingers intertwined around her waist, and she had her arms on his shoulders and fingers laced in his hair. Elsa had to stand on her toes a small bit to kiss him. At five foot eight Elsa was four inches shorter than Hans, whom stood at six foot two. Their height difference was nothing compared to Anna's and Kristoff's, they were exactly one foot apart in height. Anna stood at five foot six and Kristoff at six foot six.

Elsa loved how even though she was shorter than he was he still tipped her head back when he kissed her. No matter how many times they kissed, weather it was a night of showering each others' bodies in kisses or just a quick peck, Hans always kissed her with the same amount of love and passion as he had the first time they kissed. As they pulled away Hans' green eyes and Elsa's blue eyes glittered with a look of pure shameless love. Elsa sighed happily, "I'm really sorry, my love, but I can't come see you tonight. It might be best if you didn't come by the castle either. I know it's the first night since all this got started that we haven't been together, but I have business to attend to today." Elsa said apologetically.

At first Hans was greatly upset for a moment, but then he remembered the surprise he had been working on for Elsa for days now. Today could be the ultimate opportunity to finish it. He smiled at her a very sly smile, "That's fine! I have some business to take care off as well."

Elsa arched an eyebrow at him, "What business?"

"A surprise, what is your business today?"

"Common queenly duties"

"Oh." Hans exclaimed with subtly sarcastic nonchalance. They kissed each other one last time and went their separate ways.

Neither Hans nor Elsa could stop thinking about what the other one might actually be up to.

Elsa approached the castle and slid back and go unnoticed. As soon as she entered the palace though Marion, Kai, and Gerda were all waiting for her. "You're Majesty! Come, come no time to waste. There is much to do today!" Gerda exclaimed as she handed Elsa a pair of white gloves. As Elsa put them on she realized how foreign it felt on her hands. Ever since she had been with Hans she had been wearing gloves less and less.

Hans and Elsa spent many of the next hours hard at work.

It was about six thirty when Elsa had finished with everything she had been scheduled to do today. She could've gone and see Hans, but she had bigger priorities. She knew would finish early, but she wanted to do something in her leftover time that she couldn't do in front of Hans. She entered the Criminal Archives, a huge closet filled with the files of everyone who had ever been caught committing a crime in Arendelle. Elsa made her way to two large filing cabinets marked, "E." As she opened the bottom drawer of the second cabinet she darted her eyes around to make sure no one was watching her. Julian, the elderly guard of the Archives, was asleep in his chair. Her fingers fluttered over the names on the files until she locked sight with the one she wanted: _Prince Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansguard of The Southern Isles. _She pulled out the thin file from its place in the drawer.

The contents of the folder were a portrait of Hans with a brief description of who he was. In case he ever was banished and returned they could give authorities the description they had. Elsa read it carefully:

_Name: Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansguard_

_Nobility: Prince of the Southern Isles_

_Age: 23_

_Physical Description: Red Hair, 6,2" or 6,3", green eyes, fair freckled skinned, slim, and charming._

Elsa smiled at the word _charming_. It was a word that described Hans very well. She proceeded to read his criminal record, a document she herself had written over a month ago:

_Evansguard is responsible for the attemptive murder of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. Evansguard is also guilty of attempting to take over Arendelle._

The file went on to explain his crime in what little detail Elsa could get from Anna.

Finally Elsa read his punishment record:

_Mr. Evansguard has been found guilty with all charges and is hereby removed from the kingdom of Arendelle, and is to be sent back to the Southern Isles._

She reread everything on last time. When she finished she took a deep breath, and she took one last look at the small portrait of Hans. She then ripped the file in half. Then she ripped again, and again, and again, until she had a pile of official document paper shreds. Elsa made sure that she had all the shreds of paper and shoved them in her bag.

"Julian?" Elsa lightly tapped the sleeping elder awake.

He made a few funny clicking noises with his tongue and opened his eyes, "Yes Queen Elsa?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course You're Highness."

Elsa looked around the small room that contained about fifty cabinets' worth of criminals, "I need you to look and see if we have any criminals between the ages of twenty and thirty who work in a trio."

Julian pushed his thick circular glasses up on his nose, "That might be a bit of a challenge. Do you have any other information?"

Elsa tried to remember what Hans had said, "A trio that has committed violent crimes. Perhaps assault of battery? "

"I will see what I can do Queen Elsa." Julian rubbed his hands and started on a cabinet marked, "A"

"Thank you so much Julian!" Elsa smiled at the old man and left the Archives. Elsa slid on a deep royal blue cloak and slipped out of the castle.

Elsa was on the hunt for a group of cold blooded almost murderers.

She went in to the heart of Arendelle. She had no clue what she was looking for, but she wasn't going to rest until she had retribution. She went through the kingdom inquiring to anyone she could about three men who stayed together and perhaps had hot tempers. After nearly three hours and dozens of villagers question Elsa had turned up a big fat nothing! Elsa kept pacing the square in search of any late night wanderers that might have some answers she so desperately wanted.

It was well past midnight, and Elsa hadn't talked to anyone in almost three hours. She was tired and groggy. She was tempted to turn back. She had lost almost all hope. _ I hardly know anything about the criminals I'm looking for! What if they aren't even citizens of Arendelle? They can't get away with nearly killing Hans! I can't give up! _With her spirits all but gone Elsa continued knocking on doors and waking up her people in the dead of night. Doing all this all for love. The only thing that kept her going was the memory of Hans' lifeless body beneath hers and the thought of her almost losing him forever.

Dawning on four in the morning Elsa had given up all hope. She was on her way back to castle and walked past an old barn that was filled with the laughter of grown men. Elsa pressed an ear to the door. It was the undeniable sound of drunken laughter.

"Ah! Haha! Awh man! Dominic! The way you kicked him! Ah great! Just too good!" one man slurred

The man Elsa assumed was Dominic replied back, "And did you see his face, Damn he never even saw it coming!" Dominic flopped to the ground impersonating Hans, "Ow uggggh og man! No!" He wailed and flailed in a manner that Hans never did!

Elsa peeked her eyes in a small hole in the wood. Two men were sitting on tall haystacks, hysterically drunk. A man in a tall black cape came forth. He was obviously more sober than his companions. "You two are idiots." The man said over looking his inebriated friends. His voice was dark and manipulative. Elsa couldn't see his face.

"Awwwh man, Henry! The way you stabbed that whiny prince! Talk about blood man!" The first man said to the sober fellow in the black cape. Elsa gasped, she knew they had to be talking about Hans!

She was just about to burst open the door when Henry turned her way!

Henry looked exactly like Hans!

Elsa couldn't pull her eyes away from this man! He had Hans' fiery red hair and green eyes. He paced around the barn.

Dominic threw his arm around Henry, "Come on bossssss! Party with us! We had to wait two days to get the booze and there ain't much left. You gonna party man it's now or neverrrr!"

Henry swatted him away, "You're job is done! My brother is dead, and I will be leaving you in the morning."

"No you will not!" Elsa said fiercely opening the barn door.

The men all turned and stared at her, "Queen Elsa." Henry said in a voice dripping with manipulation, "What ever are you doing here?"

"I do not have to answer to you. Why are you in my kingdom, Prince Henry?"

Henry's eyes flickered with mischief, "I was getting rid of a blemish in both of our kingdoms."

Elsa's rage for this man consumed her, but she held herself together, "You killed your brother?" The drunken pair cowered on the floor in fear of the queens growing wrath.

Henry flashed Elsa a smirk, "Twin brother, actually. You have no need to thank me. However I can't help but wonder why you didn't banish him."

Elsa's eyes got suddenly dark, "I love him! How dare you come into _my_ kingdom and decide what you think is best!" Elsa balled her fists. "How can you kill your own brother?"

Henry had a look of shock, "Love him? My lady he tried to kill you."

Elsa couldn't help it anymore. She brought her arms forward and slammed Henry heavily into the wall. Her ice magic froze in his face, "He only tried to kill me because you and your whole family _abused and neglected _him his whole life!" Elsa roared angrily, "He only wanted to get the Arendelle throne because you had exiled him! You shut him out and made him feel alone!" She got closer and closer to his face. "I know that Hans wasn't the only desperate prince wanting to marry into the throne! He told me it was your idea before it was his! He didn't want the power! All that poor boy wanted was love! And you denied him of that! And then because he failed at your plan you made him feel like a monster! Oh and guess what? He's not dead! I saved him!" His eyes grew wide. It was plain to see he was terrified of Elsa state of rage Henry was almost entirely encased in ice. Elsa turned her back and blasted three large snowmen. Each one of them grabbed one of Hans' attackers.

Henry was struggling to break free. Elsa grabbed his face in her hands, "If only there was someone out there who loved you!" She said darkly.

Henry almost seemed to think this was funny, "What are you going to do to me, sweet naive Elsa?"

"You and your buddies can die a thousand deaths." Elsa glared into Henry's eyes.

Elsa directed her snow guards to the palace. She threw the three men in the dungeon with the ruthlessness of King Joseph.

Once she had the three men behind lock and key Elsa ran back to her room. She had considered making a quick stop at Hans' house to tell him the good news, but ultimately decided against it. She concluded it would be best to tell him in the morning.

Elsa's very soul felt at peace.

She had brought down a monster that shared a face with an angel.

**A/N: Thanks to some awesome friends of mine you can now follow me, as an author, on Facebook! Just search PrincessGabrielsa! Liking my page will get you the fastest updates on stories as well as other awesome Helsa stuff! If you could go give me a like that would be pretty awesome! I love you guys! **


	12. With You, I Want Forever

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! Thank you all so much for the reads, reviews, favorites, follows, and Facebook likes! If anyone has a FanFiction they would like me to share on my Facebook wall just PRIVATE MESSAGE me the title or a link. I will then read it and most likely share it! This chapter is for all the hard-core Helsa shippers out there, like me!**

Despite getting only three and a half hours of sleep, Hans was wide awake. It was six in the morning and the red-headed former Prince felt absolutely wonderful. He had spent a majority of yesterday hard at work on his surprise for Elsa. He had worked well into the early morning hours. The surprise was just about finished; he just needed a few more hours. He wanted tonight to be the ultimate surprise for his beloved Elsa. After getting himself ready for the day he sat down put a quill in his left hand and wrote Elsa a note:

_My Beloved Elsa,_

_If you aren't too busy today please come by the cottage at nine thirty tonight. I have something for you! Have a fantastic day, beautiful! I love you with all my heart!_

_All my love,_

_Hans._

He folded up the letter in thirds and slid it into a periwinkle envelope. He wrote on the front of the envelope: Queen Elsa. Putting the note in his pocket, Hans stood up, put on his long navy blue cloak, and left his cottage. As he walked past various flower bushes he picked blooms of varying vibrant colors until he had a handful of them.

Sneaking into the palace walls, he pulled his cloak closer to his body and made his way to the stables. Hans was extremely cautious, trying to be absolutely certain that no one was in the gardens or following him. Hans stood outside the stables. He pressed his ear to the doors, listening for someone in particular. When Hans heard exactly what he wanted to hear he opened the creaky stable door slowly.

"Good morni-"

"Jesus Hans! You scared the shit out of me!" Kristoff was startled by someone being in the barn with him so early in the morning. Hans jumped a little bit at Kristoff's abruptness.

"Sorry! Didn't you hear me come in?" Hans hissed.

Kristoff stroked Sven's fur, "No, honestly, I didn't. What do you need, Prince?" Kristoff said '_Prince_' with enough sarcasm to make Hans feel sick to his stomach.

Hans kept the flowers behind his back and his other hand fingered at the note in the pocket of his trousers. "I would like you to give Elsa something for me, please." His voice was but a whisper.

Kristoff arched his eyebrow in suspicion, "What exactly is this thing you want me to give her." He took a few steps closer to Hans.

Hans sighed deeply, _Oh boy, here we go! _"Could you give her these?" He held the bouquet in front of the blond ice harvester. Hans chuckled nervously and glanced down at the hay lined ground as his face turned bright red.

Kristoff looked at the flowers. It was a truly beautiful arrangement. Kristoff was half tempted to tell Hans no. He sighed and thought about how much he loved Anna. Had their situations been reversed, and he would have been the one forbidden to actually see his love due to his bad choices that he was truly sorry for, he would have wanted anyone's help who was willing to give it to him. He would have been grateful to anyone willing to help him communicate with Anna. With his large amber eyes wide, Kristoff awkwardly took the flowers from Hans' hands, "Yeah, I guess I can do that." Kristoff tried to say coolly.

Hans couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Are you serious?" He struggled to stop the huge grin that was breaking across his face.

"Don't get too excited." Kristoff said flatly, "I'm just trying to treat you like a human. I still don't like you; I'm just doing this for Elsa."

Hans was still absent-mindedly tracing the edge of the envelope in his pocket, and it nearly gave him a paper cut. This reminded him that the note was there. "Oh, and could you give her this too?"

Kristoff glanced at the envelope. His curiosity made him wonder what the note inside could possibly say. "Yeah" Kristoff took the pale blue envelope and enclosed it in his hand.

The two men stood in the barn. An uncomfortable silence was heavy in the air around them. Even Sven was keeping quiet. They both avoided eye contact for unspoken reasons. Hans broke the silence first when he took a deep breath.

"You know, I never actually caught your name before." Hans admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know that you are courting Anna and that you are the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, but other than that I don't know anything else about you."

Kristoff used his free hand to scratch the underside of Sven's neck, "It's Kristoff." His voice was hardly audible. "Kristoff Erik Bjorgman."

"Who's this?" Hans asked tipping his head towards Sven.

"This is my buddy, Sven." Kristoff said slowly raising his volume in a friendly way.

Hans held out his hand, "May I?" He said indicating that he wanted to pet the reindeer.

"Yeah sure."

Hans held his hand a little bit closer to Sven's big wet nose. The reindeer's dark eyes looked at the red-headed man with curiosity. As soon as Hans' touched the reindeer, he licked Hans' wrist. Hans slowly pulled his hand away, so that Sven could lick his whole hand. Sven grunted and looked at Kristoff with happy eyes.

"He likes you." Kristoff said as Hans rubbed the top of Sven's head.

Hans smiled a little bit, "That's good." He moved his hand away from Sven and turned to Kristoff. "I should probably be getting back to my cottage before anyone starts coming into the gardens."

"Alright"

Neither said another word as Hans left the stables. Hans went back to his cottage to finish his surprise for Elsa.

Kristoff finished feeding Sven and went inside the castle. Upstairs in her room Elsa was still sleeping. Kristoff carefully tiptoed his way in. He set the flowers and the envelope on Elsa's beside table. He pulled on single flower out of the arrangement, a pink carnation.

He made his way to Anna's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

Kristoff smiled at Anna's adorable sleepy voice, "Me."

Anna heard Kristoff voice and giggled, "Me who?" she asked sarcastically.

Kristoff came into her room, "Good morning!" Anna quickly grabbed a ribbon and twisted her bed-head up into a bun on the top of her head.

"Hi!" Anna giggled as she sat up.

Kristoff sat on the bed behind Anna. He tucked the carnation behind her ear and kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear.

Anna giggled and brought her fingers tips to feel the petals of the flower. "My birthday isn't for two weeks." The Princess giggled. She kissed Kristoff's cheek.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to surprise you early."

"You're so sweet!" Anna hugged him.

…

Elsa yawned and stretched her arms high in the air. She caught a glimpse of the little blue envelope and the colorful bouquet and smiled. She pretty good feeling of who they were from. She read the letter, which was written in Hans' beautiful cursive handwriting. Elsa couldn't help but smile. She was very excited to see what Hans had for her. She put the letter in her bag that also contained the shreds of Hans' criminal file.

The Queen got dressed and ready for her day. She left her room and went straight to the Criminal Archives. Julian was asleep at his desk. Two files were underneath his face.

"Julian." She whispered, shaking him lightly.

His eyes darted open and looked at her, "I think found something Queen Elsa!" Julian shoved the files in Elsa's face spastically.

She giggled a little bit, "Calm down." Elsa waited for Julian to move the files back down to his desk, "Now, tell me. What did you find?"

Well, I didn't find a _trio _of criminals, but I did find a _duo _of criminals."

"What do you mean?"

"Here," Julian handed her two files, "These two are the right age, have committed several violent crimes, and they always work together."

Elsa looked in the file. The files were for two men, twenty-five year old Dominic Flannigan McNealy and twenty-eight year old Matthew James Clarke-Obrien. The two had been committing violent crimes since they were in school when they beat up a bunch of kids after class. Their portraits looked just like the drunken men in the barn last night. These were the men Henry had hired their assistance for in murdering Hans.

"Thank you Julian." She hugged the elderly man. "These were exactly the men I was looking for!"

"I'm glad to be of assistance, Your Majesty."

Elsa went down into the dungeon. She walked along the cells.

"Hello Elsa." She was greeted by the now hung-over, Matthew Clarke-Obrien. Matthew has lying on his back with his arms hanging out of the bars of the cell. His face was pressed up against the bars too. Dominic was face down on the bed, but Elsa could still hear his snoring. Henry was sitting in the back corner of the cell. His knees were to his chest and his head was down.

"You don't have the authority to keep me here!" Henry spat out ragefully. "I am a citizen of The Southern Isles. I am a _Prince _of The Southern Isles! And no Arendelle royalty can decide my fate!"

"I would like you men to know that this isn't your final punishment." Elsa said coldly. "Henry, I am writing a letter to your brother, Joseph, about what you have done. Then he and I can agree upon your sentence. Until then I can keep you here. I am entitled to keep you here thanks to the laws set by the Element Alliance."

The Element Alliance was an Alliance that was generations old between ten kingdoms. The Southern Isles, Arendelle, and Corona were all members of the Element Alliance. Members of the Alliance had open trade, and if a citizen of any of the kingdoms in the Element Alliance committed a crime in any of the other kingdoms of the Alliance the royal families of both kingdoms could come to a consensus on the punishment of the criminal.

Henry had opened his mouth to say something else, but Elsa ignored him. "As for you two" Elsa blasted a heavy blast of ice on the ground of the cell, jolting the intoxicated duo awake. "You two will soon be moved into your own separate cells. For life."

Henry was enraged he ran up from his spot in the back of the cell. He pressed his body up against the bars. "I don't understand what we've done, _Highness! _All we did was try to make your pathetic kingdom a better place!"

"You almost killed your own brother, your brother whom I'm in love with." Now that Elsa was getting a better look at Henry she could see the differences between him and Hans. Henry's eyes didn't change color; they stayed a deep emerald green, and he didn't have quite as many freckles as his twin. Henry was also significantly more muscular.

Elsa couldn't bear to hear anything else that was to come from this man's mouth. She turned around and left the dungeon. Henry was yelling something and shaking the bars of the cell violently.

"Keep in extra close eye on the three in cell 12-8. If you must, station a separate guard outside the cell." Elsa said to the two men that were guarding the door to the dungeon.

"Yes Your Majesty."

Elsa went to her study and wrote Joseph a letter and sent it out to him. The Southern Isles was the closest kingdom to Arendelle. She could actually see the skyline of the central island of the kingdom in the distance of her bedroom window. The rest of the day Queen Elsa continued with her queen duties. She heard the maids gossiping about the flowers Elsa had on her bedside table.

"I wonder who would possibly have brought them." One of the maids whispered excitedly.

"Queen Elsa's got herself a secret man."

"What makes you say that, Charlotte?"

"Allison, you know that plenty of diplomats that have had their eye on Queen Elsa have tried to woo her with gifts. And what does Elsa do with them? She returns them. But she kept these! Obviously she likes whoever gave her the flowers."

"Oh Charlotte!" Allison hugged the older maid, "You don't think Queen Elsa finally has herself a suitor do you?"

"I do."

Elsa smiled to herself. Everyone wanted to see Elsa happy with a lover of her own. And Elsa did have a love all her own, and he did make her very happy.

The hours until nine-thirty went by pretty quickly. At nine-ten Elsa was eating dinner with Anna and Kristoff. She excused herself for the night and left the castle.

"Well hello there."

Elsa turned around and saw Hans leaning up against a tree. She was only about halfway to his house, so seeing him surprised her.

"What are you doing?" Elsa giggled.

"Surprising you" Hans said as fireflies slowly began twinkling the sky. "Close your eyes."

Elsa did as she was told. Hans closed hands around Elsa's and guided her through the woods the rest of the way to his cottage.

"Can I open them now?" Elsa asked getting anxious.

"Not yet." Hans said with a voice full excitement.

Few more minutes passed by and Hans reminded her "No peeking." This made Elsa laugh. Finally Hans said, "Okay now!"

"Hans?!" Elsa gasped. She looked up and around her. In the trees around Hans's house he had expanded the single treehouse. Now there were eight treehouses, all connected by bridges going from tree to tree. Fireflies were glittering in the deep night sky. It all left Elsa so breathless. She turned to Hans and grabbed him by the shirt collar she pulled him in and kissed him.

When she pulled away Hans chuckled, "Do you like it?"

"Hans this is amazing. I love it." Elsa looked back up gazing at the incredible surprise Hans had put so much work in to.

"Join me Elsa." Hans held out his hand at the end of a latter. Elsa took it with no fear. Hans and Elsa ran about the eight treehouses. The giggled and laughed as they chased each other like two little kids. As they ran from treehouse to treehouse across the bridges they would try to catch the fireflies.

About an hour later they were laying side by side on a blanket inside one of the treehouses. Together they were looking up at the stars.

"I have something to tell you." Elsa said suddenly serious.

"What is it Elsa?"

Elsa grabbed her bag from the corner of the blanket where she laid it. Elsa handed him shreds of his criminal file. "This first"

"What are these Elsa?"

"I destroyed your Criminal File. I want you to get rid of the pieces."

"Why would you do that Elsa?"

"Honestly, I don't know why! Please don't be angry with me." Elsa said pleadingly.

"I'm not angry." Hans wrapped his arms around Elsa, "Anything else, Elsa?"

Elsa took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to tell Hans that his twin tried to kill him. "I… I found the men who attacked you."

Hans looked into Elsa's aqua blue eyes with disbelief, "Really? Who are they?"

"Well, two of them are citizens of Arendelle. But the third, the one who actually impaled you…" Elsa's voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"What about the third man?" Hans could sense Elsa's nervousness.

"Henry." Elsa whispered.

Hans knew the name Henry well. That was the name of his twin brother who older than him by just eleven minutes. Henry had always beaten him up or ignored him more than any of this other brothers.

"H-Henry?" Hans' small voice quivered.

"Your brother" Elsa's voice matched Hans'

Hans rolled over away from Elsa. He suddenly felt really small. _Henry. I should've known._

"Hans are you okay?"

He rolled back over to face his Queen, "Yeah, I'm okay. It doesn't really surprise me."

Elsa didn't know what to say at all. They laid in silence for what felt like hours, but Elsa knew it was probably only half in hour maximum.

"I think I know why they dislike me so much. My brothers I mean." Hans broke the long silence.

"What do you mean?"

"My brothers, my father even. They were always a little distant with me, and I've always had my theory as to why."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

Hans' eyes grew wide and slowly faded from celery to emerald as he recounted to Elsa the most heartbreaking thing Hans had ever witnessed.

_Queen Nikola of the Southern Isles had been deathly ill for weeks, and she wasn't getting any better. She was weak and pale. Her end was eminent. In her chamber, where she laid in her bed, wasn't only a doctor, but her husband and their thirteen sons. Nikola had fair freckly skin, wavy red hair, a small nose, and vivid celery eyes, traits that she had passed on to only two of her sons. Her youngest, her twins, Henry and Hans. _

_King Westley had his wife hand in his and stroked a fiery red wave away from her eyes."Promise me you'll take care of them never let them forget that they are loved." Nikola whispered._

"_I will, I promise." Westley kissed his Queen's cold lips on last time. Nikola coughed violently and smiled, "That's wonderful."_

"_Nikola" Westley looked deeply into her green eyes._

"_Yes." She said weakly._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_King Westley held his wife's hand and looked into her eyes. Their thirteen sons were standing beside them. The only sound in the room was Queen Nikola's heavy breathing. "S- Send Hans here."_

"_Hans." King Westley stood back up and took a place beside his oldest son, Joseph._

"_Go." Henry nudged his little brother over to their mother's bed. Hans was by far the smallest of the Evansguard royal sons. He was about an inch shorter than his twin and was very much skinnier. Hans was only ten. The little red-headed boy sat on the edge of his mother's bed._

"_Hi mama" Hans' squeaky voice was small and on the edge of tears._

"_Hi my baby boy" Nikola stroked Hans' hair and grabbed his hand. "Come here."_

_Hans did as he was told leaned in closer. "Yes mama?"_

"_Hansie" She said making the little boy smile at the sound of his mom saying his silly nickname again. "You may not be the oldest, biggest, or strongest, but you have heart. Never ever lose it. And never ever forget who you are. You will do great and wonderful things. I know it; you just have to believe in yourself." Nikola said taking deep breaths every so often. "I need you to make me a promise Hans."_

"_What is it mama?"_

"_Promise me that no matter what happens you will always bring love wherever you go."_

"_I promise mama. I promise." The little prince declared with teary eyes. Soon a small tear ran down his freckly face._

_Nikola stroked her son's cheek where his sideburns would one day be. She used her thumb to wipe his tear away, and then she kissed his cheekbone where the tear had been. "Don't cry for me, Hans. The last thing I want to see is your smiling face. Can you put on a brave big boy face and smile for me?"_

_Hans sniffled and gave a tiny smile, "I will do what I can." His smile slowly got a little bit bigger._

"_That's my little king!" Nikola's voice was barely a whisper. "I love you very much Hans."_

"_I love you too mama!"_

_Nikola kissed her son one last time. She closed her eyes and started to violently cough. She gasped and wheezed for air. And finally she laid back on the bed._

"_MAMA!" Hans let out a piercing cry. His head laid down on his mother's chest, desperately searching for a heart beat._

_The doctor felt Queen Nikola's wrist for a pulse._

_Nothing._

"_You're majesty." The doctor looked into King Westley's deep brown eyes indicating that the queen was in fact dead._

"_Hans it's time to go." Westley tried to pry his youngest son away from his wife's body._

"_NO!" Hans screamed out. He fought against the hands of his father, the doctor, and his brother's. He fought against the hands trying to keep him away from the person he loved most. His mother. Although he was only ten years old and scrawny he fought back hard._

_Breaking away from their grasp Hans ran to his mother and put his head on her chest, "No mama no! Please don't leave me!"_

_Hans' brother, Viktor tried to touch his shoulder, but Hans shook him away, "Leave me be! Mama please come back!" Hans cried into the blanket. _

_King Westley and five of Hans' brothers pulled him away from his mother, but Hans still tried to fight back. As they pulled him away he was kicking and screaming and calling for his mother. The castle echoed with the cries of a broken-hearted little boy._

_That night the youngest prince cried himself to sleep. He had been pulled away from his mother._

_They made him let go. Before he was ready to say goodbye._

"I cried myself to sleep that night and countless nights afterwards. It's just that they made me let go before I was ready…" Hans finished as he looked into Elsa's eyes for the first time since he started to tell her his memory. "After that my father and brothers all started talking to me less and less. Then they eventually just ignored me all together. I loved my mother. So much. And I know that she always had a soft side for me because I was the youngest and most picked on. A part of me always knew my brothers hated me for my relationship with our mom. Their hatred just grew I guess."

"Hans…." Elsa voice quivered.

"It's okay Elsa." Hans said just holding her close.

"What do you miss most about your mom?"

Hans just looked at Elsa, completely thrown off by her bluntness.

"You don't have to tell me I get it."

"Her eyes" Hans finally said. "Well not her eyes so much as the way she always looked at me with so much love. Now the only way I can see her eyes is looking in a mirror, but It's not the same."

"Hans."

"Yes Elsa?"

"I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

"We need to tell Anna about us. I want us to be able to be together without it being a secret. I want nothing more than to able to be like this forever. With you, I want forever."

"I think we need to tell Anna as well. And with you, I wouldn't mind spending forever." Hans cuddled Elsa close.

"Anna's birthday is in two weeks she's having a masquerade ball, and I'd like it if you'd attend."

"Is that how you intend to tell her?" Hans questioned.

"Maybe it's not a smart idea, but it is." Elsa replied. She rested her head on Hans' chest. They both yawned and grew tired.

"I love you, Elsa." Hans stroked her hair.

"I love you too." Elsa giggled, "Hansie!"

Hans genuinely laughed. He pulled Elsa in close to him. Her icy skin kept him nice and cool.

…

"Help me out here!" Henry asked his now sobered comrades.

The criminals worked to rip the bed off of its chains in the wall.

"What are you three doing in there?" The guard asked barely turning his head inside.

"Playing tug of war now shut up!" Matthew said as they broke the large wooden bed free. "There you go boss."

Henry twisted the large wooden slab over on its side and smirked o himself. _They give us the puniest most dimwitted guard they have. They make this too easy. _He slide the wood between the bars and forcefully slid it down. Smacking the guard upside the head, knocking him out with a grunt. Henry then pushed his arm between the bars as far it would go and searched his body for the keys.

_Gotcha!_

Henry unlocked the cell. He then stripped the guard of his armor leaving him in a long sleeved navy blue shirt and black trousers. Luckily the guard was a red head. He could easily pass for a sleeping Henry. They pushed him into the cell and laid him down.

"Don't forget to get the bed back up. Lock the cell and get the keys on the nearby nail. In the morning when they change the guards tell them that he left in the middle of the night while you were sleeping, and you don't know where he his." Henry told Dominic and Matthew, "If he tries to wake up, knock him upside the head again!"

"You got it boss!"

Henry left the dungeon from a window. As he landed on the ground he started to think of new plan to kill his brother.

_And this time I will not fail. Even if Hans isn't the only one that dies._

**A/N: See the review button. The one right there! Please be a friend and push it after you type in the box. It would really make me smile. You know or not. Either way I still love you my lovely reader.  
PrincessGabrielsa**


	13. What Brothers Do

**A/N: Hi my lovelies! Guess what? Next chapter is the reveal of Hans and Elsa's relationship! I do apologize to all of you for taking so long, but I hit some major writers block early in the chapter. I just wanted to thank you, yes you! If you are reading this just know that you have a special place in my writer's heart! Leave a review, if you please! Warning: Attempted rape in this chapter. You've been warned!**

He had never felt as protected and secure as he did when he had the Snow Queen in his arms. Hans sighed and smiled up at the heavens, silently thanking God that he had given him Elsa. He glanced down from the stars and looked down at his beloved Queen. Elsa's head was cuddled into his chest. Her big blue eyes flickered open.

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered sleepily grinning.

"Just looking at you" Hans whispered brushing that long wisp of hair away from her face.

Elsa nuzzled back into his chest and yawned. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. "I love you." her voice was a murmur.

Stroking her hair Hans yawned a little bit as well, "I love you too. Are you sleepy?" He asked her gently.

"Yeah"

"Come here." Hans picked Elsa up in his arms. She leaned her head back into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He carried her across the bridge that connected two treehouses together. Elsa yawned and closed her eyes. Hans smiled as she fell asleep in his arms. _She's so beautiful. I really hope I can do this without waking her. _Hans freed on of his hands and climbed down the ladder clumsily. He carried her to the palace wall. He didn't see anyone in the gardens, but he decided he'd rather not risk it.

"Elsa" He whispered sweetly.

"I know." Her words were muffled by her sleepiness.

Once her eyes were open and she appeared awake enough to navigate to her room Hans set her down.

"Think you can make it back to your room okay?" Hans kept an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, thank you for everything Hans! Those treehouses were amazing. I don't know how I am ever supposed to repay-"

"Shhh shh shhh." Hans pressed a finger to her lips, "You don't have to do anything in return. I did that because I'm in love with you, and all I want back is your love." He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head.

Elsa didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like crying. Not out of sadness, out of love, "Well, I can promise you that I am in love with you, and I always will be."

Hans cupped Elsa's face in his hands and kissed her with all the love he had to give her. She traced her hands down his chest. Hans stopped kissing Elsa and scooped her up in his arms again. A girlish giggle escaped Elsa's lips. Laying her down tenderly in the soft grass, Hans crawled up onto Elsa and kissed her again. As he pulled away they both sighed and smiled. Hans stared at Elsa for a moment, lost in her eyes. Slowly he leaned back in and continued to kiss her. Her small fingers slipped up under his shirt. Her cold skin on his much warmer skin caused him to shiver a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Absolutely" Hans whispered planting a loving kiss on her soft lips.

Hans pulled Elsa up. Lacing his fingers through her hair and slightly gaping his mouth. In return she wrapped her arms around his muscular waist. She let out a soft groan as she opened her mouth to match his. A few more moments in the cushiony grass, the two spent caressing each other gently yet passionately. Although Elsa knew she should feel indignity for her actions, she felt too much love for there to be room for shame. As the moments faded Hans and Elsa sat up in the same moment. He stood up and helped Elsa to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her on lips last time.

"God, I love you so much." Hans said with so much deep sincerity that Elsa felt like crying all over again. She returned his embrace by wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

Elsa swallowed back a lump in her throat, "I love you too." She sighed.

Elsa leaned against the hole in the gate that lead back to the castle, "Good night."

Hans swept her hair away to kiss her forehead, "Sleep well, my angelic queen."

She went straight to her room and fell asleep instantly.

In the distance, crouching low to the ground Henry had watched the entire thing. And he felt positively disgusted.

_Soon._

The next morning…

"Elizabeth they are incredibly beautiful!" Anna clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. Anna had always thought that Elizabeth Harrow was the greatest dressmaker in all of Arendelle, but now, as she stood gazing at two gowns, she knew Elizabeth had outdone herself.

"They aren't even finished, but I'm so glad you like them." The petite woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I love them!" Anna felt at the turquoise blue fabric of the first dress. Anna had asked Elizabeth to make both her and Elsa gowns for her the ball on her nineteenth birthday. Since it was a masquerade Elizabeth made both dresses inspired by a bird. Anna's ethereal dress was swan inspired, and since she had insisted they put Elsa in some color, hers was peacock inspired. To ensure the best of work was done Anna had given Elizabeth a six month advanced notice.

This was the first time Anna had seen the results. They left her near speechlessness! Anna looked at her dress, it was a glittering pure white, and was reminded of her sister's snow. Elsa's was bright and colorful, kind of like Anna.

"You're sure?" Elizabeth said grinning. She was very proud of both of the gowns. It was her finest work opinion.

"I'm positive!" Anna picked up a long bright pink ribbon and danced around the room. This made the dressmaker laugh.

…

Hans woke up to notice he was lying face down on his bedroom floor. He had been so exhausted he had just passed out before he could even hit his bed. With a grunt and a grumble Hans sat up and used his fingers to comb a thick mass of ginger locks out of his eyes. _Something feels wrong._ Hans glanced around his room. He had the eerie and empty feeling that he was being watched. He could feel the presence of another in the area.

Henry curled his arms around his tree branch tighter. He had finally decided what he was going to do late into the night last night. He'd spend a few days observing Hans' comings and goings, and learn them well enough to know when he was most vulnerable. He would wait for when his brother would least expect it. And once this opportunity aroused? Henry would remove his brother from his humanity. _Elsa? What if she brings him back? _Henry sighed and grinned to himself. _I guess I'll just have to kill her too._

_Life is so temporary, so fragile, and so easy to take._

…

An aggressive knock at her door shook Elsa out of her sleep.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa rolled out of her bed. She flung the door open to see one of the men that guard the door to the dungeon. Seeing him immediately terrified her. _He escaped!_

"Sorry to wake you, Your Majesty, but we have an issue."

Elsa's stomach dropped in terror, "What? What's the matter?"

"One of the guards has come up missing!" The guard spoke with frustrated panic.

A wave of sweet yet uneasy relief rushed over her. _Thank goodness he's still where he belongs, _"Who is it?"

"Peter, he was stationed outside cell 12-8, and this morning John came in to take his place, and he was gone!"

"Do you know anything else?"

"It appears that he left purely on his own accord. The keys were left on a nail outside the cell and the prisoners were sleeping."

"Are all three prisoners still there?"

"Yes Your Majesty. What should we do?"

"I shall deal with him if he returns."

"Alright, once again I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's alright Michael."

Elsa closed her door, leaned her back to it, and sighed. Although she had been told that Henry was still in his cell she felt so uneasy. As she got dressed she was overwhelmed by nausea. The anxiety inside her was so unsteady it almost felt like guilt.

She went to the dungeon in hopes to put herself at ease. She took a long look at the red head sleeping in the far corner of the cell, his back turned to Elsa. There was the proof right in front of her. _Henry is right there._ She left the dungeon, trying to make sense of it all. She had seen it plain as day that Henry was in fact still locked up. Arendelle Palace Dungeon was very small, and building an annex to the jail with enough room to split Matthew and Dominic apart from each other and Henry was a top priority for Elsa. She wandered the castle trying to clear her head, but when the thoughts still haunted her she concluded she needed to talk to someone. There was only a single person whom Elsa knew she could trust with all this information at the moment.

"Kristoff, can I talk to you?" Elsa asked as she passed his path in the great hall.

Kristoff rubbed his neck and sighed. Keeping so many secrets from Anna for so long was stressing him, and all the stress and guilt had taken a toll on him. Many nights he had been lying awake with Anna at peace in his arms. His body needed the sleep, but his head was so full of thoughts it rejected his ability to do so. The dark circles under his amber eyes were growing evidence of this. He didn't like lying to Anna or hiding things from her, but he didn't want to ruin hers and Elsa's relationship. This mix of emotions kept him up to all hours.

He left out a deep sigh and walked over to a nearby window seat. Patting the spot next to him lightly he mumbled, "Yeah sure."

Glancing out the window and taking her spot on the seat, Elsa let out an equally heavy breath. "I'm so sorry. I keep putting you in this place where you have to lie to Anna, and I know it isn't right or even fair to you." Elsa turned and looked into Kristoff's eyes. Though it was almost a whisper her voice was full of sincerity.

"Thank you for being sorry." Kristoff's voice lowered in volume to match the Queen's.

Crossing her arms and sighing again Elsa continued, "I have good news and bad news for you." Elsa let out a soft chuckle, "Which do you want first?"

"Hmm… The bad news. That way the good news will seem better."

"Have you heard of the three mysterious criminals in cell 12-8?"

"Yeah"

"I assume you know that I put them there."

"I figured."

"Those three men nearly killed Hans, and one of them was his own brother."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Last night one of the guards left without notice, and I went down to see it for myself. I saw all three of them still in the cell, but I keep getting this feeling like… like something is wrong."

"Elsa, if you saw them then everything is fine, but maybe you should take a day just to be with Anna. She's hardly seen you these past few weeks. I know that she misses you."

Elsa and Kristoff remained quiet for a while. "Yeah, I think I'll probably do that. Thank you, Kristoff. I'm sorry for putting more strain on you. I just don't know who else to talk to."

Kristoff chuckled again, "No problem, Elsa, so what about this good news?"

"In less then two weeks you won't have anymore secrets to keep from Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to tell Anna the day of her birthday!" Elsa looked at Kristoff, and could see the relief and happiness in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" The grin on his face was growing bigger and bigger.

Biting her lower lip and smiling Elsa gave Kristoff a small nod.

"Thank you Elsa!"

"I know how hard lying to Anna everyday is, and I feel like it's time to tell her." Elsa replied as she and Kristoff stood up. Elsa gave Kristoff the first hug she had ever given him.

"Thank you." Kristoff said again.

"You're welcome."

Elsa went to find Anna. She didn't realize how much she missed her until she thought about spending a day with her.

Knock knock knock…

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come out?"

"Just a minute"

"Elsa stood outside Anna's door waiting for her to come out.

A few minutes later the door swung open. Anna was wearing a long cobalt blue dress with grey sleeves and her signature braided pigtails, "Hey Elsa!"

"Anna, do you want to spend the day in Arendelle with me?"

Anna's turquoise eyes widened in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes!"

"I would love to!"

"Then come on!" Elsa grabbed Anna's hand.

The square of Arendelle was as lively as ever. The late summer sun was hot but not stuffy, and it seemed that everyone was taking advantage of it. Music of all different kinds flooded the streets. Elsa and Anna smiled as people on the streets greeted them.

Anna danced to one of the group's music while Elsa played with some of the smaller children. As the music stopped from one group another started. Anna walked over to them with a little skip-like walk and Elsa not too far behind her, "I know that song!" She exclaimed as she sang the first few words. A man holding a fiddle grinned at her. Elsa recognized the song as well. It was a song their father used to play for them on his mandolin. It was also the song that Hans had played for her their first night in the castle, but that only briefly crossed her mind. Today was not about Hans and Elsa. It was about Anna and Elsa.

"Would you like to sing it for us Princess Anna?"

"I would love to, but I don't know all the words." She giggled mischievously, "But my sister does!"

"Anna that's a wonderful idea only I don't sing."

"Oh sure you do!" Anna took a few steps forward, "Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

Elsa started turning red as people turned to face her sister, "Anna, what are you doing?"

She said nothing as she stood up on a nearby bucket that was flipped over, "My good people. You all know our beloved Queen Elsa, but what you may not know is that she has an incredible voice."

Elsa looked at her sister's confidence when addressing an entire crowd. Anna had the confidence that Elsa could only dream she'd ever have. Anna could easily make a fantastic leader. Elsa smiled knowing that if anything was to ever happen to her Arendelle would be in good hands.

"These musicians," Anna gestured to the group of six, "Want to play a beautiful song, and they have asked me to accompany them with the lyrics. However, I don't know all the words. My sister does! She won't sing with me, and I think all she needs is some encouragement! Who here thinks Elsa should sing clap really loud!"

The townspeople started clapping, and Anna gave Elsa a glance that undoubtedly said _payback! _The applause grew louder and people started cheering. One little girl shouted out, "Queen Elsa!"

Soon everyone joined in, "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!"

Elsa felt all eyes on her. They all wanted her to make a choice.

Anna and the musicians joined in on the cheering and clapping, "Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!"

"Okay fine!" Elsa said loudly.

"Yeeeeeaaahhhh!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Elsa stood beside her sister.

Anna and Elsa sang loud and clear as the musicians played. Elsa started off quiet, but soon she was as loud, strong and confident as she had been when she had sung _Let it Go._

When the song finished the musicians and the royalty bowed. The audience cheered and applauded with joy. Anna giggled as she waved to everyone. Elsa simply said thank you.

"That was excellent you're Majesties!" A girl with a flute enthused as she shook Elsa's hand.

"Thank you." Elsa replied as the flutist turned to shake Elsa's hand.

"Thank you for letting us sing for you!" Anna smiled warmly.

"Anytime if you two want to join us again you are welcome."

"We will definitely keep that in mind! Wait, would you six like to perform for my birthday?" Anna said as she clasped her hands together.

"Princess Anna, are you sure that we could do it?"

"Absolutely!"

The band turned into a small group huddle and quickly discussed the possibility of playing in the palace. Finally they turned around. A tall girl with a lute spoke out, "Yes, we'll do it!"

Anna's face lit up with joy, "Thank you so much! I'll send a letter to you with all the details!"

Elsa and Anna turned around as one of the band members called out, "Thank you Princess!"

Anna turned back around and smiled, "No, thank you!"

"That was fun, wasn't it!?" Anna exclaimed as she turned back to her older sister.

Elsa said nothing as she closed her arms and looked at the cobblestone path below them.

Anna leaned in closer to her, "Come on. It was fun!"

Anna kept staring at her sister. Elsa turned to her and laughed, "Yes, it was fun! There I said it! I confessed!"

"I knew it!"

As they passed the bakery the both could smell the scent of chocolate. They looked at each other. They didn't even have to say anything. They were thinking the exact same thing, and they both knew it.

"Good afternoon you're Highnesses! What can we do for you?" A stout woman with strawberry blond hair greeted the sisters.

"What's the best chocolate you have?" Elsa asked.

"That," The bakery turned to an oven and pulled out a pan of cupcakes, "would be these! Just let me ice them!"

"What are they?" Anna asked as her tiny noise scrunched as she took in the delectable scents of the bakery.

"They are double chocolate cupcakes." The baker was quiet as she finished icing the second cupcake, "And now they are triple chocolate!"

"We'll take four!" Elsa grinned.

The baker smiled widely. She finished icing the cupcakes and put them in a little box. The girls paid for them and left a little extra money. As they left with their pastries the sisters sat on the edge of the docks. They were where Anna had first met Hans. She slid her shoes off and stuck her feet in the water. Elsa chose against this, fearing that she might freeze the whole fjord again.

"This is so nice!" Anna declared taking a bite of cupcake. Some frosting was streaked across her chin.

"It is, isn't it?' Elsa opened the box and pulled out a cupcake. The rest of the day the girls spent visiting local shops and talking with villagers. When the sun started setting they returned to the castle. Anna went right to Kristoff's room to go to bed. Elsa was dead tired, but she knew she should go see Hans.

She left the castle again and went to Hans' cottage. She knocked on the door gently, and she heard nothing in response. Feeling slightly concerned Elsa turned the knob. Hans was on the couch. A book was on his face, and Elsa could hear his light snoring. She looked at him and smiled. Every little quirk of Hans' was completely adorable and endearing in Elsa's cobalt blue eyes.

Elsa moved the book away from his face. She left it on the nearby table flipped face down on the page where he had left off. Then, as quietly and cautiously as she could, Elsa cuddled up to Hans'; laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart she felt at peace. In the silence of the night the lovers both slipped into unconsciousness. All of her worries and anxiety fell away.

Inside his cottage, although he was unaware of her presence, Hans suddenly felt safer when Elsa fell asleep on him.

Outside his cottage Hans was unaware of the presence of his brother.

Henry was twisted into the hallow of an old large tree that faced the cottage. It offered a bit of an obstructed view into the main room of the house. He had just woken up from sleeping for the first time in nearly two days and quite conveniently so. Henry had managed to wake himself up just in the nick of time to see Elsa entering the cottage. At least, he assumed it was Elsa. _Who else would be paying the little bastard a visit?_

It was too dark to see into the house, and no lights were on, leading Henry to believe that they were asleep. _Such a delightful, perfect opportunity to make my attack… But not yet. We must be patient. _Henry had went back to the old abandoned barn where he and the others had used as a headquarters earlier that day. In an old rotting wooden trough he had stashed away an emergency knife. This, much to his relief, had still been there. He had also picked up some rope which he had tucked away in his other pocket.

He slid his hand into his pocket and let his thumb graze the blade. Pulling the knife out of his pocket, he smiled. Henry left his tree hiding spot and sat in the grass. The silver of the blade glinted in the full moonlight. He pressed his thumb to the tip of the blade. A small drop of blood came from his pierced skin. Admiring his blood, Henry couldn't help but think about how he would soon be staring at Hans' blood and not is own, but it would all look the same.

The minutes faded into hours, and the night faded to daylight. Henry crept up to the window of Hans' bedroom. He had never been more grateful for curtains in all his life. Hans' window curtains provided Henry a little bit of coverage, but they also allowed him enough view into the house so he could see everything. He looked around the inside of Hans' bedroom. He saw an empty unmade bed, a dresser, a clock that was too far away for him to tell the time, and a bedside table. When he could confirm they were not in the room he went to the living room window and peeked inside. Sure enough, Elsa and Hans were sitting up as if they had just woken up. As he watched his identical twin tuck hair behind the Queen's ear and give her a passionate kiss, Henry felt the unadulterated hatred growing in his very soul.

…

"When did you get here?" Hans' asked delightfully surprised by Elsa being there. Although Elsa made him feel safe, all day yesterday he had felt a strange uneasy feeling. He felt as though something wasn't right in the world. The feeling was so grand that he was nearly overwhelmed by it. As he woke from his slumber he could feel his extreme anxiety returning.

"About six hours ago." Elsa grinned, but she too felt her fears from yesterday morning returning.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did what about you?"

"Once you showed up everything was okay." Hans took a deep breath and broke eye contact with Elsa.

"Hans, what's the matter?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me!" Elsa gripped the arm of the couch as it iced over.

He sighed again and put his arms on Elsa's shoulders, "You have to stay away from me."

"What?"

"Elsa, I keep getting this feeling that something is very very wrong. There's danger coming, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"… Hans…"

Hans brushed her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her forehead, "I'm just trying to protect you… because I love you."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm not saying that we are over. I could never say that! All I'm saying is you don't have to see me everyday. Please, just try to keep some distance. I'll tell you when everything is right again. It's just… God I love you so much Elsa, and I could never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me."

"I understand… Actually, yesterday I started getting this feeling that something is awry as well. Maybe this is for the best."

Hans walked Elsa to the door, "You need to be getting back." He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, "Please don't think this means I've stopped loving you. I will never stop loving you."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Elsa went back to the castle. To stay away from someone she dearly love, but it was for her own sake for a change.

…

As the days went by Elsa and Hans kept there distance. It had been three days, and they hadn't seen each other once. Elsa had received a letter back from King Joseph telling her that she was welcome to keep Henry locked up in Arendelle due to the fact that Henry was running from the law in The Southern Isles. Apparently, Henry had committed multiple acts of treason and attempts to start some sort of uprising against Joseph. Joseph had set out a warrant for his arrest, but then he vanished without a trace. Joseph said that he was going against the law in Arendelle and Elsa had managed to capture him then it was welcomed and actually encouraged, that she keep him there. As Elsa read this correspondence she smiled. She decided not to share this news with Henry. Let him assume what he will as the rest of his life would be spent rotting in prison.

With Elsa keeping her distance from Hans, she starting spending more time with Anna. The sisters went out into the kingdom two more times. Anna seemed to be more than happy to have the company of her sister after so many years alone. The palace staff was also hard at work on two major projects: Princess Anna's nineteenth birthday ball and the annex to the dungeon. Both projects were moving smoothly yet hectically. Elsa's life was busy but good. She thought to herself that once she and Hans were out and open that life would be perfect.

And it was about time.

Dominic and Matthew had their hands full trying to keep up the masquerade that Henry was still in the cell. Peter had a huge welt on his forehead from being knocked so many times. Brain damage was almost inevitable. With the construction of the annex in full swing there wasn't always a guard on duty, so sometimes they would let Peter stay conscious for a few hours. When he was awake he talked in garbled circles about absolutely nothing! Neither henchman felt remorse for the guard. They knew that once Henry had killed Hans they would all three leave Arendelle and head for another kingdom. Commit a few acts of theft, and the three would live like pirates for awhile then live like kings.

Henry spent the days watching Hans' activity. There wasn't much to watch. Hans didn't once leave a five mile radius of his cottage. This delighted Henry. It would make killing Hans so much easier. However, Elsa hadn't shown up in nearly five days, and it was starting to frustrate him. He needed her to come to the cottage so he could kill the both. The waiting had driven him mad. He hadn't showered in almost two, so he smelled incredibly vile. He almost had a full grown beard. He didn't have much food, so he feared starvation. Slowly, day by day, he lost more of what little sanity he had. He concluded that as soon as he saw him and Elsa together he'd kill them both and show no mercy.

On the sixth day with no sign of Elsa, Henry was asleep in his tree as Hans left the area. Little did Hans know that what he was about to do would change the course of his and Elsa's fate.

…

It had been an entire week since Elsa had last seen Hans, and she missed him dearly. She planned to see him that night. She waited patiently that whole day. When nightfall came around she left the castle.

"I missed you so much! You know you didn't have to stay away that long!" Hans said embracing Elsa in a hug as she opened the door.

"I don't think I ever want to stay away that long ever again. Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah I think so. I was just dumb. Nothing actually happened. I feel like a jerk!"

"Hans, it's okay. You told me to stay away because you were afraid I'd get hurt. I understand!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Elsa went into the cottage as Henry observed them from a tree branch not too far away. Mad with rage Henry grinned to himself knowing that the time had come.

Henry had been watching Hans long enough to know his comings and goings. He had paid enough attention to everything his brother did. He had watched long enough now it was time to act. He watched the lovers as they talked and laughed together. _How sweet, their last happy moments together alive_ Henry thought with a sickening smile. They look innocent and normal, not at all like the monsters Henry knew them to be. He stood outside the cottage waiting. _It's going to be so easy_. He gripped his dagger. 

_Time two kill two birds with one stone.  
_

_Or two lovers with one blade._

Both lovers were stunned speechless as Henry burst through the door. Elsa quickly moved her hands to blast Henry, but as he quickly moved she missed. Hans was also trying to get to Henry, who was remarkably quick on his feet. As he managed to get behind Elsa he hit her upside the head with the handle of his dagger. Elsa collapsed to the ground, not dead, but unconscious. Nimbly he made his way back to his brother. He tried to avoid slipping on the ice patches that covered the ground. As Henry slammed Hans against the wall, Hans felt his head smash into the bricks. He didn't feel the pain. The only thing on Hans' mind was saving his and Elsa's lives.

Hans' fought back with all his strength, but to no avail. Henry was substantially stronger than he was. Henry pushed his weight into Hans. Using his hand with the dagger in it, he pulled the rope from his pocket. Hans twisted and contorted his wrists in anyway possible to keep from being bound. Henry's strength was incomparable to his own, and soon his wrists were tied together. Henry tied his wrists to a peg on the self above them. This left Hans four inches from the ground.

"You and Elsa are going to die." Henry said with is putrescent breath heavy in Hans' nose.

Hans refused to accept this fate he struggled and pulled to break himself free. As Henry took a few steps back Hans started kicking.

"No!" Hans yelled as he kicked Henry's rib cage.

Henry slashed Hans across the leg once. The blood was already rushing from the wound. "I'd like to see you stop me." Henry said as he picked up Elsa's weak body. "She really is a beauty. Shame she has to die." He took a fistful of her hair and smelled it. "The best part is you get to watch her die. Of course, not after I make her mine." He started to unbutton Elsa's dress. Henry planted slobbery kisses on Elsa's neck and chest. He peeled his shirt off. His body odor filling the cottage.

In his greatest moment of strength Hans broke his hands free. The rope was still tried to his wrist, but they were no longer bound together. He tackled Henry to the ground, "You keep away from her!" Hans pushed his hand into Henry's pocket and pulled out the knife. With the rest of his body pinning him down, Hans placed the blade to Henry's neck. His eyes changed to a deep shade of brown that they had never been before. "I am tired of you and everyone else pushing me around like I'm a nothing!" Hans pressed the blade closer, not yet close enough to bleed though. "Every single act of evil I have _ever _committed was because of _you!_ I will never let you control me ever again!" Hans dug the dagger deeper into Henry's neck and watched as he started to bleed.

"HANS STOP!" Kristoff said as soon as he opened the door. Yesterday when Hans had left the premises of his cottage it was to speak with Kristoff. Hans had told him about his unsettled feeling of danger. Kristoff had become concerned for both of them. He knew Elsa was going to see Hans, so he decided to visit them and see how they were holding up. Just in time to see Elsa on the floor and Hans dominating over his brother, about to commit murder.

Kristoff ran over to Elsa. He picked her up and placed her gently on the sofa. Once he knew that she would be okay he ran over to Hans and pulled him away from Henry. "He's not worth it!" Kristoff grunted. He placed a foot in the center of Henry's stomach to keep him from moving.

"Kristoff!" Hans said lunging for Henry again with his dagger. Kristoff grabbed his wrist.

"You'll thank me later." Kristoff used his other hand to rip the knife from Hans' grasp.

"Who the hell is this!?" Henry yelled.

Both the other men disregarded this. Kristoff just pressed his foot deeper into Henry's stomach. "Hans, you have to calm down! Go check on Elsa. I'll take care of him."

"Fine!" Hans snapped. He crawled over to the couch and cradled Elsa's head in his hands. He examined the back of her head where Henry struck her. There was a small bruise, but nothing serious.

Kristoff grabbed Henry by the shoulders and stood him up. Henry started screaming in Kristoff's face. He flinched a little the revolting saliva from Henry's mouth landed in his eye. "Shut up." Kristoff said as he thumped the red head with the knife handle. It took two times to knock him out.

He drug Henry to his sled. "Watch over him Sven."

Once back in the cottage he went over to Hans. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Kristoff."

"No problem. Keep Elsa here tonight. Keep an eye on her."

"I'll keep her safe, don't worry."

"Okay, I'm going to bring your brother back to the dungeon." Kristoff turned to leave.

"Thanks again. I owe you." Hans shrugged.

"No you don't." Kristoff smiled, "It's what brothers do." He said just loud enough for Hans to hear.

**A/N: I apologize again my lovelies for taking almost an entire month. Hopefully the length makes up for it! Be sure to follow PrincessGabrielsa on Facebook. It's the best way to keep up on the progress of the story. You also get fun facts and exclusive content! Oh and I have some bad news! I go back to school on the 20****th****! Boooo! :( That means updates will take even more time! But pretty please bear with me! Leave a review so I know that there's still someone interested in knowing what happens! I heart you my readers!  
xoxo  
PrincessGabrielsa**


	14. An Open Door

**A/N: Here it is my darling readers! The moment I've been asked about since I posted chapter one! It's the big reveal of Hans and Elsa's relationship! Thank you to everyone who's been with me since the first chapter, every chapter since, and every chapter to come! I love you all! Enjoy! :) **

With only one day left until Princess Anna's nineteenth birthday all of Arendelle was busy. The heart of the kingdom was bustling with everything that was left to be done. The air was filled with an aesthetic of excitement. Ships were sailing in from many kingdoms. All of Arendelle was in a state of excited peace.

Anna stood in Elizabeth's fitting room. She gazed at the boats moving gracefully across the crystalline water. Elizabeth laced up the silver ribbon in the back of Anna's gown. This was her final fitting before tomorrow night.

"Isn't it exciting?" Elizabeth asked, "You're a woman now and everyone will be dressed to the nines to celebrate with you!"

"It really is exciting, but I'm also a bit nervous." Anna had her eyes closed and wrung her hands together with anticipation to see the dress. As the dressmaker finished lacing the princess into the gown she admired her work. Anna was breathtaking.

Never in all her life had Anna worn such a beautiful gown. It fit like of a glove. The strapless bodice hugged Anna's little frame and was graced with small silvery gems in a beautiful swirling pattern. At her hips was a silver ribbon. The skirt flowed to the ground. The silky fabric reflected the light all on its own, but Elizabeth took it a step further by embellishing it with small white gems. It still reminded Anna of her older sister's snow.

"It was awfully kind of you to still invite The Southern Isles royal family, Princess Anna." Elizabeth said gently.

Anna grinned, "I invited King Joseph and all of his brothers and their wives, well except for Hans."

"Do you know who will be representing them?"

Anna scanned her memory for a moment. She had invited all of Arendelle and diplomats and royals from kingdoms far and wide, so remember every single person was quite the task. "I do believe that will be Prince Christian and his wife Kristina."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"I've heard that the second youngest prince, Prince Henry, has come up missing. Can you imagine how awful that is to lose your brother, but that was weeks ago."

Elizabeth shook her head in dismay, "It's a shame. I do hope they found the poor boy. Well, that's enough gossip! Tell me what you think!" She stepped out of the way so Anna had a clear view of the mirror.

"It's stunning!" Anna said, biting her lip in excitement.

"I think it looks stunning on you. I was honestly excited when you told me you would really love a swan inspired gown. Ever since you were little I thought you would look just grand in white!" Elizabeth gave Anna a teasing smile, "I've always had your wedding dress in mind to!"

"Elizabeth…" Anna groaned but in a sarcastic way. She loved the idea that everyone seemed to think that she would one day marry Kristoff.

"I've recently started envisioning one for Elsa as well."

"Why?"

Elizabeth looked The Princess square in the eyes, "Anna, you've heard all the same rumors and gossip I have."

"You don't actual believe the mystery man theory, do you?" Anna questioned. She knew it was true, she had seen some mysterious masculine figure in her sister's bed, but that didn't mean she wanted everyone else to know.

"I do, mainly because Elsa truly does deserve to have a love all her own."

The room fell into silence. To Anna, it was unbearable. She heard the clicking of Elizabeth's shoes. The seamstress came up beside her and handed her a mask.

The mask was sparkling white with darkly lined eyes. The mask had to small swan feathers next to the right eye. Anna tied the silver ribbon around her head and adjusted the mask to her eyes. She stepped into a pair of simple plain white heels. Turning in slow circles, Anna admired the gown. The last time she had seen the dress it was incomplete. The intricacies of the bodice hadn't been there and the skirt was nowhere near as sparkly as it was now.

Elsa's finished peacock dress stood on the mannequin beside her. Elsa hadn't received a fitting yet nor would she. Anna had insisted that her sister not see the dress until the morning of the ball.

"This is Elsa's mask." Elizabeth handed her a delicate emerald green mask. The eyes of the mask were lined with black gems, and the mask was adorned with two peacock feathers. They were beside the left eye, opposite to Anna's mask.

Elsa's dress was also strapless. It had an emerald green bodice. The center of the bodice had peacock feathers going up it and the hips were also graced by a single long feather wrapping all the way around the hips. The skirt of the dress was turquoise; it had the same swirly print as Anna's bodice, but it was made of pink, purple, blue, and green jewels. It was colorful, which Anna liked.

"Well now that we know it fits you might want to take it off." Elizabeth suggested.

Before Anna took the dress off she took one more look at her reflection. She was standing beside a mannequin, but tomorrow night it would be her sister

…

The annex to the dungeon had recently been finished, and Henry was now in his own ultimate security cell. He was under the surveillance of at least four guards at all times.

Peter was recovered in the back of cell 12-8. He was immediately sent to the best of doctors for treatment. He had serious brain injury and would never be able to walk again, and he would have to relearn everything. Elsa frequently visited him since he had no family. He was speaking again, and he knew his name, so they were making progress.

On this particular day Elsa went up to visit Peter mainly to get away from all the festivities. The nurses said that her visits helped him. As always she brought him some bread and cheese and would just let him talk about whatever was going on in his life.

It was moments like these when she watched Peter suffer with permanent brain damage, that she truly hated Henry. How could someone so cruel and evil share DNA with a man so kind and gentle?

"Elsa?" She heard her name whisper from across the room. When she turned around she saw Kristoff in the doorway.

"Hey Kristoff" Elsa smiled as the tall blond sat down on the chair beside her.

Kristoff's amber eyes were wide and filled with worry. He looked as though something was desperately troubling him. " Elsa, I have a really important question for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, first I feel like I have to explain myself. I know that I've only been with Anna for nearly three months, but I'm in love with her. I love everything about her. She brightens my world like no one else, and before her I felt like I was just getting by, like I wasn't living. Anna has become my everything. I would never hurt her and I will always protect her because I'm so in love with her, and I never want that to go away!" Kristoff looked Elsa square in the eyes and took a deep breath. He prepared himself, "Basically what I'm saying is. I would like your permission to ask for Anna's hand in marriage." Kristoff almost regretting asking the second the question escaped his lips. _It's been three months! She's not going to say yes! Ugh!_

The room was silent for a very long time.

"Yes." Elsa looked into Kristoff's eyes.

"Wait what!?" He could hardly believe what he had heard.

"Yes you may marry Anna!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much Elsa!" I relieved and joyful smile went from ear to ear on Kristoff's face.

He happily left the infirmary and ran down to Elizabeth's fitting room. He knew Anna had her last fitting today and he hoped that she was done. Much to his satisfaction Anna came out of the fitting room just as he walked past it.

Grabbing Anna by the hips, Kristoff turned her to face him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pulled her in, and kissed her. Anna was surprised but she happily accepted the embrace. She ran her fingers through his "unmanly" blonde locks. Getting a firm hold onto her waist Kristoff pulled her into a nearby hallway. He pulled his lips from hers just long enough to glance around and make sure no one was watching them. He took her hips and pushed them into the wall. Anna giggled as Kristoff proceeded to slide his hands up her arms and pin them over her head. Kristoff lips traced down from Anna's jaw, past her cheek bones, grazed her lips; he gently suckled on her neck, and finally kissed the collarbone. Anna sighed and giggled the entire time.

"What's all this for?" Anna grinned mischievously.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Kristoff whispered in Anna's ear. He released her hands.

Anna's fingers traced the door that she was propped up against. Her fingers flinched when she felt the cool metal of a door knob. Her bedroom door knob.

Anna pressed her lips to Kristoff's ear, "Follow me!"

She opened the door, and she pulled Kristoff inside with her.

As the door shut behind them Anna and Kristoff began kissing each other with more passion than the ever had. Anna began pulling his shirt up. Kristoff wrapped his hands around hers and helped her get her shirt off. Kristoff stopped kissing Anna and stared into her bright turquoise eyes and casually dropped his shirt. He set his hands on her shoulders and used his thumbs to tip her chin up.

"I never thought I'd be so in love with anyone." Anna smiled as she felt his warm touch.

"I know. It's all so foreign, but it's so commonplace like it was here the whole time. Like, I just had to wait for it to be embraced." He chuckled nervously.

Anna sighed nervously, "… Kristoff…"

"Yes Anna?"

"I want to…" She trailed off not finishing her sentence. But she looked into Kristoff's eyes with a serious loving expression.

"Anna?!" Kristoff whispered back surprised. He knew what she meant. He just didn't believe it.

…

Elsa finished putting a black suit into a box and closed it.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Elsa informed Marion.

"Yes Queen Elsa. Stay safe!"

"I will"

Elsa clutched the box close to her. The late summer air was chilly but she didn't mind, or even notice it. By this point she had gone to Hans' so many times that she could probably walk it with her eyes closed. The cabin he lived in had once belonged to the chief of the palace staff, but when he retired no one wanted his housing quarters. So, it remained abandoned. It was a house for one, or a tidy pair, but to Elsa it was a second home.

She didn't even have to wait a second once she knocked for Hans to open the door. Leaning over the box he planted a kiss on her lips, "Hi!" He breathed out and grinned.

"Hi, I have a present for you!" Elsa said shaking the box.

"What is it?" Hans asked taking the box in one hand and closing the door with the other. He and Elsa walked over to the couch.

"Open it and see!"

Hans opened the box and peered at the suit inside. "Whoa, Elsa! What's the occasion?"

"Anna's birthday ball is tomorrow, and I got you something for the occasion." Elsa wrapped her arms around his muscular torso and kissed his cheek.

"Well thank you Elsa! I like it." Hans replied pecking her lips in thanks.

"You're welcome! Now, why don't you try it on?"

Hans got up and carried the box to his bathroom. Before closing the door he look at Elsa and grinned, "No peeking!"

…

"Anna are you sure about this?" Kristoff asked as he hovered over her body.

"Yes." She answered as her voice quivered.

He stroked her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The act was much longer than Anna had expected. It was painful, but she didn't mind it. She knew it was caused by the man she loved so much giving all his love to her. Afterwards they were nuzzled together under three blankets. Both of their hearts were beating rapid fire. Kristoff brushed Anna's red hair away from her neck and kissed from her collarbone to her lips. "I love you Anna. I promise you I will never leave you. Unless you want me to."

"I'll never want you to go." Anna yawned.

He pulled the blankets up a little higher, and cuddled her just a little closer. Neither of them could keep their eyelids open.

…

"You're so handsome." Elsa declared looking at Hans.

He wore an average black suit with an orange button down and deep red sash beneath the black jacket. His mask mimicked the face of a fox from the nose up. It even peaked a bit at the sides to represent ears. "I like it!" Hans smiled at his reflection.

"You know what we're doing tomorrow, right?" Elsa asked nervously.

"You're not getting cold feet about it are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just scared about what's going to happen when everyone knows. When we have no more secrets to hide."

"I know. I'm scared too, Elsa." Hans went over and hugged Elsa tightly.

She ran her thumbs down his sideburns, "No matter what happens tomorrow night, just know that I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you too."

Hans started kissing her again. Elsa pulled his mask off and tossed it aside. Her fingers began pulling his jacket off. Hans ran his hands up and down her back, slowly unbuttoning her dress. As Elsa threw Hans' jacket across the room he picked her up and carried her to his room.

They both knew what was going to happen.

As the sky got darker they kissed more and more passionately. One by one clothes left bodies and found their way to the floor. "I love you" was whispered countless times.

When their was nothing left to say Hans and Elsa did the only thing they could to further express their love for one another.

That night the consensus was broken in the most consensual way.

That night the two pairs of lovers slept in peace. All of them had lost a part of themselves, only to give it to the one they loved most.

Kristoff was the first to wake up that next morning. He left the castle with some last minute business to attend to. He kissed Anna goodbye and left her a note and some flowers as his way of saying "Good morning" and "Happy Birthday."

Anna woke up at nineteen years old. The first thing she saw was a not that said:

_Hope you slept well my Princess. I love you so much, and I'll see you tonight._

_Love,_

_Kristoff_

_P.S. Happy Birthday._

She sniffed the bouquet that he left beside her bed. Thinking to herself that life was good, and nothing bad could happen on such a perfect and beautiful day like today.

…

Elsa and Hans woke up within minutes of each other. Both of them were still glowing from the night before. Hans made Elsa breakfast. They spent the morning cleaning up his cottage and preparing themselves for what was to come. By noon Elsa left. She knew that Anna had wanted to see her by two so that the sisters could get ready together.

…

"You look beautiful." Elsa said looking at her sister dressed in a shimmery white gown. There was only half an hour left until the ball started.

"You look more beautiful!" Anna giggled as Elsa tied her mask behind her head.

"Thank you. I have to go instruct the opening palace doors to let everyone in."

"Okay! I love you!"

"I love you too, Anna, and happy birthday."

As Elsa opened the door to leave she saw Kristoff standing outside the door. He was wearing his suit and lion mask. His face was flushed red and he looked absolutely petrified. Elsa knew what he was about to do.

"She's all yours." Elsa patted him on the shoulder.

"Hi Kristoff!" Anna beamed as she went over to him and kissed him.

"Hi Anna." Kristoff replied with a weak voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful in white."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, in fact…." Kristoff started to trip over his words. "I would like to see you wear white again soon." He gripped the ring box in his pocket. "Anna, I know I don't have a lot to offer. I'm an ice man with a reindeer and love, and that's all I've got. I also have your sister's approval since I know how much she means to you. I just want to say that I'm so in love with you. It's become something I need. And I never thought I'd be so lucky as to find true love, but I did. You saved me Anna. You saved me from myself. I never want the way I feel for you to go away." Kristoff slowly dropped to one knee. "Anna Airabelle Eleanor Marie Princess of Arendelle, would you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?"

Anna's eyes welled up with tears as Kristoff took her hand with one of his and held open a ring box with the other. She didn't know how to speak anymore. She looked down into Kristoff's maple brown eyes and smiled s brightly.

"Yes!" Anna giggled.

"Really!?"

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"

Kristoff put the ring up on her finger and stood up. Engulfing his now fiancé in a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

Elsa came up back in and smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Oh Elsa, You gave us your blessing?" Anna exclaimed hugging her sister.

"Of course! But Anna, now I need to tell you something." Elsa's tone was serious.

"Anything!"

Hans came into the room. His mask hid his face. Elsa spoke, "I have found true love like you have. And you were right. I didn't know what true love is until now." Hans put his arm around her waist. "However I know you may not be too happy for me."

Kristoff bent his head as he came beside Anna. Almost as if to protect her, he put his arms on her shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I be happy for you? You have love!" Anna jumped up and down! "Who are you?" Anna asked the man beside her sister.

Hans slowly untied his mask. It felt to floor.

And so did Anna's heart.

Everything came to a silent screeching halt.

Anna's world came to a crash. It was burnt to the ground. She blinked and hoped she had seen wrong, but when her eyes opened she still saw Hans. Elsa was one of the most amazing people she knew. Hans was the closest thing to devil that she'd ever met. Elsa would never just choose Hans. He must have done something to her. _This can't be happening to me! None of this is real. Everything was so perfect. Why? _Finally she felt so frustrated she thought she would implode upon herself. All of her organs were just going to fail on her, and she was going to die right there. With ever passing white noise filled second Anna's anxiety heavy breathing got louder. The world was spinning and the only thing she could do to stop it was scream.

So she screamed. It was a heart wrenching and blood curdling scream. The scream of the broken hearted. A scream that Hans knew all too well.

"NO!" Anna yelled once she finally caught her breath again. "What did you do to my sister? She would never love you!"

"Anna calm down!" Kristoff tried to comfort her, but she shoved him away.

"Anna, if you would just let me explain-" Elsa began.

"NO! I don't want to hear anything either of you have to say!" She looked Hans square into the eyes, "I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she punched Hans directly in the face. Right where Kristoff had punched him what felt like forever ago. Anna stormed out of the room, but before she slammed the door she looked at Elsa and whispered, "I'm done with you!"

The door slammed.

And everything was silent again.

"Anna come back." Kristoff ran after her.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa" Hans' voice was caught like he was going to cry. Then he ran off in the other direction.

"Hans!" Elsa cried. She went after him.

And just like that the door was open, the hall was empty, and hearts were broken.

**A/N: So there it is. It's all on the table. Secrets no more! I apologize for the over a month time it took for this update to happen, but I have school. I'm sure many of us have that problem. I am not abandoning this story. It will go on. Review please my lovelies! Thank you for reading this! I'll bring you chapter 15 when I can, but until then just know that I love each and everyone of you! Remember that you are beautiful and that everyone out there has a true love! :)  
XOXO  
PrincessGabrielsa**


	15. Beauty in the Aftermath

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! It has been waaaaay too long! I am so sorry! I really really am! I know you've probably heard the "I've been busy" excuse before, but any writer who is also in school can tell you that the struggle is real! The month of October was so ridiculously busy! I had school, play rehearsals, decathlon practices, and my birthday. By the way if you live in the U.S.A. in Ohio I have big news! I'm going to be on T.V. if you want details message me! I turned 16 on the 28****th****, too which was pretty cool!  
Okay now the final bit of house keeping this chapter will be parallel to the next chapter. That means this chapter and next chapter will be taking place at the exact same time. Now that's all that is out of the way time to see what happens next! Thanks my lovelies! 3**

"Come back, please!"

Anna kept running, so she could hardly hear Kristoff coming after her.

_She lied to me!_

She climbed up a final flight of stairs, hot tears stained her face. She covered her eyes, and ran to her room. As soon as she was inside she slammed the heavy oak door. When it closed the thump was a resounding echo in the hallway. Anna uncovered her eyes long enough to look at her bed. She dashed to it and collapsed in a fit of tears. Her sobs were loud; they made her shoulders shake. She shuddered and gasped for air through the lump in her throat. Her nose started running. A migraine consumed her skull. Everything about her ached: her head, her eyes, her arms, her legs, nose, chest, throat, and even her heart.

She kept the tears coming so she couldn't hear her heart breaking. She brought herself to her feet and grasped at her stomach. After sobbing in her corset it made her torso feel like her ribs were going to disintegrate into her lungs. Desperately clawing at her back, Anna had managed to loosen her corset about halfway down her back. Leaving her in a thin silk, strapless slip, in which she wore under her dress. The exhaustedly bent over her armoire and grasped the brass handles. Once it was flung open her tired eyes scanned the contents the best they could in the dark bedroom. The glass of a bottle glinted in the moonlight, which was coming from a large triangular window. She wrapped her fingers around the neck of the bottle; her other hand picked up a piece of delicate stemware.

Stumbling back to her bed, Anna pulled the top off the bottle. The familiar scent of heavy whiskey filled Anna's nose. Using her arm, she wiped away her tears. She sat down on her bed and poured herself a glass. She inhaled the whole glass. Feeling the familiar burn in her throat, the relief started rushing through her. Another wave of tears came to the surface of her turquoise eyes. She poured herself another glass of the amber liquid, thinking of her father.

Anna remembered how her father always was well stocked with whiskey. He almost always had a flask with him, and he used it to drink away his stress from being king. Anna had followed in his footsteps shortly after his death, when she snuck down into his cellar and stole two bottles. She drank a whole bottle that night. She turned to the liquor when she had no one else. She slowly felt more and more intoxicated.

She guzzled down the second glass, and then she poured herself another.

And another.

And another.

Fifteen minutes and half a bottle of whiskey later, Anna threw her glass across the room. It shattered against the wall. The shards of glass glittered like a handful of diamonds in the light. She drunkenly stumbled over to her armoire and retrieved a second glass. It slipped from her hand and fell onto the floor as she collapsed onto her bed. Her foot knocked over the bottle of whiskey.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Anna looked up from the pillow she had been practically suffocating herself in. Glancing at the door, she glared, "GO AWAY!" Her speech was slurred. _HOLY HELL CAN I NOT GET JUST A HALF HOUR ALONE! _She furiously wondered.

"Let me in, Anna!" Kristoff's voice was full of concern.

"No" Anna snapped.

Kristoff ignored Anna's command and entered anyway.

Kristoff's eyes widened as he stared into the room. He had never seen Anna like this. Her dress was rolled up and sprawled out everywhere. The stench of whiskey flooded his nostrils. He noticed the broken glass in the corner.

"What part of go away don't you get?" Anna asked in a tired but angry post-sob way.

"Anna? What happened?"

She rolled over and sat up, "NOTH- … Kristoff? Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't I mean I didn't know it was you."

Kristoff said nothing as her stepped over the wineglass to her bed. He looked at Anna. Her auburn curls were matted and her face was red and wet with tears. Whiskey was heavy on her breath. His hand brushed away a strand of her hair and he tucked it behind her ear. He kept one hand on her shoulder and one hand grabbed hers. "Anna, you promised me you'd never do this again."

She started to cry again, "I'm so sorry, but she lied to me!"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Princess Anna, it's almost time for you to make your entrance!" One of the guards called.

"Alright alright I'll be out soon."

"You don't have to do to this!" Kristoff said empathetically.

"I'm fine!"

Kristoff looked at Anna. The whites of her blue green eyes were now glistened red from crying. He had known early on about Anna's alcohol abuse. She had told how some nights she would get so intoxicated she could hardly remember her name. Kristoff had made her promise him that if she ever felt the need to drink that she would come and talk with him first. Anna had taken his hand and she agreed promise. The weight of the news of Elsa and Hans was heavy, practically overwhelming on Anna's shoulders, and Kristoff understood that. He knew that a sizeable portion of Anna's frustration came from the fact that Elsa had kept her secret hidden from her for so long. He knew that in a way Anna felt like she had been lied to, betrayed.

His heart was heavy with anxiety filled guilt. _I'm no better than Elsa. I'm worse. _He still hadn't told her the truth, and she was now his fiancée. He was overwhelmed; all of his thoughts were mashing together. _Do I tell her now? She's already upset. God, I really screwed up. She's going to hate me. Tell her! Shut the hell up! Just tell her!_

_Shut up!_

_Tell her!_

_Shut up!_

_Tell her!_

"I... I'm s… sorry An… Anna. You you're going to… to hate me, but I'm sorry!" Kristoff bluntly blurted out, instantly regretted it.

"Wait what?" Anna asked with confusion.

"I… I… lied… to you… I lied to you, I'm sorry… Anna."

"What do you mean, you lied to me?" Anna asked with a voice that was full of a combination of anger, confusion, and curiosity.

"I knew."

"What did you know, Kristoff?"

Kristoff took in a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to say. "I've known about Hans and Elsa…"

"YOU KNEW! HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW!?"

Kristoff lowered his head in shame. _I should have told her sooner, _"About a month…"

"A MONTH! AND YOU NEVER ONCE TOLD ME!"

"I'm sorry, Anna!"

"You lied to me! Just like Elsa, you lied to me!" Anna got up and stormed over to the window. Kristoff's amber eyes started to water, and a lump formed in his throat. _I'm such an idiot! _He walked over to her, and he lovingly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Anna said in a snarky tone. "I can't believe you. I can't believe I ever trusted anything you said. Everything you ever said was a lie! Every promise you made was a lie! All that talk of our future was a lie! Every time you said you loved me was a lie! Every time you-"

"That's not true, and you know it, Anna!" Kristoff fired back. "I love you more than anything. You are everything to me. You're my life, Anna. I didn't tell you sooner because your sister asked me to keep a secret worth keeping. If I told you and not Elsa, you would have felt more betrayed than you do now. Think about it, Anna. I don't want to fight with you, but I want you to understand where I'm coming from. I'm not saying I'm in the right in this, but I had my reasons." His eyes were dark and stern yet they were full of compassion. He kept his hands on her shoulders.

The room was silent.

The next sound to occupy the room was the sound of Anna sobbing again. She rested her head on Kristoff's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Wrapping his Princess in an embrace, Kristoff held her close and ran his fingers, comfortingly, through her hair. "Shhh shh shhh, you don't have to apologize. I love you. It's going to be okay."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Princess Anna, are you ready Your Majesty?"

Kristoff went over and answered the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Bjorgman, where's Princess Anna?" Kai spoke softly.

"In here."

"Is she ready?"

"She isn't feeling well. She may or may not come. You can give the diplomats her apologies."

"We have people out there waiting for her." Kai said as though he hadn't heard anything Kristoff had just said.

"Anna is unwell!"

"People have come from all over the world to see her and wish her happy birthday." The servant was starting to get annoyed.

"The Princess' well being is more important!" Kristoff replied, not really annoyed, but frustrated.

The men shared a glare for a few moments. Kai was the first to give up.

"Fine! Take care of her."

"I will." Kristoff closed the door. Anna was curled up on the floor at the foot of her bed. The iceman sat down beside his Princess. She was crying uncontrollably.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around her as she crawled up on his lap. She laid her head on his chest. Her tears were soaking through his shirt. "I love you, Anna." Kristoff whispered.

She didn't reply with words, but she squeezed his arm a little bit tighter. "It's going to be okay." Kristoff whispered.

Kristoff held her tightly for two solid hours while Anna cried. He whispered to her that everything was going to be okay. His fingers entangled themselves in her hair as he sang to her a lullaby. He kept telling her he loved her. He wasn't sure when the crying stopped and the sleeping began, but he stayed by her side the whole night.

By the time the sun rose Anna and Kristoff were cuddled close on the floor of her room. The smell of the whiskey had ebbed away. The broken glass glittered in a magnificent way as the sun rose over it. After the chaos there was a mess, but there was beauty in the aftermath as well. Chaos is a cycle that either ends in a nightmare or a masterpiece.


	16. Better Than Me

**A/N: Guess who's on Christmas Break. Me! That means I have lots of time to sit by my laptop and work on my story in the frigid cold of winter. I want to get at least two more chapters up by the time I go back to school, I know my updates have been so far apart and it genuinely hurts me, but I promise you that I am so grateful for you! Thank you for putting but with me! Just as a reminder, this chapter and the previous chapter are parallel to each other. In other words they are taking place at the same time. However, there is a flashback in italics. I hope that makes sense. That's all my lovelies! Have a wonderful Holiday season! **

The cold never bothered her, or so she had thought. In recent months Queen Elsa had found herself eating her words. Physically speaking she wasn't cold; however, emotionally she was freezing. The one thing she never wanted to do, hurt people, was the very thing she was doing to everyone she loved most. Her mind was running faster than her beating heart and feet combined. A million thoughts were in her head, but at the same time a single memory replayed in the rampant state of her imagination.

"_Elsa, when you do things like this it's not only reckless, it's completely selfish." King Kalel scolded his oldest daughter. Elsa cowered from him in her bedroom. A mere wall separated her from Anna. _

"_I just wanted to see my sister!" Elsa said tightening her fists. Her powers were creeping through her thick silk gloves. _

_Kalel twisted the cap off his flask and took a hearty drink. Wiping his mouth, Elsa could hear him muttering curse words and distorted sentences. Probably directed at her, and the kingdom, and everything else. He looked back down at her with vaguely bloodshot eyes. Leaning down to his daughter's height, he lifted his hand and pointed at her. Inches away from her nose. _

"_You are to stay away from Anna until you can control your powers!" The pungent scent of liquor tortured Elsa's senses. _

_It was Anna's birthday exactly ten years ago and Elsa had snuck into Anna's room to surprise her. All she had wanted to do was talk to her, but her powers came out in a fit of pure joy, and it amazed Anna instantly. Within moments, their father barged in and broke it up. Over the past four years, King Kalel had picked up some witchcraft of his own. He kept it secret from the rest of his people, and claimed it was for the sole purpose of controlling moments like this. Slurring a few words and waving his hand over Anna's head, a few sparks of light touched her head, and she fell asleep. "You're lucky she won't remember this! Go back to your room, __**NOW**__!" Kalel pulled a brass flask from his coat pocket and took a heavy swig. _

"_If you ever want to inherit this kingdom you will control these things Elsa, do you understand!?" _

"_I understand I'm sorry!"_

"_No, if you understood we wouldn't have to go through this!" He took another drink, "You're a danger to Arendelle!"_

_Queen Jessica stood at the door, and was appalled by what she was hearing. She walked into her daughter's room as calmly as possible. "Kalel, stop it!"_

"_Stay out of this Jessica. It doesn't concern you!"_

"_Yes, it does. She's my daughter. She's our daughter!"_

"_She's a monster!" the king growled angrily through his gritted teeth._

_Jessica's ice blue eyes widened. They were flooded with hurt and disbelief, "H-how can you say that?"_

"_Because it's true! Damn it Jessica!" Kalel raised his hand to her, the flask in the other. Elsa cowered in the corner of her room, silently crying. Elsa knew her mother was trying to become more assertive against her father and she admired her for it. Kalel lowered his hand the decision not to hit her was eminent in his eyes. He had never hit his wife or either of his daughters before. He fell to his knees, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Jessica, I'm sorry, Elsa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He said weeping. Jessica sat beside him and consoled him._

"_It's fine I forgive you. We'll get through this, I promise." Jessica brushed a strand of honey blonde hair away from her husband's eyes and kissed his lips softly. Then Elsa watched as her mother helped her father leave her room. She didn't come back later that night to apologize. She didn't defend Elsa anymore. Once again the young Princess felt alone. She laid on her bed crying. Hating herself and her powers._

_Jessica's heart was in the right place to help her daughter, well, it always started that way. Within moments of Kalel continuing to rant she would submit to him, and she would come to his comfort as if he was the one who had been hurt. _

Elsa shook her head trying to shake all the scarring memories from her mind. Her only concern at the moment was finding Hans. The demons in her mind kept creeping back as she walked down the empty halls. _Am I being selfish? Is holding on to Hans doing more harm than good?_

_Anna_

_Hans_

_Kristoff…_

_I'm… hurting… everyone…_

She willed herself not to cry. _I have to find him_. "Hans!" She spoke for the first time in about ten minutes. She voice was cracked and shaky_._

"Hans!" she turned down another hallway, "Please come out, Hans!"

She saw him. Standing in the middle of a hallway. He was a solid black silhouette facing the window. The moonlight brought out the details of his face. His nose. A few faint freckles. And his large deep emerald eyes. She came closer to him. "Hans…" He shook her hand away as she placed it on his shoulder. "Please talk to me. What's wrong?" She knew the answer as soon as she asked it.

He turned to face her; his eyes went from stoic and impassive to depressed and lonely. "…I'm sorry…" his voice was caught.

"You don't have to apologize. It's no one's fault. We'll get through this. Together." Elsa tried to manage Anna's positivity and optimism.

"No… it's my fault… I'm such a screw up_. _I never should have come back here." Hans's eyes were deep emerald, ringed with red, and glossed with sadness.

"Don't say that. I brought you back here to save your life. I wasn't wrong when I did that." Elsa's voice tried to soothe him.

"You were wrong. No one cares about my life. I'm a useless space."

"I care about your life. I needed you to keep living. I need you now as I did then. I love you." she stroked Hans' sideburns and turned his face to hers. He adverted his eyes. "Please look at me."

Hans turned hid head away, "Elsa, I... I'm sorry… you're going to hate me for what I'm about to do, but it's the only way to keep you safe." He took a step back.

Elsa's fear increased as she heard his words, "W-what are you talking about?" Hans and Elsa were both quiet. The sounds of Anna's birthday party could be heard from downstairs. Elsa could hear the band playing the exact same song Hans ha played for her the first time she let him in the castle that night. It as the same song Anna had made Elsa sing in the village weeks ago. The familiar notes were almost enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Hans took a ragged breath and finally spoke. His words were almost inaudible, they were filled with depression and regret. "I… have… t-to… leave you…" He looked back up to her. His eyes were the deepest green they had ever been. His face glistened with tears. His throat was dry.

Elsa's heart was tight in her chest, it quite literally hurt. Her throat was confined, and it was near impossible to breathe or swallow. She felt a blazing heat on her ears. "This is because of how Anna reacted. She'll get over it eventually, and then we can be together freely, you'll see!" Elsa forged the most sanguine tone she could muster.

The sorrow in her voice was easy for Hans to hear. He knew her positivity was false. He had broken his heart and hers, and he couldn't quite determine which felt worse to him. "That was how your own sister reacted. She should understand better than anyone. I know how much her words hurt you. I know how much she means to you. I don't want you to lose her. If I leave you, forever she'll forgive you. And if she reacted in such a way, imagine the reaction we'd get from all of Arendelle. I don't want anyone to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

"And I won't be able to live with myself with out. You're a part of me, don't you see that?"

"At any rate, Elsa, you could do better than me. There are thousands upon thousands of young diplomats that would be glad to cherish you. Many more members of the nobility that could provide and care for you better than I could. I don't deserve you. I never did. I was just allowing myself to indulge in a fantasy that anyone could give me retribution if I had your love. I let you believe it too. I'm sorry Elsa."

"Please Hans… don't do this. Our love is strong enough to get through this, I know it!" Tears streamed from her eyes to her cheekbone.

"I have to do this Elsa. I have to keep you safe." Hans said as he enclosed his hands together around hers.

"I don't understand."

Hans then did something he knew he shouldn't do but he couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She buried her nose into his chest. Hans kept one hand around her waist, and his other hand stroked her long white blonde curls. He rested his head atop hers. He wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. That they could still be together, but he knew that was a foolish idea. He started to feel he tears soaking through his shirt. It was killing him inside to see her so hurt. He could already feel a grievance regret consuming his soul.

When he couldn't stand to hear her weeping anymore, he pushed her away gently. Cupping her face in his hands he forced himself to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Then he forced himself to look away and walk down the corridor. He heard her calling for him and apologizing. He could hear her crying and begging for him to stay, and this made keeping her safe so much harder. He kept going.

When Elsa was certain she could now longer see him she felt a deep pain buried well into her heart. Her chest actually hurt. She collapsed to her knees and felt the world shatter all around her. In the hallway ice began to incase the walls and it was snowing. She forced herself to stand and carry herself up to the tower. The whole way to the tower a trail of ice followed her. Once in the cold stone room she let her emotions loose. She angrily blasted ice at the walls. She had created her own personal blizzard high above the rest of Arendelle. She spent hours using the force of her powers to shatter things in the tower: chairs, pitchers, armoires. Some where in all her rage Elsa felt herself lean against a frozen wall. And soon she was asleep.

…

By the next morning rumours began circulating of nobility and peasantry alike. Everyone wondered why the queen and princess didn't show up at the party. Arendelle was hit by a thunder storm the day after the party. The skies were dark and the heavens cried heavy tears. No one saw Elsa or Anna at all that next day. Except for Kristoff. He kept Anna company all day, and he told the guards and palace staff that she was feeling under the weather. Elsa however was all alone. She didn't leave the tower. She didn't look out the window. She didn't speak, not even to herself.

Two days after the party Anna went to find Elsa, just to see if she was okay, she wasn't ready to apologize. Sometime late into the night the prior night Elsa went back to her bedroom and informed the guards she wasn't feeling well and under any circumstances was not to be disturbed by anyone, not even the physician. She wanted to feel her shattered heart in peace, but of course, she didn't tell them that.

"I want to see my sister." Anna declared to the guards outside Elsa's door.

"The Queen has made it very clear that she wants to see no one until further notice."

"Wait what? Is she sick?" Anna wondered this to herself, but she didn't think it to be plausible. She hadn't seen her sister since she said she was done with her. Anna felt horrible for it, and she was hoping to apologize before she and Kristoff announced to the kingdom that they were engaged to be married. It seemed like the best time. She could tie up loose ends. That way Anna's knew life with her soul mate could start off on the best note possible. _Maybe just maybe… _Anna cringed at her next thought. _I can give him another chance. If Elsa loves him how bad can he be?_ Her thoughts were dishonest to her, and they made her hearthurt. She didn't want to give Hans another chance. She didn't even want to see him ever again, and nothing in her believed he could ever change. Actually if she was to be very honest with herself, there was a small part of her in the deepest crevice of her heart that saw a glimmer of hope for the prince. She only had the little faith in him that she did because Elsa loved him, and she would so anything to keep her sister close to her. After so many years shut behind a closed door, Anna refused to risk their relationship.

"That what she claims."

"Oh alright, thank you Dexter." Anna said as she turned away and went back down the hallway. It was only a few steps forward, "Can you inform her that the announcement of Kristoff's and mine engagement is in three hours."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Anna suddenly had the uneasy feeling that something was terribly wrong with Elsa.

**A/N: I've been working on this chapter for so long and I'm so proud to present it to you! I'm almost to 100 reviews, which is so crazy! Thank you! Every single one of you. You all encourage me to keep writing. I appreciate you every time you read, review, follow, or favorite my stories! Oh yes, When all twenty-five chapters are published I will be doing a Question and Answer session on my Facebook page! This was requested by a reader! Thank you all so much for everything you guys have done for me it truly means everything to me. You are not just my readers you are my lovelies and my friends!  
XO,  
PrincessGabrielsa**


	17. A Change of Heart

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. You guys are honestly so sweet; it really makes my day to see such kind words from you guys. Here's the next chapter loves! Happy New Year!**

"_Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you." _

_Freezing cold, Anna glanced down and saw the ice turning her palms blue. She had never been so cold. She had to fight to keep moving; everything about her felt unspeakably weak. She wanted to collapse to the ground. Nothing made sense anymore. Her sister struck her heart with ice. Her fiancé left her to die. Everything overwhelmed her. So overwhelming to where she could hardly keep her eyes open._

"_Kristoff!" Her voice was hoarse as she screamed for last light of hope. The wind picked up and howled in her ears, blowing her violet cloak away from her. She struggled to pull it close to her. The snow swirled Kristoff out off her view. Her knees were so weak; she was ready to quit._

_Then suddenly the wind stopped. She turned her head, and caught a glimpse of Elsa. She was on her knees. Her shoulders were hunched over. Towering over her was a tall red-headed figure, Hans. With the imminent intent to kill Elsa, Hans wielded a long sliver sword in his hand. The sharp silver edges glinted in the sun._

_Her panic-filled turquoise eyes glanced from Kristoff to Elsa. She had a choice. One life or the other. The answer was clear._

"_Elsa…" _

_Gathering her strength, Anna sprinted the ten feet to her sister._

"_NOOOOOO!" Anna thrust her palm up. If one of them was to die it would be her. Everything flashed past her like a kaleidoscope. _

_His face._

_The sword._

_The cold._

_The blade._

_And then everything went black…_

The Princess woke up in a cold sweat and gasped loudly. Anna had been napping with her head on Kristoff's knee.

"Anna, what wrong?" Kristoff brushed her hair back. He lifted his knee, which propped up her head, and bent down to kiss her.

"Nothing it was just a nightmare." Anna gasped. She shivered as if she had been freezing just seconds ago.

Helping Anna to sit, Kristoff slid his legs of the couch and sat himself up. "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was sweet and full of worry.

"Not really. It wasn't all that bad."

"It might help you to get it out." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Her head on his heart.

Anna saw the curiosity and concern growing in his puppy dog eyes. She knew he meant well. Taking in a shallow breath, Anna reluctantly told Kristoff, "I remembered when the solid ice froze my heart."

"Anna… I'm sorry." Kristoff's voice was quiet and quivered as he spoke.

"It's fine, really. I'm over it." Anna said only half convincingly. She got up and walked over to her vanity. A few errant strands of auburn hair had fallen out of its updo and into her eyes. She pinned them away. Kristoff put the ribbon he used as a bookmark back into his book then set it down on the nightstand by the couch. He walked over to Anna and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Are you ready?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes, do think Elsa will come. I haven't seen her since…" Anna didn't want to finish that statement. She honestly didn't know how to end it, but she knew Kristoff understood what she had meant.

"I don't know Anna. There's only one way to find out."

Anna broke Kristoff's embrace and opened her window. From her room she could see people gathered in the gates. They were all talking. Probably discussing what the Princess could be announcing in just a few minutes. Anna was nervous, but not about addressing the kingdom. It was uncertain whether or not Elsa would be attending the announcement, and that unknown made Anna wring her hands with nervous anticipation.

_Knock knock_ "Your Majesty it's time."

"Okay!" she replied just loud enough for the staff member outside her door to hear. Then, she could hear their feet scuffling away. When she turned Kristoff was still looking at her with concerned eyes. Anna came over to him and wrapped her arm around his. "I'm okay. I just need to make things right with Elsa again. I just don't know if she wants to forgive me." Kristoff hadn't even asked her what was wrong, but she decided she was going to tell him. She knew that was what he was thinking about. He wanted to know that she was okay. She could tell that's what he had been thinking. The look in his eyes had said it all.

He didn't look as concerned anymore, but the worry was still in his eyes. "Of course she wants to forgive you. And I know you want to forgive her too." The past few days it had been a little awkward and uncomfortable between them. Anna knew Kristoff had known about her sister's relationship with Hans for months. A million questions flooded her mind, but she hadn't a clue how to ask him. She wasn't even sure if wanted to hear the answers. Kristoff wanted to tell Anna everything he knew, but he didn't want to upset her. Their conflicting thoughts had equaled into long heavy silences between them. They just didn't know how to communicate under these circumstances. It worried both of them. They didn't want to lose the love they had.

Just a few days ago it made sense and it was so pure.

But now.

Everything seemed so different and distant. I was like an ocean growing between them, and they couldn't bare the thought of its currents pulling them away from each other and drowning their love.

Anna and Kristoff walked out of her bedroom and closed the door. They made their way downstairs. They stood in the entry way on the palace. Arm in arm. Letting out an uneasy sigh, Anna looked at Kristoff. "After this there is now going back. Are you sure you want to do this?" She wanted to be absolutely certain Kristoff still wanted to marry her.

Kristoff put his arms around her, "Anna there is not a doubt in my mind that I want this. I need this. I love you and nothing will ever change that." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her delicate hand. "Are you ready?"

There was only one thing left for Anna to say, "Yes."

Together they pushed the door open. They let in the sunshine of the outside. The people of Arendelle got silent, seeing their Princess and her suitor. Anna and Kristoff stepped forward in sync. Once at the edge of the steps Anna cleared her throat.

"To the people of Arendelle" Anna's voice was shaky. "For many years, I stayed in walls of the palace. I never ventured outside the gates. I always dreamed that one day, when the gates were open, that I could find true love. At my sister's coronation the gates were open and I met a man who convinced me he loved me, and I believed him. But I was wrong. He left me." She felt her stomach twisting and turning at the slightest mention of Prince Hans. "Many of you know I left into the woods to the North Mountain to find and return my sister. What many of you may not know is along the way I met him." Anna took Kristoff's hand and gazed at him lovingly. "He helped up the North Mountain. With his bravery Kristoff Bjorgman selflessly fought of wolves and kept me safe. And most importantly he showed me, without even trying, that you can't really search for true love. Sometimes it has to find you."

Kristoff cleared his throat, "When I first met Anna I didn't know I would fall in love with her. But with time I saw her strength, passion, bravery, determination, and kindness. She is the most loving accepting person I've ever met. And I'm so lucky to say that we…"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and nodded. At the same time they said. "We're engaged."

Before they could even finish the word the Kingdom began cheering. Everyone was excited for Princess Anna's engagement and future wedding. And now they were all increasingly curious to learn more about the newest member of the royal family.

After Anna and Kristoff are wed she would no longer be considered Princess Anna. She would be Lady Anna and Kristoff would be Lord Kristoff. Arendelle wouldn't have a Prince or Princess again until Elsa gave birth to an heir, and there wouldn't be an heir until Elsa was married. Anna had a feeling that she may have ruined that.

The announcement went over well with the kingdom. Afterwards Anna and Kristoff went out into the crowd, and graciously accepted the many congratulations they were receiving.

"When is the wedding?" a young girl with short brown hair asked.

"We aren't sure yet." Kristoff responded

An elderly man with a cane patted Kristoff on the shoulder as he asked, "Will the gates me open for the wedding?"

"Of course!" Anna giggled.

Everyone had questions or congratulations for the young royal couple. They did two rounds around the crowd and then politely sent everyone back to their day to day lives. A palace guard had been at their sides the whole time. As the heavy doors closed behind them Anna looked around the foyer with eyes full of lost hope. Turning back to Kristoff, Anna's words were full of sorrow. "She… she didn't come. I've really hurt her Kristoff. How could I do this? I don't know if she'll ever forgive me. God, I've screwed up this time." Anna grabbed Kristoff and pulled him close. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around the narrowest point of her waist.

"Sh shhh shh, Anna it's going to be alright. Why don't you go talk to Elsa? Maybe the two of you can work this out."

"She has guards stationed outside her door. They said that she will see no one." Looking up at Kristoff, Anna caught a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror in the foyer. Her eyes were starting to turn pale red around the edges. The tip of her nose flushed red too. She felt a lump in her throat that made it hard to breathe. Biting her lip, Anna willed herself not to cry.

"Tell them you need to see your sister. Tell them it's urgent."

"I'll try…" Anna turned in the direction of Elsa's room. Kristoff stepped forward to join her. "Kristoff…" She said softly, "I want to do this on my own."

"Okay. Go ahead." Kristoff said stepping aside.

Anna gave Kristoff a loving kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for understanding me."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "Good luck."

"Thank you." Anna held her skirt above her ankles and made her way upstairs to her sister's room. The closer she got to the room the more anxious she got. Looking the guard square in the eyes Anna spoke, "I need to speak with my sister Queen Elsa. It's urgent, and I demand permission to see her." Despite that Anna was only a Princess her commanding voice had the power and authority of a mighty queen. Her voice was solid and steady yet stern. Her diction was fluid and sharp. Anyone who heard Anna knew she meant business.

Against his better judgment the guard on duty allowed Anna entrance to the Queen's bedroom. It was dark inside.

"Elsa…" Anna called softly. It was extremely cold inside Elsa's room. Shivering, she folded her arms together in a pathetic attempt to keep warm.

"Go away Anna!" Elsa called out.

"Elsa!" Anna followed the direction of her sister's voice. She found Elsa sitting on the floor on the opposite side of her bed. Her knees were to her chest and she was staring blankly out the triangular window that was just a few feet away from her bed. "Uhh… Kristoff and I just finished the marriage announcement." She said twirling her engagement ring around her finger. It shimmered from the light coming in through Elsa's window curtains. The diamond sent little faded rainbows onto the walls.

The Snow Queen didn't turn to face her. Her facial expression didn't change. In her eyes was a deep look of longing. "Congratulations." She said detachedly. Elsa's fingers walked on the floor around her. Little flashes of ice came from her finger tips.

"Ooookay…" Anna's voice was unsteady with nervousness and cold. "You didn't come. Are you okay?"

Elsa still didn't turn to face her sister, "I guess so." Her voice remained impassive and uninterested.

Anna was progressively getting more and more nervous. "Elsa, I feel really bad about what happened the other day. Can we please talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"I reacted horribly, and I want to make things right with you… and him."

Elsa slowly stood up and turned to face Anna. "You're too late."

Anna's eyes widened in confusion, "Wait… what?"

"Hans left me, Anna!" You can be happy now. You and Kristoff can go forth with your right to marry, while I can't even try to be with Hans. I find love, and you won't even give him a chance. Are you happy now?" The room got colder. Much colder. Snow began to fall heavily; it began to swirl around in cyclone like winds.

"Elsa… I'm so sorry." Anna whispered crossing her arms tighter. The wind began blowing her bangs to the side. She had her suspicions that Hans didn't leave her to be vindictive; there was something much deeper happening here. A part of her deep inside herself was inclined to believe that perhaps Hans truly did love Elsa. Elsa's reaction to Hans leaving her was the signs of an obvious heartbreak. It hurt her so much. It was all the proof Anna needed to see that Elsa loved Hans. Anna didn't understand any of it. Well, she understood one thing, Elsa was in love.

"You don't have to apologize. Just go! Be done with me like you said you were." The wind blew harder and the air got colder. But colder than the air, were Elsa's words. Anna decided she'd rather spare here sister further pain. She felt guilty enough.

"I guess I'll just go then." Anna whispered and looked back at her sister one last time before closing the door. The guards shivered as a gust of frigid air burst into the hall as the door closed.

They started to say something, but Anna didn't here it she ran down the hall. When she knew she was alone she fell to her knees. She felt hurt and remorseful enough to cry. Although, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to weep. She just knelt there. So many thoughts went through her head.

_How could I do this to her? I ruined her happiness. I don't even understand why all this happened. How did she even find him? I just don't even understand!_

"Anna?" Anna perked her head up to the sound of her name. Waddling down the hallway, was Olaf and his flurry.

"Olaf…" She whispered.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Olaf asked patting her back.

She shivered a bit as some flakes of snow fell onto her shoulder. "I hurt Elsa…"

Olaf plopped down beside her, feeling as though this was going to be a long story. "What do you mean, you hurt Elsa?"

"She's in love… with… Hans…" It was still marinating in her own head.

"With Hans?" Olaf was confused.

"I don't know how it happened. All I know is Elsa and Hans are together. Or at least they were together. They told me before my birthday. And apparently Hans left Elsa and now she's all mopey and cold in her room. And I think she's done with me. Maybe forever. I don't know Olaf, all I know is I really hurt her." Anna's words rammed together as one. She talked so quickly that Olaf could hardly understand.

He sat there silent and shocked, "Anna… it's going to be okay. Elsa will come back?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a love expert, Anna. True love does strange things to people. Hans left Elsa because you reacted badly. He felt that maybe if he left her he could save her from being hurt by you and others around her. And Elsa's never felt heartbreak… that's why she's mopey and cold… in her room." Olaf twiddled his stick fingers together.

Everything Olaf was saying made so much since to Anna. "Olaf… you really are a love expert."

"Thank you. But as soon as Hans realizes that his leaving Elsa is going to hurt her more than anything else he'll come back to her and everything will be better."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure." Olaf said absentmindedly patting her back.

"Thank you Olaf." Anna stood up and helped him up too. She followed him to wherever he was headed. He was talking on and on about everything.

Anna wasn't paying attention. The only thing on her mind was how to get Hans to come back.

And that was something she never thought she'd want to do ever again.

Now she didn't just want Hans to return. She needed him to. Not for herself. For Elsa.

She needed to see Elsa happy again.

And Hans was the key.

**A/N: I managed to publish two chapters while on break. However, sadly, I go back to school in just a few hours. I was determined to get this up for you my lovelies. Back to school also mean play rehearsals. Yes I am in a play so updates between now and March will be very spaced out I figured I'd warn you now. I AM NOT LEAVING THIS STORY! It will be finished and I will put maximum effort into every chapter. Thank you all so much for staying with me and reading this story I appreciate it so much. I love you all so much! Review please, I am so close to 100!  
XOXO,**  
**PrincessGabrielsa**


	18. Because I Love Her

**A/N: I'm sorry for the time between have really been buckling down on me. January and February had been nightmares, but think I have found a way to get more work done and chapters up faster! This is the first chapter I'm trying this new method. I'm hoping it works out. Thank you all so much for literally doubling the likes on my Facebook page. That really meant a lot to me. I love you all my lovelies. Enjoy! :)  
**

It had been nearly a month since Hans had left Elsa. The Queen had returned to her regular duties, but something felt wrong. Very wrong. On a usual day Queen Elsa spent five or six hours in her study reviewing documents or reading letters from the peasantry of Arendelle and diplomats from nearby kingdoms. Either she was in her study, or she was in meetings or out in the kingdom keeping things in order. Nowadays, however, she was spending much more time working. Most of it was in her study, behind a locked door. She had hardly met with anyone, and she hadn't left the castle once.

Elsa wasn't the only one acting strangely in the Arendelle royal family. Though being recently engaged, Princess Anna and Kristoff hadn't spoken much in the month. The usually involved royalty had become introverted, which had become the subject of gossip and rumors among the servants of the palace and the common people of the kingdom.

She knew people were talking about her, her sister, and her fiance, but Anna didn't let it get to her. She and Kristoff had been in an uncomfortable silence for weeks. Kristoff still felt so ashamed for not telling Anna the truth when he first had discovered it. Anna was still somewhat cross with him for lying, but despite that, she still had so many questions for him. One of these questions she wasn't even sure if he would know the answer.

This was the exact question she was ready to ask him.

Anna had been anxiously waiting for Kristoff to return home all day. With autumn being just a couple weeks away, the air was getting colder. The dropping temperatures meant that Arendelle was producing more ice to export to Southern nations where it rarely got cold. Kristoff had taken on more hours in the ice fields as a result. She had been sitting in the parlor for about two hours waiting. Every few minutes she looked up from her journal that she was writing in, and she would turn and look out the window. It was nearing on eleven at night. He was going to be home any minute. From out in the distance she could see a lantern approaching the castle gates. It was a sled raging forth. The closer it approached the easier it was to tell that it was Kristoff. Soon Anna could see his blonde hair being blown back by the wind. The gates opened smoothly and with a single swift motion Kristoff's sled glided into the palace gates.

There was suddenly a nervous, almost sickening feeling in her stomach. Anna had been anticipating asking Kristoff this question for hours. Originally, the plan had been to wait for him to come inside, but she couldn't wait any longer. She arose from her seat and bound her journal shut. Then, she returned her quill to it's ink pot. The last thing Anna did before leaving was pull on her fuchsia cloak that had been hanging on the coat rack in the parlor. It had gone unworn since The Big Thaw, so it felt odd to snap the heart shaped platinum clasps around her neck again. The thick warm pink fabric felt familiar on Anna's tan freckly arms.

"I'm going to the stables to visit Kristoff and Sven." Anna spoke softly to a guard that was in the parlor reading.

"Alright." The stout redheaded man said before looking back down to his book.

The leather bottoms of Anna's shoes made a slight padding noise against the smooth marble floors. The cold air made Anna shiver as she opened a door that lead out to the stables. When she was outside she could smell the hay of the barn. In the distance she could see the lanterns of Sven's stall. The closer she approached the more she could see Sven nuzzling Kristoff's neck. Kristoff then hugged Sven around the neck. He looked so content and peaceful. Anna's eyes went from the window to the ground. She walked over to the front of the stall. She pressed her ear to the cold wood of the door.

"I love her, Sven. I really do... I'm just so afraid that I'm going to lose her." Anna could hear Kristoff's muffled voice to the door. "I really messed up. I should have told her the truth. It's just... She means everything to me, and I know that she spent years alone. All she wanted was Elsa's affection, and I thought I was protecting that." Kristoff rambled on. Sven made a sniffing noise. Anna could hear a silence between the two. Then Kristoff continued, his tone was softer and hurt. His voice was gentler and Anna had to strain to hear it. "I guess I didn't truly understand what I was dealing with. I was trying so hard to protect what Anna cared about... I guess I forgot that she cared for me too, and honestly it's almost..." Kristoff nervously chuckled, "Kinda flattering, you know Anna is just as hurt by me lying to her as she is Elsa lying to her. So, I guess she cares about me as much as she cares for her sister. I was always so worried that if I said anything I'd ruin Anna's relationship with Elsa, the thing I thought meant the most to her. All the while, I was ruining a relationship that meant just as much to her. Now, I could lose her forever..." Kristoff took in a heavy sigh. He sounded defeated. As he continued to speak his volume increased and his voice was filled with frustration and sadness. "I can't lose her Sven, I can't freaking lose her! She's my world." The more he spoke the more sadness tugged at his voice. Anna could hear him take in a deep gulp, a sign he was holding back tears, "God, I love her so much. And I'm so scared. If I lose her I'm as good as dead... I've never cared so much about anyone... She makes me feel something no one else can..." His voice was a near whisper. Soon his words faded in with his weeping. "I need her..."

Anna pulled her ear away from the door. She sighed. There was a pain in her heart that she couldn't explain. Hearing what Kristoff confided in Sven only made her feel more anxious. The result of this question would be one of two paths. It would either be the first step to them mending their relationship or it would completely destroy it. Squinting, she peeked through the crack between the boards of wood that made the door. Kristoff was sitting on a bale of hay beside Sven; the reindeer had his nose muzzled into Kristoff's shoulder, as if to comfort him. He ran his hands down his face and then ran his fingers through his own hair. After a few moments of staring blankly at his feet, Kristoff then looked up to the ceiling and sighed. Looking back down, He proceeded to turn his engagement ring, a simple gold band, around his finger. Over and over. He stared at the ring lovingly. She took one last look at him. Biting her lower lip with uncertain anticipation, she took in a deep breath. Anna opened the door to Sven's stall.

"Anna..." Kristoff's voice was forlorn and somewhat shocked. "What brings you here."

She couldn't control it. Impulsively and instinctively, Anna ran to Kristoff and hugged him tightly. Kristoff was entirely thrown off gaurd by this. He and Anna had shared very little interaction, let alone any acts of affection during their period of silence. For the first moments he stood wide eyed. He then wrapped his arms around her, embracing the hug. "I'm so in love with you..." Anna whispered in his ear.

Startled but happily surprised, Kristoff held Anna close. For the first time ever he cried in front of Anna. Feeling her warmth and love was so overwhelming that he let go of his pride and let sadness fall like rain. His tears landed in Anna's auburn hair. He sniffed softly. So silent was his weeping that it took Anna a moment to realize what he was doing. Through everything they discussed in the almost four months they had been together, Kristoff hadn't cried once. He teared up a bit when he purposed to her, but Anna never saw tears fall from his eyes

Kristoff always wanted to be strong in front of Anna. He knew that crying didn't make him weak; he simply thought it was the ultimate form of vulnerability. Anna always put him up on this pedestal, telling him how strong he was and how safe she felt in his arms, and he wanted to keep that vision there for her. But now, as he held his princess in his arms, he felt no shame or weakness in his tears. Barely audible he managed to squeak out "I love you too, Anna." He pulled away from the embrace a little bit. Both of there eyes were watery red. He cupped Anna's face in his hands.

They stood gazing at one another in wonder and passion. Anna sighed and spoke, her voice was tugged with happy tears. "I cannot bear it when we argue. I'm sorry for exiling you." Kristoff pressed a finger to Anna's luscious lips. "Shhh, you don't need to apologize. Just hearing that you still love me is enough." He pulled her closer, her head to his chest. They continued sobbing for a while. Anna whispered "I know why you did it."

Breathing in Anna's familiar scent, like home to him, Kristoff's voice was a ragged breeze during a rainstorm as he said "Forgive me?", in one single exhalation.

"Of course I do!" Anna replied. Looking into his sweet maple colored eyes, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. They both had missed the taste of one another's kiss, so they let their lips linger. They savored this sweet lasting kiss. Kristoff's hands trailed from her face to her waist. Anna navigated her hands from Kristoff's chest, up to his hair that she twisted in her fingers. Simultaneously, they fell to their knees. The straw scratched at Anna's ankles, but she didn't mind. Tightening her grip on his hair, Anna pulled Kristoff into the hay with her. He chuckled softly,his lips still to hers.

Rays of morning sunlight beamed in through the crack in walls, and poured in from the window. Anna was the first one to stir awake. She rolled over, slightly disoriented and confused about where she was. I took her a moment to remember that she and Kristoff had fallen asleep in the barn. Sitting up, Anna brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She stretched lightly, and then turned to see Kristoff still sound asleep. For a while Anna just watched him breathe steadily. Gradually, she proceeded to comb the straw out of her hair with her fingers.

Kristoff grunted awake, his groan like yawns causing Anna to turn her head. "Good morning Anna." Kristoff's voice was deeper when he first woke up. He stretched his arms high into the air. The sun shone down on his bare muscular chest. It highlighted the trace freckles that were spread across his torso. Anna gazed at him hypnotically as he finished stretching and brushed his hair away from his eyes. He then flipped over and grabbed his shirt that wasn't too far away. The sun now flooding the intricate crevasses of his back. "So," Kristoff began to speak as he pulled his shirt over his head. Once his shirt was on he turned to Anna and finished speaking, "How are you this morning?" Kristoff leaned forth and gave her a single kiss. When he finished kissing her he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm good," Anna started "but, Kristoff, I have to ask you a question. It's serious."

"What is it?" Kristoff lowered his vocal volume to match hers.

"I know you knew about Hans and Elsa, and I must ask you, do know where Hans is?"

Kristoff felt something indescribable and strange. He inhaled heavily, "I know where he was staying, but I don't know if he's there now. If he's left Elsa he could have fled anywhere."

Anna bit her lower lip with the anxietal thought that she'd never be capable of finding Hans. "Where was he staying?" Her voice quivered with desperation.

"In this old cottage in the woods. I don't know exactly where, but-"

Anna's determined triumphant whisper cut him off mid sentence, "The old chief of staff house."

"What?"

Anna spoke louder and more triumphantly "The abandoned chief of staff house!" She jumped up and started dusting the hay from her skirt. The thump of her feet hitting the ground startled Sven awake. Anna slid on her shoes; she then stroked the reindeer's snout comfortingly. "Shhhhh boy it's okay." And with that Sven was instantly calm. Kristoff, who had stood up as well, stopped in his tracks to watch in awe as Anna consoled Sven. His companion had never been soothed so quickly by any one else other than himself. This left Kristoff in a state of pure admiration for Anna.

After calming Sven, Anna bent down to pick up her cloak. Snapping the clasps into place, Anna turned to head out the door only to be stopped by Kristoff. He leaned against the door with one arm against the frame. "Anna where are you going?"

Politely, Anna lifted his arm and proceeded to walk out slowly so he could follow her. Kristoff shut the stable door as he followed his fiance. Once he caught up and she could face him Anna said, "I have to go to that cottage. The faster I get there the less likely he is to be gone. I know exactly where it is; we used to go there all the time, me and my father. He was best friends with the chief of the palace staff, the man who used to live there."

"I'm coming with you."

"That's really sweet Kristoff, but I have to do this on my own."

Kristoff ,recognizing the determination in Anna's eyes, backed down. "Okay, but what will you do if he his isn't there?"

Anna sighed, "I don't know, but I have to find him. I have to make this right."

Kristoff looked up at the sun and jolted into a panic. "Shit! I'm late! Anna I have to go to work. I'll ask around while I'm there and see if anyone knows anything."

"You can't say his name; if he's still in Arendelle and someone else gets to him first they might kill him."

"I know." Kristoff cupped Anna's face into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you so much for everything."

Kristoff turned to go back into the barn, "You're welcome. Now go, and be safe."

Anna approached the gates of the castle. "Princess Anna, where are you going?"

_I'm getting really tired of people asking me that._

She faced the guard. "For a walk."

"Would you like a guard to accompany you."

"No, I will be quite alright on my own!" Anna said confidently.

"Okay. Be safe your highness."

"I will." Anna walked into the woods and carefully examined the trees and her surroundings. Having not gone to the cottage in quite some time, she really had to try to remember all the exact checkpoints along the way. Once she was a good distance along the way she started to remember the way better. Within no time she located the well treaded path to the cottage. Soon enough the familiar little house came into view. When she didn't see any smoke coming from the chimney she felt a little discouraged. There was no signs of anyone living there from the outside. The closer she came to the house, the colder she felt.

A bird fluttered up in a treetop, making a large rustling noise. Startled, Anna looked up, and what she saw left her agape. In the trees surrounding the cottage were the treehouses Hans had built for Elsa. In amazement, Anna slowly turned her body around to gaze upon the entire thing. Each treehouse was connected by a bridge. Everything was impeccably crafted. "Woah!" Anna whispered.

"I made them for your sister." Hans said sullenly. His voice so familiar in Anna's mind yet so surprising to hear in reality, made her jerk her head to face him.

"You made these? They're amazing." Anna's voice was kind and appreciative, which shocked her. This was the first time in months that she had spoken to him like a human being.

"Yes I did, but, not to be impolite, I know you didn't come here to comment on my woodworking abilities, so why are you here?" Hans didn't have the will to be suspicious or afraid of what Anna would do. If she was just learning his location to send for guards and have him beheaded so be it. As long as it was his neck and not Elsa's.

Anna stepped closer to the man she used to love. "Why did you leave Elsa?" She didn't say this offensively or in an attacking manner; her tone was genuinely curious.

Hans' eyes turned into a deep emerald color as he look down at his boots, "Because I love her."

"I don't understand."

"You're Elsa's sister. When you learned about our relationship you punched me, but that wasn't what hurt the most. It hurt more to hear you say that you were through with your own sister. In that moment when you said that I realized something. That was how you reacted. If we came out and told the entire kingdom the consequences would increase tenfold. Not only upon myself, butoon her. I can't withstand the thought of the kingdom trying to overthrow her or kill her. If I left her she'd never have to tell a soul of our toxic relationship, and she'll be safe to reign over Arendelle justly, as I know she does. I left her to keep her safe."

"But she isn't safe." Anna replied. "She isn't safe from herself."

"What are you saying?"

"She's locked herself in her room Hans. She's either in her study or in her bedroom behind a freezing cold closed door. She's hardly spoken to me or anyone else. She's spiraling in reverse, back to the time before her coronation. Before she met you." Anna then did something that surprised her; she made eye contact with Hans. "Please come back Hans. Please take her back. I promise you no one will hurt you. I won't let anyone get to you or her. Just please love her again."

"What makes you think I ever stopped loving her? I'll come back. I can't do this without her anymore. Are you sure she'll still have me?"

"I know so. She's in love with you."

This all felt surreal to Hans. This entire conversation. It was amazing amd terrifying all in one. "Why are you doing this Anna?"

She gave him a small genuine smile, "Because _I _love her."

Hans smiled back at her, but it faded slowly, "You have more than every right to hate me, and you don't need me to tell you that. But I am sorry."

Those words had a powerful impact on both of them. They stood in silence for a long time.

Anna looked into Hans' eyes, "I forgive you." And she didn't break his gaze.


	19. Colder Than Anything

**A/N: Thank ****you all so much for patiently waiting for the last chapter. Many late nights and long hours went into it. It's absolutely insane to think that there's only six chapters left. I'm going to put maximum effort into all of them. I want this story to be as enjoyable as possible for you all. I have many ideas for future stories in the works. In the coming chapters many exciting things are about to happen. I have so many surprises and announcements in store. And I am happy to announce that this is the one year anniversary of Chapter one of this story being published on FanFiction. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been there for me then and now. Finally thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. It means so much to me.**

Anna ran off rather quickly after declaring her forgiveness in Hans. She simply said ,"We'll keep in touch." then made her way briskly back down the trail. Hans stood alone, astonished at what had just transpired. Hans began to pace around the perimeter of his cottage, deep in thought. The insanity of his situation hit him.

_I'm in love with someone I tried to kill. This is so wrong. No one should forgive me. Not Elsa, Anna, nor Kristoff. I shouldn't feel this way about her... We shouldn't feel this way about each other. How did we get mixed up in all this?_

Hans was thinking way too hard and much too many thoughts to sit down, so he continued to walk laps around the house Elsa had given him for hours. It was nearly as though he thought that holding still would cause those thoughts to settle and harden. Thus instilling all this in his head. It was immense and overwhelming, yet he managed to sort through it all, making as much sense of this situation as could be made.

"I really am sorry Anna." Hans looked up to the sky and whispered, though Anna had went back to the castle hours ago.

_She should hate me. I tried to kill her and her sister. I tried to take over their home, and for what? To impress my brothers who clearly couldn't care less about me or what became of me..._

He climbed up into the original tree house. The very place where Elsa first kissed his cheek. It was the only tree house that he didn't build. Walking over to the window, he stared at the castle.

_All she wanted was love, to be noticed, to feel special. Heaven knows I can relate to that. Anna never deserved any of this. _

He replayed it in his mind.

_"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."_

"_No, you're no match for Elsa."_

_"I already have..."  
_

_Slamming and locking the door in her face. Leaving her freezing cold, confused, and heart broken self to die..._

Hans lifted his fist to punch the wall in frustration. Mid swing the setting sun shone down on the smooth pink scar on his wrist, the only thing left from his darkest hours. The sight of this caused him to abruptly halt his fist midair. It was sudden, like a raging flash flood wave crashing into a busy city. Effortless. Dangerous. It leveled out everything else, and all other reason.

It hit him.

_Monsters don't know sorrow. Monsters don't know regret! **Monsters don't know pain!** They don't understand what it's like to carry a remorse on your back so heavy you feel as though it will destroy you. They don't understand loathing yourself so completely that you feel disgusted when you look in the mirror. They don't know how it feels to hit a low so deep and believe so fully that you are worthless that even suicide seems like a good way out. When a monster is hurt, they abuse others. When you're broken, you hurt yourself... you punish yourself.  
_

_I was a monster. I'll admit that. I became a monster to appease the demons around me. It wasn't even their fault. I let myself morph into something I hated. But I know who I am is not a monster. If I was a monster, I wouldn't care this much. I was broken. But I know I can fix myself. I'm done with being in the dark. I will never let myself go back there again.  
_

_I am not broken._

_I am not a monster._

_And I will not let myself be a murderer._

Hans fell to his knees. Suddenly, he felt the need to gasp in air. Somehow he truly felt lighter. He had done something he never had before; he had accepted himself. He stood back up and looked out the window. "I'm sorry Elsa. I'm coming back for you. I just hope you didn't stop loving me. I'll never stop loving you." Then, as if Elsa could hear him, she opened her study window. Hans watched as she went outside and sat on the ledge. The exact same place they had sat so long ago, and he watched until she went back inside and turned out the light. "Please still believe in us." Hans whispered.

He climbed down from the tree house. The only light he had to guide his way back to the cottage was the full moon and a few stray fireflies. As he came inside, he felt an unusual mix of alive and tired, and he wanted nothing more than to run to that castle, take Elsa by the hand, hold her close, and never let go. And much to his better judgment, he did not. He tried his best to settle himself into bed. As he pulled his shirt over his head, his finger grazed the scar above his navel. He quickly finished removing his shirt, and then he just stood at the edge of his bed, tracing it with his fingers.

_She was sent to me for a reason. I can't just give up on her._

Smiling sweetly to himself, he crawled into bed. All through the night, he couldn't help but to imagine that he was holding his queen in his arms once more. As he hoped he soon would be.

They could walk the distance to one another's arms by heart, but they were a million emotional miles apart. In her castle, in a room high above him, Elsa wasn't asleep. She found herself amidst yet another restless night. Out on the balcony, out looking the beautiful kingdom that she ruled, her insomniac mind ran wild. It was a beautiful night out. The sky was pitch black with a brilliant glowing moon and thousands of stars flickering like candles. There was slight breeze of cooler air that would make the average person shiver, but it didn't even faze Elsa. She hadn't come out to the balcony for any reason in particular; it had just became something she did nearly every night. When everyone, with the exception of a few guards, were asleep, she would go out to the balcony to think or just to get air. She hadn't gone out into the kingdom any, but Elsa had found other ways of feeling the comfort of the outside world.

Slowly, a spectacular green, blue, purple, and red ribbon of light unfurled into the night sky. Then like the branches of a tree that borealis began to grow. The beams outstretching to closest reaches of Arendelle. It kissed the city streets with it's emerald glow. It stretched its reaches to the queen and casted shadows that waved over the contours of her body.

_The sky's awake._

Elsa turned back to the castle, but just as her fingertips touched the doorknob, she stopped and turned her head back to the illuminated sky. As she slipped back inside she felt her diaphragm tighten. She didn't know what time it was, but she estimated it was anywhere between midnight and two in the morning. Earlier in the evening, Elsa had come to the realization that being sullen, hostile, and otherwise standoffish about the situation wasn't healthy for her. She had made so much progress in the past few months on getting out her emotions, and now it appeared that she had just taken three steps back. What she needed was someone to act as a ventilation system for her rage and pain, but not just anyone. She needed someone very specific. Whomever Elsa would speak with had to have prior knowledge about her and Hans' love, for painstakingly obvious reasons. However, she needed the source to be biased. All in all she didn't want sympathy; she just needed someone to listen. She laid emptily in her bed, pondering whom she could tell. Who could be her ears? Sleep drifted in and out of her mind. Somewhere between conscious and subconscious she remembered a tall jolly shopkeeper named Tobias. Elsa stood up and slid her feet into her shoes. Then, not for warmth, but for security, she pulled on a long black cloak.

About a week ago Elsa dismissed the guards from needing to take a night shift outside her bedroom door. Mainly she had this done so she could slip in and out of her room late at night. Clutching the ties of her cloak by her chest, she held her breath while walking down the wide hallway. Making sure Anna wasn't awake, she pressed her ear to Anna's and Kristoff's bedroom door. Cautiously she listened to the noises coming from the room. Muffled whispers drifted from the door. They were awake. Elsa couldn't make coherence of what they were saying nor was she excruciatingly curious to find out, so she continued her pursuit out of the castle.

Once on the first floor hall, Elsa unhinged the lock on a triangular window. She sat on the window ledge and took one last glance down the hallway to be certain that no one saw her, and then she pushed the window open and turned herself on the ledge. With more faith than she had in a while, Elsa thrust herself from the sill and one step closer to the liberation of her concealed thoughts. She didn't want to be seen, so she moved slowly with much caution. Despite only being out in the village a few times in her life, she knew the kingdom well. In her years of solitude, she had taken a keen interest in geography. It wasn't completely by choice. Many of the books on the large dusty bookcase in her room were overflow books that they didn't have room for in the library. The majority of those overflow books were geography and history books filled with maps and the legacies of just about any kingdom or empire that was. Elsa had read them all thoroughly with a lack of anything else to do. She could tell you how to get just about anywhere, even if she hadn't ever been there herself.

After nearly one hour of walking, Elsa approached a small shop. It didn't look like a business from the outside, and the only indication that it was came from the sign that was suspended by slightly rusted chains from a bar above the door that faced out into the town. The sign read, "Blackriver Family Building Supplies." Another sign in the window of the door read that the shop was closed, but Elsa wasn't here for business, and perhaps it was rude of her to seek out their help so late into the night. If they requested she leave and return at some other time then that was what she would do. She just didn't know where else to turn.

Elsa stared at the brass ring knocker that hung a few inches above her head; she felt a pain in the pit of her stomach and cutting deep into her heart. She had only ever been here and met this family once, and it was all because of Hans. He knew them better. Shortly after Hans had left her Elsa felt this feeling constantly. Everything she did, no matter what it was, reminded her of him. As the month passed by, it had become easier, but still every now and again, something random would make her think of her adorable prince, and this awful feeling would return. Sometimes it consumed her enough to make her cry! Breathing shakily, her unsteady hand gripped weakly at the metal ring. It didn't feel cold to her, but it still made her shiver. She knocked six times.

Up on the second floor of his shop and home, Tobias Blackriver heard a pounding noise coming from outside. He grumbled, but started to stir out of his sleep. "Kristine..." Tobias whispered, gently shaking his wife.

The lithe woman hummed out a soft, "What?"

"I think someone is here."

Without opening her eyes, Kristine stretched her arm to the night table beside her. Searching, her hands danced across the tabletop. She pulled a silver pocket watch off the table by it's thin chain. Then pulling it closer to her face, Kristine rubbed her eyes open and propped herself up. Her eyes adjusted and she shifted the watch so she could see it'd face in the moonlight. "It's two forty-three. Who could it be this time of night?"

"I don't know." Tobias stood up and walked over to the window; pulling open the drapes, he peered outside. "Um, Kristine. I think it's Queen Elsa." The person knocking was a woman in a long black cloak with white blonde hair. Her profile was hardly visible, but he could tell it was Elsa.

"Are you sure?" Kristine stood and joined beside her husband at the window. She looked down to see Elsa. "Well I'll be."

Tobias pulled a shirt on and turned to Kristine. He cupped her face and gave her a kiss. "I'll see what she needs. You can go back to sleep love."

"Okay."

"Kristine, I love you."

"I love you too, Tobias."

He left the door opened just a crack, and went on his way downstairs. He walked slowly to stay close to Kristine but just fast enough so he could get to the door and Elsa wouldn't leave. When he opened the door Elsa was standing there with a expression of pleading desperation in her eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong child?"

She shallowly gulped. Her voice was crevassed with distress and hopelessness. "I really need someone to talk to. I'm sorry for waking you up. I just need someone to listen to me."

Tobias' already kind expression softened and arched with traces of concern. He didn't see Elsa as his queen; he saw her almost like one of his children that he needed to protect and care for. Which, in a way, was better for Elsa. She didn't _need _anyone else to see her as an almighty queen upon on a pedestal. "Come inside!" She moved as if her very foundation was weak and quaking her apart. As she stepped inside, Tobias closed the door behind her. Stumbling over his feet to the counter, he retrieved a box of matches. Using them on the lanterns about the room, he began to illuminate the shop, making their sight so much clearer.

He sat on a stool on the consumer side of the counter. He pushed the one beside him towards Elsa, offering her a place to sit. Elsa was actually surprised at how relieved she felt to sit and relax. Her lower back, shoulders, and feet ached from being so tense recently. In order to avoid an uncomfortable silence, Tobias wasted not time. Turning to Elsa with one arm propped up in the counter, he asked: "What's been getting to you?"

To act as a blockade for her tears, Elsa dug her nails into her palms. She spoke with as little sadness her voice would allow. "Hans left me." She knew it was sort of a brash place to start, but it was the first thing that she wanted to say. Tobias had a discomforted look of confusion sprained across his face. He clearly didn't understand, but he chose to remain silent. Because it was what she needed.

After that initial sentence the words flowed from her. She was soon speaking to like he was a dear friend of many years. Getting the entire situation out to someone else almost literally felt like the weight of the world was coming off of her. She told Tobias of her and Hans' plan to come clean to Anna on her birthday and how badly she reacted. She even told him how Anna said she was "done with her" and how badly it hurt.

Finally speaking, Tobias replied, "I just don't understand why he left. Hans cares for you a great deal."

She no longer felt overpoweringly like she was going to cry. Her tone was that of just a normal casual conversation, "He said it was to protect me. He's so afraid that if we told Arendelle, that there would be an attempt to an uprising, or that people will come after me. He didn't want me to lose my connection with Anna, but what Hans can't see is how badly his absence is killing me."

"Maybe it isn't too late to mend this. There has to be some way the three of you can talk and work all this out." Tobias' voice was positive yet wise.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that's not the case here." Elsa sighed. "Honestly I don't know if I want to find closure in this. I'm terrified to face him, and it's not for anything I'm afraid he'll do, but he left me a ghost, and those wounds are finally starting a long journey to repair. I don't want him to come around and cut me open again. Besides I don't even know where he is anyway."

Tobias absorbed all of this with empathy, "What do you want to happen? If fear wasn't an emotion, how would you want all this to play out? In your heart, the deepest, purest, and most honest part of yourself, what do you want?"

"I want Hans back. I still love him. I'll probably love him until my dying day. I want him to be my king, and for all of our kingdom to love him. I want forever in his arms, because no one makes me feel the way he does, but those feelings come with consequence. That consequence is, I'm vulnerable. I trusted him with so much and loved him so deeply, and It hurt like hell when he left. And I know that I never want to feel that way again. I can't feel that pain anymore; even if it means I lose the ability to feel what it's like to be in love."

"If that's what you want Elsa then you do just that. You may be Queen and have to look out for an entire country, but in the end you need to make you happy too. I just want what's gonna make you happy." Tobias yawned as he spoke.

"Thank you Tobias." Elsa stood up and tucked her stool in. "I need the advice and I needed someone to listen. You helped me so much."

The two embraced as the sun rose and it was time for Elsa to leave.

"I want you to do what makes you happiest." Tobias whispered to her as she left.

Wandering back home, Elsa contemplated what would truly make her happiest. If she chose to find Hans and try to regain his affection, it could possibly lead to more hurt, but if she let him go and never pursued their love again, she didn't know if her heart would ever be the same. The sun came up in the woods as she maneuvered herself back to the castle. Once inside she climbed into bed, hoping to catch at least an hour of sleep.

* * *

Anna's day had been occupied with the earliest stages of wedding preparations. She and Kristoff had already agreed upon a date. Kristoff and she would be wed in exactly ten months on July 15. Anna was meeting with Elizabeth for the first time since the day of her birthday.

"You need to visit me more often!" Elizabeth, who was actually a good friend of Princess Anna's, exclaimed.

"I do my best to see you!" she replied as Elizabeth wrapped a tape measure at the narrowest point of her waist. She had made enough dresses for Anna to know her measurements, but always measured her again just to be safe. Especially since this dress had to be perfect.

"It's alright!" Elizabeth wrote the numbers down on her pad. "You haven't grown a bit."

Anna and Elizabeth spent awhile discussing the dress and making sketches. She told Anna how she'd need Kristoff to come in and be measured for his suit.

Everything seemed to be perfect in Anna's world, but not everything was as it seemed. She still had no idea when Hans and Elsa could meet, and she knew she needed to get back with him. It wouldn't be right to keep him waiting forever. And it wasn't like she could just ask Elsa for the best time to meet.

Anna thought to herself coming out of Elizabeth's work room, _I can imagine how that conversation would go. 'Oh hey Elsa, Hans wants you back because he realized how dumb he was. I didn't know if you were busy or anything because you're always in your office, but anyway here you go!' Yeah like that would go over well._ Anna was at a stand still. It was the first time ever that she didn't have the slightest idea what to do. That in itself scared her more than anything.

It was a lazy autumn day in Arendelle. Little was happening in or out of the castle. Kristoff had spent the day in the ice fields. As the Ice Master and Deliverer, he now had more responsibilities in that ice field than ever before. He was the final say on the prices charged for ice and all the trade routes were now finalized by him. He made the final decision on the minimal earnings of an ice harvester. It was a lot of politics and responsibility, but to his own surprise he didn't mind it. It had made him grow to appreciate the practice more now that he knew exactly how much hard work went into it. There was so much more than physical labour. It was getting late and close to time for Kristoff to go home. He started packing up his sled, when he felt a wide hand pat him on the back. "Goodnight Bjorgman!" A big nosed brunette man patted him.

"Goodnight Einar." Kristoff replied.

"Hey tell your princess that I said hello!" Einar ruffled Kristoff's hair.

Kristoff chuckled and gently shook the man off, "I will." He hopped on the sled and cracked the reins. "Take care. Ya Sven!" He called as he turned into the woods.

Back at the palace, Anna was sitting in Elsa's office. Her sister hadn't been in here all day, and it was the only room in the entire castle that you could see Hans' cottage from. Way in the distance she could see a small light still on in his house. She was waiting for him to turn out his lights so she could go to him and talk to him. Suddenly she heard footsteps from down the hall. Startled, Anna pressed her back against the wall behind the door. She was aware of her breathing. The study door swung open, nearly squishing Anna. Elsa strode into the room. Anna silenced her breathing even more. She watched as her sister swung the window open and sat out on the ledge. Anna decided to take a leap of faith.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered.

Sparked with a fright, Elsa jolted her head, "Anna!? Get out!"

"Elsa no! I want to help you! We took two steps forward, and you're putting us eight steps back, and I know you aren't happy! Let me help you!"

The Queen reentered the room, but she couldn't be bothered to close the window. A chilly gust puffed at Anna, causing her to shiver. "I'm beyond help, Anna! Don't you see? I'm broken! I've been hurt too many times."

"You're broken, but not busted. I know we can fix you!"

"Not this time..."

Anna saw the light was off in Hans' house. She didn't see it go off so she had no way of telling how long it had been off. "We must be able to do something!"

Both of their tones were raised but soft. Their voices were corseted by hurt. Elsa's had undertones of anxiety, while Anna's was trailed with broken hope. Elsa had lost all will to keep herself sheltered. She wanted to be alone, but if someone found her, she wasn't going to fight them away. On the other side of this, though it seemed like a lost cause, Anna didn't want to give up on her sister; it was becoming harder and harder to hold on to her. Her older sister, whom she had only just gotten a grasp of, was slipping through her fingers like ice cold water, and the feeling killed her.

"I don't even know if I want help. Happiness only ends in a harsher hurt than before." Elsa said as she sat at her desk chair. She propped her forehead in the heel of her hand. A migraine was definitely encroaching upon her brain, she could feel it.

"Elsa... That's the point of happiness. No emotion lasts forever. Happiness is taken from us so we savor it more when we have it."

"I'm not strong like you. You're an optimist. You know that no pain is eternal, but all I know is pain. I can't just will myself to believe that this will improve, because... It never gets any better for me."

"You can't believe tha-"

Anna was cut off by someone climbing in through the window. She gasped and tensed up, and this made Elsa turn.

They were facing Hans.

The look in Elsa's darkened eyes was one of fury. Anna pushed past her.

"What are you doing here?! I told you I'd contact you!" Anna hissed angrily.

Hans' was riddled with longing and hurt. "I know Anna." She had never heard his voice sound so genuinely sad. "I should have waited, but I missed her, and I have to make this right." Hans politely walked past Anna. "I miss you Elsa."

Elsa felt her eyes get heavy and her throat get tight. She didn't say anything; she couldn't even bring it within her to look him in the eye.

"Please forgive me. I know I can make all of this up to you." Hans reached for her hand.

"No!" Elsa said with an abrasive but wavering voice. "Don't touch me!" She faced away from him. Snow flurries began swirling the room. Frost graced the floor. Hans knew he had hit a nerve in her.

"Elsa, please. I want to make this right! I've thought so much about this, and I'm ready to face whatever our future holds."

"We will not have a future!" Her voice got rougher. "You cut me deeper than anyone ever has. You hurt me in ways I wasn't even aware existed, and for that... I will _never_ forgive you."

Hans spirit was murdered with those words. He was apprehensive that Elsa would want him back, but he didn't expect her to react this way.

Anna stood quietly against the wall. Once again she was invisible. Observing the fight, Anna felt a piercing sorrow in her heart. She actually felt bad for Hans. She knew in her heart that Elsa wanted Hans back. She was sure of it.

"Don't do this Elsa. Please don't throw our love away."

Elsa chuckled in a repulsed and sarcastic way, "_I _did not throw our love away. _You _did! You made the choice to leave. I waited for you to come back everyday for an entire month! I waited for you!" Her voice was angry but rapidly cracked open into frustrated and heartbroken tears. She got closer and closer to him.

Hans fell to his knees desperate, "Please Elsa! _Please, please, PLEASE!_." He started sobbing. It didn't take long for tears to rage down his eyes. "Give me another chance! I love you!"

"Oh, you love me? Why the hell did you leave me? You have no one to blame but yourself." Elsa felt herself about to break down.

The love of his life. His _soul mate_, was getting past him, and there was nothing he could do. He squeaked out one last desperate, "Please."

Somehow deep within her something clicked and rage consumed her. Her voice became hard and emotionless. The snow transformed from flurries to a silent raging blizzard. All the furniture in the room, the walls, floor, and ceiling became encased in thick ice. It was colder than anything Hans had ever felt. She was a ruthless Queen, "Get up!"

Terrified, Hans brought himself to his feet. Elsa glared through his soul, "Leave, and never come back. I don't want to see you in this castle ever again! If I do, I'll have you share a cell with your monster of a brother."

Hans' shoulders slumped. He had been defeated. He slowly turned around and opened the window.

Elsa snapped at him, "Don't make me call the guards!" With that Hans slipped away from his angel as quickly as he could.

After a few minutes Elsa peered out the window. Trying to remain a facade of heartlessness was difficult because his voice rang in her ears. _Don't be the monster they fear you are. _She shook that memory out of her head. When she could no longer see him she turned away and latched the window shut. Standing in the center of the room, Elsa thought of Anna and Olaf, the only people she could think of and feel love, as she lifted her arms. The ice magically evaporated in a glittering blue and purple glow. A snowflake that mirrored Hans' scar was formed over her head. It then exploded in a burst of indigo. The study now looked as if it had gone untouched all day. Elsa then left to go to bed.

Anna came out from her hiding spot. She was overwhelmed and didn't know what to feel. _What just happened? _She looked out the window; then she paced to the center of the room. She bit her lip, replaying the whole thing in her head.

As hard as she analyzed it, all she could think was.

_What the hell just happened?_

**A/N: May 13th, The one year anniversary of chapter one being published. I enjoy doing this so much. You can never understand how deeply I appreciate my readers. You guys made this story possible. And I promise you I'm seeing this through to the end. Thanks for joining me on this journey. I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter.  
xoxo,  
PrincessGabrielsa  
**


	20. The Devil Heals All Wounds

**A/N: This chapter is a graduation present for my boyfriend, DanielC12. Thank you being my proofreader and my helping when writer's block hits! ****Five chapters to go. It's beautiful and bittersweet. Also I want to thank each and every one of you. After the publication of chapter 19 this story reached 100 reviews! That is amazing and would not have happened had it not had for you! This story has gotten so much bigger than I ever could have imagined, so this chapter is also my way of saying thank you for sticking around. Thank you for becoming a Lovely. I hope you enjoy chapter 20!  
**

Anna stood in Elsa's study dumbfounded. As hard as she try, she couldn't grasp what had just occurred. The air was still chilly from Elsa's outburst. What had caused her sister to act that way? Anna hadn't a clue. All she knew was that she suddenly felt something she never imagined she'd feel; she felt sorry for Hans. After two hours of pacing and trying to string together some sort of logic behind her sister's actions, Anna had come to this speculation: Elsa acted cruelly and kicked Hans out not because she never wanted to speak to him again, but because she didn't want to let him back into her life and risk him walking out again. She didn't want to hurt him, but between hurting herself and hurting Hans she chose the latter. Yet somehow Elsa was still hurting herself. _Hans is going to blame himself for this, and everything wrong with Elsa. There's no way he's alright after all this. I know I haven't exactly made his life easy. I'm going to make it up to him. I owe him that much. _

She left the study at a quarter to midnight. Anna figured that Hans would need somebody to talk to, and she was going to fill that spot. She went down into the alcohol cellar. The cellar was poorly lit by two lanterns on either end that contained almost burnt out candles. She was well accustomed with the cellar, so visibility wasn't an issue. Her turquoise eyes scanned to shelves of bottles. Her fingers grazed their necks and collected dust with it. Only a few mere minutes of searching later she read two bottles labeled Devil Springs Vodka. It was a drink that was imported from the Russian Empire. 160 proof, 80% pure alcohol. Anna only drank this when she was extremely desperate, and she thought now would be a perfect opportunity to make use of it.

The cellar had two entrances. One from within the castle, one from without. She left the cellar and the castle. She walked slowly to avoid shaking the alcohol. She shifted in the darkest of shadows to avoid being seen by the guards. Anna hadn't considered the idea that Hans might not even be awake until she was well into the woods. While walking Anna heard heaving breathing. Her eyes drawn open, she kept going forward. However, she came to notice that the further she walked the clearer and closer the noise was. _Whatever it is it isn't chasing me. _

Anna bit her lip in nervousness. A small wave of paranoia surged over her. She picked up her pace, hoping that whatever it was it would just go away. After awhile she couldn't hear it anymore, but that was mostly because her own breathing was so heavy. It was just when she started to think she had lost whatever it was and she could slow down, that she tripped.

Hans had hardly managed to get down from the ladder and out of the palace. He had been surprised that the guards hadn't heard him sobbing, tackled him, and had him arrested. Somehow he had made it out safe. His eyes were flooded by tears so much that he could hardly see anything. There was a sharp pain in his chest that weakened him. His whole body felt heavy and he could barely walk. He had spent some time stumbling through the woods sobbing and screaming. With a feeble fist he punched a tree and then the pain over came him. He succumbed to his broken heartedness and laid on the ground, curled in fetal position. "I love you. I'm so sorry, Elsa. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." His whole body shook with grief, his head throbbed and nothing felt right, and now something had tripped over him. _Whatever it is it can kill me. I'm a waste of life._

Rolling over and brushing the hair out of her eyes, Anna nearly screamed as she saw that she tripped over a person. However soon she saw the auburn sideburns growing from his ear down his jawline. "Hans?" she whispered.

Hans rolled to face her. His voice cracked. "Anna?" he replied, squinting his eyes.

"Hans? What... what are you doing out here?"

He grunted once and weakly retorted, "Couldn't I ask you the same?"

Anna stood up and scooped up the bottles, cradling them in one arm. Then, she offered her other hand to him. Hans rejected in. Letting out a short frustrated sigh, Anna grit her teeth. "Come on, Hans. Do you want to talk about it?"

He rolled back around, "What's there to discuss? I screwed up."

She got down on her knees in front of him and set the bottles on the ground. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Anna tried to make eye contact, "You didn't screw up. I know we can fix it, and even if we can't fix it, maybe if you talk about it you'll feel a little bit better." Hans looked up at her, his emerald eyes glowing with the moonlight. They showed a slight glimmer of hope. "We don't even have to talk about tonight if you don't want." They were silent for a few seconds. Anna could tell she was gaining his interest. "I have liquid courage." Anna lifted up a bottle and gently shook it.

Hans chuckled at this, "Why not?"He agreed primarily because he knew Anna wouldn't stop pestering him unless he said yes. On the other hand he agreed because he knew he would hurt himself if he didn't get all his emotions out. Anna was offering him a talk as a friend; he didn't know when the last time he had just talked to someone as a friend was, but deep within his heart he was still aching over Elsa. A part of him did not want to talk to Anna. A part of him wanted to just lie in the grass a feel his agonizing pain until winter game around, and eventually, with the cold of winter, he would surely freeze to death.

"Yes!" Anna jumped up and grabbed Hans' hand, assisting him up. Once he was standing upright, she grasped the bottles. She handed one to him, and carried one herself. Hans followed her halfheartedly. They walked quietly; Anna only spoke once they were in the cottage. "So where are your glasses at?" Her voice was full of bubbly optimism. When Hans didn't answer Anna looked at him and said, "Oooookay." She then went to the kitchen in search of cups.

It wasn't even her fault that her cheery tone was frustrating him. Hans suddenly regretted his choice to come back with Anna. "Anna... I can't do this."

Hans heard an unsettling clanking from his kitchen that made him flinch. "Found them!" Anna called out. He could hear what sounded like her hopping off the counter. Every step she took thumped throughout the house. Out of breath, Anna did a slight gasp as she came back into the living room, holding two wine glasses. "What did you say?"

Hans sniffed and let a small puff of air out his nose; he didn't know how to feel. He was completely torn between wanting to moving on and the desire to never let go. _I've already disappointed Elsa. I can't do this to Anna. Haven't you already hurt her enough, and she's only trying to help your sorry soul. _Forcing himself to smile he said, "I said, hurry up Anna I need a glass!"

Using a knife, Anna popped the cork off the vodka. A bit splattered on the floor, but the two couldn't be bothered to clean it up. Anna poured Hans his first glass, and he poured hers. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch cross legged and facing one another, they toasted and each took a hearty drink. Hans nearly choked from the burn of the high alcoholic content. Anna seemed unfazed by her first swallow. "God, Anna what proof is this?"

"160." her voice didn't waver or make this seem daunting in anyway.

"Damn." _If you ever wanted to forget Elsa this would do it._ Hans took another sip. "Whoa that's strong!"

"The Russian Empire loves their alcohol." Anna replied as her first glass was now only half full.

"And we Scandinavians love drinking it!" Hans grinned.

"Have you ever had anything this strong?" her voice was full of a teasing challenge.

"I've had some Irish liquors in my days that could make a man breathe fire, but I think this tops my list."

"Irish liquors?"

"My father loved Irish ale. The man had at least three barrels in the castle at a time, so needless to say I was exposed to it pretty early in my drinking years."

"Impressive," Anna words just barely starting to slur as she twirled the last bit of vodka at the bottom of her glass. "My father's drink of choice was German whiskey, and he was never far from it. He always had a flask with him. You know I started drinking after he died?"

"Weren't you fifteen when that happened?" Hans asked with his voice lined with surprise.

"I'm impressed that you remembered that." Her voice was coy and gaining in drunkenness, as she poured herself another glass. "When did you start drinking?"

"Seventeen."

"See, you don't have much room to talk."

Anna and Hans carried on slowly slipping from reality to intoxication. Their conversations went from alcohols they enjoyed to random childhood memories. Around two in the morning they were a bottle and a half of vodka down. Elsa had successfully left the forefront of Hans' mind. They had spent a night full of good laughs and stories. Somewhere deep in the semi-conscious of both friends they had fallen asleep.

Hans woke up first with a pounding headache. The air was heavy with vodka. He had been lying with his head on one arm of the couch on his side. Anna was laying on her back with her head on the other arm. One of her red pigtails draped across her open mouth, the other had tumbled straight down and was hanging in the air. Her arms were stretched over her head. The only noise in the cottage was her snoring. Hans stumbled to his feet, he placed one arm under Anna's knees and the other under her shoulder blades. Despite his tainted abilities he picked her up effortlessly. Had she not have been completely passed out she might have woken up while Hans carried her. He was swaying and unable to keep himself straight. Occasionally, he bumped into a wall or furniture.

Clumsily but safely Hans carried Anna to his bed. _She'll be more comfortable here._ He laid her down and covered her up. Before leaving the room he kissed her hand once. "Thank you for treating me with kindness Your Majesty." Hans' journey back to the couch went much more smoothly. Pulling his shirt off, he stretched himself out across the entire couch. He yawned loudly and before he could have another thought. He was fast asleep, and against all odds, he didn't dream at all.

...

It was roughly ten forty when Anna finally woke up. Her head throbbed; she started rubbing her temples with her index fingers. _Where am I?  
_Her throat and mouth were dry despite drinking God knows how much last night. Anna hadn't been hungover from her drinking in awhile. Squinting her eyes, Anna glanced around the room. _Isn't this the bedroom of the chief of staff house...?_ _Hans lives here. Wait what? Why am here?... Wait, I came here last night, didn't I? I did. _Anna rolled over and fell too the floor with a thud. As she stood, her legs shook, as if they were going to collapse beneath her. Stumbling to stand, Anna leaned on the bed for support. Her stomach was hot with sickness; she was dizzy and nauseated. She felt overwhelmingly hot all of a sudden, and she had barely managed to stumble a few steps over before she doubled over with illness and threw up on the floor.

Wiping her mouth with her wrist, Anna weakly brought herself to her feet. Her legs were shaking the whole way up. _It's just a little hangover. I can do this._ Anna used walls and furniture as support whilst she left the bedroom. She carried on past the kitchen and into the living room. Propping herself against the doorway, she stared at Hans. Somehow, even after a night of drinking, Hans looked as though nothing had hit him. He was curled up just a little bit, one arm was tucked under his head, and the other was draped to his side then fell down behind his back. Erroneous strands of auburn hair hung down in his face. Anna noticed his long eyelashes, freckled pectorals, and tanned muscular arms, and then she noticed something unusual. She took a few steps closer to him. Right above his navel was a small snowflake made of scarred skin. _What is this?_ Outstretching two fingers forward, Anna went to touch it. Hans inhaled softly and made a slight snorting noise. Startled, Anna's head perked up. Once she realized he was still asleep, she reached forward once again. The scar was smooth and abnormally cold.

As if touching the scar flooded her with sobriety, Anna's head didn't feel hazy with disorientation anymore. Her foggy mind was now catalyzed by wonderment for the scar on Hans stomach. _I... I don't understand, _ She thought to herself as her fingertips traced the scar. Hans started flinching and chuckling a little in his sleep. _Am I... tickling him?_

She backed off from him and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. A slight twang of pain returned to her head. Rubbing his stomach at the scar and turning on his back, Hans groaned awake. Part grunting, part yawning, and part speech, he said: "Ghhhmmmm mornin' Anna..." From the outside one couldn't tell that Hans had been drinking, but Anna barely caught a whiff of his breath and it re-conjured her need to vomit. It was combination of the morning breath and heavy liquor. She had a feeling her own air didn't offer a scent any more appealing.

"Good morning Hans."

His large hand covered his forehead. His fingers stretched to the left temple, his palm over the center, and his thumb slightly straining to reach his right temple. He began squeezing and massaging his head. "I have a murderous aching head. How are you feeling, Highness?"

The term Highness sounded foreign in Anna's ears. It wasn't like it was a term she didn't hear everyday. She did. It was hearing his voice say it to her in a friendly and sleepy tone. The way someone who cared deeply for her would say it, "I'm alright. My head was a little sore earlier, but it's only kinda... throbby right now."

"Mmmm, tell you what. I know just the thing for this." Hans tried to quickly stand, but remnants of intoxication forced him back down. Placing one hand one the arm of the couch for support, he slowly pushed himself upward. Anna rushed over to aide him. Acting as each other's crutches, they assisted one another to the kitchen.

Hans didn't have much of anything. Especially in terms of food. In the past month Elsa had obviously stopped bringing him supplies, he had run out of things to trade, and he wasn't at all skilled in the art of hunting. "Let me see what I have..." Hans mumbled in an ashamed dismay. Sitting up on an opposite counter, Anna watched him carefully. He grabbed a few jars and closed the cabinet. "Can you fill that teapot for me?" he gestured toward his wood stove.

"Yeah, sure." Anna grabbed the teapot and took it over to the sink where she began to pump water into it. Luckily, Hans had well water, so it was unlikely that he would run out. Anna half watched how full she was pumping the pot and half watched Hans as he riffled through his near-barren shelves. Just as it was filled Hans closed the cabinet door; Anna handed him the pot.

"Thank you." He said, putting the pot on the stove. He lit a fire and let it start heating up. With expertise, He cut up a few various herbs and put them into two large cups. Once the water was brought to a boil, he poured some into each mug. They hadn't spoken a single word to one another. Hans stirred the contents of each cup. After a few minutes, he handed one to Anna, "This _should _help, but without all the proper ingredients I can't promise anything, and for that I apologize."

"Th-thank you." Anna spoke softly, as the warm mug felt good on her palms. She blew away a bit of steam and took a sip. It was earthy and refreshing; it warmed her soul. It vaporized her headache just a few sips in. "What is this?"

Hans swallowed a sip, "It's some tea or tonic thing that the maids would make for my father, so that he wouldn't be so wasted as not to do his duties as king."

"And they taught you how to make it?"

"Not directly. I spent so much time in the kitchen, talking with the servants, because none of my brothers wanted to talk to me. They saw me as beneath them, just like the servants, so I made friends with them. I picked up a lot of recipes by just watching them cook."

Anna chuckled a little bit at this. They finished their drinks in silence. Hans had started washing his mug, and was pumping water into it to rinse it when Anna spoke. "Hans are you okay?"

He froze and looked down at his hands. Setting his cup down, he twisted his whole body to face her, "I'm not." he sighed heavily.

She could feel herself biting her lip again, that nervous habit of hers. "Do you want to talk or...?" Her gentle voice faded into an unfinished statement.

Looking down at the floor, then back up at her, Hans could feel the tears pooling up in his eyes. He tightened his fists and sighed again, "I miss her, Anna. I miss her so much. I love her, and now she's..." He felt a single tear splatter onto his hand. "She's gone." His tone was upset and depressed, but it was also washed with rage, "I lost the person I care about most because I am so complicated that even I don't understand my own actions. Do you know how that feels to not understand why you're doing what you're doing? Wanting to do what you're doing, but you also hate yourself for doing it because you know it's only going to hurt people? To be torn between believing you're a monster and wanting so desperately to know that you're not? I'm at a constant war with myself, Anna, and I don't even understand what's fighting what. Is it logic fighting desire? Is it what my heart wants fighting what my head wants? Is it reality fighting my own stupid fantasy? Is it good fighting bad? Is it the right thing to do fighting my selfish ways? Is it my inner madman fighting what's left of my sanity? No matter what decision I make I can never feel stable in it. Am I monster? Am I keeping Elsa safe? Do I deserve her? Do I even deserve to live?" Hans dropped to his knees. He started sobbing to where Anna could hardly understand him, "I don't know. I don't understand who I am or why the hell I do anything. I'm going insane. I'm losing my mind. I'm losing her. I'm losing everything!"

Anna got on her knees and put a hand on his back. She began rubbing in an attempt to be soothing. "Hans..."

Hans weakly groaned.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure." His voice sounded like he was straining to support it with positivity.

"You're not a monster, and I know you're at war with yourself. However, it's not your fault... entirely. You were doing what you honestly thought was best, and sometimes doing the right thing hurts people, but that doesn't mean it's not good for them. You didn't want Elsa to be hurt, so you left her, but she loves you so she was hurt over you leaving. You saw yourself as a danger to her. Also, I know I'm not innocent to this myself. Had I not of reacted in such a harsh way, you wouldn't have left her. I know Elsa still loves you."

He turned to face her. "If she loved me, Anna, why did she throw me out?"

"She was scared. She didn't mean it. She just... trusted you with so much. You have to understand how much of a risk it was, how much of a risk it still is to trust you, because you did exactly leave Arendelle the first time unscathed. All the bad things you did were still in the back of her mind. I wouldn't be surprised if a part of her was skeptical that you were no different from who you left Arendelle as on your last visit. She was scared you were still a cruel murderous sociopath. When you left her, it cut her open. You crushed almost all trust she had for you. She has trust issues, but she loves you. You're the only person she's ever tried to be in a serious relationship with, so she's going to try to hold on to that. I also believe that in her heart she truly thinks you're a good guy, but because you did leave her and break her trust, she doesn't want to let you back into her life. She's afraid if she let's you back in, you'll leave again, and hurt her again."

Hans sat up and brought his knees to his chest. "So you're saying it's a lost cause? That even though we love each other, because I screwed it up, we'll never be together again?"

"Nope!" The optimism returned to Anna's voice, "I'm not saying that at all; actually I'm saying the opposite. What I'm saying is there's still hope. She loves you. You love her. All she needs to realize is that her love for you is stronger than her fear of being hurt. It's there, I know it is. You just need her to see it."

"How? How can I get her to see it." Hans voice was a blend of obvious sadness, genuine curiosity, and underlying hopefulness.

"You don't do anything. I'm going to talk to her. I'll get her talking about you, try to get her to remember the good times. Eventually, it'll hit her that she needs you."

"Can you do that without hurting her?"

Anna shook her head, "Sadly no. I have to open a few old wounds. It's the only way for it to be effective."

Hans sighed, "Are you sure it'll work?"

"I can't really be sure of anything. I'm not Elsa. All I can say is it _is _worth a shot to try. You said you're losing everything, right? If that's the case, then what do you have to lose?"

"I guess..." Hans finally made eye contact with her for the first time since he lost it. "I trust you, Anna, I really do."

Anna gave a slight earnest smile, "And I believe in you, Hans." All of a sudden she remembered that morning when she woke up. "Oh and uhhhh... Hans?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip and blushed, "I uh... I kinda... The vodka got the better of me and it's revenge is on your bedroom floor..."

Hans smirked light-heatedly, "What?" he spoke, his a tone that was speech and airy laughter.

"I threw up on your floor!" She said bluntly. Using her thumb, she pointed behind her back in the direction of the bedroom.

Hans and Anna chuckled at the same time. "Alright I'll clean it up." Hans said, grasping his side with the pain of post laughter.

The clock in the kitchen chimed the hour.

Anna's eyes hardened, "ONE? Oh no no no no no! How can it be one. I didn't think I had been up that long!" Her words rammed together as one single fluid anxietal word. "I'm so dead. They're all probably worried about me."

"What? Anna, are you okay?"

"I didn't tell anyone I left last night. They're probably freaking out about me! Look, I'm sorry Hans, but I really have to go." She stood up and went towards the door. Hans followed beside her. Sliding her shoes on she continued, "Thank you for last night and this morning. You can keep the leftover vodka." Before he could process what she was even saying, she wrapped him in a tight hug. Then, as quickly as she started it, she stopped it. "Thank you so much. Bye Hans!" And with that she ran outside, not even closing the door behind her.

Standing in the doorway and shaking his head at her exuberance he grinned, "Okay, bye Anna." He chuckled as he gave a small wave, even though he knew she couldn't see it because she was too far away.

Anna sprinted back to the castle as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't know how it had gotten to be so late. It wasn't even that late, but usually Kai came to wake her up at eleven at latest, if she wasn't up already. As she made her way closer to the castle she came to the wall that separated the forest from the castle grounds. Running her hands along the stained white brick, Anna noticed a hole in the wall. It was big enough for her, or Elsa, or even Hans to crawl through. _Is this how he got in at night? _

She decided to take advantage of it and crawl through the opening. She had to pass a few bushes before she could stand up. Once on the other side Anna could see how no one had caught Hans sneaking in all those nights. The hole was hidden behind shrubbery and was in the farthest right corner of the wall.

There was dirt on the knees of her dress, but she didn't really care. Her braids here loose and sloppy from having slept in them last night, and she knew her breath probably gave off some curious odor. However, knowing all of this, and simply choosing not to care, Anna entered the castle. As soon as she got inside maids instantaneously ran up to her, hugging her, stroking her hair, and asking her questions.

"Princess Anna where have you been? We've been so worried about you!" One maid said as she closely examined Anna's unkempt pigtail.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Another asked placing a hand to the Princess' forehead.

She gritted her teeth with annoyance, but she remained cordial. "I'm fine really." Her voice sounded fake and forced; she picked up on that and hated the way it sounded. "I just went out for a walk early this morning. I guess I forgot to tell someone, and I apologize."

The eldest of the maids looked her in the eyes, "Well tell us next time you go for walk, dear."

"I will!"

The maid cocked her head, "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything?"

"No I'm alright, thank you, but have you seen Kristoff."

A smaller maid looked up from the floor she sweeping, "I think he left around eleven thirty." Her voice was like a piece of driftwood in the air.

Anna looked over to her. With dismay she replied, "Oh okay... thank you."

"You're welcome Your Majesty." The girl returned to sweeping.

Anna went upstairs to the bathing chambers. She could have called on some maids to assist her, but if she was perfectly honest, she hated doing that. She drawled a bath of steaming water mixed with herbal oils, and climbed inside to relax. The water felt the way she imagined resting in a cup of Hans' tea would feel like. Holding her breath and slipping under the water, Anna temporarily forgot about life.

...

Elsa sat upstairs in her study. She reached for her mug to take another drink of her tea. To her disappointment the cup was empty. It was the fourth cup she had polished off that day. She decided against asking for yet another cup, as she rubbed her dry eyes. Politics didn't bore Elsa. She was usually fascinated with them and enjoyed keeping the kingdom in line, but today she couldn't focus on anything. Whether it be from lack of sleep or the knowledge that she was sitting where Hans had fallen to his knees just a few mere hours ago, she wasn't sure. Nothing could keep her interest. Things were coming and going from her thoughts nonstop.

Except Hans.

He had hardly left her thoughts since the moment they met. But for the past month thinking of him was tortuous. She tried to immerse herself into her work or anything else, but nothing was working. Eventually something came along and reminded her of him. His presence had left an indelible and ineffable mark in the castle walls. At times she could almost feel his arms wrapped around her, like phantom pains, and hear his voice whispering _I love you._

_Why can't you leave my head? Damn you're hard to forget._

In her heart she knew that if she didn't find the solution to this, find some way to get him to leave her mind, it would drive her crazy. Spinning in her chair, she faced the window. Now that autumn was starting to cause the earliest of leaves to fall, she could see his cottage just a little bit better. She stared at it longingly, as if it was a beacon of hope.

_He isn't coming back. I don't want him to come back! The longer he's gone the better. Distance and time, that's all I need. All things heal with a little time, don't they?  
_

Elsa tried to throw herself into her responsibilities. She was going try anything to get him out of her head, even if it was for a few moments.

...

Kristoff wiped some sweat from his forehead. Tipping his head back he sighed; despite the freezing temperatures in the ice field, the manual labor made Kristoff feel like he was burning. Using his pick he skid an ice brick up from it's pool of freezing water. He then, with a single swift motion, brought his pick down and sliced the brick in two perfect even halves. He took one brick and hoisted up on his sled, and then he hoisted up the other and strapped all the bricks into place.

"Heading out to go load up?" A fellow worker called out to him.

Kristoff turned back and smiled, a strand of honey blonde hair falling in his eyes, "Yeah my load is full. I'll try to be back soon." He climbed into the sled and flicked the reins and Sven moved steadily along. It was about an hour long ride to the port where the ice trade ships were docked. The ride there, Kristoff tried to focus on what he was doing, rather than where is fiance was that morning. He woke up and she wasn't in bed with him. Anna hadn't gone to sleep with him last night, because he didn't get home until extremely late, but he had hoped that maybe she had slipped into bed with him like she usually did. However that morning not only was she not in bed with him, but she wasn't in her room. He then went to ask a few servants where Anna was and they assumed she was still asleep, and then they realized she wasn't, and the staff went into a panic. Kristoff didn't have any feelings at all like she was in danger, but he did feel bad for making everyone worry over what he was assuming would turn out to be nothing.

The only unsettling thing about the situation was he had to leave without having a clue to where in the world she went. _She'll be there when I get home, and God do I want to get home to her. _

He rode into the port with his load of ice ready to be loaded on a trade ship. He halted Sven at the entrance of the only ship currently in the port. An assortment of his fellow harvesters were also there to drop off their ice. Now that autumn was here and the people of Arendelle would be using substantially less ice than in the summer months, Arendelle had much more ice to trade, and Kristoff was responsible for overseeing the entire process with appropriate assistance, of course. He unlatched a group of three bricks and carried them at once.

Kristoff knew he was muscular, but three bricks was his limit. The bricks were large and heavy, but some men could carry five or six easily, and Kristoff watched them with admiration. He carried them into the storage room at the bottom of the ship. A single worker was taking inventory.

"How's it going Felix?" Kristoff asked as he stacked his first group of bricks. "Oh, and I just brought in three more."

The scrawny meek worker looked up from his form, "I'm fine." His voice was a few decibels higher than Kristoff's. "How many you got left to bring in?"

"Twelve." Kristoff walked to the man causally yet he cowered as though he thought Kristoff was out to snap his neck.

"This ship is almost full and ready to go then. This load is finished when we get twenty more."

"Where is this ship headed?"

"The Southern Isles, boss."

That entire statement made Kristoff cringe. He didn't at all mind being the head of all ice based affairs in Arendelle. He knew it was his job as Ice Master and Deliverer, but to hear someone call him boss just didn't sit right with him. He knew that he technically was the boss, but giving him such a title made it seem as though he was above the others, and the last thing he wanted to put off to others was that he was better, especially since so many of them were more physically adept for his position. He just wanted to be one of them, not above in any way. The other thing that left a sour feeling in his stomach was the very mention of the Southern Isles. He knew why Elsa didn't cut off all trade with them. Even putting her feelings for Hans aside, no one in a high enough position of the Parliament had done any damage to Arendelle. It would have pointlessly and economically damaged both kingdom's economies to do so. Still, somewhere inside him, Kristoff didn't trust that kingdom. "Remind me again what the trade off is."

"One hundred fifty ice blocks in exchange for one hundred and fifty kilograms of their nations fruit."

Kristoff nodded, "Okay. I'll finish loading mine and stay here until the entire load is finished. I need someone to inform the captain and crew of this ship that I'd like to see it head out by this evening." He spoke with a smooth tone that surprised him. He was genuinely shocked by how well he handled politics. Before leaving to get the rest of his load he poked his head back in the doorway and smiled a little bit, "And by the way. You _can _call me Kristoff."

It didn't take long at all for the ship to be loaded. Kristoff met with the captain and reviewed the route for the voyage and made certain that the ship was adequately stocked to ensure that all the crew would have their necessities. He made sure to shake the hand of each crew member before the ship left.

Sven, who had been waiting patiently at the dock for the past few hours, was delighted when Kristoff brought him a carrot. Kristoff smiled and spoke for his companion, "There you are!"

Kristoff smirked, "I know, I know I was gone too long, but I brought you a carrot."

"Only one?" Sven sniffed the orange vegetable.

"No." Kristoff held up a small burlap sack, "but you get these when we get home."

Sven tipped his head to the side incredulously. Kristoff laughed softly and fed him the carrot. As the reindeer gnawed on the last bite, the iceman leaned against the side of the sled. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He had been getting horrible neck aches recently. Sven nudged his arm and gave him sad eyes. Kristoff knew what he was trying to say, "You work too hard."

"It's the new position."

"You need to take a break. Maybe a day for you and Anna."

"Maybe... maybe. Come on Sven we have to be heading back." Kristoff hopped up into the sled.

Back in the fields the men were working away and singing to pass the time. Kristoff called out, "Hey guys, the ship to the Southern Isles is loaded and left the port, and the next ship set to return doesn't get here until next week. Come on in tomorrow we'll get enough ice to send out to Arendelle, and then we can take the next two days off. I figured we could all use a break." As he finished speaking he let out an anxious sigh. A little puff of arctic air escaping his lips. "But for tonight, go home guys. Relax. You really deserve it."

Men started stacking the ice into piles to act as a stock for Arendelle. They started packing up their sleds, and one by one the left the field. Some of them stopped along the way and patted Kristoff on the back, or thanked him for the time off.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself boy." A man spoke to Kristoff.

"What?"

"I can tell you feel unworthy of your position, but I think you're doing a fine job. We all do."

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it. Take this day off to spend some time with the missus."

"She isn't the missus yet." Kristoff grinned.

"Ah but she will be here soon." The man climbed into his sled and started leaving. "You take care, Kristoff."

"You too."

With everyone else gone, Kristoff took his leave. He hoped he'd come home to sleep with his Princess in his arms.

...

Anna stood outside her sister's bedroom door. She had all but memorized this door. Day after day for year after year she stood outside this door and knocked. Every time she tried, her entrance had been rejected, and know she feared history was about to repeat itself.

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock  
_

"Elsa it's me. Can I come in?" She pressed her ear to the wood and listened, and heard nothing. After a few second she heard the noises of someone moving.

Her sister's voice was muffled, "Yes, come on it."

Anna blinked, having not completely believed she had heard correctly. Biting her lip she turned the door handle, and entered the forbidden territory that was Elsa's room.

Nothing was in disarray as she looked around the room. Everything was neat and orderly. Elsa was sitting on the sofa in her middle of the room with a document in front of her. Her braid was tight and not a hair seemed to be out of place. Her gloved hands were steady. She looked like a strong fierce ruler.

"Hey Elsa." Anna smiled as she approached her sister.

"Hello Anna." Elsa turned from her document just long enough to barely make eye contact with Anna.

"What are you reviewing?"

"A proposition from a nation that wants to join the Element Alliance."

"What nation?"

"Spain, but it has to be put to a vote by the leaders of all the nations currently in the alliance, and until then I cannot tell you."

"Are you going to let Spain in?"

"I'm going to vote yes for their acceptance. Whether or not I'll be a part of the majority, I know not."

"Cool..." Anna looked around the room and then back to her sister, "Hey um Elsa?"

Elsa put her letter down, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question about Hans?" She quickly added, "You don't have to, I was just curious, but I understand if you aren't ready to talk."

"What is it Anna?"

Elsa had surprised her with her response for a second time that night. "What did you love about him?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to be surprised. She was silent for a long time. The hurt in her eyes was growing eminently, "He made me believe I wasn't a monster." Her voice was crackly with pain.

"Anything else?" Anna knew that it wasn't going to take much to get her sister to admit that she needed Hans. She walked over to the sofa and sat beside her older sister.

Her words gradually became etched with more hurt as she spoke. "He was... something else. He understood me and how it feels to be alone, like you have no one to talk to and no where to turn. His family instilled in his head that he was a monster the way father instilled it in mine. Yet, somehow, he made me feel alive. I always had an amazing time with him even if we were just laying around and saying nothing. He made me feel like I was loved. That someone out there could love me for no other reason than the fact that I am me. He loved everything about me, and I believed it. Through his eyes I started to see myself as worthwhile and capable. He saw me as something more than my powers." She tighten her diaphragm and clenched her fists. "I was something more than my powers when I was with him. We were magical in a different way, a way I can't even describe, and I never imagined that would happen to me." Elsa wasn't crying but she was shaking slightly.

Anna decided to push further, "Why won't you take him back?"

"Wait what? How did you know about that."

"You must have gotten so swept up by emotion that you forgot that I was right in the room."

Elsa looked down at the floor in the space between her feet. "Don't you see that I can't take him back. I trusted him with everything. He took that trust and just threw it away."

"He did it to protect you Elsa! You did the same thing to me."

"I just can't let him back in again. I'm not as brave as anyone seems to think I am. I'm a coward. I am terrified that if I let myself love Hans the way I want to, that I'll find out that I was wrong, and he'll be a murderer and try to hurt you and me again. Or he'll do something as simple as just leave because he can't handle how complicated I am. I don't want to feel that pain ever again. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Do you still love him?"

"Anna."

"Do you still love him?" Anna's tone was stern and unwavering.

"I do." Elsa's voice was hardly a whisper. "I do. I love him so much. I miss him, but I can't be hurt like that again."

"Why can't you let yourself take a chance on love?"

"Because it's so fragile. It's not something you should just risk it for."

"But love is so beautiful. And that's why it's one of the few things you should risk it all on." Anna smiled. "You need him. You know you do. He misses you, just let him in. Let him love you the way he wants to."

"I... No. I can't. I just _can't!_"

"Well, alright then, but just remember this." Anna stood up, "You'll never really be happy if you spend your whole life thinking 'what if.'" With that being the last word of advice, she left the room.

Elsa stared at the door for a while. Her heart had been cut open again. She curled up on the couch and cried, not heavily, but lightly. Tears slowly streamed from her eyes, and pain leaked from her heart.

...

Anna knew she had gotten all she needed from Elsa. She crawled into Kristoff's bed. She needed his earthy scent to comfort her to sleep, but before she could barely drift of she heard the door open. Sitting up, Anna's eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Kristoff? You're home early!" She climbed out of bed and hugged him, kissing his neck.

"And you, my beautiful princess, are going to bed early." He replied while stroking her hair.

"Want to join me? You must be tired!"

"I would love to." Kristoff pulled his shoes and shirt off and changed into more comfortable pants. Anna watched the entire process. "By the way where were you this morning."

"I went to talk to Hans. Elsa threw him out permanently last night so I went to see how he was holding up."

"Why'd she do that?"

"She's scared she'll get hurt again, but I know they still love each other."

"So what are you going to do about it."

"Well, I talked to both of them, separately of course, and I think if I can get them together again. They can work all this out."

"You really want this for her, don't you?" Kristoff crawled into bed beside her and turned out the light.

"I want her to be happy, and he does that for her."

Kristoff kissed Anna's neck, "Well aren't you nice?" His voice low and husky.

"I guess you could say that." Anna's voice lowered too.

"Well, I did something nice too."

"Oh really what did you do?" Anna replied kissing Kristoff's collarbone.

"I loaded up a final trade ship, and I just have to go in and work tomorrow, but then I get two days off just for you and me."

"I like this."

"So do I."

Kristoff and Anna had slowly been doing more and more romantic things together since their period of silence had ended, and that very night the couple did the ultimate romantic act together. Things were slowly falling into place for them, and now that it was like this, they didn't want to let go.

**A/N: I'm on summer vacation, and my goal is to finish this story for you guys. My next project is in the production phase, and I'm so excited to tell you all about it. Also I now have an official Twitter account PGabrielsa. Thank you all for continuing to support me and my writing. I love you all.  
XOXO,  
PrincessGabrielsa**


	21. Alive, Back From The Dead

**A/N: Only four more chapters to go… I know I say this every chapter, but thank you so much for being a part of this experience with me. This chapter will answer a question that I have been so ready to answer for over a year now. Oh, and this chapter is for you my lovely Shelbie, (Shelbow Baggins!) Because I miss your lovely face.  
**

Two days later...

Kristoff woke up on his last day off in his favorite way, with Anna in his arms. Her bare back pressed to his chest was the most comforting feeling. He nuzzled his nose into her neck. Anna grumbled awake. "Mmmmm good morning Kristoff." Turning her body ever so lightly she peck his lips. As she went to pull away he decided he hadn't had quite enough yet, and he pulled her closer, kissing his princess deeper. The past day had been so refreshing for him. He and Anna had spent all the prior day just cuddling and talking about life. They went and took care of Sven. The palace staff tried to urge them to work on plans for the wedding, but they politely rejected this. Kristoff wanted to use his first days off in months devoted to loving his angel.

They spent the earliest hours of their morning loving one another, and it was the perfect wake up call. It was roughly nine in the morning when Kristoff decided he needed to get up and feed Sven. Anna decided to come with him, so the couple got dressed and went outside to the stable.

Sven was wide awake, and somewhat impatiently waiting for his breakfast, when they arrived. He sniffed as they entered his stall. Anna chuckled and did her best to speak for him. "Well it's about time you guys got here!" Sven seemed to almost smile, as Anna cracked up at her own falsetto.

Kristoff cringed, "I love you, but don't try to talk for him. Ever."

Sticking out her tongue, Anna recuperated, "You're just jealous because he likes me more."

"Okay, yeah sure." Kristoff smirked as he scoffed in a laughing manner. He approached his companion and gave him his breakfast. Watching as Sven munched away, he turned to Anna and asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, we haven't seen your family in a while." Anna perked up and tugged on his sleeve, jumping up and down rapidly she exclaimed, "We haven't told them about the engagement yet!"

Kristoff chuckled, "Okay, calm down. We'll go see them today."

"Yay!" Anna bounced up and down. Kristoff loved how much Anna had grown to like his family; it really did warm his heart. Anna suddenly stopped jumping and grabbed his arm again, "Elsa's never met your family, and it doesn't only make sense that my older sister meet the family of the man I'm marrying? And she hasn't gone out in almost two months. She needs to get out."

"So, what are you asking?"

"Can I see if Elsa wants to come?"

"I don't see why not." Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna and kissed her cheek.

Smiling at the feel of his kiss, Anna gently pushed away, "Okay, so I'm gonna go ask Elsa if she wants to join us." She got on her tiptoes, gave him a quick pecking kiss on the cheek, and scampered out of the barn.

Sven spoke through Kristoff, "You love her energy."

He ruffled Sven's mane, "If I didn't I wouldn't be marrying her." He started clearing out his sled to make room for Elsa.

...

Anna sprinted into the dining hall, where she knew her sister would be getting a mid-morning cup of tea. Elsa was sitting at her usual spot at the dining table with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Aksel Sorrenson, the Grand Vizier to the Queen and had a notorious crush on her, was siting beside her. From the discomforted look on Elsa's face, he was a little too close. Aksel held a piece of paper, but didn't once look at it. He kept his eyes firmly on Elsa, who tried desperately to avoid eye contact.

"You should probably meet with the head of Foreign Trade Affairs by next week." Aksel's voice was professional, but had a clear underlying tone of infatuation

Sucking in her diaphragm, Elsa peered over at the schedule in his hand. "Mark that meeting down for next Thursday at ten in the morning, and I'd appreciate if you could verify with him if that meeting time is applicable with him."

"Anything you wish, Queen Elsa."

Anna chuckled a little as she saw her sister cringe to his tone and the look in his eyes. She felt bad that her sister had to regularly put up with him, but Elsa had chose him for the position because he was well versed in politics, efficient, charismatic, and loyal. Anna stepped into the room. "Good morning Aksel." The Princess kept her tone pleasant.

"Oh! Good morning my darling Princess Anna!"

"What are my sister's plans for today." She flashed him a smile then looked at Elsa, who stared back at her with blank, confused, yet extremely thankful eyes.

"Ah yes!" the slender tall man flipped through his forms, "Oh my! It appears Your Majesties that we got so caught up on planning the future that we don't have anything slated for today. But I suppose we could easily fix tha-"

"Perfect!" Anna cut him off, much to Elsa's delight. She grinned slightly as she watched her older sister stifle her laughs. "Elsa, how would you like to go meet Kristoff's parents today?"

Elsa's lips parted to speak, "I wou-"

Aksel interjected, "No no no. The Queen's duties must come first and foremost."

Standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder Elsa spoke, "Oh, but I don't have anything planned for today, and don't you think I should meet the family of the man my sister is set to marry?" She glanced at Anna who was now trying to hold back her own laughs.

Aksel gave in easily, just like they knew he would, "Yes of course, I mean sisterly duties should definitely come first."

"Really!" Elsa's tone was laced with sarcasm that he was oblivious to, "Thank you Aksel. What would I do without you." She did honestly mean the last sentence. She walked to Anna and hooked her own arm around hers, "So when do we leave?"

"Actually right about now!" Anna exclaimed excitedly.

"Perfect!" Elsa replied, "Oh, and Aksel, please watch over things while I'm gone, it shouldn't be too long."

Aksel stood up and draped his arms over their shoulders, "Absolutely My Lady! Now, alright my two lovely Royals, you take care, and have an absolutely splendid time!"

"We will!" The sisters answered in unison.

They quickly exited the dining hall and took cover in a nearby room. Once they knew he was out of ear shot they broke apart and busted with laughter. Leaning against the wall and grabbing their sides, they laughed harder than they had in a while.

"I- I feel awful for laughing" Elsa contradicted herself by saying this while laughing, "But he's just so clueless!"

Anna wiped her eyes, "I know right! And he's so creepy!" She stood on her tiptoes to mock his giraffe-like height. She imitated his pinched voice, "Anything for you Queen Elsa!" Both girls fell into hysterics again.

It felt good to laugh with her sister once more; Anna couldn't immediately recall the last time they had done something like this. And it felt _so _good to see her big sister purely happy once more.

Elsa grabbed her hand and exclaimed, "Come on! Let's go!" The sisters quickly walked out of the room and out of the castle.

Sven and Kristoff were already outside the stables by the time Elsa and Anna got there.

Kristoff smiled, "Took you guys long enough!" He remarked with sarcasm.

Anna smirked slyly and her eyes looked up at Elsa then down at her fiance, "We were just doing sister stuff, and that means no fiance's or reindeer allowed!"

"Fine." Kristoff retorted. "Be like that. I can just leave you here."

"You know you wouldn't do that." Elsa intervened.

"Yeah, you're right I wouldn't, but come on you two let's head out." Kristoff and Anna took the front of the sled, and Elsa rode in the back.

The way there was a path Kristoff knew by heart. It didn't take long for Anna to see familiar way points. Elsa thought she had never met Kristoff's family, she didn't think she'd recognize the way there, and for most of the journey she didn't. However, somewhere deep within the woods, far along the trail, Elsa started to see things that she recognized. And soon enough the entire forest looked familiar to her. It was like she had been there before, but she could hardly remember it. The way the memory of this particular route recessed in her mind was like she and the memory were sentient beings underwater and she was trying to swim to the memory, but it was always just too far to touch and the water too murky for her to fully see it.

"Kristoff" Elsa turned her head over behind her shoulder and watched where they had been, and then looked forward towards her sister and Kristoff. Her thick braid trailing in the air behind her.

"Yeah?" They had to speak loudly due to the volume of the sled itself.

"This all looks really familiar to me. I think... I think I've been here before."

"Huh? I don't know what to tell you." Kristoff shrugged. "Brace yourself for the halt, Elsa!"

Approaching on a large circular clearing in the woods, Elsa grasped the rail in front of her. She curled forward a bit and closed her eyes. Once the sled had come to a complete stop she looked up, but didn't loosen her grip on the rail. Her eyes were drawn open with wide intensity. Surrounding them in the clearing was hundreds upon hundreds of smooth round rocks of varying sizes. She let in the slightest breath. _This place..._

Anna and Kristoff had already been out of the sled, and Kristoff was unhitching Sven, as slowly, one by one, the rocks began to roll and quiver. They accelerated towards Anna and Kristoff. He grinned as his family popped alive.

"Kristoff and Anna are home!" they cheered. The trolls began crowding the couple, asking them questions, touching them, and talking over each other.

Elsa stood wide-eyed in the back of the sled. Her legs solid below her. The last time she had been here was years and years ago, when everything had started. This was the place where her years of isolation began. This was where she had started to feel like a monster. Gritting her teeth, she instantly regretted not bringing gloves. She tried to calm her breathing. This kept the frost creeping from palms, away from the sled or anything else. Instead, it crawled up her own arms and traveled up to her elbows. Though the trolls were known to invade one's privacy, they could sense the terrified anxietal aura coming from Elsa, so they stayed away from her.

"Come on out Elsa. They don't bite!" Anna said, holding a younger troll in her arms.

"No, I'm fine!"

"Suit yourself." Anna went back over to a group of troll children.

Kristoff was feeling a pang of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Elsa hadn't left the sled yet, and he wondered why. He knew his family was trolls, and they could be a little... much. Looking over his shoulder, he looked back at Elsa. She was sitting back down with her fists clenched tight. Her breathing was slow, and she was mumbling something to herself. _She's never met anything magical but herself. This is probably a little overwhelming for her. She'll come around. _

She had been isolating herself for a near half hour, when she heard the deep grinding noise of a troll rolling in her direction. With solemn eyes, she turned to look at the creature. The troll before her was a little taller than the rest; he had a large nose and large ears, and he wore dozens of green crystals and a cape of soft moss. Grand Pabbie. Though she knew not his name she instantly recognized him.

He spoke in his deep elderly voice, "Hello again, Elsa."

"You..." her voice apprehensive and tense.

"I know you're afraid, and you have honest reasoning to be wary of me." He and Elsa made eye contact.

She could feel presence of sincerity radiating from the elderly troll. Cocking her head she asked softly, "W-who are you?"

"My name is Pebblerius Sofos, but you can call me Grand Pabbie, or simply Pabbie."

Sighing, Elsa starting to attempt to calm herself. The ice on the sled slowly began to fade away, she didn't know exactly how she knew this troll, but he stood out very clear in her mind. "How do you know my name?"

Pabbie gave the slightest smile, "You were maybe eight years of age when your parents brought you to me. You and your sister."

The memory of that night, as crucial to her life as it was, had been traumatic for the young princess. Her mind had made every effort possible to repress that terrifying night from her memory, and had done a great job. Somethings, however, are far too powerful not to trigger our darkest memories, and this place and his voice was slowly pulling the memory of that night back to Elsa. "That was the night I froze Anna's head?"

"Indeed it was."

Her body locked up and got stiff, she clenched her fists, and suddenly the air seemed colder. "I... I'm sor...rry, but wh..hy did you..ou tell them to is...so..late me?"

"Elsa, I never told your parents to isolate you. I told them fear would be your enemy if you didn't learn to control your magic. I told them to make sure you weren't living in fear of yourself. I guess I didn't explain it clearly enough, and for that I apologize. I never wanted you to be so afraid. I only wanted what was best for you."

Elsa took a shaky breath and loosened her fists. "I'm sorry..." She didn't completely understand why she was apologizing, but she felt it needed to be said.

"You needn't apologize Elsa; I was unclear in what direction the rest of you upbringing should have went"

"Well, for what it's worth, I don't think my father would have listened to you no matter how obvious you made it, and my mother would have been to submissive of him to enforce it."

The troll remained silent at this remark, but eventually spoke, "I am proud of you. You have learned on your own how to control your powers marvelously, and your progress is showing everyday. I think you are truly learning how to be at peace with who you are." Pabbie smiled at Elsa, and she smiled back.

"Thank you." she breathed with uneasy air. The Queen held her hand out to the leader of the trolls, and the pair shook hands. The handshake was kind and powerful.

"You're welcome, Your Highness." With an unspoken mutual agreement that the loose ends had been tied, Grand Pabbie rolled off to watch over his people.

She stood up and stepped out of the sled. The trolls slowly approached her, as if she was icy waters that they were testing.

"Look it's Queen Elsa!" One little troll whispered to an older troll.

Elsa looked down and around her, politely smiling and making what was for her uncomfortable, eye contact with them. In her stomach there was a twisted feeling, like a sickness. Her legs felt prickly cold with heavy weakness, yet somehow her soul felt lighter. She stopped by behind Anna, who was sitting beside Kristoff. The pair was playing with a few baby trolls and talking with their mothers.

"Hi." Elsa said bashfully.

Anna turned around and grinned, "I knew you couldn't stay in that sled all day!"

"Yeah, sorry about that it was just a bit of motion sickness." Her voice still quivering from her conversation with Pabbie.

"Oh I could understand that with the way Kristoff drives a sled." Anna smirked just within her fiance's earshot.

Kristoff retaliated quickly with, "You don't like the way I drive than I guess you can walk home."

Anna lovingly swatted his shoulder, "I'm only kidding!"

"Uh huh sure." Kristoff gave her a quick kiss and turned back to the troll he was holding.

"Can I join you two?" Elsa smiled with a slight strain, that she would happier._**  
**_

"Of course." She waited for her sister to sit beside her. She leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "We're actually getting ready to tell them about the e-n-g-a-g-e-m-e-n-t." The last T trailed with an excited hiss.

"You mean you haven't even told his family yet?" Elsa kept her tone hushed.

"Nope! But we really are excited to tell them."

"That's great then!" Elsa felt like she was slowly coming into herself again.

Anna nodded and twisted her head and craned her neck to whisper in Kristoff's ear, "Are we ready yet?"

"Soon." Kristoff replied in a hushed voice, slightly cocking his head closer to her. He looked up at the trolls in front of him, "Uh, hey guys, Anna and I have something we need to say, so, uh, if we could get everyone together."

The group of mother trolls glanced and blinked between one another, and then back up at Kristoff. One women called out loudly, "Hey everyone Kristoff and Anna have an announcement, so get over here!" Trolls began rumbling and chattering and waddling over to the couple. They all stood quietly for a few moments and then they started getting loud.

"Tell us! tell us!"

"What is it!?"

"We want to know!"

"Tell us your news kids!"

Kristoff chuckled, "Okay, okay! Settle down." He cleared his throat. "So, Anna and I recently took a huge step in our relationship, and since you guys are my family it's only right that I tell you." He nervously giggled. It was odd to him that he could confidently discuss official business with fellow workers, but casually discussing a very important life decision with his family was turning out to be rather nerve wracking. "I know that this may seem a little sudden, but Anna and I..." He felt nervousness rising within him. "Anna and I are..." Kristoff felt the love of his life give his arm a reassuring squeeze. He looked up into Anna's beautiful turquoise blue eyes. In those eyes, those big gorgeous eyes he saw all the confidence and love he'd ever need. Anna gave him a small encouraging smile. That gave Kristoff all the bravery he'd need to finish this announcement. He faced his family once more, "Well, guys, I proposed to Anna!"

Before anything else could be said, Kristoff's family erupted with cheering and excitement.

"And I said yes!" Anna exclaimed leaning in closer to Kristoff.

Kristoff and Anna knelt down to start answering all the questions they were sure his family would have.

"I knew it! I totally saw this coming!" A little girl troll said with a bit of proud sass.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Anna arched an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Uh huh!" she went to Anna and hugged her.

Kristoff's family was congratulating them, and asking all the typical questions. "When's the wedding?" "How did you purpose?" and "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Anna and Kristoff were just about to tell the story of the proposal, when Bulda, a older woman troll wearing a green moss dress and a tiered necklace of glowing pink crystals rolled out of the group. Another woman grabbed her arm, "Don't you want to listen?"

Bulda looked at her friend as she tipped her head and slightly smiled, "As much as I'd love to, I have a bigger issue of love to deal with." She gestured to Elsa who was now facing away from the entire group. The Queen was sitting with her shoulders slumped over and her head in her hands.

"Hello." Bulda spoke in a friendly voice.

Elsa looked up with tired eyes, but replied in as friendly a tone as she could muster. "Hello." She did not want to talk to this woman or anyone else really. Hearing Anna and Kristoff so happy together placed a pain in her heart. It was a nearly unbearable mix of longing and guilt.

"You're Anna's sister Elsa, aren't you?" She made sure she kept her tone soft; she didn't want to frighten Elsa.

"Yes, I am, and who are you?"

"I'm Bulda, and I'm so happy to finally be meeting you!"

"It's nice to meet you as well. What brings you over here?"

"Well, your younger sister just announced her engagement, and everyone's aura is so full of love... Except yours."

Elsa felt herself tense up again. Her stomach twisted in jangled knots of anxiety. "Wh... what? What are you talking about?"

Bulda could sense the nerve she had hit in her, "The aura around you was much more damaged than anyone else's. I almost get the feeling you're... brokenhearted..."

Digging her nails into her palms, she started to feel violated. Here was this magical creature reading into her emotions and learning things about Elsa that she was most certainly not comfortable with a stranger learning. Her voice steadily increased with an uneasy abrasive edge. "How do you know that?!"

The troll woman made her tone even softer, "I have the ability to see into people's heart's; it's almost like second nature to me, and I do it without even realizing. I'm sorry for invading your privacy."

Elsa didn't know why she wanted to ask this, but every fiber of her being was compelling her forth into this question. With a weary voice she asked, "Cou...could you see why I'm brokenhearted?"

"I couldn't."

A ringing of disappointment waved through Elsa's body. She dropped her head.

Bulda smiled and spoke with hope in her voice, "I said I couldn't, that doesn't mean I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"At a glance, I can only feel the basic aura of one's heart, but given the right conditions, I can read your heart and tell you things about yourself that not even you knew."

"How do you do this?"

"All you have to do is give me your hand."

Elsa looked into her eyes with growing curiosity. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Do you want to try?"

With a shaking terrified breath, Elsa only had one thing to say, "Yes."

Bulda nodded once. "Come with me." Elsa stood and followed her. They didn't go far. She just led her away from the crowd surrounding Anna and Kristoff. "Sit down." she spoke. and Elsa complied. "Now, I need you to give me your hand and close your eyes."

Sighing once with anxiety and excitement, Elsa reached out her palm and closed her eyes. She felt cold rough rocky hands. Bulda's hands. The presence between the two of them grew stronger. There was a feeling of being in the center of a massive huddle that took Elsa over both inside and out.

"There's a very passionate love in your heart, but it's masked by hurt and fear. You, and a man named Hans. Is that correct?"

Elsa throat got dry and tight. Tears were painfully tugging at the corner of her eyes. Curling her lips into her mouth, and then back out again, Elsa sighed. "Yes."

"Are you sure you want to keep going? We can stop."

Her voice wavered and was teetering with fear, "No! Keep going. I... I need to know what you can see. I have to know... what's there... what's in my heart."

"Alright." Bulda squeezed her hand just a fragment tighter. "You and him shared a passionate love, and he was your first love. You were his as well. I also get the feeling this love was forbidden, or at least heavily frowned upon, you and him weren't oblivious to this fact, but your love was fierce and true enough to push through it."

The tears were heavy and painful, and Elsa couldn't leave them in her eyes much longer. Her eyes were rapidly twitching from under her eyelids. The jerking of her eyes made the tears fall down her face. She began to shiver with a nonexistent cold. "Keep going..."

"Something almost tragic happened between the two of you. A near death experience?"

Elsa scavenged her memory for a near death experience, and it hit her suddenly. When Henry stabbed Hans. It felt so long ago. Somewhere in all the commotions of life, and after losing Hans she had placed that memory in the back of her mind. Tightening her diaphragm and relieving a sigh, "Yeah."

Bulda was eerily quiet. "...You saved his life, didn't you?"

With a gasp, Elsa started to retreat her hand. She hardly started to slide it out of the troll woman's hand when she stopped, "I think so, or at least he thinks so. I don't know how though."

"Hans is your soul mate." Bulda opened her eyes and released Elsa's hand. Elsa opened her eyes too. "And you are his soul mate."

This surprised Elsa, and didn't surprise her at the same time. On the forefront of herself, she was sheltering herself from him so desperately that hearing he was her match was shocking. However, deep within the purest of crevasses of her heart she knew he was her soul mate. She knew that the two of them were made for one another. Hearing someone say it sounding wonderful in her heart. "But... how did I save him? All my magic is ice."

"My dear, Hans' life was not spared by your icy magic, but from a magic much deeper within you. True love is already a powerful and strange force, but the magic that you were born with only amplifies it, and makes it something much greater. You are lucky Hans is such a fighter and clung onto his life, which, by the way, he did for you. Had he already been dead you couldn't have saved him, but your enduring faithful love for him, mixed with the magic you are blessed with and the little life he had left in him, created a magic just powerful enough to spare his life."

"My love saved him?" Elsa felt a wave of realization crash into her. It didn't matter how hard she tried to push him away, or how hard he tried to keep her away and protect her. They were meant to be together, and if true love was as powerful as Bulda had said, than no force on Earth would be able to keep them away.

"Yes it did, and would I be correct in saying that a misunderstanding has made it to where he's no longer in your life?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well, maybe, I might be wrong, but this isn't making either of you happy."

"No."

Bulda took Elsa's hand, "This pain you're feeling isn't irrepairable, you can fix this. For the both of you."

"I know, but I'm scared." Elsa with a tear stained face, feeling lighter and more at ease.

"What's there to be so afraid of?"

"What if he doesn't want me back?"

"Elsa, he's your soul mate. You have nothing to be afraid of. Go, set your love free."

Elsa looked deeply into Bulda's eyes with sheer gratitude. "Thank you." She whispered. She stood up and approached Kristoff and Anna. Kristoff was playing his lute while Anna leaned on his shoulder. "Kristoff, Anna!"

Anna stood up and grabbed her sister's hands, "What is it?"

"I hate to break everything up, but we have to go. There's something I need to do."

Kristoff set his lute gently down and stood beside Anna, "What's going on?"

"I've made a terrible mistake. Possibly the greatest mistake of my life, and I need to go set things right."

Tilting her head in Anna said softly, "With Hans."

Taking in a shaky breath Elsa nodded, "Yes."

Anna's face lit up. "Oh! Elsa! That's wonderful!" She turned to Kristoff, "How soon can we head out?"

"How does now sound?" Kristoff said grinning at the sisters.

"Perfect!" Anna replied.

"Wait!" Kristoff looked at Elsa, "Elsa, are you absolutely sure about this. Are you sure you want him back?"

"I am. Even if I wasn't, there's nothing I could do to stop it. He's my soul mate. It's either find my way to bring our love alive, back from the near dead, or live my life incomplete and miserable."

Anna placed a hand on her heart, "I'm happy for you, and I'll support you every step of the way."

"Thank you Anna."

Kristoff looked into Elsa's eyes, "I'm with you too, but I'm going to get Sven ready to go." With that he ran to his companion to start hitching him to the sled.

Anna took a step back, "And if you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Okay." Elsa replied. She didn't know what to do. Her legs didn't want to move, yet she had so much energy. Her heart was racing at a million miles. She watched as her little sister told the trolls goodbye.

A few minutes later Kristoff asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

"Let's go then." Kristoff led her to the sled. Anna was already waiting beside where he would be sitting, and with raw anticipation, Elsa took her seat. As they pulled out they waved goodbye to Kristoff's family.

Elsa didn't look back, she kept her head up and her eyes forward. She was going to make this right again.

Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I'm so excited to bring you the last chapters of this story. As we come to a close I'm running out of time to thank you, so I will say it again, as I will say it in every chapter until the end. Thank you for reading my story and for being on this journey with me. It is truly an honor to write for you.  
PrincessGabrielsa**


	22. Old Scars

**A/N: Only three chapters left my Lovelies. Thank you for reading, and reviewing.**

Hans rolled over and groaned. What time was it? He hadn't a clue. It had been two days since Anna had brought him alcohol and said she could fix this, and when she didn't return, Hans shut himself in an empty closet. He didn't know how long he had been in there. Though it has only been approximately twelve hours, it very well could have been days, weeks, or just a mere few hours. The entirety of the time he had been in there, he had either been asleep or sobbing. _I'm such a freaking wreck._ He rolled on his side and faced away from the door. The length of the closet was just long enough for him to lay comfortably. The floor under his face was cold and wet from his tears. His damp cheeks had an irritating itch, but he had no will to relieve it. Flipping over on his back, he starred blankly at the dark nothingness that he knew to be the ceiling. Scathing his palm to his cheek to rub away the itch, he let out a sigh. It was the first noise other than silent ringing that he had heard in a while.

He blinked a few times, each time his eyes felt heavier. Eventually his blinks grew slower, and his eyes remained closed seconds longer each time. Eventually his eyes remained shut. With the darkness enclosing him, he plunged from the silent reality into his own voice inside his mind, almost like he had split into two separate people. _You know you can't stay in here forever, right? I guess not, or I could just stay in here and die, like I deserve. What are you going to do? What even can I do? You don't have a lot of options. You can either stay here and rot in this closet, in the walls of the house that she gave you, or you can leave. Where would I go?_

He rolled over on his other side, now facing the door. He could see little beams of light from under the door. He stretched his hand forward and looked at his finger tips in the deep light. It was the first time he had seen any part of him self in a while. _There's nothing left for me here. I have no hope. No future. I could go turn myself in, she'd be better off if I was locked up. No, I couldn't bear being in the same castle as her. I don't deserve to feel her loving presence in those walls. I could always go back to the Southern Isles, they'll be happy to put me in my place. It's the only place left to go.  
_

Hans slowly ached to his feet. His legs wanted to pull him back down. He gave in and sat back down. His back sliding against the wall. The slide pulled his shirt up a little bit. His knees were bent and his arms were draped over his knees. He lowered his head with a sigh. His mind was void of thoughts. There was a hole in his heart. He had no will to move on, no will to keep going, no will to close his eyes. Without her, his life was meaningless. He wished he could fade away, just simply cease to exist. He didn't care if his demise was painful, for he felt he deserved to feel some pain. In his mind the death he felt would be most appropriate for him would be one long and excruciatingly painful. The only reason he wanted a swift death was because he didn't want to harm anyone else with his existence any longer than necessary. The closest alternative to this was rotting away with a meaningless existence locked away from the rest of the world. He wouldn't be alive, merely breathing. _The sooner I leave the better. _Standing was a monumentous task for him. The only thing keeping him upright was the wall behind him. His knees were bent and his heart was pounding. He licked his dry lips. The moisture left a stinging pain on the cracks of his nearly chapped lips. With a sigh, he leaned forward, he propped his body against the door, his forehead scraping against the wood. All he could hear was his heavy breathing and his pounding heart. He felt lightheaded, like he could fall back any second. His stomach was so sickly and tight that he thought he was going to puke. His arm, wrist, and hand were limp in their halfhearted search for the door knob.

Jangling the door open, her stumbled into the world beyond the closet. It wasn't much of a world. It was just a dingy ill-equipped bedroom. It was either early morning fading into day or evening fading into night. The dim lights coming from the windows were harsh on Hans' eyes, causing him to grunt and squint. There was a dresser beside him, full of all the clothes Elsa had given him. In a sudden rush of hurt rage, utilizing all his strength, he grabbed it along the sides and tipped in over with incredible force. It hurled to the floor with a loud slam. "Gaaaaa!" He yelled as he kicked the now overturned dresser. The force of the dresser pulsed back an extreme pain from his foot, up through his ankle, into his calves, and ending behind his knee. He ignored this. Unexplainable and illogical rage replaced the pain. There was adrenaline infused anger surging through his veins. With his leg now limping he went over to the nightstand beside the bed. He pick up the small ornate clock that sat on top of it. He purposefully ignored the time it read as he threw it across the room. It broke on impact with the wall. Bits of wood and machinery rained to the ground.

Hans screamed out loud, "I'm so damn worthless." With that he twisted his body and punched the wall beside him. As he drew his fist back he noticed the considerably deep crater in the wall. Pulling his hand closer to him he noticed the blood on his knuckles. He scrunched his hand closed. Blood staggeringly flowed down his fingers. Shaking this pain off as well, he felt a slight wave of release rush over him. Somehow breaking a few things relieved some inner tension. Gritting his teeth, Hans crossed the room over to the debris of the clock. There was a pile of chunks of wood, metal gears, and shattered glass. The pendulum was crumpled on the floor. The clock face laid on the floor half broken. With a grimace he stepped down on the unbroken half of the face. The glass cracked and shattered under his foot. A few small pieces punctured the sensitive skin under his foot. The glass made a satisfying crunch. Wincing for a second at the pain, Hans propped his foot up on the opposite knee and dusted the glass off.

He stormed out of his room into a spare room that he never used. In this small room there was a neatly made bed, a small night stand with another clock, an empty vase, and a book on it, a bookshelf, and a small three drawer dresser. He cracked his knuckles, he winced at the pain of his bloody joints. With a sick twisted grin, Hans grabbed the dresser and slammed it into the ground. The heavy impact vibrated the walls. Once it fell to ground he leered forward and punched a hole in the back of the dresser. He then stepped over the dresser and picked it back up. Using all his might he then shoved it back against the corner. He heard the loud cracking of the wood. The dresser slid down the wall and made a bigger cracking thump. There was scratch and scuff marks on the wall from the wood. He yanked the thin quilt from the bed. With blinding wrath induced strength of impossible power he ripped down the center of the quilt. He grasped either ends of the tear and used every ounce of brawn within him, he finished tearing the blanket in half. He balled up each half and threw them out the door way, sending the halves sliding down the hallway. He grabbed the bed at its side and flipped it over, then he grabbed the vase from the nightstand by the mouth he bashed it against the wall. The wall was close to his face, so he had to close his eyes to avoid any shatters from the vase from getting into his eye. He felt a few tiny pierces of sharp ceramic cut into his face. The pieces fell to the floor and bounced off of his feet. He opened his eyes and scanned the pieces of broken ceramic. The largest piece was thick, sharpened to a point, and nearly five inches long. He bent over and scooped it into his palm. Gripping it like a knife, the broken vase cut into his hand. Some blood ran on to the makeshift blade.

Lunging forward he stabbed the underside of the bed. Panting and grunting every time he thrust his makeshift knife forward. The underside of the bed frame was made from thin easily penetrable wood. He was stabbing such a thin surface with so much force that he was also cutting into the mattress. Gathering up his might stretched upward and fell forward and cut deeply into the bed. Digging his blade in as far as it would reach. Then with a loud grunt he dragged the blade downward. He pulled the shard of ceramic out of the mattress and stared with frustration at the foot and a half long gash in the bed frame with multiple stab holes surrounding it. Wasting no time, he still felt the rage within him. He felt a caged animal that had lust for destruction. He grabbed the clock off the night stand. It's constant ticking was added annoyance to him, which only furthered his anger. With no planning or calculation he chucked it over his shoulder. It hit something with a loud crash that made Hans flinch. He looked behind him. The clock had smashed into the corner and had a crash landing into the dilapidated dresser. Scoffing this off Hans grabbed the book from the dresser. He ripped a few pages from the center of the novel and then threw them up into the air. They made swooping noises as they floated and collided against one another to the ground. He was about to leave the room when, with no reason, Elsa's voice rang in his ears. _Leave and never come back. I don't want to see you in this castle ever again... _He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or scream. His eyes darkened and insanity overcame him and clouded all reason.

He grasped the bookshelf and lifted it over his head. The books came toppling off the shelves. Some of them crashed into Hans' head and shoulders, but he didn't care. One by one, books thudded to the floor. Hans tossed the bookshelf up and firmed his grip as it fell back into his hands. He threw the entire bookshelf out the window. "You lied to me! You didn't love me!" As it crashed into the window he screamed, "Fine, you never want to see me again, consider me gone! Nice to know your a traitor. You're such a good queen sleeping with a man your entire kingdom hates. How does it feel knowing you did that?" The bookshelf didn't fall too far from the window. Nearly all the glass had fallen from the window. A few jagged straggly pieces clung to the frame of the window. Hans walked back to the door frame. He turned and faced the mess he made. The wrath waned away. It was replaced with a deep rush of guilt and depression. The sight brought Hans to his knees.

_What have I done? _He took a shaky breath and forced himself to stare at the room a little longer. When he couldn't bare to look at it anymore. His lip quivered Hans started heavily sobbing. The tears started to fog his eyes. Gripping the door frame he used it to bring himself to his feet. He was shuddering and bawling. Staggering down the hallway he kept a hold of the wall to prevent him from falling.

_You're so hurt about Elsa lying and saying she loved you, when you did the same thing to Anna. You did the same thing you're so hurt about. You're so useless. You're such a monster. You'd be better off dead. _

He stumbling into the kitchen and leaned over the counter. Outstretching his arm he pulled a knife out of the knife-block. He stared at his right wrist. Elsa healed it when she saved his life. He glared at the only remaining scar. The long smooth streak of skin a constant haunting from his old self. He then brought the silver blade down to his wrist. He cocked the tip up towards the heel of his hand. Delving the knife point into his skin. The thin vertex pierced. A tiny drop of blood started to flood the area under and around the tip of the knife. He let out a small wince of pain and there was a panging sickness tightening his stomach. Releasing a breath and feeling himself tense then relax he pulled the knife a little deeper in his skin and he started dragging it down. The greater the pain in his wrist the harder it became to focus on what was going on around him. Blood dripped from his wrist to the floor. He added three new wounds to his skin. In total he would have four new scars. He stared at the blood running down his forearm and falling to the floor. His breathing got oddly heavy and faltered. He crossed the kitchen over to the sink. He left a dotted red trail behind him. Pumping water with his left hand, he slung his right arm over the sink. The water washed away the blood with a cold stinging. Soon enough Hans could see four long red gashes traveling down his wrist. After a few more pumps of water he paced over to a drawer and pulled out a long rag. He tied it around the cuts tightly. The blood already staining the rag.

_You deserve this. _

_Monster._

He went into the living room feeling mentally and physically exhausted. He collapsed onto the couch, flat on his stomach. As tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. He laid nearly motionless for a long while. His mind became void of thoughts. He became a blank sheet of crumpled paper. Eventually, thoughts folded back out of the deepest confines of his mind. He slowly remembered that he was going leave. The void that he was, filled with remorse. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

_Might as well get ready to leave now. It's not like I have a reason to stay..._

He trudged back into his bedroom. Witnessing the mess he made, fresh tears resurface his dry eyes. He looked down, forcing himself not to face his mess. Hans knew he wouldn't need much for his trip back to The Southern Isles. The plan unfolded in his mind rather quickly. For starters, he would talk to the man he borrowed "Her Majesty", the boat he took Elsa out in the night they first kissed. When he returned to the Southern Isles, prior to being arrested, he'd request the boats return. Finally, he would live the remainder of his life in prison. Incarceration being a fate worse than death in his mind. _A fate I deserve._

He wouldn't need much to get him there. Maybe one change of clothes and some food. He ripped one of his pillows from it's case. This, he would use to hold his supplies. He stepped over to the dresser on the floor. Sprawled all around it were clothes that had escaped the drawers as the dresser collapsed. Yanking up the first shirt and pair of pants he gazed on, Hans stormed out of the room. In the kitchen, he scanned what jars of food he had left. There was hardly anything. Elsa used to bring him food, and after they split, she stopped bringing him supplies. He wrapped the three remaining jars: a jar of dried beans, the second full of rice, and the last contained sliced potatoes in water in the clothes, and put them in the bag. He noticed his blood spatter on the floor was now dried.

Stumbling into the bathroom he set his bag down. He pumped some water into his hands and washed his face. The cool water alerted his senses and sent a jolting quiver down his spine. The liquid seeped into the cuts on his face, but Hans was numb to the pain. As he splashed the water on his face, he could feel the stubble on his cheeks and jaw. With a heavy heart, he forced himself to actually look in the mirror above him, something he hadn't done in a long time. The shortage of food over the past month had made his face thinner. His sideburns now stretched into a thin beard across his jaw, a little ways down his neck, and under his cheekbones, and his entire face was speckled of little shallow nicks. His deep auburn hair was a greasy mess. His eyes were a deep emerald and sunken into his skull. He had become so much paler, making his freckles stand out a little more. The whites of his eyes were still tainted red from the almost non stop crying. He didn't recognize the mad man he had become.

There was a constant uneasy shakiness in his body. His hands quivered with everything he did. As he dried his hands he looked out the window to the sky. He saw a single star straining to shine it's dim light on the world. The sky was a light purple, and Hans realized that it was evening. He blinked his dry eyes. _I'm so tired._ His thoughts trailed away. He picked up his bag, which felt like the weight of the universe to him despite it's minimal contents. He walked through the small house and stopped outside the door. On the coat rack was the long deep blue cape he used as Westley Sailor, and for a moment, he considered taking it with him. He ultimately decided he couldn't bear to take that memory with him. Tobias had so much faith in him, both as Westley and Hans. He knew that Tobias would have been disappointed to see him take this way out. He knew Tobias would tell him to keep fighting for her, and Hans didn't want something to remind him of that and torture him on his way back to The Southern Isles.

Turning his whole body and taking one last look at the place he once called home, he felt a deep root of depression implanted in him. This had been his home. The Southern Isles was once his home. But now, as he exited the cottage, he became physically and emotionally homeless.

**E/N: Hello fellow lovelies! It's Dan the boyfriend edit man here "For the first time in fore...never... actually." ;) But this has been a wonderful journey for PrincessGabrielsa, myself (as secretive editor for the past many chapters), and of course all the wonderful readers out there who take time out of their busy day to come give this story a read-through! There are only three chapters left, and that is absolutely insane. I wasn't around from the story's creation, but the moment I started reading this story, I couldn't stop. I was never well acquainted with the FanFic universe, but the author of this wonderful story turned me to it, and I am so glad she did. It's been a wonderful ride, and I CANNOT wait to see what she has in store next! Thanks for reading!**


	23. What No Longer Exists

**A/N: As I type the last few chapters of this story, I figure I should tell you lovelies about some upcoming things I'm working on. First of all, I've recently finished story boarding a prequel to Follow Your Frozen Heart. I'm really excited to tell you more about that. Second as requested I will be answering any questions you guys have for me on my Facebook after this story ends. I'll give you more details soon, but for now if you have any questions for me. Any at all. You can private message them to me, put them in your review, tweet them at me, or message me on Facebook. I will be answering all questions, regarding that they are appropriate. Thank you all for reading and being with me as I create the story I've been so passionate about for over a year. It really means the world to me.**

Back in the sled, Elsa's heart was pounding louder and louder. She had a feeling like it was going to burst from her chest. Her mind was crammed of thoughts but they were rushing so quickly through her head that she couldn't grasp one, so it felt like she wasn't thinking at all. Kristoff made a sharp turn and Elsa knew they were getting closer. The cottage was coming into view. As soon as it was close, in a moment of blinding fear, Elsa jumped out of the sled. In a somersault fashion she rolled across the ground. Standing up she noticed the dirt on her dress and her arms.

Kristoff abruptly skidded the sled to a stop. The sled curved towards Elsa, "What the hell? You could have gotten hurt."

Anna smacked his arm and snapped at him, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that."

Elsa interjected, "Anna, no it's fine. Kristoff's you're right. I shouldn't have jumped, but I wasn't thinking. I just want to make things right again. I'm being impatient."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kristoff dropped his head. "I just worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt while I'm commandeering the sled you're in. Anna, I'm sorry for speaking disrespectfully to your sister."

Anna's face was a quarter smile, "It's alright, I'm sorry for hitting you."

Kristoff nodded, indicating that all was forgiven. He looked back at Elsa. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, I have to do this on my own. Thank you guys for taking me this far, but this was my mistake. I want to show Hans that this is me and my doing. I want him to see how sorry I am. I don't know how I'm going to do this, and I'm... scared as hell."

Anna hopped out of the sled and embraced her sister, "Okay, do what you have to, but don't get hurt."

Elsa looked into her sister's eyes, "Thank you." She looked back up at Kristoff, "I don't know what time I'll be getting back. If they ask tell them I'm checking in on all the shops and merchants in Arendelle."

"I will. Will you want me to come and get you later?"

"No, I'll walk back, but if I'm not back by this time tomorrow come looking for me."

"Okay." Kristoff agreed as Anna got back into the sled.

Before they left Anna asked one more time, "Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will." Anna smiled at her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Elsa stayed still and watched them go down the trail. Once they were well out of sight, and she could no longer even hear the rumbling of the sled, she turned to Hans' house and walked towards it. The yard was very unkempt and there was an eery lonesome feeling in the area. Tearing through Elsa's heart was a blend of fear and home. She took in a sharp breath as she stared at the doorknob. Her hand was trembling with the unknown of what was to come. With nothing to lose, she turned the knob.

_Please still love me..._

Upon entering the cottage, Elsa saw the living room was in somewhat of a disarray. The room rang with a painful silence. She scanned her surroundings. The throw pillows from the couch were on the floor like they had fallen off the couch. There was a clear glass bottle on the coffee table with two glasses beside it. One of the windows was open, and the air was chilly. Closing the door behind her, Elsa pursued further into the house.

"Hans?" She called out with a wary voice. The only response she got was a gust of wind. "Haaaans?" Her call increased with worry. Going up the hallway, Elsa peered into the kitchen. Her eyes opened wide, her heart sank, and a quaking breath trembled out of her lips. In the kitchen there was a knife of the floor with a dark red dried substance on it. Elsa knelt over and picked up the knife. She ran her pointer finger down the blade. The tip of the knife was coated in dried blood and small trickles of it ran down the entire blade. After a while of observing it, she realized exactly what it was. Setting the knife down, Elsa ran her fingers along the trail on the floor. It was also blood.

The worst possible thoughts were starting to cloud Elsa's mind. There was a self imposed pressure within herself to remain positive.

_He's fine. He's okay. _

Elsa wasn't really fooling herself. She stood up and peered in the sink, and what she saw only accelerated her panic. The sink was wet and splattered with water and blood. I smelled like fresh blood too.

_This... this was recent... Really recent._

Elsa stormed out of the kitchen. "Hans? Hans Evansguard where are you?!" Running down the hallway she saw the two halves of the ripped blanket. The spare room door was open. Furiously, she turned into the room. "HANS NIKOLAS SAMUEL EVANSGUARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She sounded absolutely livid, but anyone who listened closely could hear the pain and concern in her voice. The room terrified Elsa. The floor was covered in shredded paper and shards of ceramic. Her eyes were welling up with tears.

_What happened to you?_

Collapsing on to a pile of fallen paper, Elsa was feeling scared, angry, hurt, and countless other nondescript emotions. It was too much for her heart to handle. She couldn't bring herself to cry. She just laid there feeling everything. She brought herself to her knees. "Please, be okay..."

Her last hope was that he was in his bedroom. She could picture him laying in his bed curled up in a little ball. Carrying herself down the hall she imagined a clock chiming midnight. Under her breath she counted to twelve as a chime sounded in her imagination.

"One..." Elsa left the spare room.

"Two..." She turned down the hall in the direction of the bedroom.

"Three..." Her palm touched the wall to her right to act as light support.

"Four..." This number was spoken with a deep inhale that she took in to calm her nerves.

"Five.." With this, she took her first step forward.

"Six.." A feeling of loneliness enveloped her, but as she walked down the hallway, she stood a little straighter and pushed it aside.

"Seven.." Her voice steadily increased in confidence as she took her hand off the wall.

"Eight.." _He'll be okay. I didn't come all this was for nothing. I couldn't have._

"Nine." She stood in front of Hans' bedroom door. A place she knew all too well.

"Ten." _I know you're okay. I know you are._

"Eleven." There was a war in Elsa's mind. Half of her was far beyond terrified that when she opened this door she'd see the dead body of her soul mate. The memory of the night Hans was stabbed flashed into her mind. That initial drop of her heart when she saw him dying came back to her, but it was nowhere near as powerful as it had been the night it happened. The other side of her mind had an overwhelmingly large feeling that Hans was physically fine, but there was something wrong with him. Whatever was wrong with him, Elsa had the feeling it was in his psyche, not with his body. Elsa snapped herself from her thoughts, her fingers trembling over the door knob. There was pressure deep in her stomach as she wrapped her fingers around the entrance. The door slowly inched open.

"Twelve."

There was too much for Elsa to take in. There was a demolished clock on the floor, the dresser was face down on the floor, there was a crater in the wall. She started blinking rapidly with uncontrollable slight head jerks. Her heart and stomach plummeted to the ground below her. Her body started shaking. There was nothing in Elsa's mind; she had been wiped blank of all thought for a few seconds. When she could finally bring herself to think, one thought came to her, and it hit her hard.

_He's gone._

"He's gone..." Her voice shook like her hands as she spoke out loud. It was as though she was trapped between facing the reality and convincing herself of it.

There was nothing left to do. Hunched over with heartache, Elsa threw herself onto Hans' bed. She rolled herself into his quilt. As tears began to slowly flow from her eyes, the room got colder, the floor iced over, and flurries gently fell from the clouds under the ceiling.

"I...I... I'm sorry Hans..." She breathed in his scent. It was everywhere on this bed. She tightly shut her eyes and heavily smelled in the quilt. It smelled just like him. If she tried hard enough to imagine, it was like he was holding her. She could almost hear him telling her that everything was okay. In the depths of her heart she felt like she'd lost him for real this time. He had been permanently removed from her life, and there was nothing she would ever be able to do to pull him back to her.

Somewhere in all her crying she drifted to sleep, imagining Hans' arms were around her and the world was right. While she slept a light snow storm rained on everything in the room.

There was shuffling noise mixed with the occasional thud. As the noise continued, it flinched Elsa's eyes open. There was a moment of disorientation, for that moment Elsa didn't remember falling asleep. She didn't move at first. There was another slight thud. Rolling over to face the main area of the room she opened her eyes. Someone was hunched over the clothes on the floor. He was muscular and tall. His auburn hair and beard gave away his identity.

"Hans?" Elsa whispered. The room was almost entirely silent, so her voice carried. Hans turned and looked at her, avoiding her eyes. She noticed that his whole face looked tired and completely worn out. "What are you doing here?"

He picked up a shirt and started ripping it at the seam. "Making a rope." His voice was detached and uninterested.

She sat up on the edge of the bed, "Why are you here?"

"This _was _my house." Hans spoke with condescending traces of hurt.

Elsa dropped her head in hurt. They were silent. Her heart was telling her to run over and hug him and tell him how much she loved him and missed him, but at the same time her head told her that he probably wouldn't welcome that. _Wait what? He said was his house. _"What do you mean _was _your house. I never told you that you couldn't stay her after... after the split." Her voice still soft and barely being carried by the quietness.

As if she was merely a stranger holding a conversation with him in a long line, Hans disregarded her presence and kept ripping apart clothing. He spoke with a voice that now sounded like he was trying not to care. It was cracking with abandon and reluctance, "I'm leaving here."

"W-wh-what?" Elsa's lower lip quivered. She tried desperately to make eye contact.

Hans was exasperated and furiously ripped a shirt in half. "Why do you care?" He gathered a few shirts and stood up. "You said you didn't want to see me anymore, remember? I should be asking you why you're here. Clearly you're not going to arrest me, so why are you even here?" That being said he stormed out of the room.

Elsa sprang up from the bed and followed him down the hall. Her voice was cracking with tears, "I came back her, because I want to fix us. I want you back with me, because... Because I love you, and I know you love me too."

Hans abruptly turned around and faced Elsa. He stepped closer to her. Looking down on her with dark eyes, he made eye contact with her. She could feel his russet brown eyes piercing clear through her soul. His voice was low, angry, and rumbled into Elsa's ears, "_You_ do not know a damn thing about me or the way I feel! _You're _the one who left me! _You're _the one who said that you never wanted to see me again! _I'm_ merely complying to _your_ request, Highness! I'm done playing your games. I'm so sick of you thinking that nothing you do will consequence me. Don't you dare_ ever _say that _you _know how _I _feel because you don't." He glared through her with seething fury. His head turned as if he was dismissing her, he then continued down the hall.

She felt the rage boiling inside her. The walls were rapidly being encased in yellow ice. She followed him. In the living room she grabbed his shoulder. Digging her nails into his skin she turned him to face her. This time she forced eye contact. His shoulder was icing over. "No, I don't care what you say right now. You're where I was a month ago. You're too distraught to listen to me. I don't want you to go turn yourself in only to live a pointless life in a cell, and have you realize a few years later that you made a grievance mistake."

He scoffed and tried to turn away. Elsa only gripped his shoulder tighter, freezing him to her. Wincing with pain he reluctantly faced her. Hans spoke gruffly, "I'm not making a mistake."

"Yes. You are! I know you are. I made that same mistake when I said I never wanted to see you again. I regretted it and you will too."

A part of Hans deep within his heart, the part of him that knew he still loved her, was giving into her. He tried to mask the tender hurt in his voice with anger. "Get away from me woman!"

Breathing heavily with stubbornness, Elsa stepped back, "Fine!" She snapped, "I'll let you go, and make this mistake. I'll let you go and hurt yourself, but I'm only letting you do this because I love you, and this is what you want." She set her hand down.

Taking a few steps forward, he stopped and turned back around. With wavering eyes Hans looked at her, "I'm a reject anyway. You could do better." He didn't bother to fight the genuine tenderness he felt for her this time. If he owed Elsa anything it was his honest emotions.

"Well, I'm a reject too." Elsa declared softly.

"Maybe that's why we're better off apart." Hans nodded as he stepped towards the door and walked out.

She quickly tried to keep up with him, leaving the house too. "Or maybe that's why we found each other."

Hans turned to her and set his bag down. "Why are you doing this Elsa?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"But think of all the pain I've caused you. All the hurt I've put you through. Do you really want that every day for the rest of your life? What about your sister? Your kingdom? The questions from the palace staff, and the rumors from the villagers?"

She approached him a little more, "When I'm with you, none of that matters. I know our love is strong enough to get through anything. We've already gone through so much and came out on top. I know we can keep doing that."

With small tears forming in the inner corners of his eyes, he looked at her with endless love. His speech softened by passion for her, "Why do you do all this for me, when you deserve so much better? What makes me so worthwhile to you? You could easily have any young powerful delegate you set your eyes on, and any one of them could provide you with a better future than I could. Yet you chose me, and it baffles my mind every single day how an angel like you fell for me. If you were to love anyone other than me you could introduce them to your servants and your kingdom. He could meet your sister and be there for her wedding! You could walk around Arendelle holding his hand without having to hide in the shadows." He was breaking down more and more, little by little, "If you chose any other man, you could love him with out having to wait all night to sneak around and meet at this cottage. All I want is to see you happy with a man who treats you like the Queen you are, but because I'm so screwed up, I can't do that for you. I can't hold your hand in public, I can't dance with you at balls, and I can never be your king; it's all my fault too. I had to ruin it for us. Had I never let myself become the monster I am, I could be with you right now in the way you deserve. Elsa, I can't go back and change what I did, and I can't just will myself to be a better man, but when I'm with you I'm the best man I've ever been, but I'm nothing compared to what you could have. What you _should _have. There's no hope for me, but there is hope for you, and I know one day you could make Arendelle the most powerful nation in the world, but not with me holding you back..." Hans felt the tears streaming from his eyes. His now jade green eyes looked deeply into her electric blue eyes. She was crying too. He stepped closer to her. "I love you Elsa." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

As he stepped away Elsa grabbed his wrist. He turned around suddenly, and was shocked as Elsa wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. After the initial wave of shock died down, he returned it. He wrapped one arm around her back and brought his other hand to her face. Using his fingers to tilt her head up, he pulled her hair closer. This was the most passion he'd ever felt between them. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, and he leaned forward into her. Elsa brought one of her hands to Hans face and pulled him away. Breathing heavily, her heart racing, and grinning ear to ear, Elsa whispered, "I do this, because I can't live without you in my life."

Hans gazed at Elsa lovingly, but slowly his gaze increased with sadness. "But Elsa... what about..."

She kissed him to cut him off. When the kiss ended she said softly to him, "I don't care... Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansgaurd I am in love with you."

Hans breathed out with euphoric happiness, "I love you too... so much."

"I'm sorry for saying I never wanted to see you again. I was hurt, but I didn't mean it."

"I know. I've been there. I'm sorry I screwed up so much. I just don't understand how you could love me, you're an angel."

Elsa laughed gently, "Hans, you're the only one who's ever understood me in the way I so desperately wanted to be understood my whole life. You've shown me the kind of love I read about in storybooks. You saved me from myself in some of my darkest hours. You saved me from myself and brought me back to life. I've spent most of my life wishing for something or someone to come around to show me how to be happy. I would hope and pray for a miracle to make my life worthwhile and make me forget my past. I wanted to find someone who made me feel alone. And I was given you. You are that miracle. You make everything that ever happened to me, the years of concealing my powers, crying myself to sleep, and feeling utterly alone, worth it. When I'm with you, there's nothing but good, and anything that happened to me before those moments goes away. Being in love with you is the best feeling in the world." She took his hands, "You taught me how to love myself, and that was an impossible thing that no one would could ever accomplish. You're an incredible person, and I can never ever repay you for what you've done for me. My love for you is endless and I know even though it's absolutely insane, I'm not wrong. I know you're my soul mate." Smiling widely with tears of pure joy forming in both of their eyes, Elsa hugged him tightly. "You are my world Hans Evansgaurd."

"You are everything to me worldly and otherwise." Hans hugged her even closer.

"Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"Then it appears all is forgiven, and it feels good." Elsa took Hans' hand.

"It really does my Queen. It really does." He sighed a breath of sweet release.

Elsa looked around. She got an unexplainable feeling of loneliness looking at the earliest of leaves raining from the trees and falling into the windows of the long abandoned tree house. Taking a sharp breath deep inside her, she looked at Hans. Her voice seemed as though she was hardly trying to mask her genuine aching curiosity. "Why did you stay here?" She couldn't describe the feeling she had. It was like her heart had been expanded by the loving warmth of he idea that Hans had stayed in the cottage in hopes of getting her back, but it also felt like guilty dread was tugging at the seams of her heart at the uncertain reality of what his response would be.

Hans sighed, "I stayed here..." he sighed again, this time it sounded more like he was breaking down. He tried to keep his voice strong, "I stayed here because there was always a part of myself that believed that one day you'd just come back. I waited here for you, because I had no energy in me to fight. I couldn't bring myself to have a mind over matter mentality. I didn't want to fight because you stole so much away from me. When you said that you never wanted to see me again, it broke my heart. It drained all the fight out of me. But I didn't fully let myself let go because somewhere deep within myself, I believed that you still loved me, but the longer I waited the smaller that part of me became. I allowed myself to harden, so I thought my only answer was to leave." He then brought his eyes up to the tree houses and remembered the weeks of labor he put in to them. He remember how badly he wanted to surprise her. "I was scared you really were done with me, and you'd never come back. Something in my heart always told me you were my soul mate, Elsa, but I was scared that I was wrong. I didn't want you to be a mistake... I didn't want us to be a mistake." He sighed shakily, "What I'm trying to say, I guess, is I stayed here because somewhere inside me I knew that you'd come back. Somewhere deep inside myself, I knew you never stopped loving me, as I never stopped loving you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you stayed." She buried her head in his chest.

Hans led Elsa up to the tree house. Laying on their backs, they looked up at the sky. They talked about life and what they did during their time apart. They talked about their future and reminisced on their past. It was as though the past two months hadn't happened. Their words turned into minutes and the conversations turned to hours.

...

_Three hours later..._

Elsa's laughter rang throughout the evening air, "The entire ballroom?!"

Hans chuckled at the sight of her laughing once more, "When you're friends with the kitchen staff, you have access to supplies of sabotage."

"I still can't believe you covered the entire ballroom floor in honey." Elsa curled up to his chest.

"I got in a world of trouble, but it was worth it!"

Elsa laughed again.

Hans leaned in and kissed her, "So, would you like to stay the night?" Hans asked nervously.

"Hmmmmm." Elsa looked down and then back up. Kissing Hans on the cheek and then stretching her neck up, she whispered in his ear. "I have a better idea."

"What's that?" Hans smiled. They looked into each other's eyes, nose to nose.

"I don't want to keep you a secret anymore. I want us to have a real relationship, so..." she breathed in with quick shallow excitement. "I want you to come spend the night in the castle, and we're not going to sneak around the back. We're going to go in through the main gates."

Hans' eyes widened in amazement and disbelief. "You want us to come out?"

She nodded slowly, a smile growing, "Yes. Little by little. We started with Kristoff, we've covered Anna, and the next step is my staff."

He grabbed her hand firmly, "Elsa, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to get hurt."

"It'll hurt me more if we have to hide forever, and I think we're ready. Are you ready?"

Hans looked her directly in the eyes, "I am."

"Let's go then." She took his hand and the left the tree houses. The walked to the palace shamelessly hand in hand, and for the very first time there wasn't the slightest trace of fear in either of them.

...

It was well into the evening hours when the couple arrived at the palace. As they approached the gates, servants watched their queen from the windows, happy to see her yet uncertain of who the man accompanying her was.

"Did you have a nice day Your Majesty?" A guard inside the gates asked her.

"Probably one of the best days ever, Klaus."

"That's great to hear Queen Elsa. Who's your guest?"

"This is Hans Evansgaurd, and he and I have been courting for a while. We figured it was time all of you met him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Evansgaurd." Klaus reached to shake Hans' hand.

"You too." Hans whispered. He kept his head lowered.

Klaus was fairly naive and Elsa knew it would be near impossible for him to recognize Hans. Especially with Hans' fully grown facial hair.

Hans and Elsa walked happily into the castle. The staff kept a polite distance, but stared in awe at the man with the hood of his cloak masking his face beside her. Elsa stopped at the top of the stairs on her way to her bedroom. Clearing her throat she spoke with a friendly voice, "This is the man I am courting. I will properly introduce all of you to him tomorrow, but it took leaps and bounds to get him here tonight. We are both very tired. I bid all of you a nice night." She turned down the hallway, and grabbed Hans' hand again.

The news of Elsa's suitor spread throughout the entire castle. The reception was mostly positive. After Aksel heard the news, he swiftly packed up and left the castle for the night. The staff was a bustle all night with the anticipation of their introduction to their Queen's lover.

In her quarters, Elsa and Hans had been so emotionally exhausted that they had almost instantly fallen asleep after collapsing on her bed. Her back to his chest, his hands wrapped around her waist, and their legs intertwined. It was the greatest sleep they had gotten in a very long time.

...

The morning had come and Elsa had requested that the staff wait in the throne room for the announcement. She said she and her suitor needed to get ready. Elsa bathed first. While Hans was in the bathing quarters, Elsa was in Anna's chamber explaining the entire situation to her. She told Anna about how Hans was going to leave Arendelle, Bulda reading into her heart and telling her Hans was her soul mate, the conversations they had in the tree house, their discussion to get back together, the kiss, and of their plan to tell the staff today.

"You guys are coming out?!" Anna said giddily.

"Yes, and I'd like it if you'd be there and have my back."

"Of course I will, me and Kristoff both." Anna gestured to her sleeping fiance.

"I think he's a little too tired to come."

"Oh sure he's not." Anna replied and gently shook Kristoff, "Kristoff, wake up." She began gently kissing his shoulder and back.

Kristoff slowly began rumbling awake, "Mmmmmmmmmmorning Anna..." his voice sweet and sleepy.

"Hi." Anna kept her voice soft. "We don't have a lot of time to explain, and I'll give you the details later, but basically Elsa and Hans decided to be together because they love each other and their going to tell the palace staff about their relationship today. We don't expect everyone is going to be too thrilled to learn it's Hans, for obvious reasons, and Elsa would like us to be there for them at the announcement. So, I need you to get up and get dressed." Anna's voice kept speeding up, but when she talked fast and realized she was tripping over her words she slowed herself down, however the pure excitement caused her to just speed up again. When she finished she let out a sigh and gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek.

Kristoff rubbed his head, trying to take all of this in. "Okay baby... okay..." he yawned and got up out of bed. He ruffled Anna's hair on his way to his dresser. He bumped into Elsa and was briefly startled. "Whoa! Sorry Elsa!"

Elsa stifled a chuckle with her hand, "No it's okay. I'll let both of you get dressed. Please meet us in the hall in no more than twenty minutes."

Anna smiled, "Can do!"

On her way out Elsa called out. "And I'm really sorry about the short notice."

Kristoff smiled, now more awake, "Hey, don't worry about it. We want you to be happy."

"Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome." Kristoff replied.

...

It had been seventeen minutes since Elsa left their room according to the clock in the hallway.

"Where are they?" Elsa whispered as she paced up and down.

"Dear, relax. They're coming." Hans consoled her. He was wearing the same long black cloak as last night, the hood over his face.

"I know. I'm just nervous."

"Hey, come here." He smiled with pure love in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Elsa stood in front of him, "Okay, now what?"

"Turn around." Hans used his finger to motion turning.

She obeyed and turned her back to him, and once she was Hans brought his hands to her shoulder blades. He massaged his thumbs into her tense skin.

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa sighed with release.

"Because you obviously need it." He chuckled a bit as he pressed his hands into her.

She relaxed into his touch. Her eyes fluttered shut. This felt good.

A few minutes past, the only noise in the hall was the occasional whimper from Elsa's lips. Kristoff and Anna walked up to them.

"Hans are you guys ready?" Anna whispered.

Elsa slowly pulled away from his hands, "Yeah we are." She replied for him.

Hans looked at her and smiled while cracking his thumbs. "If she says we are..." he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze, "then we are."

"Great." Anna looked at them with adoration.

Kristoff looked to Elsa, "What do you need us to do?"

"You don't have to say anything. Just stand there with me. That's all I need." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff grinned, "I think Anna and I can handle that."

...

In the throne room, all the staff cleared the way as the four entered. Once everyone had settled, Elsa cleared her throat.

"I have heard the rumors. I know they have existed for months, and it is true. I have found myself a suitor. No, suitor isn't the proper term at all. I have found my soul mate." She grabbed Hans hand and stepped forward with him. Hans glanced at her. With anxietal fear, Hans lowered his hood. There was a collective gasp throughout the hall, but out of respect for Elsa no one said a thing. With his facial hair shaven back to only his sideburns and his wounds mended, he was unmistakably recognizable. He went to lower his head in shame. Then Elsa sent a pulse through his hand and his pounding heart slowed. "His name..." Elsa continued, "Is Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansgaurd. You may have mistaken him with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." she chuckled, "That man no longer exists, You can contact King Joseph himself. Prince Hans is no longer a threat, because he was hardly ever real to begin with. I trust that all of you will get to know Hans Evansgaurd as I have gotten to know him... as my sister has gotten to know him." Anna smiled approvingly. "He is my choice, and he is one of the greatest choices I've ever made. You are to treat him with kindness and respect. You are to treat him as though he is the future king of Arendelle. Hans Evansgaurd is a good man. All we ask is that you do not confuse him with and scorn him for what Prince Hans has done. As I have said, he no longer exists."

The staff was silent. They knew exactly what Elsa meant. The silence wasn't uncomfortable.

It was a silence filled with respect for their Queen.

As they slowly, one by one, started clapping, Elsa knew they were ready to meet Hans Evansgaurd.

She knew that they understood her when she said Prince Hans was no more.


	24. No Matter What

**A/N: The next chapter is the finale, and that's honestly a very scary thought. I've grown to love all of my Lovelies. I read every review you guys give me. I remember your profile pictures and usernames. Even if I don't follow, favorite, or review I sometimes read your stories. I love you and believe in you. Thank you all for fueling my fire. You're awesome.I love you guys.  
**

...Ten Months Later...

Anna breathed in nervously as she gripped the arms of her chair a little tighter. A servant stood behind her and pinned a piece of her curled red hair into the Anna's bun of curls. Another maid was applying a pale pink lipstick to Anna's lips, and a third maid was taking some of her baby hairs out of their curlers. There was the noise of someone coming in and closing the door. Although naturally compelled to, the Princess didn't turn her head. Her fourth and final maid walked beside her and handed her a saucer with a cup of tea on top.

"Here you go Your Highness. I thought this would calm your nerves."

"Thank you." Anna spoke with soft gratitude. She lowered her head as one of the servants slid a thin delicate jeweled headband on her head.

The servant that had been doing Anna's makeup look at her with confidence, "I think our work here is done."

Anna looked at her reflection. Her long red hair was now curled and pinned back into a bun. A few baby hairs framed her face, the little curls accenting her delicate features. The little headband casted beams of light in various areas of the room, and rested two inches from her hairline. The makeup they had done was very light. Her turquoise eyes were complimented perfectly with the neutral colors on her eyelids. The soft pink lipstick looked nice on Anna's tanned skin. Much to her request, only a thin layer of powder was applied to her face, so her natural freckles could shine through. "I love it!" Anna beamed.

"Really?" One of the servants exclaimed.

"Yes!" Anna replied grinning. She took a sip of her tea. It calmed her a little bit. She had a nauseous feeling of anticipation in her stomach. As she lifted her teacup she could tell her hands were shaking. The feeling was so powerful that she was a little scared that she would get sick.

"Well then we should probably take you over to Elizabeth to get your dress on."

Wringing her hands together Anna asked, "Is Elsa there?"

"Indeed she is." The maid responded taking Anna's hand.

They lead Anna downstairs to Elizabeth's fitting room. When they got inside Anna could see her sister standing in front of one of Elizabeth's full body mirrors. Elsa was her maid of honor and she was happy to finally see her in her dress since she had insisted on not coming to her fittings in order to be surprised. Elsa's plain ankle length dress was deep purple with short sleeves, and the only decoration on it was the white ribbon it tied with at the waist turning into a small bow on her back. Her older sister's long white blonde hair was loosely curled and swept over to one side. Anna started to feel herself tearing up.

"Elsa, you look beautiful." Anna whispered as she walked over to her sister and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you. I can't for you to get your dress on." Elsa replied with a very soft spoken voice. It was crackling with tears. Anna could see her sister's eyes starting to glisten.

"I love you." Anna said embracing her sister.

Elizabeth called out, "Anna I need you to come on over here."

"Okay!" Anna looked up in the direction of Elizabeth's voice.

Elsa pulled away gently. She lovingly brushed a stray curl away from Anna's face, "I love you too. Now go."

Anna and Elsa held hands as she walked away. Her fingers trailed across her sisters hand as she got to far to hold her grasp.

...

Elsa and the four maids were stunned speechless as Anna came out. This was the first time anyone other than Elizabeth had seen Anna in her dress. It was a simple floor length ballgown. A silk ribbon was tied at her hips and lead to a bow at the small of her back. The dress would have been strapless had it not had been for the layer of lace over the bodice. It stretched up to right under her collar bone; the lace sleeves ended right at her wrist. As she turned a little bit, small pearl buttons going down her back became visible. Elsa brought her hands to her lips. The tears were welling up in her eyes, "You look beautifuller." She said as the first tear fell from her eyes.

Anna could feel herself losing it; she rushed over to her sister. "Oh Elsa!" She wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa returned by embracing herself around Anna's shoulders. The two began crying into each other's shoulders.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married. I just wish I could have been there for you more when we were younger... Anna I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you for other life experiences. You could never understand how badly it hurts my heart."

Anna let out a sigh of happy tears, "Elsa, that doesn't matter anymore. You're here now, for this day. This is all I ever wanted. Today is going to be one of the best days of my life, and it wouldn't be happening or be as perfect without you here. You're going to be beside me on my wedding day, and that's all that matters."

Elsa let herself cry just a little bit harder, "I love you Anna."

"I love you too." Anna hugged her a little closer.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Come in!" Elizabeth called, wiping her eyes. Everyone in the room had teared up witnessing the tenderness between the sisters.

Hans came into the room with a beaming smile. "Did I interrupt anything?"

Elsa lit up to the sound of Hans' voice. "Nothing at all my love." She walked over to him. "Anna and I were just talking."

"Ah." Hans exclaimed, "Congratulations Anna."

"Thank you Hans." Anna smiled.

Hans wore a white suit with a deep purple shirt under his jacket. It was paired with a black vest and boots with a white tie. He held his arm out to Elsa, "Ready, my queen?"

"Oh! One second!" She turned and Elizabeth was already holding out her gloves. Just to be safe, Elizabeth had made her a pair of wrist length white silk gloves. She pulled them on and hugged Elizabeth, "Thank you so much Beth."

"You're welcome Elsa." Elizabeth wore a dress that matched Elsa's, as she was also one of Anna's bridesmaids.

Just then, Kai came in, dressed in a nice suit, "Are you ready Princess Anna."

"Yup! Is Kristoff and Sven ready?"

"They're already waiting for you."

"Great!" Anna clapped her hands together. "Hey, can we all have a group hug?" she asked with a laugh.

Obliging to their Princess everyone huddled in a sweet embrace, with Anna blissfully in it's center. _Life is perfect!_

As they broke apart one of the maids handed Anna her bouquet. Elsa grabbed Hans' arm, and they headed out first. Anna and Kai followed behind. Once in the cathedral room, where Elsa was coronated, Hans filed into his seat in the very front. None of the villagers could see anything of his, except for his fiery red hair, but on a day like today no one gave the red head at the front of the cathedral a second look. The palace staff had actually grown to really like Hans. He was kind, helpful, and above all he made Elsa happy. The villagers didn't know about their relationship yet, for the castle staff had been sworn to secrecy. Elsa and Hans had made plans to announce it to all of Arendelle, but decided to wait until after Anna's wedding. That way if anyone was to backlash at the royal family, they wouldn't be able to ruin Anna's wedding day.

Elsa, Elizabeth, and Gerda stood beside where Anna would soon be standing. Kristoff was shaking and wringing his hands. He was taking deep shaky breaths in and out. Sven was standing beside him, his hoof on Kristoff's shoulder. Kristoff's blonde hair was swept back with a erroneous strand hanging in his eyes. He was in black suit with a white vest and a deep purple tie. His best man, Sven, wore a dark purple bow-tie. As Kai and Anna started entering the room everyone got quiet. Sven walked back to his place beside Kristoff. As soon as he saw his soon to be wife his heart sped up, and tears starting to fall from his eyes. _Damn she's beautiful._

Sven and Kristoff exchanged a glance, he then looked back at Anna and watched her walk down the aisle. Although the room was crowded, she was the only thing he could see. The closer she got the, bigger her grin became, and the more she smiled, the more he smiled. He could see that they both had a matching pale red glisten of happy tears in their eyes. As she got to the steps up to the platform, Kristoff held his hand out to his bride, and Anna lovingly took it. Everyone settled down, and the first step in Anna's happily ever after began.

They stared lovingly into their eyes for the entire ceremony. The preacher looked at Kristoff, "Do you Kristoff Erik Bjorgman take Princess Anna Airabelle Eleanor Marie Ahlstrom of Arendelle to be your bride, in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer til death do you part."

Kristoff couldn't hide his huge grin. He said with loud enthusiasm, "You bet I do!" He, Anna, and nearly everyone in the room chuckled. Tobias, whom was sitting in the front beside Hans and Olaf, laughed louder than anyone else. Hans and Tobias then joined forces and together and said, "Congratulations Kristoff and Anna!" very loudly. Over the past few months, Kristoff and Hans had become closer, Hans and Tobias had become closer, and together the three men had become the best of friends. Kristoff looked at them, rolled his eyes with an incredulous honored feeling. He openly chuckled and pointed to them, "Thanks gentlemen!" Everyone laughed a little bit harder. Anna was bursting with happiness.

The priest looked at Anna, admiring the love between the young couple. "Do you Princess, Anna Airabelle Eleanor Marie Ahlstr_ö_m of Arendelle take Kristoff Erik Bjorgman to be your husband, in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer til death do you part?"

Anna bit her lip excitedly and smiled. With a soft but euphorically happy voice she said, "I do. Til death do us part. And much, much longer!" She stared lovingly into her soul mates beautiful brown eyes.

"Then by the holy powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They had never been happier to kiss each other. Kristoff wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her in close. Anna wrapped her arms around her husbands shoulders. Then, much to everyone's delight, Kristoff moved one hand up between Anna's shoulder blades and dipped her down forward. Anna moved one of her hands up to his cheek as one of her feet jutted into the air to help her keep balance. As the applause of the audience continued, the newlyweds pulled apart from their kiss. They stayed dipped down, nose to nose, forehead to forehead. Smiling widely and breathing with pure ecstatic enamoration for each other.

Kristoff whispered, "I am so in love with you, and I am so damn lucky and proud that you are my wife." A single happy tear slid down his cheek.

"I am in love with you, and I'm so lucky and so proud that my best friend and true love who is now my husband is someone as incredible as you are."

Slowly the audience started to file out and head outside. Inside the gates, the common folk of Arendelle were divided apart so there was a path in the middle of them. The audience joined the citizens of Arendelle. Hans and Elsa also slipped out and meshed themselves in with the crowd. Anna had said it was okay that the did this in advanced. Before Anna and Kristoff came out, two guards were to precede them for protection. As Kristoff and Anna came out, hand in hand, the crowd cheered once again for them. Olaf waddled a short distance behind them, and Sven followed Olaf.

The royal couple shook the hands of citizens and graciously accepted the well wishes of everyone. Children offered flowers and other small gifts to the couple. They walked through the crowd twice, which took nearly an hour. A local band started playing sweet music as the royalty started to walk back into the castle. Four months before the wedding, Anna had told the civilians and audience kindly that she wanted a small feast with only close friends and family after the wedding. She also informed them that they were more than welcome to celebrate in the palace gates, as guards would be on duty to watch over everyone. The nobility in presence that day were going to be treated to a celebration of there own back at the housing estate for visiting royalty where they all were staying. They also were allowed to attend a brunch at the palace of Arendelle before they left for their home kingdoms the next day. With these compromises made, everyone was okay with Princess Anna requesting a more personal celebration of her own.

The night was pleasant with her close friends and family and actually very relaxing. Soup, roast, sandwiches, and ice cream were served for dinner. After dinner, Kristoff lead Anna to the ball room. As they entered the room the palace band started to play. Kristoff didn't know the first thing about dancing, despite the few lessons that the palace staff got him before the wedding. All he knew was that he was going to try his hardest to dance with his wife. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand with his opposite hand. Anna wrapped her remaining arm around her husband's shoulder. Despite both of their awkward clumsiness, the dance was graceful. Kristoff and Anna started just slowly moving around in one small area, but as the song picked up, and they gained confidence, they used more and more of the ballroom floor.

Hans and Elsa stood over by the wall, watching in sweet awe. Elsa stood in front of Hans, he had his arms around her waist. He nooked his head into the crook of her neck. Whispering to her, "They're a beautiful couple, aren't they my Queen?" he felt a strong surge of love for Elsa rush through him.

"They do." Elsa whispered back. He hugged her closer. They brought their eyes back to the other couple.

As the song was coming to it's close, Kristoff brought both of his hands to Anna's tiny waist. He got a firm hold of her and lifted her high into the air. With no thought to it at all he spun her twice. Anna was laughing with pure happiness. He set her down as the song ended. Once both her feet were firmly on the ground, with both his hands still at her waist, he pulled her in as close as he could get her, and kissed her. "You have no idea how good it feels to call you my wife." Kristoff said passionately.

Anna grinned as she pecked is lips, "Oh I think I do!"

"Really?"

"It probably feels close to how good it feels to call you my husband."

Kristoff chuckled a bit, "I've never been my own husband before, so I guess I'll never know."

This made Anna laugh shamelessly out loud.

The band began to play a second song, and pairs of staff, and friends began to join in on the dancing. Hans stayed with Elsa by the wall.

"Come dance with me Elsa!" He said to her in a soft voice.

"You know I don't dance." Elsa replied with trace amounts of sorrow lingering in her words.

"With me you do."

"Yes, but that's when it's just us two and no one can see us. When there's other's watching it's... different."

"Elsa." He held her closer and made his tone more consoling, "It's me, your sister, Kristoff, a few friends, and the palace staff. None of us are here to hurt you. We're all here to celebrate Anna's wedding, and I would really love to get at least one dance with you."

Elsa breathed in and sighed like she was slowly giving in. Her words tangled in with her sigh, "Noooooo, I don't want to."

Hans traced his lips up her cheekbone and across her ear, he now spoke to her with gentle teasing, as he could tell she was giving in, "Pleaaaaase Your Highness.

"Haaaaaans." She whimpered. Her tone spoke deeper to Hans. It told him just a little more gentle pushing.

"Jussssst ooooone dance, and then I promise we can stop." He gave her a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Mmmmmm, Ugh!" she exclaimed facetiously, "You win! But one dance only."

"Thank you my Queen!" Hans said and he took her hand and lead her out to the dance floor, right beside Anna and Kristoff.

Anna looked at her sister with a unbelieving smile, "You're going to join us? I don't think I've ever seen you dance before!"

"That's because you haven't. No one other than him," Elsa said poking Hans in the chest, "has ever seen me dance, and if it wasn't for him," she poked his chest again, and she chuckled softly, "no one else ever would have."

Smiling at Hans, Anna shook his hand once, "Well you are officially my hero for getting my sister to dance!" Both Kristoff and Hans laughed at this.

"All in a days work!" Hans said with almost unreadable sarcasm. As another song started, the talking faded away. The couples danced for a couple hours. There was even a point in the night when they switched partners. Kristoff, who had been quite graceful with Anna, kept stepping on Elsa's toes and apologizing for each time it happened, which was every other minute. Hans and Anna on the other hand, they had both been taught to dance in their lives so they still looked rather graceful.

Elsa finished wincing as Kristoff stepped on her foot, again. "You know Kristoff?" Her voice leaking with pain and sarcasm, "I actually wanted to tell you somethi-"

"Sorry!" Kristoff nervously said as he stepped on her foot again.

"something, but I don't think I'm going to be able to get a word in."

Kristoff was now staring at his feet to be extra careful. "Sorry." He said for the thousandth time although he hadn't stepped on her foot, "I'm going to try not to step on you again. Go ahead and talk."

Elsa sighed, "I wanted to tell you that, I know Anna is impulsive sometimes. She often... rushes into things without truly knowing what she's getting herself into, but I know that she really loves you. And you're good for her. I trust you with her, Kristoff. She means alot to me, so I wouldn't just trust her future to any man, but I know you'll always do what's best for her and treat her right. I know you'll never hurt her. You have a good soul, and there's no one else I'd rather my sister be married to."

Kristoff suddenly stopped dancing, he looked up at her with his big brown eyes wide. His whole world went silent. The look of his face morphed from tears of shock to a slight smile, "Do you mean that?"

"I really do."

Kristoff released the air from his lungs slowly, "That actually means a lot to me. It's just... God, I'm in love with her. She's a shot of life, she's the air I breathe, the reason I wake up in the morning. She's my craziest dreams come true, and to know that you think we're right for each other, only makes me want to treat her better." He looked Elsa in the eyes, "I'm going to live my whole life trying to show Anna how deeply I love her."

"I know you will." Elsa nodded happily.

A few feet away, Hans was having a realization. He had danced with a good number of people in his life. Growing up, at any royal event that involved dancing, he was all but forced to dance with whatever diplomat lacked a partner, young or old. In his experience, adult partners felt like they were babysitting him, even when he grew to be well into his teens. When he was younger, teenagers felt embarrassed to dance with the young prince. Most of the time, after he grew older, most teenage diplomats disregarded him since he was meek, at thirteenth in line. He offered no true political advancement to them, and therefore, he was seen as almost a waste of their time. No one ever felt fully comfortable dancing with him. Not even Elsa. Her lack of full comfort wasn't his fault and he knew it; it was Elsa's fear of dancing. However, Anna, she was absolutely comfortable dancing with him. He could feel it coming from within her. She had confidence from within herself and the security that she felt around Hans. It was a new and unusual feeling. It also wasn't what he expected. Although he and Anna were now on very good terms with one another after bonding over the past almost a year, a part of him truly expected that, due to past circumstances, he would feel some degree of apprehension from Anna. The only other time he'd ever danced with her was at Elsa's coronation, and even then she was nervous. Now, though, Anna was here close to him, and it was the most comfortable anyone had ever been dancing with him. In that moment, Hans realized something. _She's really has forgiven me. In her heart and soul, I am forgiven. _They didn't speak the entire song, but they didn't need to.

The dancing continued for another few hours. Late into the night, or in the first moments of tomorrow, everyone went to their rooms to catch some rest. Back several months ago Kristoff and Anna both decided that they were going to officially share a room. Since Anna had the larger room of the two, they moved into hers. Nothing had really changed since they pretty much shared a room before. Anna sat at her mirror; with tired hands she slowly pinned her hair out of it's bun. She pulled the headband off and put it in a box sitting on the vanity. Before the wedding, Kristoff had gotten Anna a box so that she could put various little treasures from the wedding in it. The headband was the first thing to go inside. She finished unpinning her hair and her long red hair trailed down her back in soft curls.

She felt Kristoff come up behind her. He brushed her hair away from her neck and started slowly kissing from the top of her shoulder up to her ear. His voice was warm and deep with devotion, "You looked unbelievably gorgeous today, Anna."

Smiling to his touch and his words Anna replied, "Thank you."

Kristoff slowly started to pull her face closer to his. He kissed her with intense passion. Taking his time before he started to unbutton the back of her dress. As he did this he ran his hands down the warm smooth curves of her back. Anna started pulling his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. As he worked at the last few buttons at the small of her back, she pulled off his vest and tie. Once they had been discarded below them, her fingers then undid his shirt buttons. One by one. Anna kissed down his chest softly. He was very patient as he helped Anna remove her dress. With him left in only his belted pants, and she only in a thin deep wine red slip, he swept her off her feet, carrying her to bed.

Now that she was his wife, he felt like there was a million things he wanted to tell her, when really there was one thing he wanted to say in a million different ways. I love you. However, he felt there wasn't any number of words that were powerful enough to pull together to truly compare to the way he felt. No matter what he said, he feared it would fall flat. So tonight, he was going to love his Princess, in a way she only ever wanted him to do.

...

Two weeks passed. Anna and Kristoff had left for their honeymoon a week ago and would be returning in a week. To Anna's suggestion, they had went to Corona, so that she could catch up with her cousin whom lived there. Both of them had recently married, and the girls had only met once before but instantly clicked. Anna had met her cousin's now husband before, but she hadn't ever met Kristoff, and due to royal duties, they were unable to attend the wedding, so Anna gently asked Kristoff if they could go there after the wedding. He had agreed. Both Sven and Olaf had left with them, so the castle of Arendelle was quiet.

Elsa was in a meeting, rejecting a wedding request of a neighboring King, and negotiating trade with him so that there wouldn't be any negativity between them from her refusal. Hans was helping the laundry maids in the dining hall. They were gathering up the tablecloths from all the tables so that they could be laundered. Aksel, who usually worked in the dining hall, was sitting at a table closest to the window. He was refining Queen Elsa's Schedule of what she needed to do before her sister came back home. Every so often, he would look up from his papers and stare at Hans. Hans picked up the last tablecloth and brought it over to a servant carrying a basket. His voice was genuinely caring, "Here you go Safia."

"Oh Thank you Hans!" Safia exclaimed, "That looks like the last one."

"I think it is." Hans replied. Safia's fingers slipped and she dropped her basket. Hans helped her pick up the dropped tablecloths, and then picked up the basket himself, "Here let me carry this to the laundry room for you."

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know," Hans sighed, "But you seemed to be struggling, and I want to do it."

Safia smiled at him, "You're incredible."

He shrugged, "I do what I can."

Hans went with the laundry maids to the washing room. Once he was done, he excused himself to go take care of some business. They let him go with out a trace of begrudging in them. When Elsa was taking care of her political duties, Hans assisted various branches of the palace staff with their jobs. He knew just about everyone by name and knew what most of their families were like as he often would talk with them. They had really grown to respect Hans for who he was and what he did. Many of them even wanted them It was as if the past had never happened.

He went back up to the dining room. Aksel was still writing on his papers. His head perked up as he heard Hans' boots against the floor. As Hans looked at him he looked back down, trying to look like he was focusing on his work. They both knew they were looking at each other. Hans examined Aksel's face. Aksel was thin even in the face, he had a mostly feminine looking face: small perked up nose, thin top lip with a plumper bottom lip, wide blue eyes, pitch black hair pushed away from his eyes and tied into a tiny little low ponytail. and the faintest creases of incoming smile lines. He had a youthful edge alluding from him. The only hints of masculinity in his face was his thick angular arched eyebrows and his square jawline, which kept him from looking like girl. Hans knew about Aksel's longtime crush on Elsa. He came closer. Aksel looked up, his eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hello Aksel." Hans kept himself pleasant.

Aksel looked up and tried to make it look like he hadn't noticed Hans, "Oh! Good Afternoon Mr. Evansgaurd!" His tone was more overly enthusiastic than normal, and Hans couldn't quite tell if he was trying to genuinely sound happy to see him or if he was trying to sound sarcastic and condescending. Aksel set his scheduling aside and leaned forward, "Are you ready for the big day tomorrow?"

Hans caught a glimpse of the schedules to the left of his girlfriend's adviser. Two o'clock in the afternoon was circled on both Elsa's and Aksel's copy of her schedule for tomorrow. On Elsa's it was circled in bright blue and labeled "Announcement Time!" with a little heart beside it. On Aksel's it was labeled "I've lost" in red ink with a little broken heart. Aksel personally wrote and labeled every schedule himself. Two o'clock tomorrow Elsa and Hans were going to make the announcement of their relationship to all of Arendelle, and Hans suddenly felt a twinge of sympathy for Aksel. "Yeah, I think so. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Aksel's expression cracked with hurting for a split second, "Oh absolutely!"

He could see the reflection of his green eyes in Aksel's blue one's. He made his tone softer and said it again. This time the underlying meaning was clear. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Aksel dropped his head. Hans was near shocked when he heard his voice. There was no enthusiasm or gregariousness to it, it was soft and pained, "I have to be. Don't I? She chose you. She loves you. Frankly I knew I never stood a chance, but as long as she was single there was a part of me that just hoped maybe I could win her over. Tomorrow means she isn't giving up on you, and I can never be with her. As much as I care for her, I will respect her choice."

There was a tenderness to Hans' face, being cautious he took a seat in the chair beside him, "Thank you for telling me that, and thank you for being respectful. I won't apologize for being with Elsa; that just wouldn't feel right, but I am sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner about it."

"It was a conjoined effort appearing as I was too... intimidated to approach you either. You're twice my size and could very easily beat me to death if you so choose."

Hans laughed, "If you think I'm intimidating, I can't imagine how you feel around Kristoff! He's twice _my _size!"

Aksel chuckled nervously, "Haha yeah, but you know considering I don't have any... romantic feelings for Anna, I find my odds surviving an encounter with him to be a bit higher."

"It's not like I'm going to kill you for feeling that way about Elsa. I of all people should understand how you'd feel that way."

"I'm aware. I just try to steer clear of any confrontations."

"Respectable and understandable. However we may have some issues if you keep sitting so close to her whenever you two are in a meeting. It makes me pretty uncomfortable to see you so close."

"Sorry, I'll back off."

"Thank you." Hans stood up, "I have to go meet with Elsa now, but I'm glad I talked to you. You're a decent fellow Aksel."

"As are you Hans, but one more thing if you have the time."

"Yes?"

"Please don't break Elsa's heart."

Hans smiled, "I don't ever plan on it, because I'd only be breaking my own heart as well if I broke hers."

...

Elsa rubbed her temples and was desperate to wrap this meeting up. It had already gone well over when it was expected to end. It had gone smoothly for the most part, but the ambassador of Garonia was stubborn and very chatty. There were some instances when he had been a little rude. He seemed to be satisfied with the trade offers that had been made, but Elsa could tell that he was still, in a way, pushing for her to marry his King. She started gathering up her things. Kai and Jaak Molsvard, Arendelle's head of foreign trade affairs, were both preparing to leave as well.

"A final proposition Queen Elsa, while our staff is getting ready to leave?" The ambassador spoke in a raspy tone that made Elsa comfortable.

Keeping her own voice professional she responded, "What is it?"

"If you will not marry King Wendell than perhaps your sister... Anna was her name?" He looked over at his assistant whom nodded once. "Then perhaps Princess Anna could be betrothed to him."

"As much of a compromise as you may think that is, that can't happen for a number of reasons."

His voice was smug, "What are said reasons?"

"Well for starters, Anna recently married Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer, so if you expect to see any of our ice, I'd highly suggest you don't allow yourself to indulge too deeply into that thought. Secondly I wouldn't do that to my sister, and lastly you and I both just signed a contract that finalized the decisions made here today." She never used this darker tone in meetings, but she had been very perturbed by the ambassador's blatant rude pushy attitude.

"Well then it appears we have done all we can do here today, doesn't it?"

"It appears we have." Elsa lingered in the meeting hall as she waited for everyone to leave. As Kai was heading out she grasped his shoulder and whispered to him, "Please tell me when they're out of the castle."

"I will!"

"Thank you." About ten minutes later she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

She heard Hans' voice, though it was obstructed by the door, "Me."

"Come in."

Hans sauntered into the room. "Hello my dear, how did the meeting go."

Elsa laughed, "Well no one is getting married, so there's that. I offered them a reduced price on ice for this year in return for rejecting their proposal. The ambassador was a little disrespectful. When I rejected the marriage proposal he suggested I betroth Anna to his king."

"And how did that work out?"

"I told him no, and if he still wants ice he probably shouldn't try to make me break my sister apart from her husband... who is our Ice Master."

Hans wrapped his arms at Elsa's waist, "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

_KNOCK KNOCK..._

Elsa looked up, "Hello?"

Kai's voice was muffled this time, "They're gone Queen Elsa, and they'll be leaving back to Garonia tonight."

"Okay, Thank you Kai."

"You're welcome your Majesty."

Hans waited a few seconds before speaking again, "Now, what about you Elsa? Why did you reject the proposal?"

Elsa smiled, "I had a good reason to not want to marry King Wendell."

"Name three." Hans declared.

She looked right at him, still smiling, "I can only think of one."

Hans couldn't hide his grin. Sighing once he asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I am." Elsa said with mostly confidence, but he could detect the traces of fear.

"Are you sure you're ready, and you don't want to wait any longer? Because we can!"

"Hans, I'm okay, it'll hurt my kingdom more if I keep it from them any longer. I'm in a position of extreme leadership and it is my duty to be as honest with my people as I can be."

"I suppose you're right..." Hans felt a sudden wave of extreme love for his beautiful queen." Elsa my dear, I tell you what. I promise you I'm going to be right there with you tomorrow, and the day after that, and the week after that, and the year after that, and even eighty years from this moment right here. I just..." He picked her up and spun her in the air once, "I just owe that to you, and God I love you with all my heart!"

Elsa laughed and looked into his sweet green eyes, "I love you too!"

...

A glass door and a void of endless possibilities known as a period of time called ten minutes separated Elsa's kingdom from the difference between not knowing of their Queen's suitor and being enlightened to it. Elsa felt her diaphragm tighten and her breath was short. She'd never been more grateful to be wearing gloves; had she not have been wearing them, she was certain the whole hall would be in twenty feet of snow. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She hadn't been this anxious in a long time. She turned to Hans, "I'm so scared." As she closed her mouth her chin quivered a bit and she felt the weight of tears in her eyes.

Hans' voice was gentle and understanding. "We don't have to do this." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. She gladly excepted the hug.

She whispered into his shoulder, "I want to. I really do. I want them to know that you are my soul mate. I just don't want my soul mate to get hurt by my people knowing." Elsa tightened her grip around Hans' waist and buried her face into his shoulder. She started shaking, and Hans' could tell that she was crying.

Hans' returns Elsa's tight embrace for a few seconds, then gently pulled away from the hug. He then delicately takes Elsa's shaky gloved hand in his steady one. "Excuse me if I press you, but if your people can shiver through your emotional storm, and forgive you and remain loyal to you, then I think they can forgive you for loving the man that stops you from doing it again." Hans chuckles and looks deeply into Elsa's glistening eyes, knowing he didn't.

Elsa dropped her head for a moment and Hans could see her shoulders shaking. His immediate worry dissipated as soon as he could hear her laughing under her breath. Elsa stood straight and lifted her head high and looked right at Hans with authoritative eyes. "You might wanna watch what you say Sir Evansguard. You may find your head too heavy for your shoulders." She smirked and gave Hans a reassuring peck on the lips.

Hans smiled and returned the peck, "With all due respect, my Queen. Inform me as to how we're going to tell your people that we're meant to be together if we can't even figure ourselves out?"

"I love you Hans, and probab-"

"Your Majesties. I apologize for interrupting you both, but it is time to go." Kai lets Hans and Elsa know calling them walking into the hallway.

"Thank you, Kai. We will be ready in just a few moments." Elsa responds to Kai.

As Kai walks away, Elsa returns her focus to Hans who is snickering under his breath. Still snickering, he adopts a royal demeanor, and with a cracking big voice he exclaims, "I'm a majesty now!"

Elsa scoffs off Hans' ridiculousness incredulously. "Come on, we've got an announcement to make." Still smiling as she guides the hand of the mystery to the people about to be revealed with admiration or uncertainty to the balcony.

"Take the lead, my Queen whom I love." Hans leans in and kisses his lover passionately on the lips. Elsa smiles mid-kiss before pulling away. "I love you too, my soon to be King."

The people gather around the balcony, which they haven't done since King Kalel ruled over them. Their Queen always regarded her people from the steps to show a sign of respect between royalty and citizens, but this was a different kind of announcement. The people talk of possibilities as to why they were gathered. Subjects that have spread around such as the mystery suitor to their Queen among other rumors. The air grew tense with anticipation and commotion as they watched the balcony doors eagerly. Suddenly, the balcony doors swung open and Elsa bravely stepped forward to address her people. Hans remained in the doorway accompanied by a guard secluding him awaiting his entrance.

"My dear people of Arendelle. There is no doubt in my mind you are all wondering why I gathered you here under the balcony this afternoon. I would like to begin this gathering by letting you all know I mean no misconception in my status over you all. It is simply the nature of this meeting that I must do so. Allow me to tell you all why you are here. There has been, for quite some time, rumors that I have found a suitor. I would like you all to know that this is no rumor, and in fact true. I have found a man whom I believe deserves a spot beside me on the royal throne. I also believe, with that, he deserves maybe not your acceptance to court me, but your respect. Without further delay, I would like you all to meet..." Elsa holds her hand out to the doorway as Hans takes it and allows her to guide him out into the public's attention. Hans looks over the crowd of her people's attentive eyes as they grow silent at the man before them. Elsa turns to Hans watching over them and smile affectionately. "This is Hans Nikolas Samuel Evansguard. This is not the man you all may be concerned of. He has no malicious intent towards me or my people. He is simply a man who needed a change. Through hard work, time, and internal trials beyond simple imagination, he has overcome the demons within. He is a changed man, and I would like you all to look at him with new eyes. Get to know him as I have known him. And of all else, try to give him the respect I believe he deserves."

Hans' grip on Elsa's hand grows much tighter. Elsa gives Hans a reassuring look before scanning the audience for a reaction. At first, the audience is completely silent, and void of any response. Their faces are a mixing pot of various expressions. Then the whispers slowly begin to build in a quiet wave. Elsa makes eye contact with one particular citizen. Tobias Blackwater. Tobias returns Elsa's gaze with a reassuring smile. To break the silence, Tobias begins to clap, his large hands creating a large resounding echo. He then looks up at Hans who shakes his drooping head hoping Tobias would get what he's thinking.

"Long live Queen Elsa and he who courts her!" Tobias shouts cupping his hands over his mouth to let it resonate.

At first, the crowd draws their attention to the strange outspoken merchant, but then, in the rear of the crowd, and elderly couple begin to clap. Their claps are very subtle to the claps of Tobias.

"Long live Queen Elsa and he who courts her!" The elderly man strains out over the crowd.

Suddenly, two small voices repeat the old man. Tobias' children, Aleksander and Natalia.

Clapping sprung out from all across the crowd. One by one, people joined in to this cheer, and before long, the entirety of Arendelle was uproarious to the news. Ecstatically, Hans and Elsa were leaning over the edge of the balcony watching the peoples reactions. They were so happy, they were laughing at the pleasant surprise to the response to the news. Hans looks at Tobias with a thankful nod. Tobias responds with a respectful one.

Hans then looks to his soulmate with a gleam in his eye. "Are you sure this is exactly what you want? There's no going back, and I don't want you to have any regrets later on." Hans says as softly as he can over the roar of the crowd.

Elsa looks back almost in tears, and takes Hans' hands in her own. "Yes. I'm absolutely positive, because I know, as I have always known, that it's you, and it will be that way forevermore. I will always choose you no matter what."

Hans steps closer and turns his head slightly. "No matter _what_?"

Elsa giggles and reassures him, "No matter what."

Hans gently places a hand on the small of the Queen's back. To the roar of the crowd, Elsa wraps her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss for all of her people to see.


	25. Epilogue: Three Years Later

**A/N: I'm proud to present to you the finale. Had it not have been for each and everyone of you, I probably would have given up, and this story would have gone unfinished. This finale would not be here on your screen, but still in my own imagination, never to be read, had it not have been for your support and kindness over the past year. With endless respect and love I dedicate this epilogue to you my dearest readers. Thank for giving me so much more courage than you could ever imagine.  
**

Three years later...

Three years later, the couple laid in bed. The only sounds that could be heard were their breaths and subtle snores of her, and he couldn't have been more at peace. Elsa laid deep asleep in her light blue slip, pressed against Hans' bare chest with his arms wrapped around her. Hans laid awake staring at the ornate grandfather clock across the room from them. _It's two minutes until midnight_ He thought to himself in bed. He remembered all that had happened since his new life began over the past three years. All the emotional turmoil he powered through and all the moments of perfection he was lucky to have shared with her. _It's been exactly three years since she decided to come all the way to the Southern Isles to reconcile with me_. He mulled this over inside his mind. _Thr__ee years since she came and rescued me from my prison. Thr__ee years since I stopped being that man riddled with demons, and started my new life as who I am now_. He laid in bed holding her tighter as he stared at the clock. He broke his almost mesmerized gaze with the hands ticking away to look over his Queen.

He gently brushed the stray strands of hair away from her cheek with his nose to deliver a small loving kiss to her pale cheek. _This is all I want. This has been the best three years of my life, and I need this feeling forever. _He pulled his Queen closer. _Elsa, I'm ready for forever. I hope you are too. _Hans let himself stop thinking for the night, and drifted off to sleep with his safest haven in his arms.

Fueled by six hours of sleep and devoted love for his Queen, Hans awoke. He got himself dressed before giving his still sleeping Elsa a kiss on the forehead before leaving. He knew he only had a few hours to get so much done. He knew that at this time of day Kristoff would be at the stables preparing for a day of work at the ice fields. He had hoped that his wife, Anna, would be there to see him off. Upon entering the barn, Hans saw Kristoff on his knees with his hands holding the protruding pregnant belly of Anna. Kristoff then gave Anna's belly a gentle kiss before standing to finish hitching his sled.

"I really wish I didn't have to work today and leave you and the little fella behind." Kristoff said slightly solemnly, turning to say goodbye to Anna.

"We don't know if the little one is actually a boy or not, Kristoff. However, you are the Ice Master. You could just decide to not go into work today." Anna reminded him with her hands on her little belly.

"I know I could, Anna, but I am a leader in the ice fields. What would I be proving to my men if I just don't show up at work when I felt like it?" Kristoff replied apologetically. "But..." Kristoff walked over to Anna and kissed her. "I will be thinking about you and our little bundle of joy the whole time I'm gone, and I promise I will return to you."

Anna gave Kristoff a hug to his words. "Just promise me that you'll be safe."

Kristoff hugged Anna as close as he could over the little one. "I will my Princess." Kristoff then knelt down and gave Anna's belly a gentle kiss. "and you, my little Prince."

Hans edged himself into Sven's barn. "Glad I caught you before you left." Hans gave Anna and Kristoff a smile and nod.

"Hey Hans! What brings you to our little stable at this hour of the morning?" Kristoff welcomed Hans as he wraps his arm around Sven's mane.

"Well, Kristoff, I actually have something very important that I need to ask you. Both of you." Hans said sheepishly as he finds a seat on a bale of hay.

"What is it Hans?" Anna asked a little more concerned to Hans' tone of voice.

"I just wanted to say that I know I've done some heinous things in my life, and that is no exception, no, doesn't begin to describe what I've done to Elsa. I know I've done awful things to her, and that's unforgivable." Hans started looking down at the grain in the wood on the floor before looking back up between Kristoff and Anna.

"Hans... I know you feel horrible for what you did, but I forgive you. I think I can speak for Kristoff to in saying we forgive you. You've changed so much over these past few years, and you make my sister so happy. I could never have a bad thought in my mind about you. You're an incredible man!" Anna promised Hans with a very honest tone.

"Thank you Anna, and if you agree as well, thank you Kristoff." Hans looked at both of them, the nervousness can be easily seen in his grassy green eyes. "The reason I bothered you like this is about Elsa. I know this is what she would want, so I wanted to come to you both with a very important question." Hans stood up and approached the couple awkwardly wringing his hands together, obviously incredibly nervous to his next words he's chosen very carefully. "Elsa has turned me in to the man that you both seem to have accepted as a friend, and for that, I am beyond in debt to her. I just hope that my eternal love for her is enough to make up for everything she's done for me. That is why I wanted your blessing... to ask her to marry me."

Hans' eyes flickered between Kristoff and Anna's faces. Anna's open mouth was covered by her hands. Kristoff's face, on the other hand, was in a full smirk of support. "I think you should've popped the question a while ago man. Good for you!"

"Yes! Of course you can, Hans!" Anna brought her fists up to chest level and excitedly twirled them.

"Thank you both so much!" Hans' posture instantly straightened and his voice gained significant enthusiasm

"When did you plan on asking her, Hans?" Anna asked Hans with a grin on her face.

"Well I would love to ask her today. That's why I came to you both first before I started planning anything."

"Well maybe I have a reason to stay home after all!" Kristoff responded.

"Sounds perfect!" Anna smiled.

Hans confided in them his exact plan for the day, and they listened with open and excited ears.

...

Aksel Sorrenson sat in his study. He was supposed to working on planning an conference with all the countries of the Element Alliance to take place in six months. However he was a little distracted by the cute brunette sitting beside him. She spoke with a soft happy voice, "But if I'm being realistic I don't think I'll get off until somewhere around six." Her elbows rested on his desk and her chin was on her palms, and she looked at Aksel with big brown doe eyes.

Aksel returned her gaze, "That's alright. I have to write letters to eleven kingdoms within the next day or two, and I don't have a rough draft to go off of."

"It sounds like you've got alot on your plate."

"I do, and I will for the next month or so I'm afraid my dear Rebekah."

"Don't get so focused on your work that you forget to come home tonight."

"I won't, but you should probably start heading out."

"Alright." Rebekah leaned in and gave Aksel a kiss, "I love you, Aksel."

"I love you too Rebekah."

As she walked out of the office, she nearly bumped into Hans, whom was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry sir!" she said sheepishly.

"It's alright." Hans grinned.

As he approached Aksel's desk his grin grew bigger. "Was that the missus that you took two weeks off to get married to."

Aksel smiled back, "Rebekah Grace has given me the best year and a half of my life, I know we've only been married a month but it doesn't feel much different than just being with her. Except now if she suddenly realizes how much of a loss I am it'll be harder for her to leave me." he chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the married life."

"I'm loving it. It makes me realize how pathetic my years of pining away for Elsa were. I thought I loved her, but it doesn't compare to how my wife makes me feel."

"That makes me very happy to hear." Hans took a seat beside Aksel.

Aksel laughed, "So, what can I do for you today?"

"You can tell me what our beautiful Queen has scheduled for today."

Aksel began shuffling through the papers on the desk, "Well." his tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth. "What is she doing today..." He looked up at Hans, "I know she didn't have much." He glanced at a piece of paper and lifted it up, "Uh huh, here it is! Elsa is meeting with Kristoff Bjorgman, Ice Master and Deliverer at about five thirty this evening to discuss ice quality and how well trade is predicted to be this coming winter, and at nine she is supposed to approve my first draft of the conference request letters, which at the rate I'm going may not be ready, so she's basically free today."

Hans smiled so wide at his good fortune, "Perfect!"

"Would you by any chance be planning a nice date day with Elsa?"

"Not exactly." he paused for a second, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Aksel gave the most genuine smile he has ever given to Hans.

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time, you know? I needed to be sure of everything, and I needed to know that she'd be sure. I don't know if she is, but I sure am. I want forever with her."

"Go do it then, make this one of the happiest days of her life!" Aksel said looking into Hans' eyes.

"Thank you Aksel!" Hans hugged the scrawny adviser he could now call a friend."

Aksel felt a surge of tenderness for Hans and patted his back once, "You're welcome."

...

"Good morning gentlemen!" Hans greeted the guards outside his and Elsa's door.

"Good morning Mr. Evansguard!" one of them replied.

"I have a surprise planned for Her Majesty Queen Elsa today, and I have spoken with Aksel Sorrenson and he has cleared her schedule for the day. It would mean a great deal to me if you would simply let Queen Elsa sleep in."

"How late should we let her sleep?"

"As late as she needs, and when she wakes up give her this." Hans handed the guard right outside her door an envelope.

"We will."

"Thank you gentlemen!"

"You're Welcome Hans."

Hans turned down the hallway to finish up everything that needed to be done.

For the best day of their lives, so far.

...

Elsa rolled over and pulled what she thought was Hans closer to her. As she pulled it closer it folded into her. Opening her eyes, Elsa realized that her bed was void of any inhabitants other than herself, and she was only pulling blankets closer to her.

She sat up and looked around the room, expecting to see Hans sitting his chair reading or pacing about the room as he got dressed. However, the tall auburn haired man was nowhere to be seen.

"Hans?" Elsa called out softly. Giving the room one last scan her eyes then became fixated on the clock. _ Ten eighteen? __I never sleep this late._

She felt slightly annoyed, and she couldn't quite pinpoint why. Perhaps it was because her lover had left the room without telling her, or that the staff had allowed her to sleep for such an ungodly hour for a queen.

Pushing herself out of bed, Elsa got dressed quickly not even paying attention to what she was putting on. Still in rush, she ran a brush through her long white blonde waves. Once her hair was untangled she braided it off to the side, a look that had become signature to the queen both her work days as well as her casual relaxed days.

She glanced herself over once in the mirror to make sure that she was presentable. She was in a long sleeved white button up blouse, which she wasn't so sure if it belonged to her or Hans, a black corset with dark blue and white rose-mailing trimming it, all paired with a full dark blue skirt and black flats. For being done in a hurry, her braid was tight and well in place.

"Gentlemen." Elsa addressed the guards as she opened her bedroom door.

"Good morning Queen Elsa." one of the guards replied.

"Attila, why has no one come to wake me yet?"

The guard tried to conceal a slight grin, "Sorry ma'am, but we were given specific orders from Mr. Evansguard not to wake you, and to allow you to sleep."

Elsa was taken aback by this. Shaking her head with the initial shock and arching an eyebrow she asked, "Did he say why?"

"No Your Majesty, but he did tell me to give you this." He handed the envelope he had been holding at his side for the past few hours.

"Thank you Attila." Elsa carefully tore open the unknown message.

...

_Dearest Elsa,_

_Good morning my love. I hope you slept well. Last night I came across some business that I urgently need to attend to, so unfortunately it's going to be a while until I can see you. However I did leave a little surprise for you in the dinning room, and Aksel will be there to discuss your schedule for today, same as always.  
_

_All my love,_

_Hans_

_P.S. I don't know if you knew this, but it's been exactly three years today since you saved me from the Southern Isles and myself. Thank you for that!  
_

...

Elsa closed the letter smiling, but confused. She found it absolutely wonderful that he remembered the exact day that they decided to get to know each other, which ultimately lead to them becoming a couple. It was Hans saying that he had work to attend to left her confused. The only work that Hans had been attending to over the past few years was helping out the palace staff, or on occasion assisting Elsa with governing the kingdom when she asked for his advice.

Looking up from her letter, she glanced over at the team of four guards who watched over her door while she slept, "You gentlemen are dismissed for the day." she smiled brightly at them.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Attila spoke as began to stretch out his arms.

"You're welcome." The queen replied. She then turned down the hall towards the dinning room. In the dinning room, Elsa's senses were greeted with a warm delicious scent.

"Mmmmm." She hummed, turning toward the kitchen to get herself a helping of whatever it was that smelled so heavenly.

"You can't go in there." Aksel's familiar voice informed her.

Startled by the sudden voice, she whipped her head around to face him, "Aksel."

"Yes?" Aksel sat at their usual table. His elbows on the table, and his chin resting on his fists, he had a wide eyed smile that seemed off to Elsa.

"Good morning." There was obvious confusion in her voice. She pulled out a chair across the table from Aksel and began sitting down.

"Good morning." Aksel had a grin on his face that looked like there was a lot going on behind it.

Using her thumb to point behind her and turning her head to the side she asked, "Why am I not allowed back there?"

"You'll see later today." Aksel assured her.

"Alright... fair enough, so... uhm... Do I have anything new planned for today?" Despite her palpable confusion, she and Aksel had actually starting getting along much more comfortably in the past year. Elsa knew that Aksel had definitely moved. She had seen him with Rebekah, and she knew that Aksel had not once ever looked at her the way he looked at Rebekah.

"Actually there has been a change of plans, but it's not that any tasks have been added to your to do list."

"Wait what?"

"Kristoff had a sudden engagement that needed his immediate attention, so you won't be able to meet with him today. And to admit my own irresponsibility I don't have a draft prepared for you to review, and due to my own engagements I don't think it'll be ready until tomorrow at the earliest." Using the term "engagement" as a subtle hint was Hans' idea, and Aksel tried his hardest to keep from smiling while saying it. Luckily Elsa gave him a look of disappointed authority which broke his smile.

"Does this commitment of yours involve Miss Rebekah?"

"No ma'am. A friend of mine is celebrating a hopeful accomplishment tonight, and I'd like to be there for him."

Elsa sighed, "Oh alright. Aksel you've taken a lot of time off recently, and I know a lot of it was for your wedding to Rebekah, but please don't fail me. I really do need you, you break my hectic schedule down, and make it seem less daunting."

"I know Elsa, and I am sorry."

"You're quite alright, but did Kristoff say what he was going to go do, or what it was that came up?"

"Not a word, all I know is that he came in this morning and said the meeting had to be postponed."

"Okay, it's just that Hans' is busy too... I don't know where either of them went."

"I'm sure they'll turn up." Aksel said in the most nonchalant voice he could manage.

Before she could respond the kitchen door opened, and out walked three maids of the kitchen staff. Each maid carried a silver tray and they were all smiling. "Good morning Queen Elsa." one of the maids spoke politely.

"Good morning Carlotta, what's all this about." Elsa inquired about the trays.

"We received specific instructions from Mr. Evansguard to serve you this morning." Carlotta smiled as she set her tray in front of Elsa. One of the other maids set her tray down on the table as well.

"Well thank you, but really you didn't need to do this. I really do apologize for Hans asking this of you ladies."

"Oh no Queen Elsa, we wanted to do this for you." the third maid spoke sweetly, still holding her tray, which was much smaller than the other two.

"Oh, well thank you very much." Elsa looked at the contents of the trays. On the first tray there was oatmeal with berries, extra berries in a little bowl, and two chocolate muffins. The second tray had a cup of peppermint tea, two pieces of toast, and a small tray of butter." All of her favorites on one table. She almost felt emotional in a way, she knew that Hans must have told them exactly what to make. He knew her favorite breakfast foods, something that she had never outright told him. It was silly, but it meant a lot to her that he had picked up on those little details over the past three years. She looked up at the maids, "Did Hans tell you why he wanted you to do this?"

"All he told us was that he wanted you to feel special because he wasn't there to be with you when you woke up."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope." the third maid replied, "But he did tell me to give you this." she handed Elsa the third tray.

Underneath the tray was another envelope. Smiling, Elsa looked back at the maids, "Thank you ladies."

"You're welcome." One of the maids spoke as all three of them went back to the kitchen.

Stirring her tea, Elsa opened the envelope.

...

_Dearest Elsa,_

_I hope this breakfast fills you up, and makes you day a little bit better. I know that your plans for today were cancelled, but I still have something I kindly request you do for me. When you've finished eating, there's something I left up in your study that needs your attention. It's nothing urgent, so please take your time, and enjoy your breakfast! Happy Anniversary._

_All my love,_

_Hans_

_..._

She felt a mix of flattery and confusion, but she ultimately decided to obey Hans' request and try to enjoy her herself. Looking over at Aksel, she picked up a muffin and offered it in his direction, "Here. take this."

Aksel looked at the muffin, and then up at Elsa, "I probably shouldn't I still have a draft that need to be started."

Elsa looked at Aksel and felt empathy for him, she knew what it was like to have so much to do you felt like drowning because you didn't even know where to start. "You know what? I think the draft can wait a little longer. Take some time to just enjoy yourself." She offered him the muffin again. "It's not often that we get to talk in a way that isn't professional, so why not stay and keep me company until I'm done? You can tell me all about the trip to Hosklsa that you and Rebekah took after the wedding."

He picked up the muffin and gave Elsa appreciative eyes, "Okay."

...

Hans craned his neck backwards in an attempt to look out the tiny window in the door that lead to the dinning room. Half focusing on the pot he was scrubbing and half focusing on looking out the door, Hans turned to one of the workers, "Is she still out there, Kaja?"

The maid adjusted her neck to see out the window, "Yes."

"What's she doing? Does it look like she'll be done soon?"

"She's eating and just talking with Aksel, and she doesn't look like she'll be done too soon."

"Okay, thank you!" Hans looked back down at the sink.

One of the older members of the kitchen staff walked up beside Hans and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "You've done enough here Hans. I think we can gladly handle the rest of it. Go finish the rest of the surprise."

"I'd feel really bad if I left you with this mess I made."

A younger girl, she looked about seventeen, spoke from where she was sitting on the counter, "Hans it's really not a big deal. Cleaning up the kitchen is what we get paid to do. Don't get me wrong, it's awesome that you wanted to make Elsa a nice breakfast and clean up the mess on your own, but you're going to _propose _to her. I think you should be focused on a few things other than a dirty oatmeal pot."

The older worker looked back at Hans, "Rachel has a point. You should be getting ready for the rest of your life, not in here with us."

Hans looked down and around then back up at her, "Are you sure?"

"Let us handle the clean up."

Hans sighed, "Okay, Thank you ladies so much. Every single one of you. I really couldn-"

"We don't need a speech Hans, just go!" Rachel said.

He chuckled a bit, "Okay, okay I'm going."

...

After breakfast Elsa was following Hans' request and going up to her study. Aksel was walking along side her, mainly because he needed to get to his office to start drafting the request, and his office was just across the hall from hers. Stopping outside the door to Aksel's office door Elsa thanked him for eating breakfast with her. Once in her own study she right away noticed the envelope and vase of flowers on her desk. The flowers were white roses, which were Elsa's favorite. The envelope was sitting neatly beside the vase, propped up by a book. Elsa ripped open the envelope as she looked at the flowers.

...

_ Dearest Elsa,_

_I hope you enjoyed breakfast! Anyway I need you to stop by the tree house. I think I left something there last time we were up there. You'll know it when you see it.  
_

_Love,_

_Hans._

_..._

Elsa closed the envelope and sat it back down on her desk. _What is Hans doing so urgently today? And if he's so busy, then how was he able to prepare all these surprises for me? And what could he have left at the tree house? We haven't been there in months._

Elsa pocketed her thoughts and decided it would be best to find whatever Hans had lost right away. On her way down the stairs to the ballroom exit, Elsa met a guard stationed there.

"Hello, Annaton, Hans has left something at the former Chief of Staff's house, and I will be heading out to retrieve it. I hope to be back soon."

The guard looked at the Queen with his most convincing unaware stare. "Okay, my Queen, would would like me to inform Aksel to prepare his drafts upon your arrival?"

"That will not be necessary, Annaton, Aksel and I already spoke earlier today about any paperwork that would need done."

"Of course, my Queen, please be safe in your travels."

"Thank you, Annaton, I will."

...

Elsa arrived at the familiar opening in the trees where she saw the tree houses before her. She started make her way up into the nearest treehouse where she saw not an item, like she was expecting, but she saw him.

Hans.

The treehouse was occupied by Kristoff, Anna, Aksel, Olaf, Sven, and Hans."W-what is everyone doing up here?" Elsa smiled brightly but spoke with confused curiosity.

Hans grinned, "Well today is a very special day, but I didn't think we should have it all to ourselves. I thought maybe we could celebrate this most important day with those most important to us!"

"I see your point!" Elsa chuckled, "Well, what's the plan from here?"

"I have an excellent lunch packed in the house, but before that..." Hans paused. The others got very quiet with much anticipation.

Olaf's voice broke the silence with a hushed but loud whisper. "Is he gonna do it?" He cocked his head up towards Anna.

"Olaf, Shhhhhhhhh!" Anna tried her best to reach past her baby belly and cover Olaf's mouth.

Hans let out a shaky nervous laugh. "Uhm, Elsa?"

"Yes Hans?"

He started fumbling in his pants pocket. "Elsa, my love. I..I...I know I have done terrible things in my life. I know I've hurt you, but I know that when I start to talk about things like that you tell me to stop, you don't want to talk about that part of our past. You always like talking about our future more. And that's what I want to talk to you about." He let out another nervous breath. Gripping the ring box in his pocket he gathered his words. His heart pounding in his chest. "Elsa, I have loved you for three years, and yet it feels like an entire lifetime. Everything I've felt with you. In this instant, in this small fragment of my life, has been magnitudes greater than anything I ever felt in my old life. I guess, all I can say is..."

Hans slowly dropped to one knee. He slowly began pulling out the ring box. Looking her in the eyes he breathed out his question.

"Elsa Valeria Cecilie Karoline Ahlström Queen of Arendelle, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a bright blue gem on it.

His eyes were tearing up, and so were hers.

Elsa looked into the eyes of her soulmate. She then glanced at her sister and her husband. She thought about how happy they were. She looked at Anna's little belly, the excited look in Olaf's eyes, the leaves blowing in the wind, the castle in the distance. Her heart was pounding, her head was spinning. Time had slowed down, yet everything was happening so fast.

She knew that all eyes were on her.

She knew what she wanted to say. She couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. All that was left to be said was one word. One single word between them and the next chapter of their lives. One word that she couldn't hold back. A word that danced it's way out of her lips. One word that she spoke with so much confidence.

"Yes!"

**A/N: That's it. We've finished Follow Your Frozen Heart. I've gained so much from this experience. I truly love writing FanFiction, and writing in general. Over on my Facebook I'll be publishing a playlist of songs that I really believe capture the essence of this story. I will also be working on a preview for my next Frozen fan fiction, I wish you all the best of luck in the new year, and I hope you stick around for my next story.**

**Endless love, PrincessGabrielsa.**


End file.
